Chronicles of the Stars 1: Reach for the Stars
by Deliverer
Summary: Gather around readers, for a rare sight. A family of four, rivals, brothers, cousins, all working together,apart for one cause. Who says Mario,Wario,Waluigi,and Luigi in one game would never work? Who says the mentioned pairing is impossible? Read on.
1. Welcome Back Mario Brothers

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Introduction**

_(A/N: This is more of an adventure about all four relatives than it is a romance with Rosalina. Who says Mario, Wario, Luigi, and Waluigi wouldn't be good in a game together. Anyway, I'm going back over all my old stories and revising them so they flow better and are, in general, of better quality. Nothing much changes except for a few grammar errors, sentence structure errors, and vice versa.)_

The Comet Observatory stood boldly out in the night sky. It hovered there, watching over its queen's home planet, Earth. Lumas floated about carefree. Rosalina, Queen of the cosmos sat at a table sipping a warm hot chocolate and watching over her star children. Suddenly the low roar of nearing engines was heard in the distance. The lumas stopped floating around. Rosalina rose from the table, guarded. She lit up her wand, prepared for anything. She saw something in the horizon and squinted. What was... Her eyes widened in shock on realizing. She hardly had time to gasp before Bowser's ship suddenly came onto the scene followed by eight others! Rosalina watched in growing horror as Bowser came to the bow of the lead ship laughing. He soon looked directly at her, saying, "Rosalina, I think I have something you want." Rosalina gripped her wand and clenched her fists frowning hatefully at him. Bowser waved his hand. In response the eight ships moved forward. Rosalina's eyes widened as Starship Mario was brought forth, bound by ropes. She saw Lubba on board waving frantically at her. Polari, beside her, was shaking. "I'd like you to meet my children," Bowser declared, pointing at the ships. On the deck of each ship Rosalina saw the Koopalings and Bowser Junior dancing gleefully, one per ship. "And I'll be taking the power stars _with_ me. Better call in your heroes, Rosalina, because this universe will be _mine_! Bwahaha!" With that he turned as if to leave. He paused, though, and added as an afterthought, "Perhaps I'll go get Peach just to ensure the Mario Bros show _up_! Kids, time to go!"

With a burst of speed the airships took off, the wind from their departure knocking Rosalina down. She watched helplessly after him, furious at the turn of events. Polari came quickly up, asking, "What should we _do_ my queen?"

Rosalina looked at him, answering, "Mario... Get the Mario Brothers."

SMB

Meanwhile... Mario and Luigi were at home. Mario lay outside on the grass while Luigi rushed about in the yard doing bits of yard work. "Mario!" a high pitched voice called as Toad came running up. "Mario, Luigi, terrible news!" Luigi skidded to a stop behind Mario who had now sat up, curious and defensive. "Princess Peach was having cake when suddenly Bowser's _airship_ appeared! Then there was a loud sound like whoosh, a yellow beam shot down, and she was sucked up towards Bowser and his Koopalings! Hurry, you have to get to the castle as quickly as _possible_!"

Instantly Mario leapt up, saying, "Come on, Luigi!" He seized his brother's arm, dragging him along.

The Wicked Bros, Wario and Waluigi, were sneaking from tree to tree in the courtyard of the palace trying to get closer to it. Suddenly they saw Toad rushing from the palace, crying, "The princess has been kidnapped! Oh dear, I must get the Mario brothers!"

Toad rushed out of sight. Wario shrugged with a grunt then began heading once more for the castle. Waluigi saw the attempt. Before Wario could get far, Waluigi reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Wait!" he ordered.

"What?" Wario demanded.

"The Mario Bros are coming _here_," Waluigi replied slowly. He nudged his brother. "Can you say gold?"

"Oh yeah," Wario replied, grinning evilly. Darkly he chuckled.

SMB

Mario and Luigi walked up towards the castle walls. "Mario!" Luigi suddenly called, grabbing his brother's arm and pointing. Off to the side they saw the two figures of Wario and Waluigi, their backs to the palace walls. Waluigi stood to the right. Anger and distaste came to Mario's eyes. He turned to walk towards them angrily. Luigi, following, came up beside him.

"What are you doing here!" Mario demanded. "Where's the princess!"

"We're-a waiting for you," Wario replied.

"Why?" Luigi questioned.

"Because we don't _like_ you," Waluigi taunted sarcastically, pushing Luigi down.

"Hey!" Mario cried. He tried to lunge at his cousin, but Wario got in front of his brother, shoving Mario back.

All at once the battle was all out. Luigi leapt up from the ground, attacking Waluigi and yelling, "You _jerk_!" Mario and Wario dove in so that in seconds the whole group was nothing more than a moving dust cloud with the occasional limb or head flying out.

Suddenly a noise was heard, a noise that sounded like a space ship. Instantly they stopped their fight, Waluigi still holding Luigi's arm, Luigi pulling Wario's hair and shoving Waluigi's face with his foot, Wario's teeth in Mario's arm and his foot against Waluigi's side, Mario pushing at Waluigi and trying to knee Wario while pushing with the other leg on Luigi's side. In shock the four gazed up towards the silhouette. In a flash a beam shot down making them all cry out in alarm. They let each other go then tried to scramble, but the beam had caught them in its suction. They were dragged, clawing the ground for a little ways, until they were sent tumbling up through the vacuum beam into the skies, each one of them screaming!

SMB

Bang! The four came to a landing. Mario managed to flip, landing gracefully on his feet at the last second. The others, however, weren't as lucky. Wario landed on his bottom, cracking the ground. Luigi and Waluigi landed in the same position. Triumphantly Mario cried, "Yes!"

Luigi frowned bitterly up at him, Wario scowled, Waluigi was busy rubbing his now tender region self-piteously. After a few seconds the group looked around. What they saw made them gasp and give amazed exclamations. "What _is_ this?" Wario asked, looking around the large floating whatever this was.

"Whoa..." Waluigi said in awe.

"Bro, the Comet _Observatory_," Luigi said in awe.

Both gasped at this realization. The Wario bros looked confused. It was then that all four of their gazes settled on a figure up ahead. "Rosalina!" Mario and Luigi cried out. Luigi rose swiftly. Wario and Waluigi looked on, Wario in surprise and awe at this strange woman. Waluigi, however, stared on starry-eyed, shocked into a dreamy daze. Mario and Luigi began to run forward as Wario rose. However, a blast of wind rushed by them, knocking them down.

Waluigi had charged towards the princess top speed. Reaching her he raised both eyebrows twice in a flirtatious gesture while grinning charmingly. He took her hand with one of his and held out a rose in the other. He leaned down, about to kiss her hand as she watched in shock, when Wario reached out, pulling him back. Wario scowled at his little brother. Waluigi looked sheepishly back, rubbing the back of his head guiltily.

Mario rolled his eyes then moved up to Rosalina, the others in the background. "Rosalina, what happened? Why are we here?" Mario questioned.

"I'm glad that you and Luigi are here. You see, Bowser has come once _again_. This time he and his children hold Starship Mario captive along with some of the lumas, the power stars, and your special one. Please, I ask you and your brother to help us once more. Will you, Luigi, and... Oh, who are _these_ two _with_ you?"

"I'm-a Wario, what's it to ya?" Wario asked with a sneer, shoving passed Waluigi and Luigi to stand beside Mario.

Waluigi instantly shoved passed them both, wrapping his arm around her waist and flirtatiously saying, "I'm-a Waluigi. We're the Mario Bros cousins, and _I'm_ your dream come _true_." He moved closer to her face.

Angrily Rosalina blasted him with her wand for his advance. He landed on his back beside Wario, dazed. "Serves you right," Luigi coldly said.

"As I was saying, will you, your brother, and your cousins help save the universe?" Rosalina finished.

"_Let's_-a go!" Mario cried enthusiastically.

"Okay!" Luigi agreed. Wario and Waluigi looked at each other cautiously, pondering it.

SMB

For a moment it seemed like they were going to accept, but just as they were about to reply Bowser's air fleet appeared with Bowser laughing villainously. "Well, the Mario Bros! I was _hoping_ you'd come!" Bowser said. He frowned, however, upon seeing the other two. "What! Wario and _Waluigi_! What are _you_ two doing here? Humph, I suppose you'll help your cousins?"

The two looked at each other with uncertain grimaces. "Eh..." they finally replied together, shrugging. In all honesty they weren't inclined to, but what _else _did they have to do?

"Well, before you decide let me offer you a position with _me_; a chance to rule your own worlds in my new universe with all the riches it entails! What do you say, will you join _me_, or help _them_?" Bowser asked.

Waluigi looked cautious. The deal _sounded_ good, but then again this _was_ Bowser. However, Wario's eyes lit up with dollar signs. He instantly replied, "_Riches_?! We are _yours_ to _command_, Bowser!"

Waluigi raised a cold eyebrow at his sibling but let it go. Instead he grinned, saying, "Oh yeah, what _he_ said!"

"Excellent," Bowser replied with a chuckle. A beam began its decent towards the two. As they started to rise, Waluigi shot a wicked grin at Rosalina, anger in his eyes. She watched, wide eyed.

Waluigi and Wario were soon set down on Bowser's ship and victoriously grinned down at their cousins, both of whom scowled back at them. Suddenly the beam shot forward towards the Mario Bros! They both gasped. At the last second Luigi leapt at Mario, shoving him out of the way! The beam caught him, but Luigi dug his fingers into the turf. The beam slowly began pulling him away. Clawing the ground, he called, "Help! Somebody get me out of here! Help Weegee!"

Desperately Mario charged towards his brother. As Luigi's body began to lift and he lost his grip, Mario dove for his sibling, calling, "Hang on little bro!"

His hands closed over Luigi's. Desperately he clung to them with all his might, lying low to the ground and slowly being dragged along. "Bro, let go!" Luigi yelled, realizing immediately that if Mario didn't, they'd _both_ be captured.

Mario determinedly replied, shaking his head, "No way, Luigi!" Mario's eyes were shut tight in concentration, his teeth clenched. Luigi closed his eyes in fear, feeling his hands slipping.

Suddenly something struck Bowser's ship from the side, breaking the suction! Luigi tumbled into Mario, sending him rolling backwards. Looking up they both cried, "Toad, Yoshi!" Sure enough there they stood.

"Hey Mario, we the Toad Brigade followed you up here with Yoshi!" Toad called back, smiling and waving. Both Toad and Yoshi cried out in alarm when an alien creature that shot rock fired at them, knocking them away!

"Stupid plumbers! We'll see you soon, Mario Bros! We're waiting in anticipation!" Bowser called. He let out his evil laugh and was echoed by Wario and Waluigi. With that the air fleet disappeared into space, leaving the rest staring after it in disbelief.


	2. Larry's Galaxy Planet 1

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Larry's Galaxy Planet 1**

(A/N: To those who reviewed, it is very much appreciated.)**  
**

_Flower Fields Star 1: A Thorny Maze_

Mario ran up to Rosalina and Polari to talk to them. "I _knew_ those two weren't to be trusted. Now there are even _more_ enemies to be rid of," Polari muttered.

Looking at Rosalina, Luigi now standing alongside him, Mario listened as she said, "Pity, we could have used all the help we could get."

"Don't worry, Rosalina. We'll get everything and everyone back," Mario vowed. Rosalina smiled.

Luigi and Mario headed towards Toad and Yoshi. They were just standing, recovering from the short battle. "Don't worry, we're fine. We'll help you anyway we can Mario," Toad said, seeing Mario about to speak up and voice his concern.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi agreed.

"Good, we're-a going to _need_ it," Luigi glumly muttered. He looked at Mario. "Hey bro, why don't you go scout out the first couple planets? I'll join you when you're done."

Mario frowned at his little brother, shaking his head, and replied, "Okay."

Polari floated up next to him. "Mario, here is a map of the universe that we will have to explore to find your special one. Since the observatory can fly normally now, we will have no trouble getting you places, but you must collect the power stars in order to unlock the planets and galaxies Bowser has locked. Take it. It will also show you where hidden stars might be found. We must start our quest immediately," Polari said. Mario nodded then took it. "Good, good, let us begin!" With that he flew back to Rosalina.

Mario looked at the high tech map then touched the fist galaxy. The map zoomed in on it. Seeing only one planet that was lit up, Mario touched it. He saw the main map light up with the location. The lumas got to work. Soon the observatory was soaring through the universe. All of a sudden it stopped, overlooking the very planet Mario had pointed at. A luma flew up to Mario, saying, "I'm here to be the launch star you will use to transport to your destination." Transforming in front of him, it added, "This way Mario. From now on come to me before selecting your destination." Mario instantly jumped in.

"Good luck bro, be careful," Luigi worriedly called.

"Don't worry, Weegee," Mario replied. With that he blasted off calling, "Waha!"

SMB

Mario saw the planet coming up fast. Flipping once, he managed to land perfectly on his feet. "Yes!" he crowed. He started, though, upon closer observation, for this world was nothing but endless green grass and flowers, butterflies flitting by. On a distant hill he could even see the star! This was too easy, he realized suspiciously. He looked around and spotted a sign. Going to it he read: _See, this isn't so bad, **is** it?_

Mario frowned suspiciously, but swiftly shrugged it off and began running. His guard was down. That was his mistake. All of a sudden, from behind him burst a cosmic clone of himself! He gasped. Ooh, time to run. He tore towards the hill. All of a sudden right in front of him a wall of _thorns_ burst up! He pulled up short, hardly able to stop in time to avoid the vines. He ran left, away from the hill, but yet another wall grew! "What's-a going _on_ here!" he asked aloud.

Suddenly he heard a nasally laugh. Alarmed, he turned to the hill only to see Waluigi dancing gleefully saying, "Waweegee!" Mario ran again, back the way he'd come. Again he was stopped. The cosmic clones were nearing. At each turn Mario became more desperate, more worried. Enemies began to jump out of nowhere so he was slowed fighting. The maze seemed to never end. In fact it seemed he was getting farther _away_ from the hill if _anything_. However, just as it seemed he would be caught, Waluigi decided to drive him tauntingly near. It was then that Mario saw a path appear beside him! Sharply he turned, rushing up it! "Huh?" he heard Waluigi say in surprise.

Mario sped up, his eyes fixed on his cousin and glittering boastfully. Alarmed, Waluigi cried out as Mario neared. Just as Mario leapt at him, Wario swooped down from an airship, calling, "Walu!" He snatched his brother out of harms way.

The two landed on deck and Waluigi laughed victoriously, grinning at his brother in relief. Waluigi looked back at Mario. "Nice try, Mario, but you failed!" he crowed.

"Maybe next time, cuz!" Wario added, laughing. With that the two disappeared with the ship. The power star was ready for the taking, and that's just what Mario did.

_Flower Fields Star 2: Cloudy Bridges_

Within seconds Mario landed back on the comet observatory. He shook out his hat and smiled. Without any distraction beyond a run by greeting from his brother wishing him luck, he went to the launch star leaping in. He pulled out his map then touched the first planet again. Instantly he was launched to it for the second time. He landed once more in the field. He looked cautiously around for any sign of Waluigi then started off. Enemies filled the field, though they were hardly much of a match for Mario. Without much difficulty, Mario reached the path up the hill only to be welcomed by a _rock_ rolling down!

"Whoa!" he cried out as he side flipped out of the way. He saw another careening towards him, but nonetheless he began up, moving into safe nooks when he had to. Eventually he reached the top. Upon seeing the item awaiting him his mouth dropped. A _Cloud_ Flower? He rushed up to it, plucking it. Instantly he became cloud Mario.

Next to him he saw the Toad, once more the brigade leader. "Going up into the clouds? Better not lose your powers, Mario," Toad warned with a smile. Mario shrugged, making light of it, then jumped, summoning a cloud. Three times he did this until he saw a ledge right above him. He leapt for it. Getting onto the solid ground he saw a few enemies and a cloud refill. Quickly he got to it, stomping the Goomba in his way. He took the time to look around and his eyes found a fan.

"Ah," he said, satisfied. He went to it, summoning a cloud which blew upwards with the wind. Mario impatiently waited. Well _this_ was taking a long time. Just then he noticed the clouds. Smiling, he did a high back flip up to the first one. There he saw a flag. He went to it, tapping the pole. He turned his attention once more to the clouds then set off taking note of the many enemies and obstacles.

He followed the various cloud paths collecting all he could, jumping over huge gaps, using clouds or high jumps to get high up. So far so good, he thought. It got rough once in a while, but he was doing pretty _well_. At least there were lots of healing coins in case he got in too deep. Just then the power star came into sight. Victoriously Mario smiled and made one final leap for it. "Here we go!" he cried out.

_Flower Fields Star 3: Giant Spiny's Attack_

Soon he arrived back at the Observatory. Just as he shook out his hat, Pink Toad rushed up to him, saying, "Mario! Yoshi went to that planet to find a star! He's waiting for you there. Better hurry, the lumas are getting anxious." Mario sighed. This time he took off without a word to anyone.

SMB

When Mario landed this time, he was mildly surprised. Instead of the field, he was on top of the hill. Yoshi's egg sat next to him. To the side were Yoshi flower hooks. He smirked and jumped onto the egg, arousing Yoshi who popped out. "Yoshi!" Yoshi greeted happily.

Mario jumped on Yoshi's back. "That way, Yoshi!" he said, pointing. Yoshi did as he was told, grabbing the hooks with his tongue and swinging up towards a platform. In seconds they reached it. There floated a luma.

"Hurry Mario, something big is up ahead! That spiny doesn't look normal!" the luma warned. Quickly it turned into a launch star. Yoshi and Mario instantly leapt in and were shot towards another platform. As they neared, they noticed the hedges that formed a maze as well as the huge gaps and straight up paths.

The two landed then instantly started through. After a few wrong turns they reached another large gap. Yoshi jumped off the edge, flutter jumped, then just managed to grab the grapple flower. They swung over it and started once more through the maze, fighting enemies off. The next obstacle was coming into view.

Mario looked around, alert for anything out of place. He started on spotting one of the Toad Brigade waiting nearby. "Yoshi, it's-a Yellow Toad!" Yoshi nodded in understanding and headed for him. Yoshi tapped the sleeping toad with his tongue.

Still half asleep, Yellow Toad mumbled, "Straight up path...zzz...need to go super fast...zzz."

Yoshi and Mario looked at each other shrugging. They started towards the path when Yoshi spotted a pepper. "Yoshi!" he cried as his tongue shot out to grab it. This proved to be a shock, however, when the burning hit him. Crying out in alarm, Yoshi went from plain Yoshi to Dash Yoshi. He took off like a shot up the wall and made it to the other side in seconds.

"Good work, Yoshi," Mario praised as Yoshi began to wind down and Mario was finally able to pry his grip from him.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi panted.

They continued through the maze until finally they reached the end. "About time," a luma greeted. "Hurry Mario!" It transformed into a launch star and Mario and Yoshi swiftly jumped in. Immediately they were launched towards a planet nearby.

SMB

They landed gracefully enough, only to stare in awe up at a giant spiny with _eyes_! It spotted them and growled. Mario and Yoshi prepared for the inevitable. Suddenly the plant tucked its spines in then launched a barrage of Spiny's from itself! Mario and Yoshi desperately dodged each one, Mario watching closely for anything they could use. All at once he saw a rock shooting out. "Yoshi!" Mario exclaimed. Yoshi turned that direction and saw their saving projectile. His tongue shot out for it, claiming it. The plant closed its spines preparing to launch again. Yoshi spat out the rock, seizing the opportunity. The two watched tensely as the projectile neared. Would it make it? The plant cried out in pain as the rock struck its mark!

"Yes!" Both Mario and Yoshi cried. The plant hissed in protest, dropping star bits like crazy. Mario and Yoshi grabbed as many as possible before the giant Spiny launched another, greater, barrage. Again the two did what they could to dodge it. Again a rock came their way. Yoshi seized it, but the time the plant stayed closed was shorter than it had been. They missed and had to dodge another incoming fleet. When the plant closed they were ready. Yoshi shot the rock he'd been holding back.

Well now the spiny was _furious_. Yoshi and Mario looked at each uncertainly. "Uh, oh," they both said. Furiously the plant hissed then began firing projectiles like a machine. Twice the duo missed rocks, but the third time was the charm. Yoshi caught it just in time and shot it once more in the same breath. The Giant Spiny never knew what hit it. It cried out in pain then collapsed. As it blew up a power star took its place. Victoriously Mario and Yoshi leapt out to claim it!

SMB

They landed once more on the Comet Observatory in front of Rosalina and Polari. Polari smiled at them, saying, "Good work with that last star, Mario and Yoshi. Why don't you take a break now? Wander around a bit. There's a toad friend of yours over there wanting to tell you something."

Mario and Yoshi looked. Yoshi turned to Mario waving. With that he made himself disappear into his egg and teleport to a nice nest. Mario turned his attention to Pink Toad. He walked towards his friend and opened his mouth, but before he could get a word out Pink Toad said, "Mario, once again I've taken it upon myself to be the messenger. Come to me for letters anytime. Speaking of letters I have one from the Princess here!" Mail Toad handed it over to Mario.

Mario took it reading: _Dear Mario, we are in a faraway place, but I'm fine because I know you're coming to rescue me. The lumas miss their mama. Together we have managed to gather something that may be of use to you. Peach._

"Princess Peach included ten one-up mushrooms in her letter. Would you like them now?" Mail Toad questioned.

"Yes," Mario replied.

"Here you go. Awe, even when she's kidnapped the princess is so thoughtful," Mail Toad mused.

"Yes, she is," Mario affectionately replied.

Luigi watched Mario passing by on his way to the launch star. "Good luck collecting power stars Mario," he said to his brother, smiling worriedly. He always worried when his brother was going off alone.

"Thanks Weegee," Mario affectionately replied. With that, Mario leapt into the launch star and pulled out his map. The second planet had lit up and now Mario touched _that_ destination.


	3. Larry's Galaxy Planet 2

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

_Bunny Garden Star 1: Catch Me If You Can_

He was airborne and coming up to the planet quickly. His gasped in surprise. it was _beautiful_! He landed and looked around. A garden? Suddenly he heard a voice say, "Hey, you, come play tag with me! If you can catch me I'll give you a star!"

Mario looked around for the source of the voice. To the side he spotted a Star Bunny. He smiled at it. "Okay," he agreed. _This_ promised to be easy.

"Yay! Catch me if you can!" the Star Bunny challenged, instantly fleeing. Mario pursued it as quickly as he could, but couldn't catch it.

Luigi would be far better for this, he grimly thought. He caught sight of a low hedge coming up which the rabbit would soon round. Mario smirked, a plan forming. As the plumber reached the low hedge, he leapt over it right in front of the Star Bunny. It never stood a chance and Mario pounced, saying, "Ah ha!"

"Aw, you caught me," the bunny lamented. "Oh well, a deal's a deal. Here you go." The Star Bunny threw up a star. Mario put the creature down and grabbed it.

_Bunny Garden Star 2: Underground Rescue_

He was back again soon enough, only this time he saw four of the toad brigade huddled around a hole. He went up to them curiously. He was about to speak when Green Toad spotted him. "Mario! Thank goodness you're _here_!" Green Toad exclaimed.

"We've picked up power star readings from underground. Our brigade leader went in to see, but the tunnel collapsed. He hasn't come out. Will you look for him?" Blue Toad questioned.

"Of course!" Mario replied.

"Poor captain," Yellow Toad murmured.

"I hope he's all right," Pink Toad added. Mario looked around. His eyes lit up as he spotted a top shaped item. "Here we go," he sang. Quickly he went to it, picking it up. Rushing back to the caved in hole he instantly dug into the land.

SMB

The next thing he knew he was inside the planet in the dim underground. Immediately he set out, calling, "Toad, where _are_ you!?"

In the distance he heard Toad reply, "Mario, up here!"

Mario looked up only to see Toad on a high up ledge surrounded by bats flying around. The way up to him was patrolled by Bowser's troops and had multiple holes through which one could easily fall if they weren't careful. "I'm coming!" Mario called as he set off.

Soon enough Mario had almost reached Toad. "Mario, lure the bats away!" Toad pled. Mario nodded and threw a star bit at each one while jumping. They faced him, angered at being disturbed, then dove. They were hardly a challenge for Mario, and soon enough they were disposed of. Mario had suffered only a few hits. Bats gone, the plumber leapt up to Toad. "Whew, thanks Mario. I thought I was a goner. Here's the star I found, though." With that Toad tossed it up into the air. "I can't wait to get out of here," he murmured. Mario instantly took the star.

_Bunny Garden Star 3: Chain Chomp's Romp_

Once more, without batting an eyelid, he leapt back to the planet. This time, however, his attention was caught by a higher terrain up above. There a star bunny was calling, "Help me!" Behind it romped a medium sized chain chomp.

Another star bunny came up to Mario, saying, "Mario, you have to save my friend! Collect the star chips! They'll make a launch star, then jump on the ball and knock that bully away!" Mario nodded, instantly rushing around trying to find the five Star Shards. It took him longer than he would have liked, but soon he'd found them. Crafting the Launch Star he instantly leapt inside and was shot up to the platform. Easily he landed on a ball. Inside of said ball was none other than the power star!

Oh he'd done _this_ before, he thought with a smirk. He began rolling it at the chain chomp while trying to avoid the star bunny. Persistently the hero bumped into the chomp until finally it went over the edge. Mario jumped from the ball with a victorious shout.

"Thank you for saving me. I'll tell you what, you can keep the star that's in the ball. I heard you were looking for them," the bunny gratefully said. With that it broke the star from its prison. Victoriously Mario seized it then transported back to the Comet Observatory.


	4. Larry's Galaxy Planet 3

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Larry's Galaxy**

(A/N: Thank you to those who review. They are appreciated.)

_Waluigi Garden Star 1: Waluigi's Thorny Battle_

Mario landed triumphantly beside his brother, Yoshi, and the Toad Brigade. Green Toad hurried to him, saying, "Mario, I've decided to be a Bank Toad again! I'll save your star bits and coins and even try to add some that I find. You can deposit or withdraw, isn't that great!"

Mario genuinely smiled, answering, "Yeah."

"Hey Bro, Rosalina looks like she wants to talk to you," Luigi suddenly said, having remained relatively silent throughout the conversation.

"Hmm, something's up then," Mario answered. Quickly he ran to her. "You wanted to speak to me Rosalina?" he questioned, approaching the Queen of the Cosmos.

"Mario, I sense a new threat that I haven't before. I think it may be one of your cousins. I suspect it is Waluigi," she replied monotonously.

"How can you _tell_?" Mario asked in awe.

"The aura is like Luigi's only darker," she replied. Grimacing, she added, "And it does not smell as bad as Wario's aura would." Hmm, he couldn't argue with _that_, Mario knew. She then held out a note to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "This note could only be from Waluigi. It is too well written to be Wario's," she said. Mario took the message curiously, looking it over. "It came with a rose," she added as an afterthought.

"Roses, his calling card," Mario murmured absently, opening the note up. "It says: My dearest Rosa, I am writing to let you know that I am in the galaxy. I expect one of your idiotic plumber heroes to show up here soon. Rosetta, I do hope them coming back defeated will impress to you my true talents. I am really very skilled. Until another time, la mia regina. Waluigi. La Mia Reina means My Queen, by the way." Dubiously he looked up at her, raising an eyebrow at the woman.

Polari turned to Rosalina, saying, "My dear, you have made a _conquest_."

Rosalina frowned and sharply replied, "Enough. Now is not the time for such talk, Polari. Besides, he is evil." Turning to Mario, she said, "Go Mario. He is nearby."

Now more determined than ever, Mario rushed to the launch star. "Hey bro, where are you headed so fast?!" Luigi questioned.

"Waluigi," Mario simply replied.

Luigi started then scowled at this knowledge. "Waluigi huh? Get him bro," he said. The map popped up and Mario pressed the third planet. Instantly he was launched.

SMB

Mario landed hard on the third planet, but on his feet. He gasped at what he saw. It was overrun by thorns! Deep puddles of water were scattered everywhere. A star bunny bounced up to him, saying, "Hurry, you must help! Up there someone is summoning thorns and wind to overrun our _home_! Help us Mario!"

Mario determinedly glared up at the area the Star Bunny had pointed out. Waluigi, it _had_ to be. Who else but Waluigi? Instantly he ran for a launch star. After stomping on bad guys and dodging the painful thorns he reached the clearing. There he saw an extra health mushroom. He instantly ate if whole and felt his strength enhancing. He leapt into the launch star and shot towards the enemy.

He landed on the platform face to face with Waluigi. Waluigi lounged on a throne of thorns. On seeing Mario, though, he icily grinned, eyes glowing purple. "About _time_ you got here. I almost hoped it would be Luigi, though, not my big cousin," Waluigi greeted. Mario frowned. "Well, let's-a get this over with so Rosalina can see what I am capable of," he finished in a bored tone. He rose from the throne and sent a barrage of thorns towards Mario!

Mario leapt out of the way and tried to rush Waluigi. However, the latter was prepared. Quickly he sent a wave of wind at him! Mario was knocked back into the thorns, losing health. It was then that he saw it. A Fire Flower! Hope came to his eyes and the power-up fell from the bush. Mario jumped for it. He felt the power flowing through him, overtaking him, then launched a fire ball at the thorns. They recoiled at the burning.

"Huh?!" Waluigi exclaimed, obviously taken aback. Mario charged at him flinging flames at any thorns growing in front of him. Angrily Waluigi summoned them back, eyes glowing. An Ice Flower fell off the thorns this time. Mario launched a fire ball at Waluigi, but in response Waluigi sent out a blast of air. Mario gasped, diving for the Ice Flower. He swiftly grabbed it. The flower took effect just in time as he sent the ice ball at the wind wall, freezing it. Wait, _freezing_ it? How did _that_ work? He looked around at all the puddles. Well that explained it. Moisture in the air. Mario smashed through the frozen wind like it were crystal, coming up right in front of his cousin. A swift blow knocked Waluigi onto his back and sent star bits flying. Angrily Waluigi growled, leaping up with a blow from his tennis racket that knocked Mario back. He ran after his cousin who was no match to him in speed. Catching Mario before the cousin could toss an ice ball, he stomped him into the ground laughing. Three lives left. Mario rose up with some difficulty, freeing his hand to toss an ice ball. Waluigi's laughter stopped as he froze. Mario once more knocked him back.

Furious, Waluigi repeated the pattern, but this time-when he ran after Mario-Mario struck first with fire, sending him back. Angry, Waluigi let off a string of fast clipped attacks, eyes dangerously flashing. He managed to lower Mario's health to one right before his opponent managed to get coins to raise his health back to three. Finally Mario was able to jump on him for a third significant hit.

Waluigi jumped up from the ground in shock. "Argh, you beat me! You cheated! No matter, next time _I'll_ play your game. Ta-ta cuz, give my regards to the Queen of the Cosmos," Waluigi said. With that he sent a thorny purple vines towards Mario, which Mario was hardly able to dodge might he add. When Mario looked back, Waluigi was on the airship waving and bowing as if he had won. Looking to the side, Mario saw a single rose growing on the vine. Surprised, the plumber plucked it.

"Regards to Rosalina huh?" Mario muttered coldly.

SMB

Returning to the Comet Observatory, the plumber landed in front of the Space Princess. He proudly displayed the star. "So your cousin has been defeated?" Rosalina questioned.

"For now," Mario replied.

"Which one was it?" she asked.

"You were right, it was Waluigi," Mario replied, holding out the rose. "He-a told me to give you his regards."

Rosalina took the flower, looking surprised. "How dare he," she muttered.

Suspiciously Polari said, "No disrespect meant, Rosalina, but you don't _look_ too angry."

"Do I ever?" she replied. Polari cringed. Well, he couldn't argue with _that_ logic. She never _did_ seem angry. Mario pursed his lips then shrugged, walking away towards the launch star.

SMB

"Hey bro, how'd it go?" Luigi called.

"I beat him. He a gave a rose to Rosalina. Two actually, one with a letter," Mario replied with a smile.

"Really?" Luigi asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Mario said. "He's-a planning something."

"Go figure," Luigi mused.

"It will never work," Mario confidently stated.

"You never know," Luigi replied.

"You don't think..." Mario began.

"Why is he here?" Luigi questioned.

Uncertainly, Mario replied, "A mistake."

"Or the Star Spirits," Luigi defended. Together the two looked at the skies.

"No, that's-a silly," Mario nervously said with a smile. Quicklyhe went to the launch star.


	5. Larry's Galaxy Planet 4

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Larry's Galaxy**

(A/N: Forgive my battle writing scene in the last chapter. Sometimes I don't try as hard as I should. Some planets and battles are better than others.)**  
**

_The Bee Hive Star 1: Be The Bee_

Mario touched down on the fourth planet and found himself in a field. A bee floated nearby. Mario went towards it. As he neared, the Bee said, "Halt, no one can go any further unless they are a bee." Quietly it added under its breath, "We made the ledge too high." Beside the bee Mario noticed a striped mushroom. He smirked. Oh he knew _this_ power-up. Without a second thought he went to the mushroom and popped it into his mouth. Instantly he became Bee Mario. He leapt up then flew to the top of the ledge.

He landed on solid ground once more and grinned at the rush he always got from flying. Oh well, fun time was over. He took a look around the area. Up ahead was a honey wall which he deduced he would have to climb and or fly up. Before he could reach _that_, he would have to fly over water and stomp some enemies. He sighed. "Mama Mia," he said. Shaking his head he began the journey. He quickly noted that staying coordinated was harder than it looked, but after a moment he had reached the top and the power star. Victoriously he took it.

_The Bee Hive Star 2: Do The Bee, Mario_

With hardly a pause he was back, but this time at the top of the wall. He heard loud music from an area above. A bee excitedly came up to him, saying, "Mario, Mario, it's a party up there! The bees are dancing out the location of flowers! See if you can follow their dance steps exactly. The queen will get a worker to bring you back a star if you succeed! Be the bee, be the bee!"

Mario became excited at this prospect. For once a non-fatal _task_! If anything it might even be _fun_. Without a thought he leapt into the launch star and landed on the dancing platform. He quickly grabbed the bee mushroom then hurried on. The queen saw him coming and said, "Oh, new bee, welcome. Come dance with us!" Mario went forward and attentively watched the first pattern.

The first bee ended his dance. "Now _you_ try!" he insisted. Mario did so and the workers flew off.

For five rounds this continued, Mario making an occasional mistake and getting stung for it, literally. He grimaced at the latest barb in his backside. Well _this_ wasn't quite how he'd hoped it would be. For the last time the workers returned, bringing a power star with them. Mario gladly took it.

_The Bee Hive Star 3: Bee Mario's Silver Search_

Okay, once more he told himself as he went back to the planet. There a bee met him, saying, "Hey, you, hide and seek! I've hidden five silver stars around here. Find them all and you'll get a reward." Mario instantly set off, scouring the whole planet for them, launching in stars, flying over ridiculous gaps, finding some in dangerous areas, etc. However, soon enough he had collected them all and a power star emerged from their union. Mario happily took it.


	6. Larry's Galaxy Planet 5

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Larry's Galaxy**

(A/N: Since the last chapter was so short I decided to add this one as well)**  
**

_Great Tree Star 1: Ride The Log Slide_

Landing back on the observatory, Mario took out the map, saying, "What's-a next?" A fifth planet lit up. Mario smiled then leapt into the launch star. When he arrived at the planet he gaped in awe at the sight. A giant tree was its main feature. Mario began to jump up its branches and fungi. After what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes, he reached the top. There he saw little walking, talking, Whittle. "Huh?" the plumber wondered aloud.

One of the Whittles came up to him, saying, "Would like to slide? Yes? Star at bottom."

Mario perked up at the mention of a star. "Yes!" he immediately replied. Without any hesitation he leapt down it, forgetting all about the potential hazards. When gaps and Spinys began showing up, though, he realized his error quickly enough. He gasped in alarm. He was going too _fast_ for this! Desperately he tried to dodge everything that presented itself as an obstacle to him. More than once he nearly fell through a hole in the process. Suddenly he lost control, spinning off the edge! Crying out in terror as he fell, his thoughts immediately flashed to Luigi. He couldn't die, he _couldn't_! After all, if he didn't make it, it would _kill_ his brother. What would Luigi _do_ without him? And Peach... The black hole was nearing and he closed his eyes tightly. Suddenly, though, he slammed down on the edge of a lower portion of the slide. Now he slid backwards, relieved but unable to see. Just as he was beginning to panic, he felt flat ground.

Shakily he rose and looked around. He was at the bottom, and there was the _star_! He leapt at it, cheering, "Yes! I'm-a _alive_!"

SMB

Mario landed back at the Comet Observatory thanking his lucky stars. He saw Luigi not far off, talking to Yoshi. His little brother hadn't seen him. Mario rushed from the star then snatched his sibling off the ground in a bear hug. "Whoa bro!" Luigi cried out in alarm, winded at the sudden force.

"I love you, little brother!" Mario cried happily.

"Uh, okay, me too, now let me down!" Luigi replied, confused. Mario did so then rushed towards the launch star. "What was _that_ about?" Luigi asked an approaching Polari.

"Near death experience?" Polari offered with a shrug. Worry came to Luigi's eyes.

"You really think that's-a what _happened_?" the green clad plumber wondered.

"Has he ever done _that_ before?" Polari questioned.

"Only after a really challenging quest," Luigi replied.

"Then I stand by my statement," Polari said as he floated away again, sure everything was all right.

Luigi looked at Yoshi and worriedly said, "Yoshi, can you go after him?"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi replied sympathetically as he turned into his egg then teleported.

_Great Tree Star 2: Buggy Takeover_

Mario was back at the tree. He ran towards it. As he did he noticed a door that he hadn't before. "Huh?" he wondered. Curiously he went to it, opening it up. He gaped in awe as he saw the inside of the trunk. Bugs flew everywhere while the Whittles all cowered on the floor.

One Whittle saw the hero and its eyes became relieved and grateful. "Bugs take over sacred tree. Mario get rid of them?" it asked hopefully.

Mario nodded then started forward. He saw Yoshi's egg and smiled affectionately. Luigi probably sent Yoshi out after him, he knew. He'd probably worried his sibling with the way he'd greeted him. Oh well. He leapt on the egg, breaking Yoshi free, then leapt on his back. Yoshi and Mario ran towards a blue fruit. Yoshi instantly devoured it and began to bloat up, floating! Together the two reached the first ledge. Yoshi made quick work of the bugs with his tongue. They continued on like this all the way around and up the inside of the tree. After some minor mishaps they reached the star. Victoriously they grabbed it to the cheers of the Whittles.

SMB

Yoshi and Mario returned to the observatory and a worried Luigi. "Hey bro, did you almost die or something?" Luigi questioned immediately, uncertainty in his eyes. He'd been burning to ask that question since Mario _left_.

"Not-a _this_ time Luigi," Mario replied.

"But last?" Luigi fished.

Smiling reassuringly, Mario replied, "Si, but I handled it."

"Well you're making pretty light of it," Luigi said in an annoyed tone.

"Yep," Mario replied. With that he went to the launch star to return once more to the planet.

_Great Tree Star 3: Expelling The Bug_

Landing on the planet, Mario saw a Whittle shaking. Seeing him, it cried, "Mario! Big bug chomping tree! Stop it before big branch falls!"

Mario rushed towards the tree. As swiftly as he could, he mounted its limbs and swung from trapeze like vines. Finally he reached the top only to see a big bug trying to cut down one of the biggest branches! Quickly Mario attacked the creature. Soon enough he beat it. A star flew out of the blown up insect, landing on top of the very branch Mario had saved. "Here we go!" Mario cheered, giving the sign of victory.


	7. Larry's Galaxy Planet 6

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Larry's Galaxy**

_Wario's Stench: Wario's Rampage_

Landing back on the observatory, Mario sniffed the air and covered his mouth and nose. "Whoa! Luigi, what _happened_?!" Mario demanded.

"Bro, Wario sent a package here and when we opened it, it blew up and began to stink like this! I think it was a stink bomb, stench provided by _Wario_," Luigi replied.

Mario scowled, growling, "Wario." Without hesitation he leapt back into the launch star.

SMB

Mario saw the new planet light up. Instantly he touched it. Upon landing he spotted gas clouds coming out of fresh holes in the ground. He got too close to one only to be knocked back by the stench. He spotted a health mushroom, rushing to it. He then ran towards the top of the planet. Reaching his destination, he heard Wario laugh. The next second he spotted his cousin grinning wickedly at him. "Mario, about time you showed up, cousin! I've-a been _waiting_ for this!" Wario declared.

All at once Wario charged at Mario with his shoulder! Mario made a leap over Wario's head. "Hah! _Let's_-a go!" he challenged right back.

Wario growled then grinned. Out of seemingly nowhere Kamek showed up, cackling, and summoned Wario's bike. Wario jumped on it then revved the engine. Before Mario knew what was happening, it tore towards him! Mario cried out in alarm and tried to run. The bike hit him, though, and he stumbled up. Wario laughed again. He charged him a second time. This time Mario side flipped out of the way. As Wario brought the bike to a stop with a squeal of wheels, Mario charged him and spun, knocking Wario from it. Star bits flew out.

To say Wario was now furious would be a gross understatement. Mario couldn't _hope_ to move away quickly enough to avoid Wario's fist. His health was now three. Wario leapt on the bike and before Mario could react, his health was at two. The red clad plumber became desperate at that point. As the bike barrelled towards him, he ran right at it and jumped three times. It was calculated perfectly. As if in slow motion, Mario came down on Wario, who was just passing under. His attack hit home. Wario cried out in pain, falling to the ground beaten.

Wario leapt up, yelling, "What? You _beat_ me? How _dare_ you! I'll-a be back Mario, and next time you won't be so lucky!" Laughing, he jumped up to his airship. Kamek, obviously unimpressed with the turn of events, brought up Wario's bike. Mario watched helplessly after them as they got away.

SMB

The hero returned angrily only to have Polari float up to him, saying, "Mario, we're picking up strong signals from the next planet! It could be one of Bowser's children! You'd better go check it out!"

Mario sighed deeply. Without a word to anyone, with hardly a pause, he jumped back into the launch star. "Mario's working hard," Toad remarked to his brigade. Turning to them, he said, "Come on, Toad Brigade, let's go help!"

Luigi watched them take off looking uncomfortable. Just then Rosalina's voice spoke from behind him, saying, "Luigi?" Startled, Luigi turned. "What is bothering you?" the Space Queen wondered.

Luigi shuddered and looked down. "Princess, I'm-a getting a bad feeling about this. Some foreboding hint. I'm-a worried about Mario. He's my big brother. He practically raised me after we had to leave home. Family matters, and all that. He's my best friend. If something _happens_ to him..." Luigi began. Sadly he looked down shaking his head, unable to continue.

"Would you like to go after him?" Rosalina questioned sympathetically, eyes softening and taking on a look of sorrow. Quickly she hid it. "He's worked too hard. He's getting tired," she continued.

"Really? You can _do_ that? Get me to the planet, I mean," Luigi hopefully asked.

"Of course," she replied, a soft smile touching her lips.

"Okay!" Luigi cried, jumping up. Rosalina waved her wand and Luigi disappeared in a moment.


	8. Larry's Galaxy Final Battle Planet 7

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Larry's Galaxy**

(A/N: I figured I might as well finish off this first Galaxy. Thank you for reviewing, to those who have.)**  
**

_Larry's Stronghold: Larry Koopa's Attack_

Mario had finally found the origin of the odd signal. After, of course, fighting through the planet to _reach_ his tricky opposer. He looked curiously around. Speaking of his opposer, where _was_ he? Suddenly an airship materialized in front of him, making him cry out in alarm. Quickly he spun, dropping into a fighting pose. "Mario, you made it this _far_? Wow, Wario and Waluigi must be pretty pathetic; and Waluigi boasts about his cheating sneaking skills. Hah! _We'll_ see where he stands to Larry _Koopa_! You're going down, Mario!" Larry declared boastfully. Mario's eyes narrowed. They'd see about that.

Larry leapt from the airship and blasted his wand without hesitation. Mario nimbly dodged the projectile. Larry got into his shell and spun towards Mario. As quickly as he could, Mario tried to get away. The shell hit him, though, knocking his health to five. Again Larry shot his wand and spun. Both times Mario managed to move. However, when he looked for Larry he saw nothing. "Wha?" Mario wondered. Suddenly he was hit from behind! Mario swiftly turned in shock only to see Larry materialize from thin air, laughing.

"Hahaha, as you can see, Mario, I've learned a new _move_. Daddy, Kamek, and Kammy taught me!" Larry boasted. As he laughed again, Mario leaped up striking him. Star bits flew out. "Hey, no fair! Two can play at that!" Larry yelled. Instantly he turned invisible. This time though, Mario saw footprints. Knowingly the plumber grinned.

A projectile came towards him. He dodged. He saw a dust cloud blowing up where he guessed the shell to be coming towards him. He tried to jump, but too late. He was struck. He got up then managed to attack Larry again. It looked like he would win, but Larry was furious. The second youngest Koopa turned invisible and began blasting projectiles, jumping between each shot. Mario tried to dodge, but in no time his health had dropped to three. The shell spun towards him. He barely had realized it was _there_ when it hit him. Two lives. Larry remained invisible then struck Mario from behind! Mario fell to the ground with a gasp of pain.

SMB

Appearing one more, Larry boasted, "One to go, Mario!" A sudden desperation shot through the plumber. He suddenly sprang at Larry! The Koopaling was down, not moving. Mario started. Had he won? This seemed almost too easy. The hero rushed towards the Koopaling, looking for the star. Suddenly Larry leapt up, knocking him back! Mario hit the ground hard with a cry of pain. He was winded. After a moment he tried to rise. "I win, I win!" Larry sang, dancing around.

"This isn't over yet," Mario gasped, staggering.

Oh no? We'll see about that," Larry replied. Raising his wand, the Koopaling prepared to end Mario's life.

His attack was charging up. Mario blocked his face, crying, "Help me! Help me Luigi!"

SMB

Mario never expected an answer, but as Larry fired, Luigi jumped in, calling, "Hang on, bro!" He hit Larry's wand, throwing the aim off. Instantly he struck Larry before the second youngest of Bowser's offspring could react. Star bits flew out.

"What? Luigi, where did _you_ come from?! Fine, I'll get rid of you _too_!" Larry exclaimed, shocked at the sudden arrival. Once more the Koopaling turned to his strategy, but Luigi seemed to know his every move. The unexpected ones Larry managed to throw in, Luigi was fast enough to dodge. When Larry ran, Luigi could catch up. Finally Larry collapsed, defeated. The Koopaling leapt up, yelling in outrage, "I lost to _Luigi_?! I thought you were a _coward_!"

"Not when it comes to my brother!" Luigi retorted.

"Not when it comes to your brother, huh? It doesn't matter. You'll _never_ beat _dad_. His plan is already at the next phase! Bye!" Larry replied as he leapt back up to his airship and took off.

SMB

The Grand Star appeared, but Luigi paid no attention. He turned to his hurt brother, rushing to him. "Hey Mario, bro, get up! We'll get you help, big brother."

Mario weakly smiled at him, asking, "How? How did you get here? How did you know his moves?"

Tone fearful, Luigi replied, "I followed you and watched you fight. Come on, bro. I'll get you to safety." The green clad hero helped his brother up, struggling to bring him to the star. He looked around for healing coins but saw none. He grabbed the Grand Star, transporting both himself and his brother to the safety of the Observatory.

Landing, Luigi called, "Bank Toad, I need some coins! Mario's hurt!"

"Whoa!" Green Toad exclaimed as he rushed towards them. "Here you are, Luigi, hurry, it looks bad!" Luigi did so. Mario's lives came back, but he never rose.

"Mario, Mario, come on, wake up!" Luigi pled, near to tears.

He felt Rosalina's hand on his shoulder then sobbed. He looked helplessly at her, tears in his eyes. Comfortingly she said, "Shh, he's very tired. Let him rest. It looks like you'll have to go to the new galaxy on your own."

Luigi started then nervously asked, "Who, _me_?" Rosalina smiled. He immediately leapt up, trying to run, but lumas jumped him.

SMB

The Lumas, Toads, and now Yoshi, were all trying to force him into the launch star. Desperately he cried, "No! I need to make sure my brother's okay!"

Rosalina, looking very annoyed, softened her expression, saying, "Mario will be fine. We're watching over him. But you have to do this, for your brother and your friend Peach."

Luigi's resistance gradually died before stopping altogether. They let him go. He glanced at Mario's form, looked back at Rosalina, then answered, "Okay!" When the Observatory reached the new galaxy, Luigi boldly leapt into the launch star and touched the first planet.


	9. Morton's Galaxy Planet 1

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Morton's Galaxy**

_Swirling Moon Star 1: Over The Asteroids_

Luigi landed on location, managing to stay on his feet. He surveyed his surroundings and saw a power star in the middle of a swirling asteroid belt, situated on a moon. He checked the threats; Various baddies, bullet bills, bob-ombs. Humph, he bet _Mario_ didn't have these problems. Oh who was he kidding? "Oh well," he added aloud, shrugging. He set his sights on the third ring of the asteroid belt, ran, then long jumped to it, just making it before it passed. Unfortunately he had to quickly side jump as a baddie spitting rocks shot at him. He landed on it, getting rid of the thing. He rode the rotating asteroid for a while before seeing another jump opportunity. He couldn't help but boast to himself that Mario, had he been here, wouldn't have had a hope in a hot place of making these leaps. He jumped and kept on dodging bullet bills and bob-ombs as he went. Finally he reached the star. Victoriously he leapt at it.

_Swirling Moon Star 2: Drop Of Doom_

He wasted no time with words. There was no one for them to be _said_ to. Instead he instantly launched himself back to the planet. He landed in a different part of the world. From that position he saw a path of asteroids he would have to jump across one by one. His eyes took in the pull stars, the seeming dead end, the star chips. He then set off collecting star shards as he went. Grabbing the last one as he switched from the second last pull star to the last, the launch star appeared. He built the momentum to reach it then got into its gravity field. It launched him through the glass on a certain large asteroid. He landed on narrow beams above a fall to certain death. Luigi began shaking in fear, but just then saw Yoshi's egg.

The plumber rushed to it, breaking Yoshi out. Leaping on him the two started off. "I'm-a glad to see you, Yoshi," Luigi remarked relieved.

Yoshi saw a grapple flower then jumped for it. Landing, he replied, "Yoshi."

SMB

For a time everything was fine, Yoshi eating every bad guy coming at them. He spit out bullet bills and bob-ombs he caught at glass prisons, but soon their luck ended. They entered a door and reached an area with few and very narrow beams to walk on! Luigi gasped. "Yoshi," Yoshi reassured. Yoshi jumped across the first few, but when they reached the middle Luigi heard the unmistakable laugh of Wario! Luigi gasped, looking up at his big cousin.

"Hey-a Luigi, let's-a see you keep your balance on Yoshi _now_!" Wario called. He jumped up then ground pounded the glass. The beams began to shake and fall. Luigi clung to Yoshi for dear life. Yoshi wore a grim determined look then started forward at a run. More than once the two nearly fell with a beam or were hit by falling debris. They were so close to the end now though.

"Yoshi, we're-a going to _make_ it!" Luigi excitedly exclaimed.

No sooner had the words left his mouth when Wario ground pounded right above them. "Yoshi!" Yoshi cried.

"Whoa!" Luigi called at the same time. The beam was falling and they weren't even all the way _across_! Yoshi set his jaw then leapt towards safety. "Yoshi, we won't make it!" Luigi cried.

"Yoshi," Yoshi answered. Luigi paled.

"What! Yoshi no!" Luigi began, but Yoshi bucked, prompting Luigi to jump from him towards land. Luigi made it then turned in time to see Yoshi falling! "Yoshi!" he cried. He saw him flutter jump then turn into an egg disappearing into darkness.

SMB

Luigi watched in disbelief. He looked up in time to see Wario bounding away laughing. Heart heavy, Luigi rose then entered the room. He saw the star, but felt no excitement. Meekly he went to it and back flipped in order to reach it.

Glumly he returned to the Observatory, grief threatening to take him. He'd killed one of his closest _friends_... No, no, Yoshi _couldn't_ be gone. He _couldn't_!

Just then a voice cried, "Yoshi!"

"Yeah, Yoshi," Luigi replied before looking up in shock. "Yoshi! You're alive!" Luigi exclaimed instantly hugging him.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi affectionately answered, squeezing his tail around Luigi. He pointed to the launch star.

Luigi replied happily, "Oh yeah!" Quickly he went to it. "Okay!" he cried out as it launched him to the second planet, the first only having two stars.


	10. Morton's Galaxy Planet 2

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Morton's Galaxy**

(A/N: The spell doesn't rhyme I know, but I wasn't trying to make it rhyme. Things may seem short and repetitive right now, but on the fourth galaxy they'll pick up, even the third. This is the second.)**  
**

_Rocky Lanes Star 1: Bowling Down The Alley_

Luigi landed hard beside a mushroom shaped like a rock. Blue Toad was looking at it. He heard him mutter, "This mushroom looks like it does something important."

Luigi grabbed it then instantly turned into Rock Luigi. He put the move into effect smashing through the crystal blocking him in. He rolled over some enemies and released a launch star with his next roll. He took this launch star then landed on another platform. There he saw another rock mushroom and a long line of pins and jumps. Right then he knew what he had to do. He moaned, but grabbed it anyway.

For the next while he was kept busy knocking down pins and avoiding holes. Finally, when things were beginning to get a little more challenging, he reached the end. He saw the star on top of the flag pole so he clambered up it victoriously seizing the object.

_Rocky Lanes Star 2: Bowling Battle Dome_

Landing at the Observatory, Luigi checked in on Mario. He was still sleeping. Sighing Luigi returned to the launch star. This time, when he landed, he saw the power star up high in a glass dome. He took careful note of the bad guys. He shrugged thinking, 'Eh, I'll just avoid them all.'

That plan was blasted out of the water when a luma said to him as he neared, "Luigi, you can't reach the star unless you kill all of the enemies! Oh be careful. There's a whole army!" Luigi began to shake at this realization.

Nervously he replied, "L-l-let's a go." He grabbed a rock mushroom then began the perilous quest to the top rolling over as many enemies as he could, forced to return to get those he missed, losing the power more than once. After what seemed forever, and after losing more health than he wanted to, being two of three, he finally got rid of the last enemy releasing the star. He sighed in relief then gathered as many healing coins as he could, not allowing himself to get to Mario's state.

_Rocky Lanes Star 3: Bouldergeist's Revenge_

Staying long enough to drop off the power star at the observatory he instantly returned to the planet. This time though, he met a robot maid who was shaking. Worriedly he went to it beginning uncertainly, "Hey you..."

It interrupted him saying, "Oh dear, something big is up there."

Luigi looked then instantly rushed towards a launch star. Passing the obstacles and enemies in his way he reached it then blasted up. He landed and began to look around. 'Hmm, it looks like just an arena to me,' he thought taking a step. It was then that he heard the nasally cackle.

Luigi scowled at the nearing figure standing in his airship. "Luigi, there you are! I missed you the first time! Sorry I can't stay to fight this time, but be prepared cuz. Until then though, I have a backup plan!"

Luigi watched his cousin open a book. He tensed, prepared for anything, then Waluigi began reading, his eyes glowing. "From flesh, to stone, to earth; from earth to stone once more; arise Bouldergeist, take your revenge!" Luigi grew pale and gasped as dark shadows converged in the centre of the arena. He backed away shaking as up through the ground rose a ghostly monster made of rock! It spotted Luigi and growled. Surrounding itself with crystal it roared viciously then caused its hands to form outside the protective wall. "Heh, heh, heh, good luck Luigi!" Waluigi called. Luigi remained shaking as the airship floated off.

The monster made its move slamming its hands down. Luigi scoured the ground for an item, any item. He spotted a rock mushroom nearby and pounced on it barely avoiding a row of spikes. He instantly transformed and rolled into the crystal. Twice he did this, second time so fast the creature hadn't even pulled off a move. It shrieked then summoned boulders to fly at the young plumber. One broke revealing a black boo! Luigi remembered Mario's words to him once when he was recounting the adventure. "Luigi, they could be spun around and used to hit anything in your way!"

Luigi swallowed his terror then actually was able to touch them, catch them four at once, then slam them into the monster! Luigi couldn't believe he had actually touch a boo and not panicked. Three times he did this, still desperately trying to avoid attacks, until finally the creature succumbed and moaned back into the ground. In the centre of the arena appeared a star. He grabbed it then headed back to the observatory.


	11. Morton's Galaxy Planet 3

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Morton's Galaxy**

(A/N: Once again I wasn't trying to make the chant rhyme though it seems to be a semi rhyme.)**  
**

_Bowser Junior's Rocky World:Toy Soldier's Bullet Bomb Barrage_

When he reached the observatory he saw Pink Toad calling that there was mail. Luigi walked up to him taking the message. Reading who it was addressed to he started. 'Rosalina?' he thought. Quickly he brought it to her.

Rosalina took it curiously asking, "For me?" She began to open it then gasped, for as she went to pull out the letter a rose fell out. She stooped slowly, picking it up, then turned to the letter. Luigi read the letter over her shoulder. She seemed to hardly notice he was there. She gripped the paper tightly. It read: Dearest Rosetta, I have enclosed a rose in this little letter so that you'll think of me. Fresh off a thorn bush. Well Rosa, the green bean ruined my monster. I'm sure you're happy about that. Nobody cares about what happens to _my_ plans _or _me, but there is another chant written here in this book. I will write to you what it says word for word; Light as day, dark as night, these two souls together make a beautiful sight. Though difference divides, the two make up the lovely skies, the cosmos, the full moon, the universe... Isn't that nice Rosalina? That two such opposite things could, when together, make up something eternal, so lovely and powerful, is like magic. Tell Luigi I say hello. Next time he and Mario won't be so lucky. Yours, Waluigi.

Luigi watched as Rosalina appeared flustered, blushing. "Luigi, what is this? A plea for sympathy or a threat?" she asked, normally monotonous voice sounding slightly shaken.

Luigi replied, "It's a Waluigi." She looked at him coldly. Luigi blushed then continued, "He's pitying himself, but even writing you must make him feel stronger. To know you'll read it. He wishes someone would sympathize with his failures so he imagines you will."

"Next time tell him I don't want his roses," she said while turning it in her fingers. With that she walked towards her bedroom.

'Why doesn't she throw it away then?' Luigi wondered. Silently he followed her. Peeking into her bedroom he saw Rosalina place it in a vase with two others, humming a tune. Surprised, Luigi backed away sensing he'd gone too far.

Quickly he ran for the portal, but Polari pulled him over saying, "Luigi, I sense a strong enemy coming up. Better watch it out there."

Luigi took the warning to heart when he saw a new planet light up. He swallowed then pressed it. The launch star shot him towards the new destination. Luigi landed hard then looked up, shocked, seeing the form of a giant robotic tin soldier! Visions of his mansion briefly crossed Luigi's mind as he gazed at it. Suddenly he noticed that the area was littered with toys in the sky floating or on the ground. Bowser Junior's laugh rang out startling Luigi. He looked beyond the soldier only to see a clown car coming over its head.

"Bwahaha! Luigi, I heard Mario was put out of commission by Larry. Now I can crush you and rub it in to Larry. Too bad for you that even you can't reach the top of his head! Toy Soldier, attack!" Bowser Junior ordered.

Instantly the soldiers smile changed to an evil frown. It chomped its teeth then shot a bullet bill at Luigi continuing until he wound down. Luigi frantically searched for something. Then he saw it, a spring! He seized it then leapt up as spring Luigi to the top of the soldier. There he ground pounded making the toys head spin but at the same time sending him flying. As quickly as he could in spring form, he avoided the attacks of bob-ombs and bullet bills until finally he managed to defeat the toy after two more hits.

At the soldiers defeat Bowser Junior showed up, furious at him, then yelled, "What! You wrecked my toy! Now daddy has to get me a new one! Fine, go on, but you'll never beat dad! Good luck with Morton, you'll need it, hah!" With that said, Bowser Junior took off. Luigi returned to the observatory.

After Luigi brought back the star he went to check on his brother. Mario was sitting up eating pasta. "Hey Luigi, how's it been? I feel really bad leaving you to do this all." Mario then noticed the battle bruises and scratches on his brother. Alarmed he demanded, "Weegee what happened! Tell me everything!"

"Can I later bro, I'm in a rush to get through this."

"Well let me go with you. I feel better now,' Mario said as he leapt up. He wavered however, then fell back.

"Later bro," Luigi said shaking his head.

"Watch yourself baby brother," Mario helplessly added as Luigi headed off.


	12. Morton's Galaxy Planet 4

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Morton's Galaxy**

(A/N: To Anatasia Basil-Your request might be slow coming as I would like to finish this story first, but it'll get done. I have ideas. I'm getting interested in writing it.)**  
**

_Rocky Lake Trails Star 1: Racing Guppy_

He landed on a new planet only to find himself standing on a high peak overlooking a lake. At the bottom of the lake he saw a creature. Squinting he managed to make it out. On realizing what it was he gasped. "Guppy!" he exclaimed. Instantly he dove towards the lake. He kept swimming down, once grabbing an air bubble, until he caught up to the fish.

Seeing him Guppy said, "Hey you, tall green man, want to race? If you beat me I'll give you a star."

"Okay!" Luigi replied swimming up as if jumping.

Next thing Luigi knew he was at a starting line being counted down. As soon as the squid gave the go sign he took off. Guppy got ahead, but Luigi saw a green shell. Smirking he grabbed it. After that Guppy stood no chance. "Argh, you beat me! You're one of the best swimmers I've seen! Here's your prize, enjoy," Guppy said.

Luigi seized the star victoriously saying, "Yippee!" In moments he was back at the observatory.

_Rocky Lake Trails Star 2: Yoshi Lights The Way_

He soon found himself on the ledge again. Across the hole there was now another ledge with a launch star. "Over here Luigi!" Toad yelled jumping up and down.

Luigi sighed then obeyed. "What?" he asked.

"I found a power star up in that mountain cave, but Kamek is there. It's not that I couldn't beat him, its just..." in a tiny voice he finished, "I don't want to."

"Oh, okay," Luigi replied vigorously nodding. Instantly he jumped in blasting towards the cave. Sure enough the first thing he heard was Kamek's cackle at the mouth. He ran towards the forming figure who shot out a fire ball. Luigi dodged and before he even had time to move Luigi had attacked him. Angry he summoned some more magikoopas then left. Luigi made quick work of them then fearfully entered the cavern. He came upon an underground lake leading into blackness. Shaking, Luigi swallowed then entered the water terrified. He went into the blackness only to cry out in terror as he saw something glowing! Swiftly he left the pond hiding behind a rock. It was then that he noticed in surprise, a Yoshi egg. Breaking it he cheered, "Yoshi!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi responded. Luigi climbed on his back holding tight. Yoshi plunged right in swimming right towards the glowing thing.

"Uh, Yoshi?" Luigi asked uncertainly.

"Yoshi," Yoshi replied right before he dove. Yoshi ate the thing then lit up the immediate vicinity. Quickly they swam avoiding all the magikoopas and enemies they could, getting more glowing fruits, avoiding whirl pools and drowning, until finally they saw the power star. Relieved Luigi and Yoshi grabbed it.

_Rocky Lake Trails Star 3: Wario's Waterfall Battle_

Luigi returned to the planet right after dropping Yoshi off. This time, however, he landed on top of it looking into a waterfall! "Go on, jump in," a luma cheered. "It's a water slide!"

Vigorously Luigi shook his head replying, "Uh uh, no way."

"Yes way!" a voice yelled from behind him. He felt hands shove him from behind. He cried out in terror. Turning as he fell he saw Wario jumping after him!

Splash! Luigi landed then felt the current tearing him along. Ker-splash! A louder splash quickly followed. Luigi didn't have to look back to realize it was his older cousin riding after him. The river dropped in a tube like shape plunging them down! Luigi desperately tried to go faster by paddling. A loose rock was coming up. Luigi got an idea. He swam to it then kicked it back hard! It struck Wario who cried out in pain. Wario then lunged towards Luigi using a branch as a push off. Luigi dodged then kicked another rock. Wario got angry then stated swimming side to side continuously trying to hit Luigi! Finally Luigi saw the star, saw the last rock. With a kick he knocked it back. Wario tumbled out of control down the fall towards the black hole. Luigi desperately, powerfully swam for the the safety of the ledge the star was on, finally managing to break from the tubule falls current. Wario, however, plummeted on!

Luigi rushed to the edge holding out his hand calling, "Wario, grab on!" He was too far. Wario reached for his hand but could only brush his finger tips! Wario continued to plunge down. Luigi watched helplessly as his cousin was falling to his doom.

Suddenly he heard Waluigi cry from lower down, "Wario! Come here bro!" Luigi watched Waluigi swim on seemingly a wave of nothing but air or wind and grab his big brother's hand. The two landed on Wario's airship. Relieved, Wario patted his body making sure he was alive. He then cried out gleefully, wrapping his little brother in a bone crushing hug. "Wario!" Waluigi gasped. Wario dropped him on the ground sheepishly. Sighing in relief Luigi quickly grabbed the power star before they came back up.

Landing back on the observatory Luigi went to Green Bank Toad and deposited a few hundred of his star bits and coins keeping an even number of both. He then went to check on Mario. Mario looked up asking, "What happened? Why are you so wet?"

Luigi replied, "Well, I was in this wet planet and the last star was in a waterfall Wario pushed me into. Then I managed to get out, but Wario didn't and almost died, but Waluigi came in a wind wave and saved him!" He was panting to catch his breath by the end of the narrative in which he hadn't breathed once. Mario watched in shock. Without a word he lay back down. "Mario?" Luigi asked.

"So, I almost lost my arch rival, but yours saved him?" Mario whimpered.

"Well, he's your cousin bro. _I_ even tried to save him," Luigi guiltily replied.

"Next time don't," Mario bluntly said.

"Good to see you're almost back to normal," Luigi sarcastically said. "Besides, you'd have missed him."

"Get out Weegee," Mario ordered, pointing at the door.

"Humph," Luigi replied, then left.


	13. Morton's Galaxy Planet 5: A tragic twist

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Morton's Galaxy**

(A/N: Before I go any further I would like some feedback on this chapter and others. I would like to know where to improve it. The main plot will start after the next Galaxy.)

_Sky High Mountain Star 1: Mountain Climbing For A Star_

A new planet was glowing, so Luigi touched it to go there. Instantly he was off. He landed halfway up a mountain. He looked down then cried out flinging himself against a wall. In a moment he had gotten a hold of himself. He pulled from the wall and surveyed the area. Boulders rolled down the mountain once in a while. Thwomps and whomps littered the place. Looking up at the peak Luigi saw his goal. Sighing he cautiously began the perilous climb.

After a while he thought half bitterly half amused, as he hugged the wall on a narrow ledge stopping every so often for a boulder to roll by, 'I feel like a mountain goat.' Once more he fixed his mind on his goal and concentrated. After a while he figure he could cheat. He stopped hugging the wall and moved normally. This soon proved to be a mistake, for suddenly he lost his footing! Crying out he shot out his hand for a ledge. To his relief he caught it. Heart pounding he slowly managed to pull himself up. Soon he stood on the peak beneath the star. Relieved he clambered up the pole and seized it.

_Sky High Mountain Star 2: Racing The Rock Slide_

No sooner had he returned the star when he found his way back to that perilous mountain. This time at the base. He looked curiously around thinking, 'This looks harmless, too harmless.' Suddenly he became alarmed as he heard a roar and saw a rock slide falling towards him! Instantly he cried out and began running.

Rocks continually blocked his path, slowing him down and forcing him to go another route. Desperately he tried to keep ahead, yet almost falling behind and being buried alive was happening more often then Luigi would like. All at once he spotted something. 'Could it be? Yes, the star!' Luigi's thoughts screamed. Jumping into a mini launch star it shot him up to a grassy ledge. The rocks stopped. Luigi rushed to the star relieved.

_Sky High Mountain Star 3: Waluigi's Battle On The Edge_

For the last time he went back whistling happily, thinking, 'It's almost over. This star will probably be easy.' He looked around to find he was on the peak. Looking down he just made out the faint glitter of a star on the edge of a small plateau. However, at the same time his mind said, 'This looks too easy. There's no obstacle in sight. Something's going to happen.'

He had wandered down only a little ways when suddenly a huge bang made him whirl. A cruel crazy laugh rang out as Luigi saw Waluigi glowing purple eyes and all! "Hey small fry, remember me!"

Luigi scowled then replied, "How could I forget small bones? Incidentally Rosalina told me to tell you to stop giving her roses."

Looking surprised at the sudden mention of the Queen of Cosmos Waluigi replied, "Oh really?" Gaining back his demeanour he grinned sneering, "Too bad!" Waluigi then crowed, "Run cuz, run for your life!" He then summoned thorns to come blocking off access to anywhere but the path Waluigi laid out. Without batting an eyelid he rolled on the giant boulder. Luigi's eyes widened in horror. He instantly charged down the hill screaming in fear.

The boulder began its decent, Waluigi balancing on it perfectly. Once in a while he would laugh as he summoned thorns to slow Luigi down, all the while his eyes glowed. Sometimes they would stretch across the path though not reaching high, prompting Luigi to triple jump or back flip losing time. Frantically Luigi searched for a fire flower, but none appeared. He was on his own. The star was nearing, his lungs bursting. Waluigi had stopped laughing, eyes calm, choosing instead to focus on the task at hand. Suddenly a whole section of the plateau broke off moving away from the mountain with the power star on it!

Alarmed both he and Waluigi gasped, "Wah?" Luigi was barely able to slide to a stop before the impossible jump, almost falling off the edge, waving his arms to catch his balance again. He turned to see the boulder bearing down on him. Desperately he leapt out of the way. The boulder rolled right off the edge, Waluigi just jumping from it in time rolling as he landed. Both cousins watched in shock as it toppled into the black hole below.

Waluigi and Luigi met each others eyes, stunned. All at once they snapped out of it. Waluigi leapt up as Luigi gasped. Luigi got into a fighting stance prepared for Waluigi's attack. It came swiftly. Waluigi was almost instantly on top of his cousin. The two rolled on the ground fighting, Waluigi not bothering with his abilities. They would manage to stand once in a while only to fight on their feet before collapsing again to the ground ripping at each other. Suddenly they both ceased their yelling and blows at the sound of a dull roar.

Slowly they both looked up the mountain only to see a rock slide bigger than the last tearing towards them! Both gasped. In seconds it was almost on top of them! Luigi yanked from Waluigi's grip diving to the side. He turned calling, "Waluigi move!" Waluigi tried, but then things began to seem as if they were in slow motion. As Waluigi was diving to the side the boulders struck him! Waluigi quickly disappeared from sight beneath the mountain of rock! Luigi watched in horror, unable to do anything but gape. The slide went on for what Luigi thought seemed to be forever until finally the roaring subsided, half the rocks falling into the black hole, the other half remaining on the plateau over the place where Luigi could swear Waluigi was buried.

The silence was deafening before Luigi finally leapt into action diving at the pile calling, "Waluigi! Oh this looks bad. Where are you! Answer me if you're alive!" Luigi desperately dug through it, but after a moment he stopped, panting, shock in his eyes. Luigi soon closed his eyes looking down at the ground.

"Help me!" a voice suddenly called from afar.

Luigi lifted his head. "Waluigi!" he called.

"Luigi, down here!" he replied. Luigi gasped then bolted for the edge. He looked down only to see, eyes widening in fear, Waluigi clinging to a ledge!

Luigi lay down stretching as far as it was safe for him to do. "Grab on!" he called. Waluigi reached up, but his finger tips only barely touched Luigi's. Luigi gritted his teeth leaning farther down. Suddenly the two heard crumbling. Both gasped. Luigi fearfully looked back to see a loose boulder falling from the pile! He cried out then rolled to the side hardly avoiding it. However, he heard the sickening sound of rock hitting body, then Waluigi's cry of pain. Paling he lunged for the edge reaching to a man he knew was no longer in his reach. Heart leaping into his throat he watched as his cousin fell towards the black hole, the boulder right above him. This time Luigi saw no saviour for Waluigi. He watched the helpless fall, watched the man being sucked into the darkest depths of who knew where.

Silence reigned once more. For a long moment Luigi stared blankly down the crevice in shock. Suddenly a thorny purple vine shot out of the ground making Luigi jump back. On its tip was a rose, and a note stuck to a thorn. The full impact of what had just occurred hit the plumber. "Waluigi," he muttered shaking his head. He reached out gingerly taking the note. On it were the words, "For Rosa." Luigi swallowed then took the object. He saw the half of the plateau moving back, the star nearing. Soon it closed together again. After pausing a moment at the very edge to honour his cousins memory, Luigi took the star, a depressed look on his face, but strangely a feeling of joy rising. He managed a weak sad smile and even chuckled as the star brought him back to the Comet Observatory.


	14. Morton's Galaxy Final Battle Planet 6

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Morton's Galaxy**

_Morton's Planet: Morton's Rock Raining Attack_

Landing he was greeted by Mario calling, "Hey little bro, I'm a feeling way better now! What happened out there? Tell me everything." Luigi's smile faded to a solemn look. Worry became present in Mario's expression. "Bro?" he pursued.

Luigi opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get out a word Polari and Rosalina came up. Nervously Polari exclaimed, "Oh my, we are picking up strange readings again. I think it may be another of Bowser's koopalings. Best check it out Luigi."

Instead of answering Luigi puled out the rose holding it to Rosalina. "Again? I told him to stop. How dare he," Rosalina said in her monotonous slightly angry voice while taking it. "When you see Waluigi again, tell him to take back his roses!"

Luigi looked down. "Weegee? What's a going on?" Mario worriedly said, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder.

Luigi looked back at him saying, "Remember when I told you Wario had almost died?"

"Yes. Waluigi saved him," Mario replied, cautious as to where this was going.

With a sigh Luigi said, "Waluigi wasn't that a lucky." He saw the startled confused looks of the others, Rosalina's slightly paler complexion. Turning to face her directly he continued, "Half of the plateau moved away from us before I could get the star. Waluigi managed to jump off his boulder he used to chase me in time, then we began to fight, but when the rock slide came he wasn't quick enough."

He saw her cover her mouth. Heard Mario gasp, "No way."

Polari said, "Oh dear. He wasn't..."

Luigi went on saying, "No. I _thought_ he'd been crushed, but after I had dug through the mess a bit I heard him call me. He had gone off the cliff and was holding onto a ledge. I tried to save him, but we couldn't reach each other. Then a huge boulder came. Instinctively I dove out of the way. It hit Waluigi and took him with it over the edge into the black hole."

"Wally..." Mario murmured shaking his head, sadness in his eyes.

Rosalina appeared too stunned to do anything but stare. After a moment she shook her head as if just visualizing the scene then murmured, "Waluigi..."

Taking a deep breath then letting it out Luigi continued, "After I lost sight of him a vine he must have been able to send up shot up. It had that rose on it, and this note pinned to one of the thorns." He handed the note to Rosalina. She took it from his outstretched hand silently reading the two words.

She crumpled it, after a moment that was too long to have read the two words just once over, muttering, "For Rosa indeed." Without saying anything more she took the crumpled note and rose then walked towards her bedroom.

"Oh no," Polari said. "Poor Mama."

"She didn't even seem to like him," Mario said.

"Maybe not, but she hasn't seen roses like those for a long time, not even in the garden. Not that pretty, not given to her by an actual, determined, human man wanting her affection as badly as he did," Polari replied.

Mario looked curiously after her. "I'm a going to go see her," he soon declared.

"Go ahead. I'm sorry for your loss," Polari answered.

"He was an evil cousin, nothing more..." Mario quietly replied.

"He was family, no?" Polari asked.

After a moment Mario replied, "Yes."

"Then you and Luigi must feel something," Polari said confused.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other. Finally Mario answered for both, "Melancholy and pity, not misery."

"She's a probably putting the rose with the other three in a vase," Luigi said. "I don't think she wants anyone to know, but I spied on her. Hey bro, you notice how he writes... _wrote_, her a letter or note after or before each time he showed up except once?"

Mario smiled answering, "Yes." He then set off after Rosalina.

"I'll a go after Morton," Luigi declared.

"How do you a know it's a Morton?" Mario asked.

"Bowser Junior mentioned him," Luigi answered.

"You're not going anywhere before you tell me everything that's happened," Mario said.

"Okay, okay," Luigi replied sulkily.

Mario entered the bedroom after tapping on the door. "Rosalina?" he cautiously called as he opened the door. He saw her sitting on her bed gazing at the roses, letters, and note.

After a time she asked, "Mario, was your cousin _all_ bad?"

Mario looked at the roses then replied after a moment, "Yes."

With a weak smile she said, "Looking at his roses, reading his letters, you could almost forget."

He sighed deeply. Seriously he replied, "No your highness, you couldn't. Not if you knew him."

"I sensed his aura," she replied.

"You said it was wicked," he answered.

She remained silent for a moment. Soon she mused half to herself, "Then where did he learn to get them so perfect?"

Mario replied after a pause, "You know, I'm not sure. I never thought of it like that." She said no more. Mario sighed then gently said, "His magic, or whatever he used, he kept guarded and secret." Quietly he left.

Luigi told them all about his adventures. By the end Mario seemed to be in a shock. "Hey bro, you okay? It wasn't that bad."

Shaking his head Mario firmly replied, "I'm a going to go with you to face Morton if only to watch."

"Bro, you don't have to! Don't be so protective! I can do it myself!" Luigi replied.

"You're all I've got Luigi. I'm being protective. I won't get in your way. I'll just watch in case you need help like I did," Mario replied. Luigi sighed knowing Mario wouldn't change his mind.

Soon enough the two brothers reached Morton's planet. Luigi grabbed an extra health mushroom then charged ahead. Mario followed slower then stood to the side. Sure enough, seconds after Luigi reached the top, Morton jumped from his air ship laughing. "So, Luigi, you came. I heard how you beat Larry and saved Mario's life. Well this is where your streak ends! Now I'll destroy you both!"

No sooner had the words left Morton's mouth when he slammed the ground causing the planet to shake and rocks to fall! Instantly he fired his magic wand then spun towards Luigi in his shell. The shaking was throwing the plumbers coordination off, but he was able to dodge both the wands projectile and the falling stones. He just managed to avoid Morton and as as result got in an early hit.

Moron, however, wasn't thrown. He jumped back into his shell then struck Luigi before he could react. Luigi leapt up as Morton did. Morton fired two projectiles from the wand one by one. Luigi dodged the first and hit Morton again, but the second projectile caught him by surprise having returned to him like a heat seeker. Luigi cried out in pain yelling, "Yow, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" The burning stopped in time for a falling rock to hit him, putting him at three lives. Mario cringed and began biting his nails. Angrily Luigi lunged at Morton as he was about to jump in the shell!

"Weegee, no!" Mario warned. However, things went Luigi's way for once, and he delivered the third kick!

A grand star floated out of the fallen koopalings wand. Morton jumped up, furious, then yelled, "Argh, you'll never beat us! Daddy's, I mean dad's plan is moving along too quickly! See you Mario brothers!" With that the koopaling bounded to his air ship. Luigi grabbed the star victoriously. Mario smiled proudly then the two were teleported back to the observatory.


	15. Wendy's Galaxy Planet 1

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Wendy's Galaxy**

_Ocean Vacation Star 1: Ray Surfing Time Race_

Arriving, Polari was there to greet them. "Welcome back you two. Seems you made quick work of Morton. Good news, another galaxy has opened up full of tropical beaches! Oh it's almost too much to handle! But something sinister is down there. This isn't a vacation."

"How's Rosalina?" Mario asked.

Polari solemnly replied, "Still sitting in her bedroom holding the roses."

"She's probably lamenting them more than him," a high pitched voice said."

The others looked. "Maybe Toad..." Luigi replied unconvinced.

They looked to the Pink Toad beside the leader. The messenger toad then said, "Letter from princess Peach to you Mario."

Mario took it reading, "Dear Mario, I'm in a faraway place, but the lumas and I are all right because we know you're coming to rescue us. Here is a gift to help you on your way. Love, Peach."

"The princess included five one-up mushrooms. Isn't that thoughtful?" Mail Toad asked.

Soon the two brothers were blasting towards the first planet in the third galaxy. Landing, the two found themselves in a beautiful tropical scene. They stared in awe. A little penguin then called, "Hey, you two, we're ray surfing! You wanna join! If you can beat the time you'll get a prize!"

Luigi's eyes lit up excitedly, but Mario said, "We're a looking for a power star. Do you know where one is?"

Pointing underwater at a green warp pipe under glass, the penguin replied, "I heard of a mysterious secret fortress underground. You have to go through there to find it. It's supposed to rise from the sea. It might be there."

"Okay, let's a go Luigi," Mario said.

"But I want to ray surf. I've never done it before," Luigi whined looking pleadingly up at his brother with as big and hopeful of eyes as he could muster.

Mario hesitated, but soon gave into the child like angelic look. Sighing Mario replied, "Fine, you ray surf, I'll star hunt."

"Okay!" Luigi cheered. He instantly rushed towards the coach. Mario shook his head.

Turning as Luigi rushed up the coach said to him, "So you'd like to learn how to ray surf?"

"Oh yeah," Luigi replied vigorously nodding.

"Okay, let's begin," the coach said.

Luigi found himself on a rays back holding seaweed reigns. The coach explained to go left tilt to the left side. To go right tilt to the right side. To slow down pull back, to speed up lean forward slackening the reigns. Don't fall off the edge. Be careful of geysers and obstacles. We've been getting lots of strange wind waves recently. Watch those."

Luigi's shoulders slumped a moment at the mention of the waves. He went back to normal saying in a serious tone, "I don't think you're a gonna half to worry about the waves. Not anymore."

"Three, two, one, go!" the coach called after looking curiously at him.

Luigi took off whooping in delight. He pushed the ray to the fastest speed he could. Once in a while he'd almost lose it on a corner, but he managed to slow down enough. Time was ticking. He encountered his first geyser right before entering a tunnel. He barely made it passed before it blew. Throughout the tunnel they shot out with minimal warning, Luigi trying desperately to avoid them while also jumping over rocks. Exiting the tunnel he cried out victoriously. Suddenly a tower began to rise in front of him from the sea! "Whoa!" he cried, desperately swerving, barely staying safely on the edge. As he passed he looked back and saw Mario leaping up a tower! "Hey bro, this is great!" he called. Mario paused long enough to look then shake his head hurrying on. Luigi soon finished the race. He checked the time. "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. It was way under.

"Excellent work!" Coach exclaimed. "You're a natural. How did you know no wind waves would come? Oh well, here is first prize. Congratulations!"

Luigi's eyes nearly popped from their sockets. 'I can't believe my luck!' he thought. Coach had tossed up a power star! Luigi looked to the tower on the sand bar he had missed and saw that Mario was almost up. He thought, 'He won't miss me if I'm gone a second.' Instantly Luigi seized the star crying, "Yeah!"

_Ocean Vacation Star 2: The Up And Down Tower_

Mario had watched his brother talking to Coach. He then began his own quest. He dove underwater and swam towards the warp pipe under the glass dome. He thoughtfully rubbed his chin. He heard, suddenly, a cannon shot go off! He looked that way and saw a bullet bill come out! He smirked, swimming towards it. He waited beside the cannon. When the next shot rang out the bullet Bill picked him up. It began to give chase. Mario swam for the dome. He moved just in time for bullet Bill to crash into the glass. Mario swam into the warp pipe.

He came out on dry land. There he saw a lever. He approached cautiously then pulled. The ground shook. He saw a wall moving up through the sand, slowly spinning. Finally it stopped. Mario saw an orange warp pipe and jumped in. He then found himself on the surface again. However, the tower began to sink once more!

Mario gasped as he saw roofs coming down on him. He instantly began to run, trying to beat time. Halfway up, a little ahead, Mario heard Luigi call to him, "Hey bro! This is great!" Mario shook his head then swiftly began up. Finally, just as he grew tired, he saw the star! He leapt for it grabbing it!

"Yes!" he cried out as he was brought back to the Observatory.

Ocean Vacation Star 3: Sand Castle Contest

Luigi landed on the observatory. Only a second or two later Mario did too. "Luigi, how did you get back?" he asked.

"Remember the prize the penguin mentioned?" Luigi began. In a sing song voice he waved his hat saying, "It was a power star." Mario couldn't believe it, eyes wide in shock.

'I did all that work when I could have had all the fun?' he realized in outrage. Bitterly he grabbed Luigi's arm pulling him towards the warp star. He said as he dragged, "Come on, let's a go!" With that he tossed Luigi inside the launch star then jumped in after him. The two once more blasted off for the tropical planet.

Landing they found themselves in the middle of a group of sand castles. Toad was there with the others of the brigade. As he built he said, "Best sand castle wins. It would be so much easier if I could control sand." Mario and Luigi looked at each other. Luigi's mouth dropped suddenly.

"Luigi?" Mario said, waving his hand in front of his brother's face.

Shaking his head Luigi spun Mario around in that direction saying, "Mario!" Mario gasped. A little ways across the water was a sand mushroom floating!

"Let's a go!" Mario exclaimed, instantly racing for it.

Luigi followed slower, looking for enemies. 'Namely,' he thought, 'sharks.' Soon they reached the island. Mario instantly grabbed the sand mushroom becoming sand! Luigi saw another pop up. Nervously he took it asking, "Hey bro, how will we get across the water?" Mario froze a moment then sheepishly grinned at Luigi shrugging.

Determinedly Mario turned to the water and shot into it. A stepping stone of sand instantly rose from the sand he was shooting. "Here we go!" Mario exclaimed before jumping to it. Lagging behind, Luigi let Mario do all the work.

They soon reached the grounds for the contest. Mario shot out a stream of sand until it reached high in the sky. Luigi used both his hands to grow a longer but lower portion. Mario erected another tower, shorter than the first, then two more in the back. Luigi erected cones on top of them then fashioned a draw bridge from his first portion as well as windows. Mario then decided to finish with a moat. When it was done a star suddenly floated up. Coach came by marking the castles. Seeing theirs

he said, "Well, I am impressed. You two win. Go ahead and keep the star up there."

"Yes!" Mario cried.

At the same time, Luigi chimed, "Okay!" Using their sand powers, the two reached the top of the tallest tower to take their earned star.


	16. Wendy's Galaxy Planet 2: An old foe

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Wendy's Galaxy**

(A/N: There seems to be slight confusion around this section. To start, all I know about Luigi's mansion is what I've read on fanfiction or wiki. I am not sure whether or not Boolossus was one of the ghosts that took Mario. What I know is that Big Boo from Mario 64 and Boolossus are very similar, according to wiki, so I thought it only natural to have Mario be confused as to which was which. As for the cosmic spirit in Daisy's form, from what I understand, the cosmic spirit and the cosmic clones are two completely different things. I thought it only natural, then, to have the cosmic spirit able to take on many forms besides Rosalina's seeing as it is a powerful entity according to the Super Mario Galaxy 2 Manuel. Aside from that enjoy. Don't hesitate to ask questions.)**  
**

_Pirate Ship Cavern: Boolossus' Return_

They went back to the observatory to see Rosalina once more standing there talking to Polari. The two decided not to disturb them and leapt into the launch star. The second planet lit up. They touched the location.

Landing they found themselves in a dark cavern. A little ways away they saw the silhouette of a half sunken ship! On top of the highest mast out of the water was the glow of a power star! Cautiously they started forward, but suddenly boos appeared in the cave laughing their little laughs. Luigi cried out then dove behind Mario shaking. Under the mast appeared a huge boo far bigger than the others.

"Mario," Luigi moaned.

"Don't worry Luigi," he began. "Big Boo is easy."

"Mario, that isn't Big Boo! That's Boolossus!" Luigi cried.

"Oh..." Mario said after a stunned pause in a squeaky voice. He instantly cleared his throat adding worriedly, "But you've a beaten him before."

"With the Poltergust three-thousand!" Luigi yelled.

"He can't be the real one! You trapped that one in a painting. We can take him," Mario reassured.

"Well... Okay," Luigi meekly succumbed. "But I still say he's a the real one."

"You distract him, I'll get the star," Mario said.

"Wha! Why me!" Luigi whined. Mario, however, was already swimming towards the ship. Fearfully Luigi followed close to his brother. Mario felt a pang of pity for his sibling, then a surge of protection. Jaw set he viciously turned on any boo that began floating towards them making them hide. Soon they reached the ship and stealthily climbed aboard.

"Luigi, stop knocking your knees and chattering your teeth," Mario scolded.

"Sorry," Luigi angrily replied.

Sneaking behind a barrel Mario whispered, "All right Luigi, now!"

Luigi trembled as he moved towards the colossal boo. "Uh, uh, hey, you!" he called.

The boo turned then laughed. "Well, if it isn't Luigi! Remember me!" he called.

"Uh, yeah!" Luigi replied. "N-now move away from the mast! I want that star!"

Boolossus laughed then answered, "You'll have to get through me!" Luigi cried out in terror as the boo moved after him. However, Luigi spotted a lantern ahead now flickering with light.

'Mario,' Luigi thought, relieved. He grabbed it then threw it at Boolossus. The boo cried out in pain losing star bits and bursting into many boos. Viciously he shook the whole cavern. 'No more light,' Luigi thought, but right then a big rock fell loose and into the water letting a small beam of day through the left behind hole. "Ah," Luigi said aloud. He looked passed Boolossus to see Mario making his way up the mast. "Missed me!" Luigi shouted at the boo. Again he flew quickly towards Luigi right into the light! Another life was lost. He was getting weak. However, he shook again viciously. A mast fell towards Luigi! He dove out of the way. A hole was broken in the cavern wall. Luigi saw it suck in near by boos towards a black hole. 'Just like the Poltergust!' Luigi thought happily. Then he victoriously smiled. However, when he turned back he saw even more boos collecting together into Boolossus!

As soon as all the boos were in him Boolossus cackled then shook. This time though, Mario, who was reaching for the star, lost his footing and cried out in terror! "Mario!" Luigi called.

Boolossus turned and saw the older plumber. Furiously he yelled, "So you thought you could outsmart me huh! Well take this!" With that Boolossus rammed the mast cracking it. Slowly it began to fall!

The power star tumbled from the top and drifted towards the black hole, luckily resting on a safe ledge of the part of the ship Luigi stood on. The mast though, fell right into it! Mario held on for dear life feeling himself being pulled. "Help me Luigi!" he cried.

Luigi turned back just in time to avoid Boolossus' attack. Boolossus went right into the light bursting into the many boos. However, with the vacuum they had no chance. They felt themselves being pulled into the suction. They cried out in fury as they were taken away. Luigi spotted the star then gasped. He rushed for it as the boat was being sucked into the vortex. He almost had it when he stopped. He drew back his hand and looked towards Mario. The vacuum was sucking him in! His grip was slipping, the mast cracking, the boat drawing nearer and nearer to the vortex that was the black hole!

Mario saw his brother hesitate then desperately called, "Weegee, forget me! I'm fine! Get the star!"

Luigi looked from the star then back to his brother. He narrowed his eyes determinedly. Quietly he muttered, "No way Mario." With that he rushed towards the mast.

"Weegee no!" Mario shouted. "We lose if you don't get away!"

Luigi ignored the call leaping onto the mast. Slowly he made his way towards his brother, wrapping his arms and legs around the mast, shuffling himself in that direction. The wind was sucking harder and harder. "Hang on Mario!" Luigi called.

Mario met his little brothers eyes. He felt himself slipping and thought, 'No, I won't.' Luigi saw the look in Mario's eyes. He paled. Mario smiled at Luigi one last time then let go!

"Bro!" Luigi screamed reaching out. Mario was being pulled towards the hole. Without a thought Luigi leapt from the mast after him cutting the air like a knife. He swiftly gained then seized Mario's sleeve. "I'm done not being able to save my family!"

"Luigi you're crazy!" Mario shouted furiously yet fearfully.

Luigi threw out his hand hoping to catch something. He closed his eyes preparing to die, but just then his hand closed over something. He looked up only to see the cosmic spirit, and it was in Daisy's form! It held his hand tightly. Mario gasped when he saw. The cosmic spirit raised her hand stopping the vortex. She then simply let go. The two brothers fell straight down landing in the water. The spirit then faded away giggling a soft Daisy giggle. They stared stunned at the spot for a time. Finally Luigi spoke. "Bro..." he began, still looking up longingly.

"Yeah?" Mario asked.

"I want to go home," Luigi finished. Mario burst into laughter then hugged Luigi. "Bro let go!" Luigi choked.

"You saved my life Weegee!" Mario exclaimed. "Now let's a get the star!"


	17. Wendy's Galaxy Planet 3: Brother's Loss

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Wendy's Galaxy**

_Tidal Pool: Wario's Discovery_

The two soon landed back on the observatory. Mail Toad was ringing that there was mail. Luigi went to Bank Toad dropping off some star bits while Mario went to Mail Toad. "Mario, letter for you from your cousin!" Mario noted Rosalina looking up at this declaration showing vague interest, but her eyes were full of curiosity, hope. Luigi too saw this then went up to Mario.

Mario read with the others watching: Hey red, yeah you Mario, where's Wally huh? He never met me on the air ship. Bowser won't be pleased if you caught him! Neither will I. I'll be waiting on the next planet. Hope for your sake you bring my little brother along! Wario.

Rosalina's shoulders slumped. "He doesn't know yet?" Polari asked in surprise.

"How could he? The Wario bros who have taken my lumas and Mario's special one never attacked together," Rosalina quietly said. "You had better go Mario. Tell him what happened." Mario and Luigi nodded at each other then got in the launch star.

They soon landed on a small planet; all sand except some puddles. They looked around for Wario. All of a sudden they heard his motor bike revving. Looking up they saw an airship! Suddenly the bike hit a jump over the side and landed in front of them knocking them onto their butts. Wario then said, "So both of you showed up hey? I'm that big of a threat huh? Where's my baby brother! I don't see Waweegee with you. I guess I'm gonna have to destroy you!"

"Wario wait..." Mario began, only to be knocked down by the bike. Mario leapt back up then dove, as the bike made its second round, saying, "We need to tell you something!" Wario leapt off his bike then charged Mario. Mario dodged by jumping and landed on Wario's head. Wario leapt up then gave a giant stinky burp knocking Mario over.

"Bro, let me jump in! You have one life!" Luigi said. Without waiting for a reply he jumped Wario. "Wario, you need to hear this!" he began. Wario cut him off with an atomic fart. Luigi staggered back disgusted and dazed, one life gone. Wario charged him striking Luigi, but as he did so, Mario leapt on his head. Wario leapt up, ready to go again, when Luigi cried, "It's about Waluigi!"

"You beat him, that's all I need to know!" Wario yelled.

"He's dead!" Mario shouted.

Wario froze. After a moment he laughed saying, "Yeah right. Where is he Mario!"

"He-is-dead!" Mario said slowly, pronouncing each word. Wario stared open mouthed, no wicked smirk or gaze in his expression, only disbelief, denial. "I'm sorry," Mario gently finished.

Finally Wario managed to stammer in a whisper, "D-dead? H-how?"

Mario looked down. Luigi softly cleared his throat answering, "He came after me. I ran. I was near the star when that half of the plateau moved away. Waluigi managed to avoid that, but not the rock slide. I thought he'd been crushed, but he had been both that and thrown over the edge. He was holding onto an edge, but he couldn't get up. I tried to help, but a big boulder came. I jumped out of the way. It took your brother with it before I could get him."

Wario listened in shock. He looked to the side at the ground unsure of what to do. "No... Walu? Waweegee? Wally is...is gone? My little brother... is dead?" Wario whispered. Mario and Luigi felt deep pity for him in that moment. After a moment of silence for all of them to remember, Wario turned and went to his bike. He stood it up then went towards the now landing airship without a word.

"Never knew how much you cared," Mario said trying to smile.

Wario paused then replied, "Neither did I. We'll fight again soon Mario. Right now..." He shook his head. He climbed onto his bike and rode up the plank leaving a power star behind.

Wario watched the planet fading in the distance, saw his cousins slowly walk to the star. He finally went to his cabin. He looked at a picture of he and Mona laughing, Waluigi cringing away from Syrup, trying to get behind his brother's protective bulk. He sat at the desk putting his head down on it. He wasn't used to this feeling. He didn't like it. What were these wet things anyway? He should ask Waluigi but wait, Waluigi was gone. He felt his lip quiver then he burst into tears slumping back in his seat puddles forming on either side of him. This wasn't fair! Only _he_ couldn't be fair! Mario still had Luigi. What was Wario without Waluigi? Why did Mario get to have his little brother? He needed to even the score in order to proceed with the acceptance. He needed Mario to feel like he did! He was Wario! He didn't lose to Mario!

Mario and Luigi returned to the observatory and Rosalina. "Well?" she asked monotonously.

"He took it harder than expected," Mario replied.

"No time to think on that. Another planet is in sight," Polari said.

"Okay," Mario and Luigi chimed.


	18. Wendy's Galaxy Planet 4

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Wendy's Galaxy**

_Balmy Beaches Star 1: Guppy's Ring Challenge_

Together the brothers arrived on the new planet. Looking around they saw a big tree on a sand bar. In the water they noticed Guppy. Looking at each other they rushed over. Yellow toad said, "Guppy thinks he owns the water."

Blue Toad was muttering, "Leave already."

On seeing them, Yellow Toad asked, "Mario, Luigi, can you get guppy to let us in the water?"

Mario replied, "I will do that. Luigi, find another star."

"Okay," Luigi nodded.

A penguin spoke saying, "I have just the star for you to get. See that big sand castle? There are five metal poles that need to be shocked. All you need is electricity. Hmm, where to find that?"

Mario confronted Guppy. Mildly agitated the shark said, "You again? Wait, you're red. I''ll tell you what, red guy, if you can swim through all eight rings I'll give you a star."

"Let's a go," Mario replied. He found himself in the water alongside the fish. Guppy began to swim. Mario followed. 'I'm going too slow,' he thought as he barely passed the seventh ring going down. It was then that he saw the shell. He dove for it. After that he was surefire to win.

"Whoa, you're good at swimming. Here's the star," Guppy stated as he threw it to the surface. Mario swam up, but just as he reached the surface a bolt of green lightning shot from the sky above a castle, thunder coming with it.

"Weegee, what are you doing?" he muttered.

_Balmy Beaches Star 2: Green Thunder_

Luigi had made his way to the castle. Now he stood looking up at it. He wandered around the back then began jumping up it by means of jumps so high only he could make it. After a while he noticed a lightning bolt. Cautiously he approached. He touched it then felt power course through him. "Oh, I've had this before," he recalled aloud. Instantly he resumed the climb. Soon he reached the top. He explored windows, roofs, and the general area for the poles.

Soon he had summoned five bolts of lightning, striking them all; then something began to happen. The clouds above the castle began to swirl. Luigi began to glow green. "Hee yah!" he cried out as he stretched his hand to the skies. With the power of all five bolts of the lightning packed into one then striking the ground, a hole appeared made by the force. The star then popped out. Panting, Luigi lowered his hand kneeling on the ground. Catching his breath he called, "Hey, bro, meet you at the observatory!" Mario cheered then grabbed the star as did Luigi.

_Balmy Beaches Star 3: Silver Star Collectors_

Soon the two stood on the beach looking at the big tree as a penguin was saying, "There are five silver stars hidden in that tree. Find them all and you'll get a star." Mario and Luigi looked at each other then set off.

Mario collected the first star barely able to stop before falling. Luigi couldn't do that, so he did a high jump to a limb above collecting that star instead. Mario bounced quickly up shorter limbs reaching the next highest star. Luigi long jumped across a gap grabbing the fourth. Seeing Mario ahead, Luigi frowned then started jumping his largest, highest, jumps, the two now racing for the last silver star. Mario almost had it when Luigi reached the top and dove for it seizing it from the air. However, he crashed into Mario in the process, crumpling to the ground. Mario looked incredulously down at him. "Mama mia, you take things a little too seriously Luigi," Mario said with a frown as he roughly dragged his brother from the ground and took the power star.


	19. Wendy's Galaxy Planet 5

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Wendy's Galaxy**

(A/N: Since the last chapter was short I put up this one too)**  
**

_Beach Racers Star 1: Mario And Luigi's Electric Obstacle Course_

The two looked at the new planet on the map then touched it. They were off, soon landing. They saw, stretched out in front of them, a long straight path. At the end was a star, but in the way were many obstacles and metal poles locking doors, as well as many bad guys, namely bullet bills and Bob-ombs. Seeing the bolt, Luigi smiled. He grabbed it saying, "Run for it bro, I'll cover you!"

Mario watched, shocked, as Luigi summoned lightning and zapped the first metal pole. The door was open. Mario ran for it. From the top of the ledge Luigi watched his brother, zapping as many obstacles and enemies as he could in Mario's way. After a while it got hard. Luigi desperately tried to keep up with the tasks required of him. He was getting very stressed by the time Mario passed the last door. Luigi watched tensely as Mario grabbed the star. "Yeah!" Luigi cried as Mario soared passed, seizing him in the process.

_Beach Racers Star 2: Crabby Acres_

They returned to the planet only to be greeted by Grandfather penguin saying, "Oh my, the crabs are out of control. King crab in that cave has gone desperate for this beach. Will you two help us drive out the crabs?"

Mario and Luigi rushed towards the cave, clearing as many crabs as they could. As they broke a crate Mario saw a fire flower. He grabbed it then moved in front of Luigi clearing the path. Many fire flowers later they saw the hulking form of a giant crab! It opened its eyes then frowned at them. It clacked its claws in the air then roared scurrying out of his home. Luigi fell back. The crab snapped at Mario who dodged it. Grabbing a fire flower he tore towards its back as the crab clacked its claws in the air. Luigi hid behind a rock. Mario got a hit. Next time the crab scurried and clacked twice each, but Mario was too quick. Without losing a life he finished the crab off. It blew up leaving behind a star. Mario seized it. He and Luigi returned promptly to the observatory.


	20. Wendy's Galaxy Panet 6: Turning Point

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Wendy's Galaxy**

_Wendy's Planet: Bouncing Rings Battle  
_

Landing Luigi said, "You didn't even need me bro."

"Nope, but you didn't a need me for the planet before last," Mario replied.

"True," Luigi admitted none too humbly.

They saw Rosalina waving them over. Seriousness came to their features. Quickly they went to her. "What is it Rosalina?" Luigi asked.

She pulled out a rose and a letter. Mario and Luigi gasped. Looking at Luigi she asked, "Are you sure the stalker is dead?"

"He couldn't have lived. I saw the black hole swallow him up. Even it he'd hit solid ground the boulder was right above him. It would have crushed him," Luigi replied confused.

"Then this is either a joke or late coming," Rosalina said with a sigh. Nonetheless she looked longingly at the rose. "The letter was in his style. It must have just been late coming," she said resolved in the matter. She handed the bros the letter.

Reading it silently together it said: Darling Rosetta, I heard you didn't want anymore of my roses. A pity, but it changes nothing. They will still come. I know you like them. I am afraid that once more we will be meeting under unpleasant circumstances. You see, I'm going to have to take your wand Rosalina. The Koopa King demands it for his new galaxy. Please accept this rose as an early apology. I will return for you Rosa. Forever longing, Waluigi.

Mario looked up at her asking, "How do you know it's not fake?"

She answered with a deep breath, "Only _he_ calls me Rosa, Rosetta, and Rosalina once each in his letters. He never mentions King Koopa by name or without disdain. He signs his name in increasingly intimate ways, flirts with me, always uses the word roses or rose, never flower. The language he uses is distinct. Need I say more? I don't know how Bowser got either rose or letter if they didn't come late. I'm not sure I want to know. I do not want to think of how he wrote the letter before his death knowing I refused any more roses." She then went to her room solemnly.

Polari then said to Mario and Luigi, "We are picking up more powerful readings. You two might want to check it out. Another of Bowser's children no doubt."

Mario and Luigi stared up as Wendy O. Koopa appeared in front of them. "Mario brothers! Oh great, my stupid little brothers couldn't handle you? Boys. Oh well, I'll take care of you!"

She shot her wand, rings flying out of it. Mario and Luigi dodged. Mario rushed in first. He attacked her taking one life, but angry she began to summon more rings. She began jumping around so much Mario could hardly keep up. She landed behind him then spun like a ballerina, her high heeled shoe hitting him. He tried to attack but she leapt then spun a ribbon from her wand binding him in it. It then delivered a powerful shock. She dropped Mario, he having now only three lives. She suddenly spun in her shell. He dodged it flipping backwards. As a result he landed on her as she rose.

"Bro, let me in!" Luigi begged. Mario ran to Luigi letting him go. Luigi ran at Wendy then leaped at her, but she blasted a ring at him catching the plumber in it, sending him backwards and almost over the edge along with it! Mario, though managed to grab Luigi and slam him to the ground breaking it. Nonetheless Luigi lost a life. Angrily he ran at Wendy managing to get her. "Not enough," Luigi complained as he went back to Mario leaving the beaten Koopaling alone.

"Too easy," Mario warned.

Wendy O. suddenly leaped up throwing a temper tantrum. Viciously she screamed, "Ooh, you may have beaten me, but you'll never beat daddy! Especially now that daddykins has Rosalina's wand!" She laughed cruelly then bounced back up to the air ship, but instead of leaving she called, "Wario, Waluigi, take they out!" Wario jumped down from the air ship grinning. "Where's Waluigi! Wendy demanded.

Wario's grin fell, but then he smiled saying, "Why call Waluigi? You have me taking care of it!"

"Oh daddy will hear of this! No one abandons my airship and gets away with it!" she shouted in a spoiled tone. "Go to it Wario!" she ordered.

Wario scowled at him cousins saying, "I began thinking about Waweegee and the incident, then I thought of something. It's a not fair. Why should Waluigi die and Luigi live! So, Crazy Eyeball Man, I'm a gonna do you the same favour Luigi did me." Mario paled. Luigi stared open mouthed. Wario laughed then instantly laid an atomic fart. Mario shook out of his horror desperately pouncing on Luigi, knocking him behind a crate on the abandoned ship. Mario then jumped over the shock wave and ran to Wario jumping on him! Wario angrily yelled then burped a stinking burp knocking Mario back with one life gone. Mario saw Wario jump onto the island from the boat then followed, only to be clapped in Wario's hands! One life to go. Desperately Mario jumped on Wario as the other was about to get on his bike.

The volcano nearby suddenly exploded, forcing them both to run around trying to avoid the falling debris! Luigi ran to the railing to see what was happening. He saw Mario's weakened state. 'Not again,' he thought. Fires were now on the island. Wario tried to charge Mario to tackle him into one, but instead, Mario spun knocking his cousin away. The volcano exploded again. Luigi fearfully cried, "Mario, Wario, get on the ship!" Mario instantly ran for it.

Wario, however, never moved. "Wario!" Mario called, glancing back as he reached the ship. He gasped, though, at what he saw. Wario was surrounded by a ring of fire, barely able to rise up! "Help me!" he cried out as the fires drew near.

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed.

Mario ran towards the fires reaching out for Wario saying, "Wario, cuz, take a my hand!" Wario reached out, but could only wrap his finger around Mario's. Another explosion occurred then. Mario gasped as he saw a fire ball heading for him. He shot a desperate look at his cousin then jumped away just in time!

Luigi saw the helpless look in his brother's eyes as he tried once more to get to Wario. "Mario!" Luigi cried again.

Before they came Luigi soon knew what the next words would be. Sure enough Mario said, "There's nothing we can do Weegee."

The fires were closing in on Wario. Tightly he closed his eyes as he cried out expecting death. However, suddenly the sound of rushing wind was heard. Wario suddenly heard a voice call, "Hang on Wario, bro!"

He looked up not daring to believe either eyes or ears. "No," he whispered. He was suddenly snatched up, the fires where he had been being spread away or blown out by the powerful gust!

Weakly Wario said, "Walu, you're alive!"

"Of course I am. I'm a Waweegee! Waluigi number one!" the figure replied as he looked over Wario. "You okay?" he questioned. Wario nodded coughing. "Stay here, I'm a going after the green bean!" Waluigi declared. He turned then paused adding, "And I still say Bowser walks funny."

"Shut up," Wario replied with an affectionate grin.

With that Waluigi summoned his thorns catching Luigi from right off the ship with them. "Weegee!" Mario cried.

Luigi found himself on the ground. Rising up he exclaimed, "You're alive! I've never been so happy but miserable at the same time! How!"

"I'm a the best!" Waluigi replied as his eyes again began glowing. With that he summoned from the ground a creature that shook the terrain as it slowly rose growing higher and higher. In shock the others realized that it was a giant piranha plant! Waluigi then cried, "You're going down Mr. Eyeballs!"

"Uh uh, Luigi not afraid! _Luigi_ number one!" Luigi retorted smiling in a relieved challenging way. "You're a gonna lose!"

"Wa? Waluigi lose? Impossible!" Waluigi retorted. Luigi ran towards the plant dodging its thorns and Waluigi's bob-oms. On one he saw his lightning power-up then seized it. He instantly summoned the bolt striking Waluigi once.

Angrily Waluigi retorted with a wind wave that knocked Luigi away. Instantly after this Waluigi made thorns to crash onto his rival. One life for Luigi. "Wa, wa, Waluigi!" Waluigi cheered himself. He began to worry but then he saw a coin. He dove for it then rolled out of the way of a vine. Summoning lightning again, he delivered the blast. The piranha plant went wild slamming its thorny vines everywhere! Luigi desperately dodged them all as well as Waluigi's air waves as well as he could. However, once more Waluigi caught him in a wind wave sending him into a fire then wrapping him in thorns! One life again.

Weakly Luigi panted. Waluigi caused the thorns to rise once more, ready to deliver the death blow, but Luigi began to summon strength from the electricity in him. He managed to summon the last blast of lightning as the tentacle vine came down at him!

He had collapsed to hands and knees thinking, 'This is it.'

However, Mario's voice pierced his mind calling, "Weegee!" He felt himself shoved out of the way.

Shaking off the weakness he looked at Mario saying, "Whew, thank bro. I thought I was a goner."

Waluigi and Wario lay dazed on the ground. Outraged, Wendy yelled, "Ooh, all of you are idiots! I'm leaving" With that she began to fly off in the airship.

On seeing this Wario and Waluigi leapt up running after her, calling, "Wait!" Too late. Soon she was gone leaving the two to their fate. "Uh oh," they both murmured. They slowly turned to face Mario and Luigi who smiled victoriously.

"Yes!" Mario cried.

"Okay!" chimed Luigi. The two jumped for the grand star. Wario and Waluigi cried out as the star dew them into its field and they blasted to the Comet Observatory.


	21. Hidden Stars

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Iggy's Galaxy**

(A/N: Now it starts going.)**  
**

_Flower Fields Hidden Star: Through The Narrow Crack_

Wario and Waluigi landed hard on their butts scowling. Mario and Luigi landed gracefully on their feet. Waluigi once more self-piteously began to nurse his tender spot. The brothers' victory was cut short as Polari fearfully flew up to them, shaking, and declared, "Oh me, oh my, Mario, Luigi, Queen Rosalina has been taken by that Bowser monster and his children when they came for the wand! Mama tried to fight back but Bowser threatened star ship Mario and everyone on it, and mama had to give up so we lost! What can we do! Where's mama Rosalina!"

"Huh!" Waluigi said, instantly ceasing to rub his back side, suddenly listening and taking in what had just been said.

Looking at his cousins Luigi said to Mario, "H-hey bro, we could use all the help we can get. We may not like it but..."

Mario looked over to Wario and Waluigi. He then unenthusiastically sighed saying, "Okay." He walked up to them asking, "I can't believe I'm a saying this, but will you help us?"

Waluigi leapt up answering, "Okay!"

At the same time, though, Wario leapt up replying, "No way!" The two wicked bros looked at each other. "Okay!" Wario angrily asked his brother.

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head looking confused at his brother, his mouth in an O shape. "Uh..." he began, but he got no further.

Wario grunted then turned to Polari and his cousins ready to refuse. "No way!" he repeated.

However, thinking quickly Waluigi fell to his knees begging, "Bro, come on! Bowser betrayed us! We can't get home without her! What else can we do! Besides, you've seen the star bits and coins they've been collecting! We could get rich! Bowser probably wouldn't have kept his promise anyway!"

At the mention of riches Wario's expression turned from shock to greed. Dollar signs in his eyes he replied, "Okay! Then we can pound them!"

"I start with Mr. Lean 'n' Green!" Waluigi gleefully claimed.

"Okay!" Mario cheered. Luigi looked coldly at him.

"Let's a go!" all four cried together.

"Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, we have a problem! We're two stars short of getting to the next galaxy!" Polari exclaimed. "There are some hidden stars back at other planets. I suggest you start with the ones in Galaxy One."

The four looked at him surprised. Waluigi and Wario scowled at Mario and Luigi. "Why am I not surprised?" Waluigi sneered.

"Hah, they can't do anything right without us!" Wario said with a laugh.

"Oh no!" Mario shouted advancing on Wario.

Luigi grabbed him holding him back saying, "Easy Mario, bite the bullet-bill this too shall pass. Let's a not get into a fight. They're on our side for now." Mario sighed forcing himself to relax.

The Comet Observatory soared through the unlocked universe until finally reaching the first galaxy's first planet. "Ready for this you two?" Mario asked his cousin's.

"Of course we are!" Wario yelled, outraged.

"We don't have time for this! We need to save Rosalina!" Waluigi quickly intervened.

"Let's go!" Luigi insisted, jumping in the launch star. Waluigi followed shaking his head at the older pair.

"Move over!" he demanded pushing Luigi.

"Hey!" Luigi cried shaving him back. Mario and Wario looked at one another then leapt in to pry their younger siblings apart. With all the moving they were instantly launched to the first planet.

They landed in a heap, Wario on bottom, Mario, Waluigi, then Luigi on top. Painfully they rose from each other then looked around. "I don't see any star," Wario angrily said.

"No Wario, that's a why it's called hidden," Mario sarcastically said. Wario scowled. Just then they realized Luigi and Waluigi were already walking and arguing towards the hill stomping the enemies that neared.

"Luigi, Waluigi, wait! There are cosmic clones here, remember Waluigi!" Mario called as he rushed after them, Wario in tow. As they caught up they heard the sounds of the cosmic clones. Instantly the four began running, not daring to look back. They neared the hill yet saw no escape.

"Mario!" Luigi cried. "I see a glow in the hill through that crack!"

"Quick, try to get thorough!" Mario replied. Luigi reached the narrow crack then tried to squeeze through.

"I can't fit!" he cried.

Hardly had the words left his mouth when Waluigi pushed him from it then slid in saying, "Move over!"

"Move faster string bean!" Luigi called as he, Mario, and Wario continued running. Waluigi made his way into the mountain then leaped up to the star. It flew out with him. He steered it towards the other three scooping them away.

_The Bee Hive Hidden Star: Wario's Breakthrough_

Landing at the Observatory Wario asked, "So where to now?"

Mario replied, "In the beginning of Planet Bee Hive, or was it a bee hive planet, there was a wall. Something was off about it now that I think back."

"Let's go," Waluigi said hurrying them along.

"Patience is a virtue Waluigi," Luigi taunted.

Soon the four arrived at the bee hive planet. They moved towards the wall. Luigi curiously said, "I don't see anything off." Waluigi too, looked confused.

Mario replied, "I said I felt something was off, not that I knew what it was."

Suddenly Wario called from behind, "Move!" Whirling around they cried out as they saw their relative shoulder charging! All three jumped out of the way as he rammed into the wall! A huge hold fell open.

"How did you..." Mario began in shock.

"I saw a crack," Wario replied.

"It's rock! It's full of cracks!" Waluigi shouted.

"It was a suspicious crack," Wario clarified with a triumphant smile. He noticed that they still stared at him saying nothing. Angrily he finished, "It was longer than normal and like a star." Harrumphing he strolled in. Seeing reinforced crates he easily broke through those. The others followed in silent awe at his power. Soon he burst through a thick crystal wall to reveal the star. The cousins stared in shock. Victoriously Wario went to the power star grabbing it.

"I survived his charges?" Mario dazedly said. Waluigi and Luigi looked at him.


	22. Iggy's Galaxy Planet 1

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Iggy's Galaxy**

(A/N: So now the four are working together. Let's see how it goes from here on out. Anyone care to take a guess?)**  
**

_Rafting River Star 1: Waluigi and Wario's Boat Race_

They landed back at the observatory and checked the map. The new galaxy was now open. Smiling the four jumped into the power star. Unfortunately they landed on top of each other in a disorganized mess. Groaning they painfully rose. Looking around they all exclaimed, "Huh?" They were surrounded by thick trees and vines hanging over a nearly invisible trail. Ahead of them they saw two boats tied to a dock on a slow moving river. "Ooooh..." they all said. Waluigi saw piranha plants scattered about and couldn't help but giggle maniacally.

"Oh shut up," Wario growled. Waluigi scowled at him.

The four ran towards the boats. Coming up to them Mario said, "These boats are too small. We're a gonna half to split up."

"I'll take Luigi," Waluigi menacingly said. Luigi swallowed then nervously stepped back.

"W-we'll a see who loses," Luigi said knowing exactly why Waluigi planned on bringing him.

"We know who will," Waluigi sneered.

"Luigi goes with me!" Mario sharply said dragging his little brother back, putting Luigi behind him.

"What fun will that be?" Waluigi asked.

"We can deal with them when we get back to the Mushroom Kingdom," Wario intervened on seeing Mario's fists balled.

"Humph," Waluigi sulked. He went into the boat sitting in the bow, arms crossed. Luigi took up the same position in the other. Mario climbed in with Luigi and Wario with Waluigi.

The group floated leisurely down the river rarely paddling. Wario began nodding off in the back. He jerked awake, but it was no use. He soon fell asleep. Waluigi looked back and rolled his eyes. In the other boat he saw Mario fighting to stay awake. Luigi was almost asleep at the front leaning on the pole. Waluigi suddenly noticed how tired he was.

Luigi looked over at his cousins to see Wario asleep. "Lazy...Wario...zzz" he heard Mario say. He looked back to see his brother almost asleep. Luigi rolled his eyes shaking his head. He felt himself dozing then looked at the others. Waluigi was beginning to get sleepy.

"Taking too long!" Waluigi complained when he and Luigi's eyes met.

"At least it's not rapids," Luigi practically replied. The two went back to watching the river. Soon the whole family had fallen asleep, Waluigi bending over the pole, Luigi leaning on it. Wario with his hands dragging in the water, Mario curled up in the back of he and Luigi's boat.

Suddenly Luigi started awake with a snort. He blinked rapidly looking around. He looked over at his cousins to see Waluigi slowly blinking, looking around in confusion. "Hey, Waluigi, are we going faster?" Luigi asked.

Waluigi looked around nervously. Squinting ahead he gasped. He looked at Luigi's enquiring face then yelled, "Luigi, we're heading for rapids! You jinxed us!"

"Oh..." Luigi said turning to rest again. His eyes suddenly flew open and he cried, "Wait, wha!" He saw the rapids and jumped nearly out of the boat. He came down on Mario waking him violently.

"Hey!" Mario yelled shoving Luigi away. Luigi dragged Mario up and pointed ahead. "Mama mia!" Mario cried. He leapt for another paddle preparing for the rapids.

It was then that Waluigi realized he should do something. He dove for Wario shaking him desperately. Wario woke punching Waluigi in the face. "What!" he yelled.

"Grab a pole and help steer! Rapids!" Waluigi warned shaking off the punch.

Wario looked ahead annoyed then gasped. He cried out in alarm on noticing the seriousness of the situation and grabbed a pole. Desperately he and Waluigi tried to paddle back. "Wario, Waluigi, stay calm!" Mario called.

Then they hit the rapids. "Mario!" Luigi cried in terrified panic.

"Ahhhhh!" all four screamed as they were tossed around like nothing.

"Help!" Wario and Waluigi called.

"Help _you_! Help _us_!" Mario and Luigi shouted back as suddenly the river split and the two boats went off in different directions.

"Mario, Luigi!" Wario and Waluigi cried.

"Wario, Waluigi!" Mario and Luigi called at the same time.

Wario and Waluigi struggled with the poles desperately until they were tossed on top of each other in the boat. Disentangling themselves they sat up holding each other for dear life and screaming in fear. Suddenly the rapids just stopped. Wario and Waluigi stopped screaming seconds after realizing it. They looked at each other then pulled away from each other like a disease wiping their hands on their overalls. Soon they shakily rose to look around. Up ahead they saw some logs all in a line. "Maybe we can hitch the boat to them," Waluigi suggested.

"Good plan, you do it partner, I'll sit here," Wario replied.

Waluigi scowled at him then summoned his vines, eyes glowing, muttering, "Stupid Wario." As they came up to the logs Waluigi shot the vines towards one wrapping around it. Suddenly it lurched up from the water roaring! Waluigi screamed stepping back only to fall into the river!

"Alligator!" Wario shouted right before noticing Waluigi wasn't in the boat. He lunged to the side crying, "Walu! Waweegee! Baby bro where are you!" Suddenly a second alligator lurched from the water, Waluigi in its mouth.

"Wario!" Waluigi screamed trying to hold the jaws open before they snapped shut.

"Wally!" Wario cried in shock, then wound up a punch. He tried to hit the alligator, but a third popped up in front of it making Wario pull back.

The alligator the thorns had wrapped around came up to the side of the boat behind Wario and shouted, "How dare you attack us with our backs turned!" Wario jumped turning.

"We a thought you were a log!" Waluigi cried desperately.

Wario looked back seeing Waluigi struggling with the gator. He turned back to the leader of the group saying, "Please Mr. Gator, my brother didn't mean to attack a you! It was an honest, well, not so honest, mistake!"

"Too late! Now we're going to have to eat you!" the alligator replied.

"Oh please, please, give us another chance!" Wario begged on hands and knees.

The Alligator looked at the two brothers, Wario on his hands and knees eyes wide, Waluigi slowly losing the battle to keep the other alligators jaws from closing on him. Finally he replied, "All right. We like a challenge anyway. I'll tell you what. If you and your brother can beat us in a race then we'll let you go and give you a prize. Only twenty coins to play."

"Twenty coins!" Wario yelled jumping up, getting red faced.

"We'll a take it!" Waluigi desperately cried, cutting off Wario before he could refuse.

"We'll a take it!" Wario demanded as he whirled to shout at Waluigi. However, on seeing his brothers desperate, actually _scared_ of all things, face, his scowl fell to a worried look. He shifted uncomfortably debating his options. He looked down the river seeing no coins. "Once they're gone they're gone," Wario whined. He looked back at Waluigi only to see his expression fall to defeat, uncertain as to what Wario would pick, but sure it wouldn't be him over money. It was Wario. Waluigi prepared to die. Then Wario made the decision. Wario felt the wet things threatening him again then said in a choked voice, "Fine, take the money!" Waluigi gaped in shock. Wario threw the coins at the Alligator leader. "Goodbye my love," Wario whimpered. "But it was you or Waluigi and me."

"Let the purple one go," the gator ordered the one holding Waluigi. The second alligator hissed angrily but spit Waluigi back onto the boat.

Landing, Waluigi looked up at Wario. Wario scowled saying, "I hate you."

"I hate a you too," Waluigi said with a touched expression on his face.

Sighing Wario bitterly replied, "Well I'm a glad I still have you around to hate."

"One wasn't enough?" Waluigi asked rising. Wario smiled.

Next the two knew they were in a line up with the three alligators, two to their left, one to their right. A countdown began, then the go signal. Instantly Waluigi and Wario began to paddle. "We're winning, we're winning!" Wario said laughing. "The alligators are nowhere in sight!"

"Wario, we've a hardly left the start line!" Waluigi yelled pointing ahead at the last glimpse of alligator tails.

"Waaa! Walu, what do we do!" Wario asked desperately, seizing his brothers shirt.

"Thinking, thinking," Waluigi replied. Suddenly another light bulb went off in his head. He looked back at Wario, then at the box that was on the boat. "Check the box!" Waluigi demanded.

Wario looked at him curiously but obeyed. Breaking it open he found a can of beans! "Ah ha!" Wario exclaimed then swallowed the can whole along with whatever other foods were inside. His stomach began to gurgle loudly. He grimaced saying, "I don't a feel so good."

"Exactly," Waluigi said laughing maniacally. He instantly shoved his brother off the back of the boat!

"Hey!" Wario yelled. "Traitor!"

"Shut up Wario and butt blast!" Waluigi ordered. Wario's eyes lit up in realization. He chuckled coldly then let it out. The boat shot ahead like a speed boat quickly gaining on the alligators. Waluigi steered it around obstacles. When they had to jump he ordered Wario to do so. Soon the Wario brothers passed the alligators leaving them rearing out of the water covering their noses and looking shocked. The two Wicked bros laughed maniacally together. Eventually they crossed the finish line victoriously.

Coming up the them the lead alligator said, "You beat us! You two really are fast. I never thought you could. Well a deal's a deal so I'll let you go this once. Here's your prize." With that he tossed the star up in the air. Waluigi and Wario grabbed it together gloating and basking in their victory.

_Rafting River Star 2: Luigi and Mario's Rapid Adventure_

Meanwhile, Luigi and Mario were being tossed around the boat like rag dolls. Luigi rolled towards the edge almost toppling into the rapids, calling, "Mario!"

"Hold on little brother!" Mario called. Mario grabbed him pulling him back. After a while the two finally got their footing and seized the poles digging them deep into the water.

"Mario, what a do we do!" Luigi cried.

"I was a gonna ask a you the same thing!" Mario shouted back.

Luigi set his sights ahead gritting his teeth. The rapids showed no sign of slowing down. Luigi's knees were knocking, but he kept focused. "Okay, uh, we a have to ride it out!"

"Tree!" Mario cried. Luigi looked up in time to see it and managed to barely turn the boats bow from its path. A rock almost immediately appeared.

"Rock!" Luigi called. Mario and Luigi both worked to turn the boat. "Mario, this is ridiculous!" Luigi called.

"Yes, I know," Mario replied. Desperately the two brothers dodged and turned around falling trees and sudden rocks. Luigi looked up at the jungle canopy as if it were closing in on him. He began breathing heavily. Mario noticed this and became concerned.

His concern was heightened when Luigi gasped, "Bro, I can't a breathe!"

Mario instantly rose walking towards Luigi. Falling next to him he slapped him hard. Luigi looked at him in shock the breaths slowing. "Weegee, it's okay, we're a gonna make it out of here. You'll a see Daisy and the Mushroom Kingdom again. Just a breathe! Don't fade on me now baby brother, because I a can't steer this crazy boat alone! Especially not through these crazy rapids!" Luigi nodded breathing slowly, taking deep breaths, then turned to the front. He cried out in terror then dug his pole deep shoving with all his might, barely avoiding a random falling rock. Luigi felt his heart pounding in his chest, could swear Mario heard it. He knew _he_ could hear Mario's. He looked back to see Mario gasping for breath and almost laughed.

"Easy Mario, we're a almost there," Luigi reassured. Those words almost died on his lips as suddenly the river gave way to a drop! Both brothers screamed in terror latching onto each other. Both closed their eyes waiting for the end. The impact came and Luigi was practically ripped from Mario's arms and thrown overboard as Mario fell!

"Weegee!" Mario cried lunging to the edge. He saw Luigi bob to the surface sputtering, trying desperately to stay above water. Mario reached a pole out to Luigi who grabbed it holding on for dear life. Slowly Mario managed to pull his brother to the boat where Luigi collapsed gasping. Mario looked ahead for any threat. Seeing none he looked to Luigi who was slowly rising.

Luigi looked ahead then said, "Mario, the rapids are slowing down." Sure enough the water was becoming calmer. They dodged the few more obstacles then finally reached a dock. Sighing the two shakily rose from the boat, tied it there, then went for the building. They opened the door to see the power star. Relieved they took it.

_Rafting River Star 3: Boating Down The River_

Mario and Luigi arrived back at the Observatory to See Wario eating a whole chicken, Waluigi lounging on a throne of thorns asleep. Hearing the land Waluigi started awake looking towards them annoyed. Wario uninterestedly looked up then asked, "What a happened to Luigi?"

"He went, uh, overboard," Mario replied.

"Hah!" Waluigi called.

"Oh shut up, you were almost eaten by an alligator _after_ you went overboard! You cost me twenty coins! You're not even worth half of _one _coin!" Wario said. Waluigi scowled, eyes beginning to glitter with purple flecks, but he soon settled down.

"Is that pasta?" Mario asked Wario on looking at the spread.

"Get your own," Wario growled.

Polari floated by followed by lumas bearing food. Panting the chocolate brown star went to Mario and Luigi saying, "Oh my, that cousin of yours can sure eat. We will bring out some food for you too Mario, and you Luigi."

"Okay!" Mario cheered leaping up. Soon he began to eat too, joining Wario. Luigi grazed at the food.

When he'd had his fill he went up to Waluigi and leaned on the thorny throne. "Let's a go get the next star Waluigi," he said.

Waluigi looked up saying, "Huh? You want to go to an isolated planet alone with a cousin who wants nothing else but to torment and kill you?" Luigi looked at him in surprise then moved back a few steps. "I didn't a think so."

Luigi stuck his hands in his pockets, slumped his shoulders, and sighed grumbling. He looked over at Mario and Wario then asked, "Hey, Mario, can we get going?"

"Luigi, I'm a eating," Mario replied shooting him an annoyed look.

"Wario?" Luigi almost pleaded. Wario grunted shaking his fist menacingly.

Luigi's eyes lit up impatiently. Waluigi noticed this and asked, "Why are you a so determined to leave? You are the coward of this group."

"I'm a done eating and I'm bored," Luigi replied. With a glint coming to his eyes he added, "Besides, don't you a want to save Rosalina?" Waluigi started at her sudden mention then scowled.

"I was almost eaten by an alligator," Waluigi said.

Luigi replied, "I almost drowned." Suddenly realizing what he'd said he gasped, "I almost drowned!"

"Three, two, one..." Waluigi quietly counted down using his fingers.

"Why am I even alive? I should a be resting after that experience. Maybe we _should_ take a break," Luigi began to rant.

"Shut up Mr. Eyeballs. We'll a get back to adventure soon," Waluigi said with a taunting smile. He looked over Luigi then said in a feigned nervous voice, "Luigi, you don't a look so good."

"I don't?" Luigi anxiously asked.

"No. Pull up a seat and rest," Waluigi replied.

"Wait, since when do you a care?" Luigi suspiciously asked.

"Since my one goal in this is to get on the Queen of Cosmos good side," Waluigi replied. "You should know this. You guessed it first. The two half wits haven't even begun to suspect, or barely."

Luigi suspiciously raised an eyebrow but nonetheless sat down saying, "You've never been on anybody's good side." Waluigi scowled, eyes glowing purple, then he wickedly smiled summoning his vines. Luigi cried out in pain leaping up as a thorn pricked him. He rubbed his backside frowning at a laughing Waluigi. He then sat once more keeping quiet. He knew when to quit.

Neither knew how long they'd dozed. All they knew was that they were being rudely awakened. Sleepily they opened their eyes, both scowling, only to see Wario and Mario looking down at them in shock. Frowning they wondered what was wrong. Suddenly they felt something. Both turned only to see the other leaning against his back. Both Waluigi and Luigi cried out in horror leaping from Waluigi's purple thorny vine throne. They began brushing themselves off wherever they could reach. Both shuddered violently, disgusted looks on their faces. They then realized Wario and Mario were laughing their heads off. Both maliciously scowled at their brothers who were holding each other up while laughing. "Not funny! You're all losers!" Waluigi yelled furiously.

"You're right, not funny, hilarious!" Wario howled.

"Grow up!" Luigi yelled.

"Weegee, we never put you two in that position!" Mario laughed. Both blushing, the two younger brothers headed towards the launch star. Mario and Wario instantly stopped laughing to look worriedly after the two. They looked at each other then rushed to catch up. "Luigi, maybe you and Waluigi should keep resting," Mario said. "Wario and I have already collected some hidden stars from other planets."

"Yeah, we woke you because we thought you would like to be in different places and positions than that. And for the laughs," Wario said at first seriously, then with a smile.

"We're a fine!" Waluigi barked as the two older joined he and Luigi, and Waluigi touched the first planet again.

"Wait, you collected hidden stars without us!" Luigi demanded as they were flying towards the planet.

Mario and Wario guiltily shrugged in air. Mario teasingly replied, "You two looked a so cute sleeping."

"We didn't have the heart to wake you. Our own little brothers? How heartless would that be?" Wario added tauntingly then laughed.

The four landed perfectly. Waluigi looked at Wario growling, "You have a cold enough heart to do anything, don't play that line with _me_." Luigi and Waluigi instantly stormed angrily away. Mario and Wario chuckled childishly then followed.

"You've a got to admit, it's a fun getting to them," Wario said.

"All right, I admit it," Mario replied with a chortle.

The two chubbier brothers came up beside the two thinner who were looking down a ditch at the long raft bobbing in the river. "This looks too easy," Luigi said.

Mario shrugged replying, "It has to be done." With that he started down. Wario shrugged at the younger pair then followed. Reluctantly Luigi and Waluigi looked at each other then they too followed.

The group floated down the river listening for something off. "It's so peaceful here," Luigi said with a relaxed sigh, he laying down on the raft looking up at the clouds.

"That's what's worrying me," Mario replied.

Wario kicked Luigi hard making him cry out in pain and leapt up. "Get up Luigi! Stay ready!" Wario ordered.

"Hey, what's a with the rocky overhangs over the river?" Waluigi asked. Suddenly the raft began moving from under their feet. "Wa?" Waluigi wondered.

Mario and Luigi had paled. "Run, keep up with it!" Mario yelled suddenly. The Wicked bros looked at him in shock. Luigi instantly obeyed. Waluigi nervously ran after him. Wario started after. Mario waited until they had all passed then followed.

As they fought to keep up enemies began dropping from overhangs down onto their path. They stomped them desperately, even having to pause to stomp ones from behind wasting precious seconds. They were slowly falling behind. "Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!" Waluigi cried in sync with his strides.

"Mario!" Luigi called nervously. Mario was scanning the walls for a way off of the crazy raft, but all he was seeing were overhangs from which enemies were dropping like rain.

"Look!" Wario suddenly called. The others looked but saw nothing.

"At what!" Waluigi asked.

"That!" Wario said pointing.

"It's a wall Wario!" Luigi yelled in panic.

"Stupid green beanpole," Wario muttered. As they came along side it he charged leaping at the wall.

"Whoa, Wario!" Waluigi called sliding to a stop. The three saw the wall break open onto a safe area from which they could leapt onto the branches.

"Come on! We haven't got all day!" Wario called. Waluigi looked at the fading raft then leapt. Luigi looked back at Mario.

"Go!" Mario yelled. Luigi jumped. Mario reached the end of the raft, only a little left, then tried to jump, but as the was pushing off the raft faded leaving him pushing on air! He fell into the river!

Luigi cried, "Mario!" Mario was being pulled away slowly sinking. The other three leapt to the branches following. "Don't leave me with them bro!" Luigi cried. Waluigi scowled at Luigi.

Wario suddenly spotted a vine and leapt at it. Seizing it right in front of his shocked relatives he swung down towards the water and Mario's sinking arm, every other part under. He grabbed Mario's hand laughing, pulling him to safety. Mario's health had dropped to one, but he was alive! Mario sighed in relief, then Wario slammed into a wall. "Ooh!" Waluigi exclaimed cringing.

"This looks bad," Luigi remarked. Soon the two elder fell down onto a narrow ledge above the river. Dazedly they stood. Waluigi and Luigi looked up ahead to see a star in the higher branches. The two ran for vines then swung up towards it. Both back flipped off the vines landing on the star at the same time. They began trying to pull it away from the other shouting, arguing, fighting, both taking the upper hand at some time or another.

"Hey!" Wario and Mario called. That pause in the battle was enough for the poor power star to be able to fly taking the two with it down to Mario and Wario.


	23. Iggy's Galaxy Planet 2

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Iggy's Galaxy**

(A/N: I actually wrote Roy's galaxy before this. I was confused as to the ages, which was older. Some parts may seem odd because of it in Roy's Galaxy when it comes.)**  
**

_Wriggly Mound Star 1: Escape From The Nest_

They landed on the Observatory, Luigi and Waluigi on their feet, Wario and Mario in a heap at the feet of the two younger looking a bit dazed. Waluigi laughed at his brother's predicament then stepped on him walking passed. Wario menacingly growled then rose to stalk after his brother. Luigi reached down to help Mario up. Mario brushed him off trying to rise, but he collapsed. Luigi offered his hand again which Mario took. "Do you have any healing coins with you Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Oh, let me see," Luigi replied. He dug into his pockets then threw up two. Mario gratefully took them.

"Hey, stupid Mario brothers, get over here!" Waluigi called from the launch star he and Wario were now waiting by. Mario and Luigi hurried over.

They landed on a planet filled with jungle surrounding the big dirt clearing they had landed in. They looked around slightly confused. After a moment Wario asked, "So, what do we do now?" The others looked at him.

Mario replied, "Let's a get going." He then started off the others following. Suddenly a hole seemingly appeared from nowhere. Mario barely managed to stop in time, but Wario couldn't. He slammed into Mario knocking them both over the edge. He flung his hand back gabbing Waluigi's overalls. Waluigi in turn grabbed Luigi's ankle as he tried diving for safety. The four snaked over the edge pausing briefly as Luigi held onto the edge, but what chance did he have with Mario and Wario's weights combined _plus_ Waluigi's and his own? He felt like his arms were coming out of their sockets then slipped off. All four landed in a pile inside the strange mound, nest, whatever it was. All they knew was they were underground in tunnels that were definitely _not_ made naturally.

Shaking with fear Luigi rose, Waluigi right after. Wario shoved his bulk up. Mario shot up looking dead ahead. "This looks a familiar..." he began.

"Who cares, let's a go," Wario said shoving Mario to the ground and passing. Luigi went up to Mario helping him up, then the other three followed. After a while their guards were going down. They were looking dubiously around. "What is this? It's too easy. Bring on a challenge!" Wario yelled, agitated as he went down a branching off path. As if answering his wish a giant wriggly came up running him over! He cried out in pain as the others watched in shock at the sudden response. As it neared Mario, Waluigi, and Luigi jumped in a wave like motion, bouncing off its back then landing near Wario.

Waluigi and the others rushed up to Wario. Waluigi slid to a stop asking, "Wario, get up stupid, you're fine!"

Wario, flattened like a pancake, managed to blow himself up to normal size. He staggered dazedly then replied, "Now _that_ was the most exciting thing that's a happened so far in these tunnels!" Despite his words he knew all too painfully well that he'd lost a health. He then saw another wriggly heading their way and cried out. He jumped over it followed by the others. Shooting uneasy glances at each other they ran onwards. They saw a path then took it. They continued through the catacombs jumping up walls, daring pits, taking twists and turns, all the while avoiding the caterpillars.

After a while, though, Luigi slid to a stop saying, "We've a been here before! Three times!"

"We're going around in circles," Waluigi growled.

Mario and Wario looked around confused. It was only then that they realized it. Their crest-fallen expressions said it all. "Well we haven't tried up," Luigi remarked looking up at the roof.

The others followed his gaze then agreed. They continued through the catacombs often circling or getting lost, but Waluigi and Luigi were beginning to map out the route in their heads. That, and Waluigi was summoning thorns to poke from the walls wherever they'd been. Enemies were in the tunnels which the four swiftly took care of. Finally they saw light. Hope flooded their eyes. All together they cheered and ran for it. Reaching it though,they saw that the slope was far too steep to climb. Three of them looked dismayed, but Wario was grinning. He got down on all fours laughing, then began to sniff along the ground.

Mario and Luigi looked at him as if he were crazy. "Waluigi, what's a with Wario?" Mario asked.

"Never mind a him, he always does things like this," Waluigi replied. "He has an idea and is on the trail."

Wario leapt up with a victory cry then broke through a stone wall to see a small garage. He laughed happily then rushed in. Wario saw the object and embraced it, happy tears in his eyes. The others waited a moment. Suddenly the roar of a motor bike was heard and Wario tore out. "Hop on," he said. Waluigi climbed on behind him. Mario looked around the bike for something to climb on. Wario pushed a button twice and up popped two side carts! "Don't touch," Wario growled as Mario was about to jump in.

"But Wario, to get in..." Mario began.

"Don't touch! Just get in!" Wario barked. Waluigi chuckled evilly. Mario frowned but eventually managed to enter. Luigi climbed in the other side and the four tore off up the tunnel. In his brief moment of insanity Wario rode the bike up the walls and on the roof then down! The others were terrified, but he kept on doing it right until the end where they jumped the bike through the exit only to grab a star.

_Squirmy Mound Star 2: Silver Star Labyrinth_

They found themselves back on the same planet sooner than later. A luma floated there. As they neared it the luma said, "Oops, we hid some silver stars in the nest thinking that it was abandoned, but then some of the giant wriggly's came and we flew away. Can you get them back?"

"Didn't your mother a teach you not to play underground in suspiciously nest like things?" Waluigi asked scornfully.

The luma trembled then begged, "Don't tell mama! We won't do it again! Please!" Luigi nearly laughed.

After a moment Waluigi replied with a sigh, "I'm a gonna let you off this once, but if you do something this stupid again mama will hear of it! Keeping secrets is not how to get on her good side. I'm a gonna assume you've learned your lesson."

"Yay, thank you Mr. Waluigi!" the luma cheered.

Wario looked at Waluigi in disbelief saying, "You're letting it off? What are you soft?"

"No, I'm trying to win their mama over by winning some degree of gratefulness from the pests," Waluigi replied defensively. "Good stories about me will help."

"Uh huh, why would you even _want_ to win Rosalina over?" Wario doubtfully replied.

"Would you like proof I'm a not soft Wario?" Waluigi growled, eyes beginning to glow. Wario backed off chuckling sheepishly. Quickly he headed for the entrance. Mario and Luigi looked at Waluigi who scowled sharply saying, "What!" Mario and Luigi looked at each other. Mario shrugged then followed Wario, both older still clueless. Luigi shot one more look at Waluigi only to see the luma float up hugging him tightly. The expression on Waluigi's face made Luigi burst into laughter. "What's a so funny!" Waluigi demanded.

"You look so horrified it's a hilarious! You tense up like a board!" Luigi replied through laughs.

Pulling away from the luma, eyes glowing, Waluigi yelled, "When I a get through with you you're a gonna _be_ stiff as a board!"

"Uh oh," Luigi muttered instantly ceasing to laugh. Waluigi charged at Luigi. The latter cried, "Mario!" He took off running.

Luigi ran right into Mario's back. Mario turned angrily but gasped on seeing Waluigi almost on top of his brother! Mario dragged Luigi back and held the two apart yelling, "Calm down!"

Wario looked back at the struggling trio then rolled his eyes. He suddenly reached out grabbing Luigi making him cry out. Wario then said, "Hey, Walu, if you want him so bad, here!"

Waluigi and Mario looked up in surprise. "You need me though!" Luigi cried out.

"Like I need a cold!" Waluigi retorted, but he made no move to keep attacking.

The four began their trip through the catacombs searching high and low for stars. One was behind a wall Wario needed to break. Down another path they saw one appearing through falling dirt clods. Mario ran stopping barely in time to avoid the falling dirt clods that came once in a while. Through a narrow crack they saw a third which Waluigi promptly reached. The fourth one Luigi high jumped then wall jumped to. Finally they found the fifth. Gratefully they took it then blasted back to the Comet Observatory.

_Squirmy Mound Star 3: Queen's Keep_

They landed at the observatory and shook out their hats. As Waluigi put his back on he was suddenly swarmed by lumas! "Waaaa!" he cried out in terror.

"Papa Waluigi, we were told how you said you wouldn't tell on us to mama Rosalina when we didn't listen and played in the nest! Thank you so much, we won't do it again!" the little lumas cheered.

"Oh heck no!" Waluigi cried in horror. "I am _not_ your papa!" Waluigi screamed furiously. In horror the little creatures scattered. Waluigi sighed in relief but was then re-swarmed by the lumas. He gasped feeling suddenly smothered.

"Papa, are you gonna save mama soon with uncle Mario, uncle Luigi, and uncle Wario?" they asked.

"I'm not your uncle!" Wario shouted angrily.

"Awww," Luigi said looking affectionately at the lumas.

"Mama mia," Mario said while shaking his head hopelessly. "I'm a the hero here. It's a me, a Mario," he sulked quietly to Luigi. Luigi shot a scornful look at him though Mario never noticed.

Waluigi was twitching. After a moment he got a hold of himself then tightly replied, "Yes I'm..." he saw the others gazes. "Uh, we're a gonna save your mama, and I'm not your papa! You will call me Waluigi! Lord and master works too, so does king." Seeing Wario's angry look he shut up. He then instantly dragged Wario towards the launch star, Wario sticking out his tongue at the lumas. Mario and Luigi followed.

The group leapt back into the star and blasted to the same planet. They walked towards the hole opening only to see the Toad Brigade looking nervously down the hole. Nearing them they heard Toad say, "Something big is down there guarding a star."

The four relatives looked at each other then jumped down the hole. For a while they wandered throughout the tunnels looking for some hint of where to go. After a time Luigi finally said, "Well I don't a think we're gonna find anything around..." The ground suddenly opened under him as he cried while falling, "Here!"

"Weegie!" Mario cried then leapt after him.

Wario and Waluigi looked at each other debating whether or not to just leave their cousins. "I say we wait out here," Wario remarked.

"I would agree, except the faster whatever it is is beat the faster Rosalina is saved," Waluigi replied.

"They can handle it," Wario replied.

"There might be gold down there, besides it's an adventure..." Waluigi prompted.

"If I say no will you agree with me?" Wario asked.

"Of course," Waluigi replied offended he'd think otherwise.

"Oh, okay. Lucky for you I won't say no. There's treasure to be got. Let's a go!" Wario said jumping down. Waluigi looked after him vaguely surprised then followed.

The four landed in a big chamber where the biggest female wriggly they had ever seen stood. The four gaped in awe. The creature saw them and made strange bug sounds. It then reared back its head and attacked! The four dove out of the way. Mario took the initiative side flipping onto its back stunning it. Wario then jumped up some ledges to reach above it. Having a clear shot he ground pounded from the ledge onto the caterpillar like thing. One life gone. The queen became angry then gave chase going after Luigi! Luigi cried out in horror but ran from it. It continued pursuing him. He saw Wario mounting another ledge up above it. Wario waved at Luigi who ran towards it. As he went under and the queen was following Wario jumped ground pounding it again. He laughed cruelly then scampered away to another area grabbing star bits as he went. The Queen now turned her wrath on Waluigi. "Huh!" he exclaimed, having not expected it to turn on him at all, Mario being nearest. Waluigi cried out then ran. It pursued him. Even when he ran under Wario's ledge it avoided the mistake. Waluigi finally summoned his vines and sped to his max. The others watched in amazement as he managed to wall the Queen in and stand safely outside the vine cage. Wario took the opportunity to finish it off.

As the creature exploded Wario laughed then said, "Bwahaha, I was the only one who could a beat it! None of you could a even dent it! Wario rules!"

"Oh shut up," Waluigi muttered as he, Luigi, and Mario went to the star without Wario. Nonetheless as the star blasted away they scooped him up.


	24. Iggy's Galaxy Planet 3

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Iggy's Galaxy**

_Piranha Plant Grove: Bowser Junior's Destructive Rampage_

They landed back on the observatory. Waluigi scoured the area for any, what he considered to be, annoying little lumas waiting to swarm him and call him papa. Luigi noted the caution then taunted, "Papa Waluigi, nice ring to it."

"Just like mama Luigi?" Waluigi retorted. Luigi fell silent.

Polari floated up then saying, "We are getting strong readings from this new planet. I fear that it might be Bowser's children again."

"We'll a take care of it," Mario promised.

"You mean papa Waluigi will," Luigi couldn't resist saying.

"No not Waluigi, Mario!" Mario shouted jealously.

"I'm not papa Waluigi! I'm Waweegee!" Waluigi yelled. Luigi actually cowered behind Wario who simply looked curiously at him then shrugged letting it slide, deciding to help his little cousin, not moving from his position in front of Luigi.

"Move Wario!" Waluigi demanded.

"Let us at him!" Mario ordered.

"Eh, no," Wario replied.

"You haven't got time for this!" Polari suddenly intervened.

"He's right," Waluigi reluctantly agreed. The hostility between the group dissolved and they all went to the launch star.

They landed hard in a jungle clearing. Piranha plants lay asleep to the sides. Waluigi began to maniacally giggle. Luigi looked at him, seriously doubting his sanity. Mario and Wario looked at each other uncertainly. The family never bothered with the plants for they weren't causing a disturbance. That and every time they tried Waluigi's eyes would glow viciously purple. Instead the four walked ahead keeping eyes and ears open for anything. As they reached the top of the planet they heard the laugh of none other than Bowser Junior!

"Bwahaha, so Mario and Luigi, you think you can beat me again!" Bowser Junior challenged from the grey object he stood on. His eyes then fell on Wario and Waluigi. "Wha, Waluigi and Wario! You two are _helping_ them now! Traitors! My dad won't be happy with you! Fine, I guess I'll have to take all four of you down! Caterbot, attack!"

The grey thing Bowser Junior stood on began to shake and slowly rise. Wario and Waluigi became fearful on seeing it being not used to this situation. Mario got into a battle stance, Luigi stepped back a step but clenched his fists, then the creature burst from the ground with a metallic sound! It saw the group then charged them. They split up. Wario jumped up the branches low enough for his jumps to reach and the group tried doing what they had for the Queen squirmy from the nest. Wario ground pounded but only got shocked and tossed to the ground, one life gone.

"What are we a gonna do when our attacks won't a work?" Mario asked. Luigi scoured the area for a power up as did Waluigi. His eyes fell on the piranha plants at the sides that were now stirring and snapping. Waluigi's eyes began glowing purple and he laughed sinisterly. The others looked at him fearfully. Waluigi didn't seem to notice. He ran towards the plants determinedly. As he came up to them he saw a piranha shaped floating object. He grabbed it in passing then slid to a slow stop in the middle of a group.

"Waluigi! What are you doing stupid!" Wario yelled. Waluigi simply smiled back as the plants all lunged at him at once. He stopped, challenging the creatures to hurt him. Luigi cried out then looked away covering his eyes. However, when no cry of pain came from a, being eaten, Waluigi, he peeked out then dropped his hands in shock.

The three now were staring at Waluigi in shock as he stroked the plants, eyes glowing, then pointed at the metal caterpillar thing saying, "Hah!" The plants immediately began running or walking towards it making their little sounds. Waluigi laughed, eyes bright purple, then followed them stopping alongside his relatives who watched still in numb shock hardly able to remember breathing. The piranha plants began chewing on the metal caterpillar who was making sounds of pain and swiping at them with its head. It began tossing out bob-oms desperately until finally it collapsed, star bits flying out.

Wario saw the bob-oms and his eyes lit up. He laughed maniacally as he rushed to them. He picked two up, one in each hand, then tossed them at the rampaging robot. They struck making it fall a second time. Waluigi and Wario met each others eyes with wicked grins and crazy eyes. Waluigi raised his hands up calling the piranha plants to surround him then sent them charging towards the furious insect. Wario threw two more bob-ombs as the thing neared, slowing it slightly, then he leapt out of the way.

Waluigi, strangely enough, wasn't fast enough. The robot was almost on him! He cried out in terror and covered his face, but he heard the little plants roar small roars. He looked up only to see them mass together and grow into one giant piranha plant that lifted the robot from the ground then began chewing on it. Soon the robot was dropped, the plant shrunk into the many little ones. They went back to their places, and the power star flew from the now blown up robot.

"They didn't even need our help," Luigi said in shocked surprise.

"Yes!" Mario cried out shaking out of the daze.

"Okay!" Luigi cheered.

"Bwahaha, Wario rules!" Wario exclaimed rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Forget the lumas, _these_ are my babies!" Waluigi victoriously exclaimed.

"Wha! You won! Fine! We'll get you, just wait! You won't last much longer!" Bowser Junior yelled at them. With that he jumped into his airship and flew away. The four relatives grabbed the star then blasted towards the observatory.


	25. Another Hidden Star

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Iggy's Galaxy**

_Sky High Mountain Hidden Star: Gotta Catch Them All_

The four landed back at the Observatory. Mario and Wario walked ahead. As he stretched Mario said, "That was tiring. Dare I say it good work with the bob-oms"

Wario yawned then stretched too replying, "Villain, know how to use a bob-om to my advantage." Waluigi and Luigi followed behind.

Polari came up to the four saying, "Oh, Mario and company, you're back. My you look like you've had it rough for the last while. Maybe you should take a break?"

"Sleep..." Wario said, the mere mention of the word making him almost doze off. Waluigi rolled his eyes then sat in his purple thorny throne.

"This isn't your place you know," Luigi muttered.

"I'm making it mine," Waluigi replied.

Mario yawned saying, "We've a been working hard. Let's a rest." Waluigi and Luigi sighed resigned.

In moments Wario and Mario had fallen asleep. Waluigi and Luigi though were wide awake fiddling with whatever they could. It seemed like hours had gone by. Luigi was examining his finger nails, once in a while looking around. Waluigi was stroking the thorns of his vines absentmindedly while once in awhile watching for lumas and scowling at ones that came too close for comfort. Luigi began shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Waluigi began to look impatiently up towards the two older, loudly snoring brothers. Finally Waluigi could take it no more. He punched his thrones arm rest then rose sharply saying, "That's it, I can't a take it! Luigi, remember when you suggested going to find stars on our own! I'm taking you up on that offer! Let's a go and let the sleeping plumbers lie!"

"Okie-dokie," Luigi replied relieved.

The two younger men went towards the launch star glancing cautiously back. Waluigi sighed in relief as they reached it having not had a single luma come after him. As he reached out though, a swarm appeared from seemingly nowhere! "Papa Waluigi, where are you going! You should wait for Uncle Wario and Uncle Mario!" they squeaked.

"Ahhh! I am not your papa!" Waluigi insisted jumping up and down.

"Don't feel bad papa, we'll make you happy! You'll get mama back," the lumas exclaimed hugging him.

"I'm not your, oh forget it," Waluigi finally gave up. He helplessly waited until they were done the hugging refusing to pay them attention back. Luigi was laughing like mad. "I'm a going to kill you Luigi," Waluigi warned. Luigi instantly swallowed his laughter paling. After a pause he entered the launch star. The lumas let Waluigi go who swiftly followed as if it meant life or death. "Too... many... hugs," Waluigi whimpered when he joined Luigi.

"You can never have too many hugs," Luigi taunted purposely trying to sound like all was right with the world. Waluigi scowled, but Luigi never quivered not noticing. Instead he chuckled then began to scroll through the galaxies.

"What are you a doing?" Waluigi asked.

"Looking for the hidden stars," Luigi replied. Waluigi shook his head. After a while he said half to himself, "Oh..."

"What?" Waluigi asked suspiciously looking at the map. He gasped on seeing the hidden star symbol. After a moment's silence he asked, "There's a no other?"

"Uh uh," Luigi replied. Waluigi began muttering under his breath. Luigi sighed then touched the planet. Waluigi shut his eyes tightly in annoyance and shook his head bitterly.

They landed gracefully. Both looked around. Luigi felt faint on seeing the drop. He began wavering and almost fell, but Waluigi grabbed him pulling him back to safety. Luigi shook his head then nodded at Waluigi. "Sky High Mountain, place of my death," Waluigi sorely remarked.

"You would have loved to see Rosalina's expression when we told her," Luigi said with a small smile.

"Really?" Waluigi asked.

"Never mind, let's a go," Luigi replied.

He started forward Waluigi following. Suddenly something jumped out right in front of him. He screamed leaping into Waluigi's arms. Waluigi scowled at him, dropped him, kicked him hard, then stepped over the now in pain Luigi. The bunny jumped saying, "Yay, visitors! Come play tag with me and my four friends! Bet you'll never catch us!"

"Oh yeah," Waluigi replied offended.

"Okay," Luigi quickly intervened shooting a cold look at Waluigi. Waluigi began to grumble sulkily folding his arms. The star bunny suddenly started off prompting Luigi and Waluigi to chase it. Crossing the narrow ledge, barely with their lives having almost fallen repeatedly, the two pulled up short on reaching the solid ground. There hopped five star bunnies. Luigi and Waluigi looked at each other then nodded. With battle cries they ran towards the bunnies, arms outstretched. The five scattered. Luigi took off to the left, Waluigi to the right.

Waluigi ran after the star bunny trying desperately to get it. It lead him across the wide open plain that soon became boulders hiding holes leading to a fall into a black hole. The _first _sudden hole Waluigi nearly fell in, but was barely able to long jump across at the last second. The delay stopped him, his hands rooted to the ground. The bunny stopped then called, "Hey, why did you stop!"

Slowly Waluigi looked up. Seeing the bunnies expression that seemed as if it had no clue what happened made his blood boil. Slowly Waluigi's eyes began glowing. The bunny stopped hopping its smile fading. Waluigi screamed in fury tearing after it. It squealed and ran once more, this time for its life!

Meanwhile Luigi bounded after his target star bunny who was leaping up the rocky cliffs. Luigi was kept busy keeping his footing and jumping up or across stones and pits. He was beginning to pant. Soon he stopped to check the bunnies progress. The bunny continued for a moment then turned back calling, "Come on slow poke!" Luigi gulped a breath down then set his jaw and eyes determinedly instantly charging after it. He saw the frown and worry on the star bunnies face.

Soon they came to a flatter path up the mountain. "Come here you!" Luigi called. He swallowed then looked down over the ledge only to see Waluigi racing across a moderately flat area after a bunny. He slid to a stop hearing the poor creature scream.

Waluigi began to laugh as he gained on the rabbit. "Got you!" he called leaping at it managing to grab it around its neck.

"Help!" it called. "He's trying to kill me!" It then coughed.

"Waluigi!" Luigi called from his path. Waluigi whipped his head around to see Luigi looking furiously down at him.

"You want a fight Luigi!" Waluigi shot.

"N-no," Luigi stammered. Clearing his throat he added, "But you hurt it we won't a get the star!" Luigi's target was watching the scene closely.

Waluigi hesitated looking longingly at the bunny. Finally he growled, "Fine." He placed it back down.

"You caught me, but you still have four more to catch," the bunny said. Seeing Waluigi's scowl appearing it giggled nervously then ran off. Waluigi looked back at Luigi scowling. Luigi swallowed then sighed closing his eyes in relief. He walked away from the edge then focused on his target getting down in a ready to sprint position.

To his surprise the bunny said, "You saved my friend from that mean man down there, so I'm going to let you catch me by going slower, but don't expect that break from the others." Luigi nodded then ran normal speed after it. In seconds he had it.

Waluigi was looking for any sign of the other star bunnies. Suddenly he heard a giggle and turned to pinpoint the location. Seeing two yellow ears he smirked. He quietly went towards it. It was in his sights. It didn't see him! He silently chuckled then leapt with a cry. The bunny turned in fear then ran away. Over the shock now the bunny laughed looking back at its pursuer who had a mouthful of dirt and rock from his face plant. Waluigi spit it out then leapt up running after the star bunny.

The bunny stayed ahead of him taunting him once in a while, but mostly staying quiet. It saw a large gap and leapt across almost gliding. Waluigi couldn't pull back in time. He cried out in alarm but got a mouthful of mushroom suddenly. 'There's a no other way but to take my chances it's a what I hope it is,' he thought as he tried to long jump over the impossible gap. Desperately he summoned the hoped for power, eyes glowing. He closed his eyes feeling nothing, but then realized he wasn't falling either. He opened them to find he was floating on air! He laughed happily then began swimming with the wind that was blowing and looking like water. He was fast catching the rabbit then finally dropped from the wind stream on top of it.

Luigi looked around for his next target. He was scouring every inch of everywhere. Suddenly he heard a giggle. He looked up seeing a star bunny waving at him from an above impossible to reach edge! "No fair!" Luigi yelled chasing it from below. He all of sudden felt a new power surge through him. It took him seconds to realize he'd run through his power-up! Smirking he summoned a little charge and targeted the star bunny. He sent it flying striking the creature who fell with a boulder! Luigi moved from the boulders path and grabbed the bunny from it saving it from the fateful plunge.

The boulder landed with a bang. From below Luigi tensed up as he heard Waluigi's furious voice yell, "Hey!"

"Oh this is bad," he said to the bunny as he went hesitantly to the edge only to look down at Waluigi's glowing purple eyes. "Sorry!" he called.

"You're a dead plumber!" Waluigi shouted back. Luigi nervously chuckled then turned away from the ledge.

Waluigi was wandering steadily up the mountain. Luigi had reached the top. Suddenly, from above, Waluigi heard a star bunny called, "Over here!" He looked up as Luigi looked down having heard from above. Luigi gasped then instantly charged at it. Waluigi started climbing towards it with the aid of his thorns. The bunny ran down the hill at an angle soon making Waluigi leap onto the path it was following. Luigi ran by seeing Waluigi clamber onto the same path. Luigi let Waluigi come up somewhat alongside him, both trying to cut the rabbit off from their respective directions, but the bunny was getting away. They both saw it reach the plateau from which Waluigi had fallen. Waluigi cringed at the memory. Luigi looked apologetically at his cousin.

Slowly the two together were gaining on the bunny. It saw the edge but didn't seem to be inclined to stop. Waluigi and Luigi looking nervously at each other. What if it suddenly stopped? They'd both plunge over the edge. Simultaneously they slowed down simply dividing farther apart, trying to trap the bunny at the edge. It seemed to fall for it, for they saw it try to turn from the edge only to head for Luigi! It turned around heading the opposite way only to realize that Waluigi was closing in. It looked behind, but Waluigi sent thorns to block its way. "Don't catch it in the thorns or we'll a never get the star! You've a used up our only strike!" Luigi warned. Waluigi scowled but obeyed. Together the two skinny men jumped at star bunny grabbing it at the same time.

"Awe, you caught me. Fine, take the star," it sulked throwing up a power star.

"Wa, wa, Waluigi time!" Waluigi cheered.

"Luigi is the winner!" Luigi cried victoriously as the two grabbed the star.


	26. Iggy's Galaxy Planet 4

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Iggy's Galaxy**

_Prison Jungle Star 1: Finding the Jungle Jail_

Waluigi and Luigi arrived back at the observatory only to find that their brothers hadn't woken or moved from their positions. Waluigi and Luigi sighed then looked at each other. "So, want to go get some more hidden stars?" Luigi asked.

"Why not?" Waluigi replied. With that the two re-entered.

Four more hidden stars later the duo returned to the other duo. "Should we wake a them up?" Luigi asked.

"No, let's a go for a main power star on this new planet we've a opened," Waluigi replied.

"I don't a know..." Luigi hesitantly replied.

"You don't a want to be in your brother's shadow forever do you? Can you not get it without Mario?" Waluigi taunted.

"I did a whole galaxy without Mario's help!" Luigi retorted defensively.

"Then this should be no problem," Waluigi replied.

"Fine!" Luigi shot buckling under Waluigi's will. Angrily he stormed to the launch star. Waluigi chuckled evilly as he watched him go. The smirk faded though, when Luigi paused then called loudly, "Papa Waluigi's home lumas!"

"Wha!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Papa, papa," he heard a chorus of lumas begin to say as they floated towards him. Terrified Waluigi cried out then charged at the launch star diving in then touching the planet in one motion.

The two found themselves at the new planet. They looked around in half awe, half confusion, and in Luigi's case half horror at the sight. Everything was grey or black, overrun by ugly moss, rotting vines, and thorns. After getting over the surprise Waluigi looked ponderously at the woods then said, "Eh, not bad." Luigi looked at him like he was crazy. Lightning lit up the sky making both jump. Ahead, in the light cast by the lightning, the two saw the outline of a big menacing building. They looked uncertainly at each other then began forward in this new world.

Everything was as silent as a grave. Once in a while a spider would drop from the trees and swing in front of them. Waluigi dealt with those creatures with a blast of his thorns. Luigi started soon on seeing a boo, but reflexively grabbed it spinning it around. Waluigi gaped in awe. Luigi shuddered then hurried on. No words were exchanged for the two had nothing to say or comment on. The trail began getting hard and unpredictable as pits and many enemies began appearing. After a long time they finally crawled out of the jungle to lay sprawled out on the rocky clearing. They looked up only to see the building almost in front of them. "Yeah!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Let's a go?" Luigi half stated half asked.

"Yes, let's a go," Waluigi confirmed starting off.

Watching the ground, prepared for anything, Luigi followed Waluigi. He risked a glance up to see how far ahead his cousin was. Waluigi was a ways away. Luigi shrugged and was just about to look once more at the ground when it gave out under him! He cried out in terror as he felt himself falling! Suddenly his fall was cut short. He opened his eyes then looked up only to see Waluigi. Luigi's mouth fell open in shock. "Get up here string bean, I'm a probably gonna need you later."

"You saved me?" Luigi said in shock. Waluigi rolled his eyes then started off. Suddenly the ground disappeared in front of him. He pulled up short, Luigi bumping into him. Luigi saw the pit then swallowed saying, "Dark matter. Watch a your step. It comes and goes as it pleases." Waluigi nervously chuckled then swallowed. Cautiously the two continued following the patterns of the dark matter. More than once nearly slipping right off an edge after getting too confident. Eventually they reached solid ground and sighed in relief.

They were almost right at the gates of the sinister building covered in ivy and vines. They heard furious barking from inside the gates. Peering into the blackness they looked for the origin of the sound. Suddenly a group of black figures lunged striking the gate making them both scream in terror and nearly jump back into empty space! Recovering themselves they realized the figures were a pack of chain chomps. With a shiver Luigi remarked, "Whoa this is like a prison."

Waluigi's eyes widened. "A prison you say?" he asked.

Annoyed Luigi replied, "Yes a prison, you know like..." he trailed off eyes widening in realization. "Like the kind two princesses and a bunch of lumas would be kept."

"Rosalina might be in there!" Waluigi exclaimed seizing Luigi's shoulders.

"Let's a go!" Luigi exclaimed, but as they neared the gate they saw a power star in their way. They hesitated a moment.

"Let's forget it," Waluigi finally said.

Uncomfortably Luigi shifted from foot to foot. "We need to get all the power stars. We can't leave this one. We can a come right back."

"Rosalina though," Waluigi replied looking up at the building.

"We can get back here," Luigi reassured in a slightly pitying yet reasoning voice.

Waluigi hesitated then finally, unwillingly, crossed his arms saying with a pout, "Fine! Let's a get the stupid star so we can get a back to the stupid observatory and then save the stupid universe."

"Stupid Waluigi," Luigi muttered. Waluigi didn't quite catch it but didn't like the tone. Nonetheless he made no remark or threatening gesture passed a cold look.

_Prison Jungle Star 2: We're In The Jailhouse Now_

Soon the duo found themselves once more at the gates blocking the ivy covered temple thing, only one life gone from Waluigi who hadn't stopped grumbling about it until reaching the gates. After a long moment he asked, "Now what?"

"Will you shut up Waluigi!" Luigi yelled. "I'm a trying to think!"

Waluigi was startled at the outburst, but once over it he viciously scowled, eyes beginning to glow. "Did you a say something green bean?" Waluigi icily asked.

Too furious to bother being intimidated Luigi yelled, "You haven't shut up since you lost your one stupid health because of your stupid mistake to get in the stupid swinging spider's way! Now keep it quiet so I can a think about this!" Waluigi was too shocked to do anything. Luigi scoured the grounds for a long moment. Finally his eyes lit up and he said, "Waluigi, your babies are here."

"What babies, I don't a have babies," Waluigi replied confused.

Luigi slapped his own forehead then replied, "Look in the yard! Piranha plants! Get then to open the gates and a get rid of the chain chomps!"

"Oh!" Waluigi said as he noticed the plants. "Oh..." He then began to laugh maniacally. His eyes grew purple as he saw a floating piranha plant shaped object. He took it instantly then turned to face the group of piranha plants. He raised his hands saying, "Don't worry babies, papa's back!" The piranha plants looked over hissing, but on seeing him they cooed sinisterly. "Sic em guys, and open the gates!"

Instantly a group of five piranha plants stood up walking towards the gates. The other ten rushed towards the chain chomps. In moment the gates were open. The chain chomps were yelping in the dark. Waluigi and Luigi headed over that way only to get there in time to see a bonanza of star bits. Greedily Waluigi began collecting. Feeling greed welling in himself Luigi joined all the while chastising himself for his greed. Waluigi rolled his eyes at the mutterings of his cousin.

Soon the two were at the door of the ivy covered temple looking hesitantly at the door. They cast nervous looks at each other. "Hey, maybe we should have brought Mario and Wario," Luigi dared to remark. To his surprise Waluigi looked as if he were pondering it.

However, Waluigi soon replied, "We've gone too far to turn back. Let's a keep on going." With that he opened the door, or tried. It was stone. Waluigi could hardly move it. Luigi went up to him to help. Together they opened it with a loud grind. Cautiously they entered the temple.

Silently they stole through the corridor towards the stairs at the end. "This is a too easy," Luigi fearfully said, cowering behind Waluigi. Waluigi laughed, or tried. It came out a squeak. They were at the base of the stairs now, looking up. They looked at each other nervously then began climbing. "This is like a my mansion," Luigi murmured.

Suddenly Waluigi let out a cry of terror as the steps opened beneath him! "Waluigi!" Luigi cried. He lunged down missing Waluigi, but Waluigi caught a pole sticking out from the wall over a black hole.

'This is it, I've failed! I'm a going to die! I'll a never see Wario or Rosalina again,' he thought fearfully.

Visions of Waluigi hanging from the mountain ledge flashed through Luigi's mind. Once more he reached down as low as he could saying, "Grab on!" Once more Waluigi was reaching but couldn't make it. Luigi saw his grip slipping. 'Not again, I'm a gonna need you later, I know I am,' Luigi thought. This time Luigi took a deep breath and actually dared to lean down more than what was safe, managing to grab Waluigi's hand.

Waluigi looked at him in amazement. That amazement grew when Luigi actually managed to pull him back to safety. Panting they lay on the stairs. Finally Waluigi rose to a sitting position murmuring in a barely audible voice, "Thanks."

"What was that, I couldn't a hear you," Luigi replied rubbing it in.

"Don't push your luck. I may just casually a let you fall next time a pit opens beneath you," Waluigi growled. Luigi stopped while he was relatively ahead. The two leapt over the pit then continued on.

Soon they reached the top of the temple. They saw the door. Excitedly they hurried thinking they had found the princesses and lumas! They grabbed the door pulling it, not expecting it to open, but to their shock it did. Their confidence vanished. After a confused pause Waluigi asked, "What sort of villain leaves the prison door unlocked?"

Luigi was looking ahead, pale. Waluigi noticed. Luigi then said, "W-w-what s-sort of v-v-villain doesn't keep his captives in his prison?" Indeed all they saw was a power star.

"S-should we go," Waluigi said with a slight stammer which he quickly controlled.

"You can," Luigi quickly replied.

"_I_ can?" Waluigi asked. "What about _you_?"

"I, uh, have, uh, claustrophobia, yeah..." Luigi replied. Waluigi scowled then grabbed him suddenly, thrusting him in then following. The two grabbed the power star and began to blast towards the Observatory. They shot relieved glances at each other as they were flying away, but suddenly they were violently shocked! The star kept going, but they fell into the prison once more!

An evil cackle filled the room as two magikoopas appeared in the doorway. "Welcome Luigi, Waluigi, we hope you enjoy your stay," the male said.

"K-K-K-K-Kamek..." Luigi stammered.

"Don't worry you two, you'll soon be joined by Mario and Wario. They'll come immediately on realizing their baby brothers aren't at home," the female taunted.

"K-K-K-K-Kammy..." Luigi squeaked. Waluigi was almost completely confused, but he'd heard stories about them. He didn't like what he heard. He might actually stand no chance. They practically raised the dead!

The two magikoopas cackled wickedly then slammed the door shut locking it. "Wait, let us out!" Waluigi yelled banging at the door.

"Give it up Waluigi! We're a stuck here until our brothers save out useless butts," Luigi moaned half angrily half miserably.

"Great, Crazy Eyeball Man and The Pig will have even bigger egos after this," Waluigi lamented. "My life sucks."

"Yours and mine both," Luigi helplessly replied.

_Prison Jungle Star 3: The Rescue_

Wario and Mario were startled awake by the sound of an approaching star. They groggily rose up only to see it come up and land with no riders. Both yawned then began to doze again. All at once their eyes flew open and they leapt up in alarm. "How did that a get here!" Wario demanded.

Polari flew up shaking then said, "Oh dear, Mario, Wario, bad news and good news."

"What's the good news?" Mario suspiciously asked.

"W-well, your little brothers have collected five hidden stars and one main one, this is their second," Polari replied.

"And the bad?" Wario demanded, though from the look on Mario's face and the feeling in his gut he sensed what it would be along the lines of.

"W-well, they never returned with this star. We have a letter. Here you go," Polari said showing them a paper.

The two cousins silently read it. It said: Mario, Wario, guess what? We've captured Luigi and Waluigi on the Prison Jungle Planet hehehe! They're locked in a temple unable to get out! Come and get them, if you dare, or they'll have a long, uncomfortable stay! Hahahahaha! Kamek and Kammy.

Mario felt a sick feeling in his stomach. He looked at Wario who gripped the paper in a death grip looking stunned. "They went without us after stars..." Wario finally said. Now furious he yelled, "How dare they! Just wait until I give Waluigi a piece of my mind!"

"If..." Mario quietly said. He saw uncertainty and worry flicker in Wario's eyes.

"When. We're a gonna get them if only to kill them ourselves," Wario replied.

The two elder brothers landed on the planet. The lightning flashed brilliantly. They saw the outline of the temple. Fear in Mario's eyes he said, "Poor Weegee must be in a panic."

"Waluigi will be going crazy," Wario said quietly. Mario looked at him. Wario added, "Crazier than usual. Like, actually mad, not evilly insane."

Meanwhile Luigi was curled into the fetal position rocking back and forth, once in a while sucking his thumb, once in a while muttering Daisy's name longingly. Sometimes he would murmur Mario's name as if he were a child talking to his big brother for comfort and protection. Waluigi was sitting cross legged on the floor stroking a stone, talking to himself. Sometimes he cooed to it calling it his babies. Sometimes he spoke lovingly talking in endearing expressions as if it were Rosalina. Sometimes he would even bicker with it like it was Wario.

Mario and Wario had made their way out of the forest and into the dark matter clearing, though as of yet they didn't know about the dark matter part. They began across thinking it would be a snap, but that illusion faded when Wario almost toppled into space! Instinctively Mario reached out pulling him back to safety. Wario felt his body, checking if he was alive. He sighed in relief when he determined he was then chuckled. He turned to Mario pumping his hand. Mario rolled his eyes, not sarcastically, yet not quite affectionately either.

The pair made their way to the gates only to see a row of eight chain chomps lines up outside. The two cringed at the sight, but then Wario laughed. He instantly charged at them breaking four as they barked trying to attack him. It was then that he was distracted by star bits. Mario gasped on seeing Wario's attention span end and watched him pick up star bits instead of watching the other four chomps! "Wario!" Mario cried desperately.

Wario, mad at being disturbed, angrily looked back calling, "What!" His sneer fell as he realized his position. He was surrounded by four growling, ready to attack, chomps! "Oh..." he squeaked. Suddenly they all lunged. "Help!" Wario cried in alarm dropping the star bits then squatting and covering his head.

Mario instantly ran forward calling, "Hold on Wario!" He grabbed a fire flower he spotted then started burning the chomps, each one falling after a hit or two. Soon Wario was safe, still shivering in the squat position, but safe, only one health gone. Wario looked around then laughed in glee collecting the star bits laid out on the ground. "Are you okay?" Mario asked.

Wario looked up as if just realizing his presence. Understanding what had just happened he became shocked. Slowly he rose saying, "You saved me..."

"It's a me a Mario, of course I a saved you," Mario replied.

"Uh, thanks?" Wario uncertainly replied, not used to thanking someone.

"It's a fine, now let's a go," Mario replied with a smile.

The two were racing up the steps, magikoopas coming from everywhere hindering their paths. Both were desperately fighting them back. Wario used his Wario wafts and belches more often than he had since he'd last ate. He utilized charges and ground pounds that made rocks fall from nowhere on his enemies. Finally the two elder brothers had battled their way to the door. Relieved the tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. "Oh for Pete's sake!" Mario unexpectedly screamed in fury and agrivation. Wario looked at him in shock then nervously backed away. Mario saw then sheepishly chuckled. Wario shrugged then charged the door breaking it down.

Luigi and Waluigi looked up. Luigi stopped rolling on the ground, his thumb still in his mouth. Waluigi was looking up from his rock in surprise and a little chagrined at being disturbed. It had been on the Rosalina stage. Mario and Wario looked at the two in part horror part amusement, part shock. Finally Luigi removed his thumb from his mouth saying like a child, "Mario? Is that you big brother? I want to go home."

Mario felt like laughing, but at the same time like bursting into tears. He walked to his brother, knelt beside him, put a comforting hand on his shoulder, then cooed, "Oh Weegie, what did they do to you? Come on baby brother, we're a going back to the observatory. Mario's here. We'll get home soon." Mario helped Luigi up putting Luigi's arm around his shoulder to support him.

Waluigi rose up saying to the rock, "See Rosalina, I told you Wario was coming!" The mind set changed, then he shot at the rock, "Shut up Wario, I'm not a crazy!" A pause. "Yeah, well no one likes a you either!" With that he threw it crossing his arms in a pout.

Wario laughed softly at the reaction, then seriousness came to his face for the first time he could remember in a long time. He went up to his brother. Waluigi looked at him curiously they pouted, "You're too slow. How could you leave your own baby brother here for this long? It's been twenty years."

"No Waweegie, it hasn't," Wario said, trying to reason with a crazy man. Waluigi looked partly convinced, but still not certain. Wario went up to him placing a hand on his shoulder saying, "We're getting out of here Waluigi."

Waluigi's lower lip quivered then he collapsed to his knees in tears clinging to Wario. Wario looked startled. Panicked he looked to Mario. Mario motioned his hand conveying the message to coax Waluigi gently back to normal. Wario reluctantly put his arms around his little brother saying, "Don't worry, big brother Wario's here, and just wait until I get through with you when you're back to normal."

"She's not here!" Waluigi wailed. "She's dead, I know it!"

"Who?" Wario asked.

"Who else!" Waluigi demanded. Mario mouthed out her name to Wario.

"If you mean Rosalina I can promise you she's fine! She's waiting for us with Bowser. She wants to see you again. Even if these are all lies I don't a care, just come back to normal! You're scaring me Walu! Please Wally, give me a break," Wario begged.

"Promise?" Waluigi asked in a tearful voice.

"I promise on our parents grave," Wario replied. Waluigi's lip began to quiver. "Uh, I-I mean cross my black heart!"

All of a sudden Waluigi seemed to come back to normal. "Wario, Mario, what are you two doing here!" he demanded in his normal voice shooting up from the ground.

Luigi shook his head coming back to earth. "Mario? When did you get here bro?" he questioned.

"Who cares, they're here! Let's get out while we can," Waluigi retorted. A star had appeared down the steps. Waluigi brushed passed Wario. Wario looked after him hopelessly confused.

Luigi looked curiously at Mario then said, "Uh, bro, you can let go of my waist." Mario let go. Luigi shot a strange glance at him then followed Waluigi.

Mario and Wario looked at each other. "Mama mia," they both said in unison.


	27. Iggy's Galaxy Planet 5

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Iggy's Galaxy**

(A/N: Shades of you know who for Luigi.)**  
**

_Swampy Jungle Chains Star 1: Across The Swampy Bubble Maze_

Once they had returned to the observatory Mario and Wario managed to convince their brothers to rest a little while. Once they were sitting Mario and Wario went at it. "Now that you're safe, what the heck were you thinking collecting stars without us!" Wario yelled.

"Well you two did it without us! It was fair game!" Waluigi defensively replied.

"You two could have gotten killed! You already went crazy!" Mario yelled.

"We can take care of ourselves! We don't need our big brother's looking over our shoulders every second of the day!" Luigi yelled.

"Forgive us for caring!" Mario shouted.

"Hah, you two only care about fame and in Wario's case money!" Waluigi yelled.

"Then why did I risk it all to save your sorry butt from the alligator then from that stupid ivy covered temple!" Wario demanded.

"You're not going anywhere without us! We're not letting you out of our sight!" Mario stated.

"You have no right..." the two younger began.

"Either that or I knock you both out with a Wario waft for the rest of this journey!" Wario yelled. The two younger fell silent bitterly scowling.

Mario sighed on seeing the jealousy and growing hate in Luigi's eyes. Wario and Waluigi were probably used to that gaze, but he wasn't. It was serious here. Mario sighed then said, "Maybe if we tell you the state we found you two in you'll a be a more inclined to listen." Wario nodded. With that the two told their younger siblings what they had seen.

By the end of it the two younger men looked shocked and humiliated, often blushing. After a moment Waluigi asked, "Was I really calling a rock Rosalina?"

"Yep, you also a said she was dead, remember?" Wario replied. Waluigi twitched at the thought.

"I was curled up and whimpering like a baby," Luigi lamented. "You'd think I'd a be over it after the mansion experience."

"Don't worry about it Weegee," Mario reassured.

Sighing the two younger looked at each other. "Fine, we'll play it your way," Waluigi said in a sulking tone.

"That's all we're good for," Luigi bitterly added.

"Weegie," Mario began, about to protest.

Luigi cut him off saying, "Save it bro. It's a okay."

"Humph," Waluigi said in a half agreeing half disagreeing tone.

The duo of duos landed on the new planet right into a swamp. Luigi shuddered at the sheer, in the first word that came to his mind, ickyness of it all. Waluigi looked disgusted shaking the muck from his arms and wiping it from his face. Mario looked slightly disgusted but simply climbed out. Wario threw the muck in the air as if it were the greatest thing ever. "Wario!" Waluigi shouted from dry land after some muck hit him. Wario sheepishly chuckled then climbed out.

They noticed Blue Toad standing nearby. Blue Toad saw them then said, "Mario bros, Wicked, or is it Wario, bros, try not to fall into the deep parts of the swamp or you'll never get out. Only land in the shallows where you can see weeds at the bottom."

"What do you mean land?" Mario asked.

Blue Toad pointed towards a bubble making machine and the wind currents. "Waluigi will need his wind power up. He has to control the direction it goes," Blue Toad casually added.

"Great, my life a rests in Waluigi's hands," Luigi complained. Looking at Wario he asked, "Can I share a bubble with you?" Wario smiled cruelly and chuckled. "Yes?" Luigi hopefully asked though he knew what the reaction would be.

"No!" Wario shouted angrily. Just as Luigi thought. Luigi sighed deeply. The four then went to the bubbles getting in. The bubbles floated up with the four relatives inside. Luigi looked terrified. Mario was just fine. Wario was looking delighted at this new thing, savouring every moment. Waluigi looked a cross between intrigued and worried.

The wind was blowing them towards a tree. Waluigi saw his power-up then grabbed it. Eyes going purple he controlled the winds direction turning them safely away from it. Now they were heading towards a rock wall. Once more Waluigi bent the winds to his will. Slowly the four progressed in this manner. Often Wario would demand Waluigi change the wind in complex patterns to get coins or star bits. Waluigi was getting annoyed, for it was getting tricky to do. Finally, near the end, Wario said, "Waluigi change the winds right! There's a whole bunch of coins and one-ups!"

Waluigi looked then gasped on seeing it. "Are you crazy Wario! It's a not worth it! I would have to change direction every second and get the guess right or we'd all plunge to our doom! And we'd have to avoid each others bubbles!"

"Do it or else," Wario flatly said. Waluigi saw the threat. Hesitating he soon changed the direction. Mario and Luigi looked uneasily at each other.

The four were now in the crazy, tight, maze of rocky sharp walls. Waluigi desperately tried to keep up with everything that was going on, more than once almost making a mistake. Finally the last one-up was collected. The exit was only a little ways off. Impatient to get it over with Waluigi made the winds go a little too fast for a place like this. All four gasped as the wind took them. Now Waluigi couldn't even breathe avoiding all the obstacles. Just as it seemed they were all doomed to run into an opening and closing wall it re-opened letting them fly out. Mario, though, was a little too far behind the rest. As he was passing it closed suddenly on his bubble popping it!

"Mario!" Luigi cried.

Waluigi and Wario looked back. Waluigi changed the winds direction knowing it wouldn't be soon enough. However, to their shock, Wario laid a Wario waft that shot him right under Mario! Mario fell into Wario's bubble. Luigi and Waluigi sighed in relief. Mario looked at Wario in disbelief. "You a saved me..." Mario said.

"Of course I did. You're my arch rival! Where else will I find a challenge like you? Besides Crazy Eyeballs Man, we'll need you later on. Mario fell back with a relieved sigh, suddenly realizing the full impact of the situation he had almost ended up in.

Solid ground came into view and the four ground pounded over it. They landed right on the star and were carried back to the Comet Observatory.

_Swampy Jungle Chains Star 2: Prisoners of the Swamp Beast_

Landing, the four shook out their hats. Wario and Mario began heading back for the launch star. Waluigi began following, but Luigi reached out pulling him back. "Wha?" he asked annoyed.

"Luigi, come on," Mario called from the launch star.

"Uh go on Mario, Waluigi and I have to feed the pink hungry lumas," Luigi replied. Waluigi raised a suspicious eyebrow, a sneer forming. Wario and Mario looked at each other then shrugged. With that they leapt into the launch star.

Landing back on the swampy jungle planet, just passed the bubble maze, the two elder brothers caught site of another launch star. They went to it jumping in. It shot them above the swampy jungle a long ways before they finally landed in another clearing on a flat rock reaching above the swamp. There they looked around. Mario's eyes lit up as he spotted something. Wario noticed and followed his eyes. On seeing it he grinned evilly crying, "Eggs for breakfast!"

"Mario gasped and paled as Wario rushed towards the egg ready to swallow it whole! Quickly Mario cried, "Whow! Wario, it's a not breakfast yet! Stop! That egg isn't one to be eaten!"

At this Wario paused, egg right above his open mouth. He looked out the corner of his eyes at Mario asking suspiciously, "Why?"

"Watch," Mario replied. With that he leapt up landing on the egg.

"Yoshi!" a voice cried, and out Yoshi came. Wario's eyes widened in surprise. He had no time to move before Yoshi fell right on him. Yoshi looked down confused. He quickly leapt up then kicked Wario gently. Wario moaned. Yoshi shot out his tongue licking Wario, curious at what he was. On feeling the tongue Wario jumped up in horror crying out. "Yoshi?" Yoshi asked jumping back.

"It's a Wario Yoshi, remember?" Mario asked.

"Yoshi," Yoshi replied coldly looking at Wario.

"Stupid green dinosaur," Wario mumbled.

"Yoshi's a Yoshi Wario," Mario corrected.

"Shut up Mario!" Wario yelled. Mario grinned nervously, shrugging his shoulders. Clearing his throat he then climbed on Yoshi. "Hey, what about me!" Wario asked.

Yoshi and Mario looked at each other. They hadn't thought of that. Yoshi looked around then cried, "Yoshi!"

Wario followed Yoshi's eyes then grinned widely. He burst into laughter rolling on the ground. He leapt up running towards the little garage saying, "Papa's coming baby!" He threw open the garage then roared out on his bike. He waved at Mario, showing off his ride. He set his sights on the very narrow wavy path. "Let's a go!" he called.

"Yes!" Mario exclaimed. With that Wario tore off. Yoshi jumped then fluttered towards a flower. He caught it with his tongue swinging from it, then to another and another until solid ground again. Mario looked over the edge to see how Wario was faring.

Wario was making great time. He drove quickly hitting jumps that appeared full speed. He pulled trick after trick with it collecting many coins and star bits. A loop came up, but Wario rode it with ease.

Soon the two came beside each other, Wario just down from another loop, Yoshi just landing from swinging by a flower right onto a dash pepper. Yoshi, Mario, and Wario looked victoriously over at each other in an intense scene, both keeping pace with each other. Up ahead Yoshi and Mario noticed a jump they'd never make. "Hop on!" Wario called in a good mood. Wario pushed a button letting out a side cart. Yoshi leapt in as they took the jump. Landing a straight up wall appeared. Yoshi leapt from the bike then swallowed both it and Wario! Mario gaped in horror, but Yoshi opened him mouth. Wario's face peeked out, a shocked expression on it. He cried out in terror as they came to the wall, but Yoshi dashed right up it then spit Wario out with his bike. Wario sighed in relief.

Soon they came to an area where neither Yoshi nor the bike could go up. Wario whimpered climbing off of his precious baby. Mario shook Yoshi's hand. The two men then climbed up the tree to a higher area. Walking on they soon came to more swamp like the one they had only recently left. Both sighed deeply looking at each other. "Let's a go," Mario said. Wario nodded then jumped to a peculiarly strong lily pad. Mario followed.

For a while they continued jumping, stomping, spinning, or charging enemies when they came as well as blocks. After a while Wario, who was now very impatient, yelled, "How much longer!"

"Wario, the star!" Mario exclaimed. Wario followed his gaze then smiled victoriously. They rushed up to it, but no sooner had they touched it, then suddenly the swamp rose around them enveloping them, and the star flew off without them!

"Waaa! We're trapped!" Wario panicked.

"No, not now, not after the lecture we gave our brothers!" Mario replied.

Wario looked at him as if just realizing. After a long pause in which they met each others eyes Wario cried, "Oh shoot!"

"Calm down, we'll get out of this," Mario reassured. "Yoshi, help!"

"Calm down, if Waluigi sees us like a this... you know how he'll a get!" Wario desperately explained. "He'll, heck _they'll_ be furious that we doubted them! Waluigi would leave us here to rot!"

Worriedly Mario said, "Luigi would hate a me. He would a save us but wouldn't talk to a me for the rest of his life."

"At least he won't kill you!" Wario argued.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi called from below.

"Yoshi, can you get up here and help us! We're trapped!" Mario called.

"Yoshi," Yoshi replied.

"No..." Mario squeaked, then hung his head adding, "He's a going to get our brother's I know he will, but there's a no other way to get out, is there? Can you Wario waft?"

"I wish," Wario lamented, "but there's something with this muck. It's a weakening me. I don't think I could pick up a feather!" he finished in a panicked tone.

It was there that Mario too realized it. "No, Wario, its draining our lives!"

Wario gasped then began desperately struggling calling, "I don't want to die!"

"Stop struggling, it will speed it up!" Mario said in terror. Wario froze. The two older could only wait.

_Swampy Jungle Chains Star 3: The Rescuers_

Meanwhile Waluigi looked at Luigi expectantly. "What was that about huh?" he asked.

"Follow," Luigi replied walking towards one of the hungry pink lumas. Waluigi scowled at the order, but curiosity got the best of him. Luigi fed the luma then headed for another. Reaching it Waluigi fed it.

"Thank you papa," it said.

"Not your papa," Waluigi mumbled stalking coldly away.

After feeding the lumas Luigi looked at Waluigi and flatly asked, "How did you know Rosalina refused your roses? You didn't a have time to write the letter between the time I told you and the time you fell to your supposed death."

Waluigi was surprised at the statement, but once over that surprise he sneered, "It's a none of your business."

"Come on," Luigi begged.

"No!" Waluigi shot. The two seemed ready to have at it, but just then the power star came back to the Observatory minus two riders. Waluigi and Luigi looked at in in a cross of surprise and fear.

Just then Yoshi appeared running up to them. "Yoshi!" he cried.

"What! Wario and Mario have been caught in the swamp and can't a get out!" Luigi exclaimed in worry.

"What a happened?" Waluigi demanded of Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi replied. They understood him. They now knew the adventure as Yoshi did.

"Not good," Luigi said.

"You think!" Waluigi shot. Luigi frowned at him. "They give us a lecture and a forbid us from going anywhere without them like we were kids, and they go and get caught!"

"Yeah, who do they think they are!" Luigi said catching on to Waluigi's rage. "Why should we a help them!"

"Yeah, we can save Rosalina and Peach ourselves and get the glory!" Waluigi said.

"Yeah! I mean _no_! No, no, no, no, no! Get out of my head a Waluigi! They're our brothers! We have to save them!" Luigi said quickly changing his attitude.

"We don't have to do anything for them!" Waluigi insisted.

"But we will! If you don't I will!" Luigi retorted.

"And get captured yourself!" Waluigi barked.

"Then you'll have no chance of saving Rosalina. You need _us_, we need _you_," Luigi reasoned.

After a long pause, a battle of wills, Waluigi, for the first time in a while, lost. He sighed saying, "Fine, let's a get Jumpman and Pig."

"Okay!" Luigi cheered.

"Okay my foot," Waluigi sulked leading the way bitterly to the launch star. Luigi shook his head hopelessly then followed.

The two landed on the planet with Yoshi. "How are we both a gonna get across?" Waluigi demanded.

"Yoshi," Yoshi replied.

"Wha! I'm a not putting my arms around Luigi's waist!" Waluigi yelled.

"He's a not getting that close to me!" Luigi shot.

"Yoshi," Yoshi replied.

The two paused looking reluctantly at each other. Finally they sighed. Luigi turned saying, "You're right Yoshi, it's the only way we'll both be able to get across. We need each other to save our brothers."

Waluigi sighed deeply then asked the sky, "Why me?"

Luigi climbed onto Yoshi. Waluigi reluctantly slid on behind him. Both shuddered at the utter horror of it all. Yoshi then took off with them hanging on. After an awkward ride Yoshi stopped beneath the tree Wario and Mario had climbed up to get to the swamp. Relieved Luigi and Waluigi slid off of him then clambered up.

They reached the swampy area then looked around for their brothers. The younger duo trudged through the swamp jumping on rocks, lily pads, and whatever else they could to avoid sinking. They got passed the obstacles their brothers had until finally they came to the place where Wario and Mario had been captured. Looking up ahead the two cousins gasped. Wario and Mario were neck deep in the swamp looking almost dead, health down to one.

"Mario!" Luigi cried as he tried to lunge ahead. Waluigi held him back.

Mario's eyes flickered open. "Weegee?" he murmured. Wario began to stir. They saw Waluigi and Luigi's horrified faces.

"Stay back Walu, this swamp drains your strength and life," Wario warned weakly.

"How are we a gonna get them out?" Waluigi questioned. Luigi took note of the rarely heard sound of fear, worry, panic, and helplessness in Waluigi's voice.

"I don't know," Luigi replied. He looked around for a power up and his eyes fell on an ice flower! "Waluigi!" Luigi cried spinning Waluigi around. Waluigi's eyes widened. "Let's a go!" Luigi exclaimed rushing towards it. Grabbing it the two turned into ice Luigi and ice Waluigi. They turned to their brothers then rushed towards the water. Just as they reached it though, something rose in front of them roaring. Both pulled up short in horror crying out.

"Swamp creature!" Waluigi cried.

"M-m-m-m-mama m-m-m-m-mia," Luigi stammered shaking like a leaf. All at once the creature sent swamp muck shooting towards the two younger. Luigi and Waluigi dove out of the way. Waluigi instantly sent an ice ball flying towards the thing freezing it solid. Luigi saw that the ice ball had also frozen the bridge of muck. He leapt onto it running up the creature. He made his way to the head as the thing began to shake, about to break free. He spun striking it. It cracked as he back flipped to safety.

"Good move?" Waluigi half asked in disbelief. Luigi nodded. The creature became angry again doing the same thing in doubles. Both Waluigi and Luigi shot ice balls at it freezing it. They both leapt onto the separate ice bridges racing up the creature. Together they spun a second time. A third attack commenced, but the two took care of the creature quickly. With a cry it fell back into the swamp releasing a power star! "Wa-lu-i-gi yeah, yeah, yeah!" Waluigi cheered himself. Quickly the demeanour fell, though, on remembering Wario. Neither of the younger noticed the power star. Instead they raced towards their brothers over the ice forming beneath them. Desperately they reached into the goop pulling with all their might to get the two out. Finally they succeeded, but fell back towards the swamp! The power star noticed. Taking pity on them it flew under the four scooping them all away.


	28. Iggy's Galaxy Final Battle Planet 6

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Iggy's Galaxy**

(A/N: Decided to treat all you who like this story with another chapter today instead of waiting for tomorrow. Enjoy.)**  
**

_Iggy's Planet: Sic em Chomper_

Wario and Mario fell to the ground barely alive. Waluigi and Luigi looked down at them concerned. Waluigi's eyes brightened suddenly as he realized something. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed.

He reached into Wario's pockets pulling out two coins. Wario's eyes fluttered open at this. In hardly a whisper he asked, "Wally, what are you doing?"

"Healing you," Waluigi replied.

Wario, at first confused, finally saw the coins. His eyes widened as much as they could. Quickly he said, "No, save the money."

"You'll a die if I don't use it," Waluigi protested.

"Then let me! Save the money Waweegie!" Wario yelled in a sudden burst of energy as he lunged up seizing his brother's overalls. "For the love of the Star Spirits save the money!"

Waluigi was at first shocked, then hurt, then furious. "What! You're a willing to die to save money! Not a this time Wario! You'll a thank me later!" Waluigi screamed forcing the coins into healing Wario.

Luigi had watched this in shock, Mario meekly looking over. He then coughed. Luigi swiftly shifted his attention then grabbed his brother's coins healing him. "Here we go again!" Mario cried suddenly leaping up. He then looked over at Wario only to see him sobbing on the ground, Waluigi looking very annoyed, yet patting his shoulder in an insincere but comforting way, trying to hurry his brother up.

"Psst, hey you, Waluigi, tell him you didn't want to lose him," Luigi said half teasing half seriously. Waluigi scowled at him then reluctantly looked at the sobbing Wario.

After a moment's silence he said, "You sure cry a lot more these days bro."

"I'm not crying! I don't even know what that is! I'm sobbing!" Wario furiously yelled. "I told you to save the money!"

"And not you! You're a crazy! I, err, um, ahem, d-didn't w-want t-t-to l-lose y-you, bro," Waluigi finally managed to force out being not good with kind caring words towards his brother.

Wario looked at him in surprise then asked, "Are you a saying this just to make me stop crying, or are you actually sincere?"

Waluigi answered with a smile, "We're a partners Wario. What's Waluigi without Wario? I'd be nothing if not for you. Besides, who else could I hate yet love like I do you?"

"Yeah, what are you without me!" Wario asked jumping up.

"Exactly, I a suck," Waluigi replied.

"You're a loser Waluigi," Wario agreed.

"Born and raised," Waluigi grumbled. Looking at Luigi he added, "Just like Green Bean."

"Who's green bean?" Luigi asked innocently.

"Aka Luigi!" Waluigi barked.

"At least I have friends!" Luigi retorted.

"You have Mario's friends!" Waluigi shot.

"No!" Luigi replied, but could say nothing more to add to that.

"Case closed!" Waluigi shot.

Polari suddenly floated up yelling, "Brothers, Cousins, stop! You need to get back into the launch star. We're picking up strange readings again! Another of the Koopalings! Hurry!" The two youngest looked sulkily at each other then reluctantly followed their older brothers into the star.

The three landed at the last planet in the galaxy. Looking around they saw it was covered in swamp except for the swampy isle they were on from which rose a towering ivy, moss, vine, covered temple. Suddenly, from the top, sprang the fourth oldest of Bowser's children! "It's me, Iggy, hehehehehehe!" he called in a maniac tone complete with insane giggle.

"Hey Waluigi, he a sounds like you," Luigi coldly said. Waluigi, who had been staring at Iggy mouth open in shock, took the time to scowl threateningly at Luigi.

"I do not! No one could sound as insane as him!" Iggy replied. He then waved his wand. Some of the temple walls opened up, and from those holes flew a pack of chain chomps! Right beneath Iggy another leapt up, the biggest one they had ever seen! Iggy landed in the chariot behind it. "All of my siblings have failed to bring you in! Well I'm the genius, they can leave it to me! My plan is foolproof, and none of you can stop me hehehehehehe! Dad will be so proud! Move over Bowser Junior, move over Ludwig, Iggy's a comin' round the mountain!"

"Coming around a mountain is nothing special, believe me!" Luigi shot. Mario and Wario looked at him like he was crazy. Mario slapped his own forehead at the nonesense play on words.

Waluigi at first looked dubious, but remembering the mountain incident he shrugged saying, "Eh, he's a got a point."

"You too Walu? Are me and Mario going to have to do a this all ourselves?" Wario said.

"Never mind stupid," Waluigi replied.

"Chain chomps, attack!" Iggy ordered. Instantly the chomps began lunging at the relatives. Quickly the four began rushing up the temple steps avoiding the chomps when they could. The tiny ones were easy enough for Wario, but as they got bigger with each level they began having trouble.

Wario tried to attack a medium sized chomp, but it bit him viciously! He cried out in pain falling, rather rolling, down the steps, one life gone. The others turned in surprise then tried to defend him as he made his way back up. Mario saw a fire flower and grabbed it. He started throwing fireballs at the attacking chomps, but they were getting harder to beat. Wario spotted a nest of bob-ombs. Disregarding whatever feelings they had he seized them from the nest then started tossing them at the enemies. As they drew nearer, Iggy began to get visibly worried. He started using his wand to summon mathematical symbols. He threw them at Wario. When they hit the man Wario began feeling dizzy.

"Whoa...head...hurts...too...much...math," he squeaked before crying out in pain and losing another of his six lives. A third disappeared when a chain chomp took a vicious bite out of him. Waluigi lunged ahead, before Wario was dragged back into the pack then ripped to pieces, and dragged him back into the midst of the two heroes and two, including Wario, part time anti-heroes, full time villains.

Iggy then reached into a bag and drew out some beakers of various shapes. These he began tossing down towards the group. One hit Mario blowing him a mile into the sky with an explosion. That took one life. Hitting the ground took another.

The other three waited for Mario to catch up then continued on. They were near the top when Waluigi saw a level of the Mayan style pyramid covered in piranha plants. He barely saw the floating one, but nonetheless he soon found it. Eyes glowing purple he used it to wake his 'children' then sent them on the attack. Seeing a wind power-up he ditched the piranha one in its favour. The piranha plants still attacked, but this time Waluigi summoned wind to blow him higher than the others and fly towards the top as well as blowing some piranha plants up higher. They attacked Iggy's chain chomp until it lost one life. Iggy, worried more for his pet than himself, then threw a potion down that promptly burned them up into nothing but ashes!

Seeing this Waluigi's eyes flashed with the purple light viciously, sinisterly. He swam faster swiftly drawing near Iggy! As he drew near he yelled, "No one touches Waweegee's babies!"

"Here we a thought he wouldn't make a good papa," Mario jokingly remarked to the others. Waluigi landed near Iggy then tried to strike him, but the chain chomp protectively got between them. Waluigi's attack ended up hitting it. Two of its three lives were now gone.

"Leave my pet alone!" Iggy cried throwing a glittering potion. Waluigi cried out in pain as it blew him far away from the temple to the edge of the swamp.

Swamp muck began coming towards him. Waluigi cried out in alarm, but just then a lightning bolt struck the watery substance electrocuting it! Waluigi looked back only to see Luigi looking towards him, a dead serious look on his face, and his eyes seriously freaking Waluigi out.

Luigi had seen the lightning bolt up ahead. Where Wario and Mario stopped to wait for Waluigi, Luigi continued determinedly. Noticing Mario cried, "Luigi, don't! Those chomps are almost as big as Iggy's! You'll a never stand a chance!" Luigi ignored charging for the bolt through the midst of a group of big, lunging, chain chomps. Mario watched in horror as they closed in on his brother. Listened, feeling sick, to Iggy's crazy laughter. However, his welling scream of misery was stopped when suddenly a huge super bolt of lightning shot down separating into enough super charges to hit each one.

Wario watched the hundreds of star bits, mouth watering, eyes flashing money signs. When the star bits cleared, much to Wario's dismay, the two could see Luigi looking down at them, eyes glowing greenish white as if with a strange lightning bolt, surrounded in a negative zone like bubble. "Luigi..." Mario barely whispered.

"Good, now I can kill him my a self for taking my star bits!" Wario angrily said.

"They were his!" Mario defended. Wario scowled, prepared to lunge, but the two noticed Luigi looking at something behind them. They turned. On seeing it Wario gasped.

"Walu!" he screamed, seeing the swampy water and muck coming down on his little brother who was missing a health. Luigi raised his hands as if in a trance. Mechanically he summoned the lightning to strike the muck pausing it with electric current. It was then Waluigi looked back, and glowing purple eyes met glowing green white. Both cousins felt the atmosphere. Instantly both lights faded. Luigi collapsed to the ground gasping. Mario rushed towards him. Wario looked back towards Waluigi to see him running for the temple. Wario waited.

Mario reached Luigi falling beside him, helping him rise. "Weegee, what was that?" he asked still stunned.

"I don't know Mario. Everything looked like it was in a negative zone. I couldn't hear anything but my heart beat and charging lightning. Everything was going so slow," Luigi replied. He shivered adding, "I a didn't like it. It's the first time something like that has happened to me when I use that attack."

"Luigi, its the first time you a used an attack that powerful," Mario seriously replied. Wario and Waluigi came up to them then.

"What was that green bean! I don't like challenges!" Waluigi yelled.

"That's the whole point of a rival!" Luigi shot.

"Iggy!" Wario shouted snapping the others out of the shock. They looked up only to see him throwing potions at them and math equations! Desperately the group dodged while at the same time using their elements, or main powers, to go up.

Reaching the Koopaling and his pet, Luigi sent a normal charge at the chain chomp. When it struck it the chomp began to yelp and whine and leap around. Iggy held on for dear life, but soon the chomp shook him right out of the chariot then ran away for the waiting air ship. Landing Iggy lost one of three lives. He jumped up saying, "Hey, leave my chomp alone! I don't need him to beat you! Take this Mario bros and cousins!" With that he spun in his shell at the group. They dove out of the way but barely. Jumping out of the shell Wario took the opportunity to charge the Koopaling. Iggy flew backwards almost to the edge of the temple, another life gone. Now he had one more. Iggy sent his equations and mad scientist potions towards the group then spun again. Again the four dodged the attack. Mario whirled on him letting off a barrage of fireballs until finally the Koopaling collapsed.

After a moment Iggy leapt back up yelling, "Hehehehehe, you think you've beat us, you're wrong! Dad's plan is nearing its last stages! Rosalina's wand was the main thing he needed to create this new universe he plans! He only has a few more things to get and Ludwig and I can invent the ultimate weapon for dad to use! Long live Bowser and the Koopa family! Hehehehehe!" The four lunged at Iggy, but Iggy jumped away into the ship. He waved at them as it flew away.

"He escaped!" Wario cried outraged.

"So did the others," Mario informed.

Waluigi looked at him and Luigi icily. Mario realized then that he'd said something wrong. "They all escaped! You guys are useless!" Wario yelled.

"Hey, Iggy escaped from all of us so there! You weren't a any better at it than us!" Mario defended.

Waluigi sighed in annoyance. He looked around the temple top and saw the ashes of the piranha plants. The others heard the quiet gasp. The others saw his tense form, the shocked eyes looking at the mess. Luigi first noticed the sadness bordering in his eyes. "Uh, t-there are more piranha plants around Waluigi."

"Yeah, but not these ones," he replied in a child like tone. "My brave babies. Why did they have to end like this?"

"They're plants," Wario remarked feeling embarrassed at his brother, who was always evil, acting like this.

"Sorry Waluigi, we can bury the ashes if you a like," Mario sympathetically said.

Waluigi remained silent then shrugged, all sadness and remorse gone. "Ah well, everything has a its time. Let's a go get the princesses." The others looked at him surprised as he walked away whistling, a spring in his step.

"He's a happy he beat his first boss," Wario clarified more for his own satisfaction than anything. He followed. Waluigi paused waiting for Wario the waved his arms letting him go to the power star first. Mario followed, Waluigi still grinning like a gentleman. Luigi raised an eyebrow at his normally rude, at least in sports, cousin, then cautiously passed. The four grabbed the grand star, drawn to its gravity. Luigi was the only one who noticed that as the star was beginning its flight, Waluigi looked back at the ashes and sent a gentle breeze towards them, sweeping them away, letting the breeze take them into their grove with their, what Luigi assumed Waluigi must think, brothers and sisters. Luigi looked awkwardly away not liking to see this side of his enemy. But really, who could blame him, they were probably his only friends, just like Luigi had only a few certain ones of his mansion ghosts as well as E. Gadd, as his close friends. At least not counting the ones he had gotten on his own instead of through Mario.


	29. Roy's Galaxy Planet 1

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Roy's Galaxy**

_Desert Paths Star 1: Up The Desert Tower_

The relatives landed back at the observatory then checked the map. Sure enough the new galaxy opened up. The group began towards the launch star. Luigi suddenly paused. Waluigi noticed first and looked back. "What?" he asked, annoyed.

Luigi looked from him to Rosalina's bedroom then back. Waluigi raised an eyebrow. "Come on Stick Man, Green Beanpole!" Wario called impatiently.

Luigi pursed his lips then answered Waluigi saying, "It's a nothing." Swiftly he passed by.

Waluigi watched after him suspiciously. He looked at her bedroom thinking, 'I'm a gonna half to find a way to look in there. Something is up.' He then followed.

The four looked at the first planet. Wario looked confused. Mario had been the one picking the destination with occasional exception to Waluigi and Luigi. Mario saw Wario's helplessness and smiled. "Touch it," he said as if it were obvious. Wario sheepishly grinned then touched the planet.

Their cries as they fell towards the desert made some of the creatures look up then scurry. All four cried out in pain as they hit the desert. Luigi hit the sand flat, face down, leaving a comical indent. He moaned. Mario landed buried waist deep in the ground. Wario's hands were above the sand. He felt around for the ground then tried to pull himself up. Mario went to help him taking his hand as Luigi painfully rose his face from the ground spitting dust out.

Once up Wario said in an annoyed tone, "What the heck is going on here?" He looked around then added, this time annoyance in his tone, "Where's Waweegie?" He then heard a muffled sound. "Huh!" he exclaimed looking down the hole he'd made. Waluigi was groaning in pain, slowly reaching up, arm bent strangely in more than one place. "What are you doing down there? Come here Wally!" Wario angrily said reaching down to pull him up. Waluigi wavered unsteadily then shook it off. He viciously scowled at Wario. Wario's angry expression fell and he backed off.

Waluigi was growling while pulling up his sleeve, fist clenched to strike, when Luigi cried, "Hey! Over there!" They looked ahead to see wind devils going across the stand, some drifting on one side of certain large gaps. A river flowed near them. Some huge gaps were left without wind devils. Bullet bills were spread across the whole stretch. Dismally Luigi said, "I can make _some_ of those gaps without wind devils, but not even _I_ can't jump over a few of the ones without them to get that star."

"I can swim through air though," Waluigi boasted, eyes sparkling with want of adventure.

"Over there!" Mario said as he pointed to the right. They looked. There stood a huge tower complete with whomps, thwomps, and jumps not even Luigi could make.

"I can make those high ones with a power up," Wario remarked looking at the heights.

"But only with a power up. You can a hardly jump two feet without," Mario insulted.

Wario scowled but took it saying, "Yeah."

"I can a take the left path," Mario remarked pointing to a long path with bad guys, short stops, jumps to higher levels, and a general rounded track made for Mario.

"But that leaves me to..." Luigi began. He looked behind at the quicksand traps, wind devils, long and high jumps, and lightning poles complete with dry bones and something that looked dangerous. Luigi shivered.

"You'll do fine Weegie," Mario comforted. "Now let's a split up!" Mario ordered.

Wario slowly bounded towards the first sand twister wind devil thing. He leapt in, slowly rising with the wind. At the top he leapt from it helicoptering through the air towards the next one. 'I'm falling too fast,' he thought becoming worried. Just then he felt the wind funnel dragging him back up. He sighed in relief. 'So this is how it is going to be huh? I'll barely make it each time,' he thought, reluctantly resigned to that pattern of fate. He went through each of the seven twisters before finally touching down on solid stone. He chuckled victoriously then went on towards a row of reinforced boxes.

He charged through them easily enough. He quickly after came up to the first high ledge. There he saw a bean shaped object. 'Here's my power-up,' he thought smugly. He bounded to it as fast as he could go then ate it. He charged up, squatting, scrunching his face in concentration. He soon let out a butt blast that launched him into the sky higher than his usual's did and leaving a stink cloud behind!

Reaching the ledge he continued along, breaking his way through crates or weak walls. At each ledge he found his power-up and used it again if he had lost it. Enemies stood in his way often, but he simply ran them over with a charge. Soon he came to a steep slope. "Huh!" he cried in outrage. He began raging over the block then finally looked around. "Ah hah," he said, eyes lighting up as he saw, through a wall, a familiar glint. Facing the wall he charged it. He cried out joyously upon seeing his bike! He ran to it embracing it. He kissed it then led it out. Setting his sights on the ramp he laughed then climbed on. He revved it up peeling up the ramp, purposely running over any enemy he could, dodging or trying to dodge obstacles he couldn't smash. Once up the ramp the bike went a little ways farther before Wario saw a road block. No jump was near, so he whimpered, reluctantly climbing off the bike. He patted it then gloomily went to the power-up. Once over the blockade he became his old self racing through the obstacles up the tower.

Soon the way cleared of obstacles, however, Wario noticed the whomps and thwomps. A whomp slammed down right in front of him. Angrily Wario charged it twice, destroying it. He did this through all three. Then came the thwomps. On the first Wario waited for its back to turn. Once it had he charged it twice. A second soon appeared. Impatient, Wario ground pounded shaking the level, making the thwomp fall as well as making a bunch of coins fall from the sky over it. He got rid of the thwomp then greedily took the money and star bits. He was close to the top. As he jumped up the last ledge he saw a luma holding a life-up sign as well as a health-up one. Seeing Wario it said, "Luma lee luma lee bop welcome to the luma shop. I can sell you something useful for only thirty star bits."

"Thirty!" Wario roared. The luma squealed then flew higher. Wario began to mutter. Turning to the ledge he saw a Goomba running at him. It dropped still heading for its target. Wario chomped it then continued on. He saw the power star right there, but it was guarded by a big dust devil with eyes. Wario was about to try and charge it, but right then he noticed some floating garlic! He grinned maliciously then went to it gobbling it down. He returned to face the dust devil burping loudly. It cringed and squealed at the scent, then blew away. Wario laughed reaching out grabbing the star.

_Desert Paths Star 2: Follow The Right, Oops, Left Path_

Meanwhile Mario tore down the left path stomping all who got in his way. There were the occasional sand traps that Mario managed to jump over. Once in a while he would ride dust devils across larger areas. He reached a small launch star then used it to get to the higher ledge. Now he had to gingerly leap across small gaps to narrow ledges.

Slowly he was making his way to the other end of the track. He leapt higher and higher until finally he saw a flag pole. Rushing to it he clambered up leaping to the last level of the path. A thwomp walked there, guarding the star. Mario distracted it then waited until it had jumped before rushing out from the drop zone. He then ground pounded its back. With it gone Mario reached for the star.

_Desert Paths Star 3: Swimming The Desert Trail_

Waluigi jumped into the first wind devil and helicoptered across the first gap to another wind devil, then another. Finally, reaching solid ground, he started to run. A Goomba charged at him, but he shot a thorn vine at it. He saw his first big gap, but easily long jumped across. He stomped or spun enemies who came near. Seeing a bird poised to land on him he moved out of the way. On coming down then getting stuck in the ground, Waluigi stomped on it repeatedly burying it deeper until it was defeated.

He rode another wind devil across a gap to solid ground. Seeing thorns in his way he summoned them to him removing them. A bullet bill shot out soon, but Waluigi pulled out his tennis racket hitting it back. He laughed as it struck its cannon then moved forward not watching his step. Next thing he knew he was waist deep in sand trying to get out! He reached solid ground hauling his body away from the quick sand. He looked around for a wind devil. Seeing none he grumbled.

The proverbial light bulb suddenly went off in his head as he looked around once more. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed. He saw a mushroom that looked like wind swirling around, actually moving. Grabbing it he then summoned the wind then swam over the gap with the wave. Landing safely he chuckled. That stopped, though, when a giant dry bones popped out! He cried out in alarm as it began chasing him. Another idea came to him then as he saw a thorny flower. Grabbing it he put into effect his vine move leaving a trail of thorns to slow it down. He managed to box it in the thorn maze. Safely he continued on to another gap. He found the water mushroom then grabbed it. Summoning wind he once more swam across with the air wave.

He eventually reached a wall covered in thorns. He cleared them only to see a crack. He quickly slid through. He smiled victoriously on seeing the star up a wall. Looking around for a way up he spotted another thorny flower. He grabbed the power up then was able to summon his vines to make a ladder! Swiftly he scaled the wall. Triumphantly he cheered as he reached the star.

_Desert Paths Star 4: Running From Cylinder Rock Roll_

Luigi rode the wind devil to his trail. No sooner had he done this than a loud bang was heard from behind. Luigi, shaking, turned, only to see a sinister looking cylinder made of rock! It laughed then began to roll after him! Luigi cried out in terror, running from it. He leapt over the long jump trap then back flipped over a wall and began running. He jumped over or stomped on dry bones in his way. All the while the boulder remained chasing him.

He high jumped to a ledge only to hear it collapsing behind him being mowed down by the now faster cylinder. He looked desperately around for something, anything. His eyes fell on it. Up ahead he saw his lightning power-up! Running to it he seized it, feeling the energy course through him. This delay, however, cost him, as the rolling cylinder was almost on top of him! Desperately Luigi summoned lightning to strike it. It jumped giving Luigi a head start, but still it sped after him.

He saw lightning poles up ahead along the path. Each one he struck as he passed. Leaping up another high ledge he saw a group of them. He desperately zapped them all then ran to the edge. However, he was forced to stop barely freezing before the ledge. He realized in horror that there was nowhere else to run! Panicked, he turned to see the cylinder appear up the ramp rolling right for him! 'This is it...' he thought as it came nearer. Daisy's image floated through his mind. He shook with fear and anger thinking, 'After all I've been through _this_ is how I die!' As the cylinder reached the midst of the poles, all at once his senses came back and he desperately summoned the thunder!

Once more everything became negative, slow motion. Luigi sensed his eyes glowing greenish white. He raised his hands upwards, the rock slowly nearing him. The green super charged lightning bolt struck the cylinder so forcefully that the platform shook and the roar of thunder echoed! The others all turned in either shock or, in Mario's case, fear, all unable to pull back from the now departing power stars. Luigi saw the star appear but felt himself toppling over the edge in slow motion! Suddenly the star started flying towards him! Luigi, though, was counting the seconds until he hit the quick sand, knowing that it wasn't coming fast enough. He closed his eyes preparing himself. All at once the power star shot passed him in a sudden burst of speed as everything went normal! He landed on it, instantly being transported away!

The other three arrived at the observatory. Wario yelled, "What the heck was that!"

"Green thunder and lighting," Waluigi said in shock.

"Weegee, where's Weegee!" Mario, breathing heavily, cried out in terror upon seeing his brother wasn't there. The other two looked at him in stunned silence.

"You don't think..." Wario began.

"Green bean's, gone?" Waluigi asked still in a shock. All of a sudden he burst into tears. The other two looked at him stunned. "But there were so many ways I'd planned to torment him in!" Waluigi wailed. "Now I'll never get to again! He wasn't supposed to be the one of us to die! Where will I a find another victim!" Mario shook his head in denial. Wario sniffed but tried to simply shrug it off.

"Don't cry papa Waluigi!" four nearby lumas cried.

"Papa! Again!" Wario asked.

Waluigi had paled. "Oh heck no!" he suddenly yelled. "I'm a not your papa!"

"Hey, you!" a voice called suddenly from above. The three looked up. "Mario!" it called again. Suddenly Luigi landed with the star. Frowning at Waluigi he said, "So many ways to a torment me huh? Well, bring it on."

"Weegee!" Mario exclaimed hugging his brother.

Wario cleared his throat, grunted, then murmured, "G-good to have you back little cousin."

"You're alive! I won't have to find someone else to torment after all!" Waluigi exclaimed brushing passed the lumas, a relieved expression on his face.

"I'm touched," Luigi replied in a half sarcastic tone. Turning to Wario with a teasing smile he added, "I never knew you cared."

"I don't," Wario defended.

"Rosalina," Waluigi interrupted gesturing to the launch star.

"Maybe you and Wario should look over the Observatory. You know, to figure out where things are," Mario suggested.

"What, and let you and Luigi get all the adventure!" Wario questioned.

"Wario..." Waluigi said quietly.

"What Waluigi?" Wario asked.

Waluigi went to his brother whispering, "Think of the valuables, coins, star bits, all ours for the taking without Rosalina guarding them."

Wario looked from his cousins to his brother undecided. He stayed staring at Waluigi a moment, then turned once more to their cousins saying, "Stay a here."

"Of course, we couldn't do anything without a you," Mario sarcastically replied, but he did turn to go to Yoshi.

"Where's a the safe?" Wario asked. Luigi looked at him incredulously. "Fine, I'll find valuables sooner than later." Wario sneered. He set off grumbling.

Luigi looked inquiringly at Waluigi, then at Rosalina's bedroom. Waluigi nodded. Luigi sighed then shook his head heading for Toad and the brigade. Waluigi harrumphed then turned heading for Rosalina's bedroom.

On entering it, the room was dark, no light being on. He stepped in looking around at the outlines of the furniture. Just then moonlight came through the window lighting up the room. It was then that he saw the vase. His mouth opened as he noticed the five roses. The letters and now uncrumpled note were lined in front of them facing the bed. Disbelievingly he moved up to them, felt the petals. He looked down at his stomach, a foreign feeling coming up. He grumbled, not liking it. Once more he looked at the roses, eyes wide. Solemnly he turned, swiftly walking from the room.

He saw Wario passing as he chuckled evilly, coins spilling from his pockets. Waluigi grabbed his arm. "Hey!" Wario cried as his little brother pulled him behind.

Seeing Mario, Waluigi reached out at him dragging him away from Yoshi. "Whow!" Mario exclaimed.

Waluigi pulled Mario and Wario in front of him then reached out seizing Luigi who cried, "Hey!"

Waluigi shoved them all in front of him, herding them to the launch star saying, "Come on!"

"What's a going on!" Wario demanded.

"Rosalina..." Waluigi simply replied. Wario raised his eyebrows in surprise. Luigi nodded understandingly.

Mario slapped his own forehead saying, "Mama mia." Next thing they knew they were in the launch star.


	30. Cut scene 1: Rosalina and Peach

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Roy's Galaxy**

(A/N: Cut scene. It may or may not be something my readers will like, but when you get an idea you have to write it down. It may be slightly sappy in some parts, only slightly. I could have done worse. This is only an intermission so I'll put up the next chapter too.)**  
**

_Rosalina And Peach's Intermission Story_

Out of his stronghold window Bowser watched his children. Larry was playing tennis with Iggy, who had recently returned, Morton, and Roy. Ludwig Von Koopa was playing a piano. The eldest then looked in an annoyed fashion towards Bowser Junior who was begging Lemmy to let him ride the ball. Ludwig rose with a sigh, going towards Bowser Junior. He put a hand on his baby brother's shoulder then pointed towards the castle. Lemmy scowled after them, but then went to the tennis courts and cheered on Larry. Bowser felt a smile pull at his face. Instantly he snapped out of it scowling.

"The Mario brothers will come," Rosalina challenged. "They will defeat your beloved children as well as Wario and Waluigi. If you love your children as I love mine you will call off this plan and return us home."

"Wario and Waluigi are here helping Bowser?" Peach questioned in surprise from beside Rosalina. Rosalina nodded.

Ignoring the remark about his children Bowser replied as he turned, "Wario _and_ Waluigi Queen Rosalina? I seem to be short a man."

Rosalina's proud smile fell. "What do you mean?" Peach asked. She turned to Rosalina repeating, "What does he mean?"

Bowser ignored Peach asking Rosalina, "Where's Waluigi Rosalina?" Rosalina felt a knot in her throat. She swallowed not liking the feeling, nor understanding what it meant. She closed her eyes looking down. Peach watched confused, but her eyes slowly began to light in realization. Her mouth fell into an O. She put her hand over it. "I thought so," Bowser finished.

"Where are my children!" Rosalina demanded. He pushed a button with an evil laugh revealing them all on star ship Mario in a cage.

"Mama, mama!" they cried in delight.

"I couldn't keep them from their mother. As you say, I have children of my own," he taunted, "but let's not change the subject," Bowser finished evilly.

Rosalina turned from the lumas to look sadly at Bowser. Gently Peach put a hand on her shoulder saying, "Rosalina, where _is_ Waluigi?"

Rosalina looked over at Peach. Peach didn't miss the flash of sadness the Queen of the Cosmos quickly hid. "Dead," she finally said softly.

"Dead!" Peach exclaimed in horror. "How!"

"An accident," Rosalina vaguely replied.

"Bwahaha, he fell from a cliff. He grabbed a ledge, tried to get up, but before he could, a boulder struck him taking him with it. Even if he'd landed on ground instead of in a black hole he would have been crushed. Luigi was too slow to help him. Wario and Mario weren't around. Oh well, one less problem for me to worry about," Bowser clarified.

"How can a father be so insensitive?" Rosalina hissed. Bowser shrugged then left.

Turning to Rosalina Peach sat her down dropping next to her. Taking her hand she gently said, "What was going on?" Rosalina raised a curious eyebrow, but then her eyes widened with the sudden understanding of the implication.

Blushing she looked away answering monotonously, "Nothing. He flirted with me seconds after he saw me. I found him interesting, but did not trust him. Bowser came, Waluigi joined him with Wario. He is evil. I am not. Nothing _could_ happen."

"But something _was_ going on in you, wasn't it?" Peach persisted. Rosalina said nothing as she looked at Peach. Peach sighed then continued, "Just because you are two different people with different morals doesn't mean it was beyond the realm of belief. Love doesn't work like that."

"There was no love!" Rosalina defended. "Maybe a one sided infatuation on his part. I talked to him a total of maybe a minute, not even to _him_, to them all! He probably takes candy from babies! What sort of father could he be to my lumas!" Rosalina finished.

"I see, but would you want to share them anyway?" Peach asked. Rosalina fell silent. "What happened?" Peach coaxed gently.

After a moment Rosalina sniffed then bit her lower lip. She looked at Peach answering, "He gave me roses. Sent them. The most beautiful ones I had ever seen. He wrote letters or notes with them." Peach looked highly intrigued yet very sympathetic. Rosalina finished, "Like I said, one sided crush on his part."

"Did you keep them?" Peach questioned.

After another pause Rosalina replied, "Yes, but that means nothing. I love roses. My name even means beautiful rose."

Peach took a deep breath playing one of her last cards. "Why did your voice crack when you talked about him and the messages?" she questioned.

Anger flashed to Rosalina's eyes as she glared at Peach. "I hardly knew him! All I know about him I guessed from his letters, the few minutes we were together, and his relatives! His aura was pure evil with hints of self-pity and hate, and... and loneliness, and..."

"And you liked it," Peach finished for her. Rosalina looked at her in shock hoping she wasn't beginning to understand her own thoughts. Peach continued, "You found something there you sympathized with despite his wickedness. You knew you could never change him, but you wanted to try, even knowing you'd fail. It's written all over your face and in the way you speak. What did you first think when you met him?" Rosalina's lip quivered. Peach scooted beside her putting a comforting arm over her shoulders.

Rosalina recovered her calm persona then replied in her slightly monotonous voice, "I thought he was handsome, charming, and clever. He bowed low to me trying to kiss my hand. His letters after he left with his brother and Bowser were beautifully written, very charming, and the roses. There was something about him that told me there was more to him than you saw on the surface. But then that's the same for everyone."

Rosalina felt something in her eyes. A stinging, then wet. Peach soothed, "It isn't a crime to fall for a villain." Rosalina opened her mouth to protest, but Peach continued to comfort, "I know strong feelings when I see them." Peach giggled. Growing serious once more she added, comfortingly taking Rosalina's hand, "I'm sorry... for your loss that is; and the loss of Mario and Luigi, and even Wario. Especially Wario. He would never admit it and rarely shows it, but he loved his brother very much. I'd liken it to a more dubbed down, secret, bad boy, villainous version of Mario and Luigi's brotherly relationship." Rosalina nodded.

"I didn't love him," Rosalina once more tried to insist.

Bowser re-entered then. The two women fell silent. Ludwig and Bowser Junior were with him. "What! Wendy was defeated too! Before Iggy! She hasn't come home! Is she all right!" Bowser asked in an annoyed tone, but worry was very much present in it.

"Yes daddy," Bowser Junior exclaimed. "Iggy saw her ship when he was heading back. He got worried and went to check it out. He says he found her crying and when he tried to comfort her or see if she was hurt she snapped and told him to get lost. He says she'll be back soon." Looking at the women he called, "Hi mama Peach!" Peach couldn't help but smile. Rosalina smirked at Peach's reaction.

Turning to Ludwig, Bowser said, "Well by now they should know Rosalina's been taken. If Wendy didn't tell, Iggy did. They'll be rushing even faster now. One of you kids had better stop them. Ludwig, you and Bowser Junior are my last chances. Let's hope it doesn't get that far."

"Yes fazher," Ludwig replied. "Bowser Junior vill help both Iggy and I. Maybe you too. Who knows, we may all be able to help you.

"Good boy," Bowser gruffly replied. "Now you and your brother get out of here, and stop talking with an accent," he dismissed. Ludwig rolled his eyes and the two boys left. Bowser turned to the window again watching his daughter's ship come in. "Maybe I should go see if she's all right. Comfort her about her failure. No, criticize, I have to," they heard Bowser muse. Peach and Rosalina looked at each other hopefully.


	31. Roy's Galaxy Planet 2

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Roy's Galaxy**

_Winding Sand Roads: The Great Race Through The Desert_

They saw a second planet light up. Waluigi touched it sending the group flying, Wario and Waluigi crying, "Wah!"

Mario and Luigi simultaneously calling, "Yahoo!" They managed to land relatively gracefully. Luigi, though, almost lost his balance on the ledge he had landed near. Desperately he waved his arms trying to gain his footing. As Luigi cried out in fear feeling himself falling, Waluigi reflexively reached out pulling him back. Mario sighed in relief.

"Hey you guys," Toad suddenly said from near by. "So you're still working together even now huh?" Muttering he added, "This will be interesting." Looking up he said, "There are power stars up ahead."

The four looked along the trail. They looked at each other than jumped to the first floating platform. Mario led the way stomping the frontal threats. Waluigi and Luigi branched to the left and right getting those ones. Wario charged through whatever enemies the others missed from behind.

Suddenly Mario slid to a stop crying, "Whoa!" Luigi and Waluigi hardly had time to react! Both gasped in alarm, instantly trying to slide to a stop, but with the momentous warning, neither could.

The younger pair cried out as they fell off the edge! Waluigi twisted, grabbing the ledge with one hand. Luigi turned in the air grabbing Waluigi around the waist. Wario barely managed to stop directly behind Mario, having to bend his body so that he wouldn't collide with his cousin, and the two wouldn't also topple.

"H-help!" both Waluigi and Luigi cried.

"What are you doing down there? That's dangerous," Wario said in an annoyed tone. Mario, who had been gazing open mouthed down at the other two, looked at Wario in disbelief. "What's a matter?" Wario asked. "Just pull them up." With that he reached down hauling the younger duo up, both of them crying out in alarm at the sudden uplift.

"How are we a gonna get across?" Mario asked.

"Jump," Luigi replied like it was obvious. With that he long jumped across. Waluigi smiled at the older brothers as if they were stupid, then he followed Luigi. Mario and Wario stared in uncertainty at the gap.

"What are you, stupid? We can't a make that!" Wario said angrily.

Waluigi and Luigi looked at each other then back. "Uh..." they both said, trying to come up with a solution.

"Get a back here and throw us across!" Mario said.

The younger brothers cringed. Waluigi replied, "Are you a crazy! We can't a lift you up let alone throw you!"

Blue Toad, who had stood nearby, then rushed up saying, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. One of you _alone_ couldn't throw them, but perhaps together... Just a thought."

After a pause in which Luigi and Waluigi were looking at the bespectacled Toad in surprise, Waluigi replied, "Who asked you?" Nonetheless he leapt back. Luigi apologetically looked at Blue Toad then followed.

The two younger looked ponderously at their chubby older relatives. Both grimaced then looked reluctantly at each other. Unwillingly they seized each others wrists. "Hop on," Luigi ordered. Mario and Wario looked at each other in confusion then back.

"Let's a go," Mario said as he climbed onto the joined arm swing of Luigi and Waluigi.

The younger began swinging their arms chanting, "A one, a two, a three, let's a go!" With that the two, with joined strength, tossed Mario across.

"Out of my way. Let's see what's a going on here," Wario said going through the two. They joined once more. Wario examined the swing then, satisfied, jumped on their arms. Both cried out in surprise bending almost to the ground, barely holding Wario's bulk up. Knees knocking, both panting, they slowly lifted Wario up again.

"A one, a two, a three, let's a go!" they cried again. They grunted as they tossed Wario over, then sagged to the ground against each others backs panting.

"Come on you two!" Mario called. They grimaced at him as they looked over, then reluctantly they stood not looking forward to the next time. They then jumped to join the older.

"Mario, you've a gotta lose a few pounds," Luigi bitterly said.

Angrily Waluigi bent over Wario, looking down at him, then yelled, "Wario, lay off the pizzas!"

"It's muscle!" Wario defended.

"Yeah, what Wario said," Mario chimed, insulted. Waluigi and Luigi grumbled, rolled their eyes, then continued onward.

Soon they came up to a wall in the way. Wario shoved passed saying, "Let a me through." He then shoulder charged at it, but when he connected the wall didn't break! He vibrated right back to the others.

The others looked in disbelief. "Well if Wario can't get through, how will we?" Mario asked.

"Look, there's a hole up there," Luigi replied. The other three looked.

"Luigi, Mario and me can't get through that!" Wario said angrily.

"Waluigi and I can," Luigi replied.

"So!" Wario demanded.

"There might be something on the other side we can use to help you two pass," Waluigi said, catching Luigi's train of thought.

"Good idea Waluigi," Mario said.

"I guess it's a the only chance we've got," Wario reluctantly agreed. Without waiting for confirmation Wario suddenly picked up Waluigi then threw him like a javelin through the hole! Waluigi cried out in shocked terror.

Luigi cringed beginning to shake, casting an uncertain look at Mario. Mario smiled mischievously making Luigi swallow. "Bro, you wouldn't, you couldn't," he began to say.

Mario rolled his eyes affectionately then bent down cupping his hands. Luigi sighed in relief then stepped on, hands on Mario's shoulders for balance. He smiled as he found it, just about to turn, when Mario suddenly threw him up! He cried out as Waluigi had and went through the hole back facing down instead of stomach. Wario laughed like a maniac. Mario too began to laugh.

On the other side Luigi had landed on a slowly reviving and rising Waluigi winding him and knocking him back down. Both younger dazedly stood. Hearing the laughter of the shorter pair, Waluigi angrily said, "I say we a leave them behind."

Luigi looked up the path answering, "I would agree, but..." He tapped Waluigi's shoulder making him turn. Waluigi gasped as he saw thick walls only Wario could go through and areas requiring quick stops only Mario could do. Neither of the taller had a chance of making them. He sighed deeply then began muttering as he turned to scrutinize the wall and surrounding area for some switch. Luigi shook his head at the ahead path then turned also.

Wario suddenly called, "Hey, what's a going on there beanpole!"

"Working on it Wario!" Waluigi called back, agitated and annoyed. "Idiot. He may be good at electronics, but it's a obvious who the smart one is," Waluigi impatiently said.

"Mm hmm, who?" Luigi replied distracted.

Waluigi seized him making him cry out. "Are you a hinting at something green bean! You think Wario's smarter!"

"Wha, no!" Luigi cried. Waluigi sneered. Luigi cringed looking fearfully around. His eyes lit up. Desperately he cried, "Hey, look!"

"Yeah right..." Waluigi began.

"A switch," Luigi insisted. Waluigi turned then gasped on seeing it. Luigi sighed in relief, wiping his forehead. Waluigi placed him down then rushed to it pulling. The wall slowly began to move up. Mario and Wario rushed through.

"Whew, I a thought someone was going to die," Mario exclaimed in relief.

"Someone got lucky," Waluigi replied, disdainfully looking at Luigi who grinned sheepishly. Waluigi then continued, "Look ahead and you'll see why we didn't just a leave you."

Mario and Wario looked. Wario laughed saying, "Is this all? Let me at it." Wario lead the way towards the walls. He charged through them all, laughing maniacally. The others sped to keep up.

"Wario gets a fast when he's charging," Mario remarked.

"He is a still slow and stupid," Waluigi muttered.

"Try and keep up!" Luigi challenged them as he came alongside Wario.

Waluigi muttered, "Why that little string bean." He put on a burst of speed trying to keep up. He barely caught up to Luigi, but he was able to keep pace.

Soon they were through the walls, but abruptly Wario gasped sliding to a stop. He shot out his arm calling, "Whoa Luigi!" Luigi slammed into the muscular arm falling down right before going under a crushing path! Waluigi, though, slid right under trying to stop!

Mario cried, "Waluigi!" He rushed passed Wario and Luigi dragging Waluigi from being crushed!"

Waluigi cried out in alarm. When the shock passed he looked at Wario saying, "Wrong relative!"

"He couldn't even a reach you!" Luigi half defended, grateful to Wario for saving his life.

"Shut up Mr. Eyeballs!" Waluigi barked. Turning to Mario he said, "Thank you."

"No problem," Mario replied. "Let a me handle this."

With that Mario took off without awaiting confirmation. He barely made it under one wall then wall jumped upwards. He just made it to a ledge then bolted for the next safe area. Luigi was biting his nails. Wario was picking his nose watching in mild interest as to when Mario would screw up. Waluigi shook his head at his brother, checked his wrist as if looking at the time, then watched, bored, as Mario was coming near the end.

"He's not going to make it, he's not gonna make it," Luigi muttered. Mario saw safety as he ran now low to the ground. He instantly put on a burst of speed reaching the safety. He slid to a stop barely avoiding being crushed by the opposite falling wall. Determinedly he carried on until he saw the top and the switch. Safely going to it he ground pounded. The floor continued moving only a few seconds more then stopped. A convenient path for the others was brought out. They swiftly rushed on, wall jumping when needed.

Soon all four met up together at the top. They nodded to each other then hurried on. They soon reached an area that divided into four different paths. They each looked uncertainly down each path, then at each other. There were signs in front of each. On the far right was Wario's picture, next to it Luigi's, then Waluigi's, then Mario's. Incidentally that was the exact order they stood in. The four shrugged then split up.

As soon as Wario set foot on his road, a small garage popped up with a 'W' over the door. Wario's eyes brightened with hopeful tears. He burst into crazy laughter charging towards it. Throwing open the door he cried, "Yes! Oh yes!" His bike! He leapt on it laughing then glanced at the other roads only to see his family looking at him like he was crazy. 'Not far from the truth,' Wario thought. He grinned at them asking, "What?" He then tore off with a wheelie.

"Yet another thing he cares more about than me," Waluigi self-piteously complained.

"Hey, you weren't there when we told him you had been killed," Luigi chastised.

"What did he do, laugh!" Waluigi shot.

"When he thought we were joking," Mario said. "But when we convinced him he left without a word. He stopped fighting. He couldn't believe us. He a kept saying your name and his nick names for you. Kept a thinking it wasn't true. He took it harder than we thought he would. Harder than _he_ expected to. I'd a think you'd realize it from Iggy's galaxy."

Luigi cut in saying, "Next we fought him, before you came back, I swear he'd been crying. It wasn't visible, but the mourning look he gave told it all. Not even _we_ knew he cared. Ask _him_ what his reaction was."

"Wario would a never tell," Mario stated. "He a probably doesn't even know what crying is."

"He knows sobbing," Waluigi replied, yet he looked to be a cross between shocked, touched, and unconvinced. His eye twitched then he headed down his path taking his thorn power-up. Mario and Luigi smiled at each other then started off. "Last one there is a loser," Mario challenged.

"Okie-dokie," Luigi replied speeding up.

'Hmm, maybe this a wasn't my best idea,' Mario thought as Luigi sped ahead of him. Mario grabbed his fire power-up going after his brother.

Wario rode along a little too happily on his bike, even whistling as he ran over enemies. He jumped off his bike begrudgingly to break down a wall. He then climbed back on the bike, facing the winding, looped, wavy trail. He saw a jump then sped up laughing. He hit it soaring over some walls then did a trick. He saw a half-pipe like section of track, the difference being all the gaps in the ground resulting in a fall to doom. He rode the half, half-pipe in ecstasy, laughing. He made it across cheering himself.

Luigi ran down his path jumping on creatures. In front of him he saw a lightning bolt. He hesitated but took it. He continued on, wall jumping up a wall he had to high jump to with a side flip. Soon after he long jumped across a gap. There he saw a wall blocking his way that was attached to a rope. He saw a lightning pole then shocked it, hardly slowing as the wall lifted out of his way. Bigger enemies were beginning to get in his way agitating him, making him nervous. He shocked them all.

A cave neared. He stopped right before, not wanting to enter, for he could have sworn he saw the glow of a boo, or two, or three, or more. He was shivering. He looked at Mario's path passed Waluigi's, only to see Mario notice him. Even from that distance Luigi could swear he saw a smile appear. As Mario neared his paths bridge over Luigi, Luigi took a breath then charged into the cave screaming a battle cry that sounded far more cowardly, like a shriek of terror, than it should have.

He shocked anything that moved. A boo appeared beside him. He cried out trying to shock it, but the bolt went thorough. Luigi ran. He saw a pole up ahead. Hoping it would do something useful he shocked it. Suddenly the cave was lit up! The boos cried out in fear poofing away or blowing up. Luigi began to breath easier even managing to laugh. All at once he burst from the cave cheering, "Yeah! Luigi number one!" He then began looking to the others' criss-crossing tracks.

Wario continued riding his bike seeing his star coming closer. Greed came to his eyes as he noticed all the coins and star bits. He began to pay less attention to the dips, hills, and loops than he should have in order to collect them all. More than once he nearly went over the ledge just swerving in time. He didn't notice the coming obstacles. A loop was looping around Luigi's path. He sped around grabbing coins and star bits as he went.

Luigi watched his cousin as Wario reached the top of the loop then began down.

Wario went under Luigi's path coming out the other side laughing. Suddenly he heard a giant whomp! His laughter ceased as he saw it coming down! He'd never make it! He tried to stop the bike, but it slid! The bike made in under, but Wario had fallen off beneath the whomp, about to be crushed! He cried out in terror as it was only inches above him!

Luigi saw the whomp falling. He frowned at why Wario wasn't slowing. He paled and gasped, though, as he noticed Wario desperately trying to stop! He saw Wario fall off right under it, no time to move, crying out for help as the whomp came down! Both Waluigi and Mario, having stopped, called, "Wario!"

Luigi swiftly summoned his lightning sending the bolt right to the giant whomp blowing it to pieces as Wario was feeling the rock touching his skin. Wario looked up in disbelief at where it had been. He saw from a distance, Waluigi and Mario's shock and relief. "Hey!" he heard Luigi call. He looked up to see his little cousin waving.

Wario leapt up with a relieved grin then waved happily back calling, "Yes!" His family all started off again. It was at that moment that Wario sensed the race like atmosphere as Waluigi had done by now. He jumped onto his bike tearing off grinning, thinking, 'If they want to race. Fine, let's a race.' This time though, he watched his path. Dodging obstacles he finally came to the star. He rode right into it with his bike laughing victoriously.

Luigi raced on, watching the progress of the others. He noticed angrily that Wario had reached his star. He saw Waluigi scowl too. Mario looked furious. That fury fueled |Mario's power making him run to his limit. Luigi wasn't about to lose to his brother again.

Waluigi was getting angry. Second to his brother again! Fine, but he wouldn't be last. Good guys _don't_ always win. Cheaters _do_ prosper. He summoned his thorny vines sending them shooting across Mario's path.

Mario slid to a stop in surprise, only to set his jaw and send a flaming fire ball through the block. He continued running. He looked towards Waluigi and sent his fire blast his way, up passed Luigi who cried out in alarm pulling back, barely able to stop in time and bend backwards. Waluigi heard Luigi's cry. He turned to see the inferno. Waluigi cried out in alarm then dove and rolled right under it. Again he sent thorns, this time over Mario _and_ Luigi's paths. Luigi was forced to stop, looking for a break or low section. Mario burnt right through the layers. Luigi soon found a low section then jumped over. He felt tempted to cheat, but couldn't do it. Not until Waluigi sent a thorn bush that hit Mario directly, knocking him from the edge!

"Mario!" Luigi cried. He saw his brother clambering back onto the path, one health gone. Luigi scowled at Waluigi then shocked him. Waluigi cried out in pain as he was electrocuted losing one health. It stopped and he saw Luigi ahead.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Eyeballs," he growled. "It I a can't beat Wario, you won't a beat Mario!" He shot his thorns ensnaring Luigi who struggled violently.

"Hey, help!" Luigi called. Mario didn't even turn. "Mario!" Luigi cried.

This time Mario looked back and gave an exasperated sigh. Without stopping he tossed a fireball back halfheartedly. Luigi dropped as Waluigi caught up, but Mario was far ahead. Mario shot two fireballs igniting two torches. The door opened and Mario seized the star.

Now Waluigi and Luigi raced for the end neck in neck. Luigi pulled ahead when Waluigi tripped. He shocked his last pole. There was the star! He reached for it, but just before he touched it vines snatched him from the ground holding him still. "Hey!" Luigi cried.

Waluigi, laughing, ran to his own star grabbing it. "Waluigi time!" he cried victoriously as he summoned the thorns from Luigi as he was brought away. Defeated, Luigi sighed glumly going to the star. Landing he dragged his feet, head down, towards his family.

Wario was taunting Mario saying, "Crazy eyeballs man lost to me, bwahaha!"

Mario was talking back. "You a had a motor bike! You're as much a loser as a Waluigi!"

"Luigi is the loser," Waluigi tried to defend.

"So are you!" Wario barked.

"You're a bigger loser than Luigi!" Mario yelled at Waluigi, half defending against Waluigi's taunt towards Luigi.

"Hey, he didn't come in last!" Wario in turn said in defence of Waluigi.

"He a cheated!" Mario yelled. The two older continued arguing.

Luigi came up beside Waluigi shoving him hard. Waluigi fell then leapt up kicking Luigi into the ground then hitting him with his tennis racket! "Uh, M-Mario and family, R-Rosalina," Polari nervously interjected. The four stopped their fighting to look at him.

"He's a right. Let's a go," Mario finally said.

"Brightest idea you've had," Waluigi coldly insulted as he went to the launch star. Luigi dejectedly followed.

"What's a with Walu?" Wario asked Mario suddenly, as the latter was following.

Mario paused to look back at Wario. He replied, "Wario, did you a not see the way Waluigi acted around Rosalina? The way he always hurries us when she is mentioned?" Wario thought a moment then shook his head. Mario sighed. "Wario, Waluigi likes Rosalina. You know, a _lot_."

Wario's eyes widened. "Waweegee? Wally likes a good guy?"

"Yes, I just a got it too," Mario flatly said.

"Well that explains why I saw him on the bow of the ship eyes closed that one time. He told me someone was a speaking to him. I thought he was crazy," Wario mused aloud.

"She spoke to him!" Mario exclaimed. Wario nodded. Mario twitched. "I wonder what they were saying... Wait, that would explain why Waluigi wrote in a letter that he'd heard she didn't a want any more roses before Luigi even told him. It would explain why she took it like she did, his a death that is. Did he respond?"

"How could he?" Wario asked. "Whatever, like a we care. Let's a go," Wario said, dragging Mario who was still shocked, behind.

"We suck," Luigi finally said after a long silence between the two thinner.

"You a suck," Waluigi replied. Luigi looked at him meekly. Waluigi sighed self-piteously agreeing, "All right, we suck." Mario and Wario jumped in then they blasted off.


	32. Roy's Galaxy Planet 3

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Roy's Galaxy**

_Yoshi Desert: Cacti's Attack_

Landing they looked ahead to see a giant cactus in the distance. A luma floated up saying, "Mario and family, you see that cactus up there? We're getting power star reading from it! Better get to it uh... Bros? Cousins? Mushroom family? Toadstools Musketeers or stooges, whatever you four are collectively called."

They walked, rather ran, a little ways, only to be stopped by the edge. Wario and Waluigi looked confused, but Mario caught sight of a top shaped thing. "Ah ha," he said to himself. He grabbed Luigi dragging him to it. He picked it up then dove through the ground.

"Huh?" Wario and Waluigi wondered.

Luigi said in realization, "Oh..." He too grabbed one following Mario. Wario and Waluigi looked at each other then copied what their cousins had done. All four came out the bottom only to see a Yoshi egg. Mario stomped on it and out came Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cried. Mario jumped on his back.

"Hey, what about us?" Wario demanded.

Mario looked back as if just realizing their presence. He sighed deeply then answered, "We'll a take turns."

"Yoshi!" Yoshi agreed. Yoshi grabbed his tongue flower grapples swinging. Landing on a small platform he took a blue fruit into his mouth becoming blimp Yoshi.. Reaching the higher platform Yoshi grabbed a glow fruit that illuminated the path. Barely reaching the safety of another safe part of ground he ate his pepper then dashed straight up a wall. He came to an area where he then ordered Mario, "Yoshi!" Mario accordingly jumped off. Yoshi looked to the sky raising his hands. He began babbling the Yoshi tongue, three light pillars of different colour coming from the sky. He soon stopped. Mario looked expectantly at him. Yoshi smiled then returned down the path flutter jumping.

Soon Mario was joined by Waluigi who had a bruise on his face. Mario, surprised at this, looked down only to see Wario stomped into the ground and Luigi rising up in pain. Mario frowned at Waluigi who innocently asked, "What?"

Yoshi came up with Luigi next, then finally he came up, struggling with Wario's bulk. Luigi and Waluigi hadn't stopped glaring maliciously at the other. Waluigi glanced at Wario who turned his back coldly. Suddenly three more eggs appeared! The mismatched rival family looked surprise. A yellow egg, a red one, and a blue one sat there. "Yoshi," Yoshi said adding Yoshi language explaining that he had summoned some other Yoshi's from Yoshi's island to help him transport the family. Mario nodded then climbed onto Yoshi's back. Luigi raced to Yellow Yoshi hopping on. Waluigi went tentively to Red Yoshi. Wario leapt onto Blue Yoshi making it gasp.

The Mario family began the journey towards the cactus. The Yoshi's kept pace with each other eating enemies, swinging, utilizing all their abilities, until finally they came upon the cactus plant. As they neared it, it began to stir. Suddenly eyes opened up. It's branches became like arms. It angrily looked at them after summing them up then growled. Thorns grew form it that were far larger than normal ones. In an instant the cactus had sent them flying through the air like javelins. The Yoshi's all scattered but Yoshi. He shot out his tongue catching one javelin thorn. He shot it back hitting the cactus then ran.

The Yoshi's began to dodge around it. It hardly moved fast enough to see them. It did not throw out thorns until it fixed its eyes on Green Yoshi. It shot its harpoon directly at Mario. He and Yoshi cried out in alarm when suddenly red Yoshi's tongue shot out grabbing it. Mario looked at Waluigi in shock. Waluigi gave a brief evil smile as Red Yoshi shot the prickle back. Wario and Luigi's Yoshi's joined tongues spinning each other around like a twister, pulling each other out of harms way, then launching one or the other at the cactus' head, wrapping around it, or in general stunning it.

Wario leapt from his Yoshi then bit into the defenceless cactus eating it down. The others watched in half awe, half horror as the plant was devoured by Wario. Wario fell back patting his stomach and sighing contentedly. His stomach began to gurgle. Alarmed his relatives cried out then dove hitting the ground with the Yoshi's. Wario burped a powerful burp shaking the whole planet. Out of his mouth popped a power star. After a moment, sure nothing more was coming, the others looked up then cautiously went to Wario.

Seeing their faces Wario said, "What? I was hungry."

"You're always hungry," Waluigi said, "but a giant cactus?"

"I can't help it. I'll eat anything when I'm hungry," Wario defended. Looking at their cousins he emphasized, "_Anything_." Luigi swallowed, cowering behind Mario. Mario glared at his two cousins. He walked to the star, Luigi right behind cautiously watching Wario. Wario and Waluigi chuckled.


	33. Roy's Galaxy Planet 4

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Roy's Galaxy**

(A/N: Same reason I always put in two chapters on the same day. One was too short for my liking.)**  
**

_Sand Storm Desert Star 1: Duck And Cover_

The Mario family landed at the Observatory, each shaking out their hats. Wario, Mario, and Luigi began walking. Waluigi began to follow, but as he put on his hat he suddenly stopped. A voice was coming to his mind. He licked his lips nervously. "Waluigi..."

"Rosalina?" he said aloud though she couldn't hear. His family never knew he'd stopped.

"Hello Waluigi... What can I say now? Look at me, I'm talking to a dead man. Not even in front of his grave," Rosalina's voice said. "Where to start? All right, here I go. I have to accept this, or try. Of all of you four, why _you_?" Rosalina's voice asked. "Every time I see myself being rescued it's by you. I hardly even knew you. Why did you have to die? Even though I know you will never hear this it brings me comfort. Why did you have to be so charming? Why did you have to send me those roses and letters? You, the first man to show me such attention. I despised you at first after our meeting, but now I can't stand knowing you're dead and not here, if only to guard us in this cage. I... I _miss_ you and I don't know why. I want to forget I saw you, forget you existed, but I can't. Oh I want so badly to get over you, but remember when you wrote that no one cared about you? You were wrong. I've come to care for you a great deal. A little too much for my comfort. I need to accept it so I can move on. Peach was right." Her gentle laugh wafted through his head, then she continued, "You know when I told you through this same process that I didn't want any more of your roses? I lied."

Again the feeling came to Waluigi's stomach. 'I'm coming Rosa...' he thought. There is was again. An ache he couldn't describe accompanying it. He still didn't like it. "What the heck is this?" he murmured aloud.

"Wally, what are you doing?" Wario's voice demanded suddenly, snapping Waluigi from his thoughts.

"Thinking of a my death," he half truthfully replied.

He was shocked to see Wario cringe and shudder. "I meant to ask a you about that. See, when I found out you were dead I went back to the ship. I was sitting, just minding my own business not caring, looking at your picture, when I felt wet things in my eyes, like when I was sobbing. What were they?"

Waluigi's eyes were wide in disbelief. Finally he replied in shock, "Th-they were tears. That's the only wet thing that comes from eyes."

"Tears?" Wario asked.

Waluigi slapped his own forehead rubbing down his face. He met Wario's eyes, annoyed, but suddenly he burst into laughter. He proceeded to taunt, "Whahaha, they come when someone is sad and missing someone close to them! You were crying over _me_! I never knew you cared! No one cares about Waweegee!"

"What! Wario doesn't cry!" Wario defended.

Waluigi suddenly hugged him. He let him go, Wario's expression one of horror, then said, "Whatever, now let's a go get our cousins and save the universe!" He dragged Wario along who insisted, "But I _don't_ care! I don't care about anything but my money and my life, and my bike, and my castle, anyway you get the picture!"

Waluigi tuned him out thinking, 'What does _that_ matter? _She_ cares.' He chuckled then called to Mario and Luigi, "Let's a go! Rosalina and Peach are still caught!" The two looked at each other, Mario confused, Luigi as if he knew something no one else did.

"Luigi?" Mario asked.

Luigi smiled saying, "He found Rosalina's room."

"This is too weird," Mario said.

"Well now that you mention it..." Luigi began.

"Let's a go," Mario interrupted dragging Luigi along before the Wicked Wario Bros left without them.

They touched the next planet landing on it. The four looked around surveying it. Suddenly a gust of wind blew by blowing them all down with cries of alarm even pushing them along the desert floor. Just as suddenly as it had come it stopped. The four rose from the ground. "Wow, Waluigi's a in his element here, literally," Mario remarked. The next gust came, but it was as if the winds sensed Waluigi's presence. They knocked down everyone else, but not even a breeze touched him. Instantly realizing what it meant Waluigi then began to maniacally laugh, eyes glowing. Hunching his back he rubbed his hands over each other, shifting eyes looking mischievously around for something he could destroy when he found his power-up.

Luigi said, "I'm officially sure Waluigi isn't clinically sane anymore. In fact, I swear it."

"Oh shut up," Wario replied smiling evilly at the potential for he and his brother and best friend's new found power, rather his brother's. With that the group headed off.

"Seriously! I a think the Rosalina thing mixed with the adventure and the loss of his babies did him in," Luigi insisted following in last.

"If it did, you'll a be the first one to feel my psychotic wrath," Waluigi growled. Luigi fell back farther, a scared look on his face.

"Knock it a off you two," Mario intervened.

"Ah let them fight it out. With a luck they'll knock each other out and we'll have peace and quiet," Wario said.

"Yeah, until _we_ start fighting. Then who'll a save the princesses, huh Wario?" Mario retorted. Wario scowled but didn't reply.

They drew near a ledge. At that point a breeze started up. Mario, Wario, and Luigi cried out then ducked hoping to stave off the wind from blowing them around. Waluigi laughed at them then walked towards the edge saying, "Look at a you all, you're afraid of nothing." He stood challengingly at the edge then looked back saying, "Hah, see!" It was then that the wind blew full force. To his shock Waluigi felt himself being blown from the edge! "Wha, huh!" he cried out as he began to fall.

"Whoa, hold on, come here you!" Wario cried lunging forward, then serving as an anchor, holding his brothers hand like it was a kite string, the kite being Waluigi's body. Soon the wind stopped and Waluigi fell into Wario knocking them both back. Shakily they rose.

"Nice save Wario," Mario said. The wind suddenly sprang up again, Wario, Mario, and Luigi instinctively ducking. Before Waluigi could the wind was hitting them, but this time Waluigi never felt a wisp of it. His eyes grew wide in surprise.

When it stopped the other three slowly rose. Looking at Waluigi Luigi sarcastically said, "It looks like the winds are a little confused about who their lord and master is."

"Yeah..." Waluigi replied in wonder, taking it seriously. Luigi looked around at the others seeing their serious looks too.

"I was kidding," Luigi said.

"We know," Mario replied.

"Okay," Luigi said uncertainly.

"Looks like you'll have to get a power-up before you're in full control again," Wario remarked.

"Patterns, great," Waluigi unenthusiastically said. "Avoid, blow, avoid, blow, avoid, blow; if I'm a not already crazy keeping it in mind will drive me there."

"Let's a get across before the next gust," Luigi said. "There's a rope ladder on the other side."

"Looks like we'll a have to wait for the next gust of wind," Mario said.

"No, we will, you two will need to be tossed. Again," Waluigi bitterly said. He and Luigi joined hands. Mario took the seat. The wind began to blow, then when it was full force they tossed their relative across the gap with the added strength of the wind. Before the wind died they had done the same for Wario then leapt across themselves.

"That was quick," Mario complimented.

"Thank a you," Waluigi and Luigi said in unison, one more sincere than the other. The four then scrambled up the ladder, Luigi and Waluigi going ahead.

They continued on through the journey stomping on whatever enemies they could, Waluigi keeping careful track of the patterns. Strangely enough, whenever it seemed he had forgotten, Wario was the one that reminded him whether or not he was about to make a mistake. Mario and Luigi watched in interest. Waluigi looked at Wario as if he were an alien. After a while Waluigi stopped keeping track all together simply guessing at where it was. Yet another breeze started up. The other three ducked, but Waluigi didn't. "Waluigi, get down stupid! You're losing track again! I can't relax always having to watch out for you!"

Waluigi ducked saying, "You're a keeping a close eye on me bro."

"Of course I am, we need you alive!" he yelled over the wind.

"Uh huh, oh yeah," Waluigi replied. As the breeze passed and they all began to rise Waluigi added, "Don't worry about me bro."

Defensively Wario replied, "I'm not worried." Waluigi rolled his eyes. Soon the star came into view. A blast of wind blew right then prompting Mario, Wario, and Luigi to duck. Waluigi, however, knew for certain that this time it wouldn't effect him. He went ahead without them.

"Waluigi, where are you going!" Mario called.

"To get the star!" he replied. He leapt across the final gap then grabbed it. It flew towards the other three and they returned to the observatory.

_Sand Storm Desert Star 2: Elemental Training_

The four ended up back at the planet, but this time, in front of them, stood the penguin Coach! "Hey, what are you doing here?" Wario demanded.

"I'm here to help train you four in the use of your special powers," he replied.

"We know how to use them now," Mario replied. "You should have a come sooner."

"You know how to use them, but well?" Coach asked. "Can you each tell me what your elemental powers are?"

"Fire," Mario replied as if it were second nature.

"Presumably lightning?" Luigi half stated half asked.

"I'm a guessing wind since I choose to use _it_ even over thorns and piranha's?" Waluigi asked.

"I... I don't know," Wario admitted looking down while shaking his head. The others looked at him in surprise.

"You're all right, except Wario. He knows," Coach replied.

"My strengths lie in power," Wario challenged.

"What happens when you ground pound?" Coach asked.

"Rocks fall from the sky," Wario replied.

"Exactly," Coach said.

"Strength?" Wario asked. Coach just looked at him.

Coach then pulled out a star tossing it up. He continued, "If you four can complete my challenge without moving from your spots you'll win this star." The penguin then tossed out four power-ups.

"Yes!" Mario cheered as he leapt up punching his fist in the air, then rushed to the fire flower extreme.

"Okie-dokie," Luigi said as he hurried to the lightning bolt.

"Waluigi gonna win," Waluigi exclaimed as he rushed over to the windy mushroom.

"What the heck is this!" Wario asked in confusion on seeing nothing but a rock shaped thing with the words strength-up written on it.

"It'll increase your power making your ground pound attack in particular, stronger. Now you'll be able to rain down bigger rocks as well as raise the ground ahead of you. Enemies you would normally be able to defeat in two hits will now only take one," Coach replied.

"Then why are we a here if this is Wario's training?" Waluigi asked.

"I told you it was all of yours," Coach replied. Waluigi began to grumble. "Use your attacks like normal Wario," Coach added. "Three, two, one, go!"

Suddenly obstacles began to jump out of the ground in front of them. Startled they each cried out, instantly using their long range attacks starting on the smaller ones. These passed by easily enough, but as they grew bigger and bigger until finally they were the largest enemies the group had already encountered, it became more difficult. Mario summoned all his fire power then shot a long inferno at the biggest ones incinerating them instantly. He jumped up cheering, "Yes!"

Around the same time he finished this Waluigi was nearing the end of his own. He controlled the violent winds that were blowing, channelling all their energy into even more powerful gusts, eyes glowing purple. He would either knock enemies down or suck them up in a tornado, or even blow spiny's and any other enemy that was lethal he could think of at the others. Needless to say he was done seconds after Mario. "Oh yeah, Waluigi time!" he cried out in victory.

Luigi meanwhile was throwing lightning bolts like nobody's business. Mario and Waluigi watched in awe, Wario even glancing out the corner of his eye if not fully turning his head. He was nearing the last part. Twenty poles were there, each needing to be shocked at the same time. Luigi began to shiver at what he realized he would have to do. Concerned, Mario looked at the penguin asking, "Can't you a let him off of this part? It drains his power completely and a terrifies him."

"Don't worry, he'll handle it. He needs to get a least a little used to it," Coach replied seriously. Luigi reluctantly charged up his full power, lifting up from the ground, eyes glowing the greenish white. With a cry he shot the super bolt down letting it divide into enough super charges to get the job done, negative zone engulfing him slowing any attacking enemy. He then fell to the ground gasping. Mario was at his side in a second.

Wario was confused for a while wondering how to beat the enemies without moving, but then he remembered that coach had said his ground pounds were more powerful. He hesitated a moment, then finally decided to try it out. He jumped as high as he could then landed as hard as possible. The whole planet shook under the force causing Waluigi, the only one still standing up, to fall, and Mario, who was kneeling, to fall on his butt. Luigi fell on his stomach. Coach fell also. Giant rocks began falling on the target area. The ground lifted underneath the enemies and obstacles. All was cleared.

After a long awkward pause in which Wario began to pick his nose as the others looked up at him in awe, coach checked the time then said, "Wow you did it! Good job! The star's all yours!" Gratefully the four took it, hardly able to wait to finish the third star and leave that planet.

_Sand Storm Desert Star 3: Gone With The Wind_

The four soon returned for the last time to the sand storm desert planet. The moment they landed they were all violently knocked down by a strangely powerful gust. Waluigi raised himself from the sand with his arms growling. Wario was mumbling incoherent words the others could only assume they didn't want to understand. Luigi shook his head to rid his hat of sand. Mario leapt right back up. Waluigi shot from the ground yelling, "That's a it, I can't take it anymore!" He determinedly struck out ahead. Luigi and Wario, who had now rose, looked to Mario who looked back at them both. Quickly the others three followed only to be blown down. Waluigi paused rolling his eyes.

They were drawing near an edge. Wind was beginning to pick up once more, the one meant to blow all of them down. Instantly Mario, Wario, and Luigi ducked. "Waweegee, get down!" Wario ordered. Waluigi ignored simply striding quickly to the edge. "Walu you're crazy!" Wario shouted once more. Waluigi looked sharply back growling. He looked ahead once more. The other three watched nervously.

"The wind's a gonna blow him right off!" Mario exclaimed as it blasted passed them. Waluigi ran for the edge now on hearing it.

"Waluigi!" the others called. He ignored. Ahead, near the edge, he saw it, the wind mushroom. With a millisecond to spare he grabbed it then whirled facing the wind.

"Stop!" he furiously shouted at it as he stretched out his hand. It was like magic. The wind recoiled in horror then went around him. The others looked on in shock. Waluigi grinned evilly then looked over the edge. He saw a comet medal near the far end of the pit. He then dropped his hand saying, "Come on, let's a ride!" The wind struck him as he took a running leapt jumping from the edge, but to the shock of the others, he never fell. He didn't need to ride a cloud. He simply rode the wind that now looked like water, grabbing the medal, then turning the winds direction.

"That's a not quite his wind wave Waluigi swim move," Luigi said in awe.

Waluigi landed back on the edge chuckling evilly. "Waluigi swim upgrade," he half joked, one no one else got. He strode up to his relatives. Luigi looked up at him fearfully. Waluigi kicked him violently making him fall to his side!

"Hey!" Mario exclaimed.

"Quiet Crazy Eyeballs Man! Get up so we can get this over with!" Waluigi barked.

"Good job Wally," Wario said in admiration.

"No one asked your opinion Wario!" he yelled. However, his tone softened to pride as he added, "But thank you anyway." Wario shrugged then rose. Mario stood then helped Luigi, who was coughing and holding his side, to stand. Both Mario bros scowled at Waluigi. His haughty air faded to nervousness.

"I've got your back Walu," Wario reassured as he turned heading on. Waluigi followed shooting one last uncertain gaze back. Mario and Luigi hadn't stopped glaring. Waluigi hurried on behind Wario for protection. Wario rolled his eyes affectionately. "Big talk for a coward," he remarked.

"Luigi's the coward, not Waluigi," Waluigi replied defensively. Wario laughed evilly.

The four continued on in a normal fashion with the occasional Waluigi wind feat. Needless to say it never bothered him again. He wouldn't let it. He only allowed it to hit him when he wished it to blow him somewhere the others couldn't get. A wall was blocking their entrance to a safe passage over a long pit. Waluigi saw a lever on the other side. He summoned the winds to come then jumped across controlling them in a seemingly upgraded version of his wind swim move. More of a wind tunnel it seemed. With his wind swim he could only go slow and had to actually swim to move. With this one he could relax and let the faster speeds drive him to his goal. He landed by the lever and pulled. The wall lifted and the others could come through.

Wario went first, then Mario, then Luigi. Mario noticed his sulking brother's insanely jealous look. "Weegee, what's a wrong?" he asked.

"Is everyone better than me now?" Luigi bitterly asked.

"The glowing eyes trick is pretty useful," Mario tried to reassure.

Luigi sighed complaining, "Does the world suck or just me?"

"Luigi, you're a better jumper and faster runner than anyone here," Mario replied.

"Waluigi," Luigi pointed out.

"He can keep up with you, but he needs to go pretty fast _and_ avoid tripping over his own two feet. He does that lots. You have better balance in that sense. Besides, you can jump higher than him. His legs get in his way," Mario attempted to reason.

"You think?" Luigi asked, perking slightly up.

"Yeah," Mario answered.

"Yeah, thanks bro, but I think Waluigi jumps higher if nothing else," Luigi gratefully said walking on, a new spring in his step as he passed Mario. Mario sighed worriedly then looked ahead at Waluigi and Wario laughing at something.

'Watch yourself Luigi. You know what happened last time,' Mario thought nervously.

Soon the four reached the last star of that planet then blasted back to the Observatory.


	34. Roy's Galaxy Planet 5

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Roy's Galaxy**

_Wind Twister Star 1: Waluigi Tornado_

The four went back into the launch star and looked at the next lit up planet. Wario touched it then the four blasted immediately to it, Mario crying, "Here we go!"

Landing they saw nothing but the central piece of solid land they stood on. "Huh?" Waluigi asked.

"What the heck is going on here?" Wario wondered looking for a star.

"Where'd it go?" Luigi asked.

"Mama mia," Mario complained.

It was then that the four heard a sound. A familiar giggle. They all looked up only to watch in awe as the entity called the cosmic spirit floated down in Daisy's form. In Daisy's voice it said, "Well about time you got here." She looked up. The others followed her gaze. Far up in the sky they saw a faint glimmer.

"Is that..." Luigi began.

"The power star? Yeah. Looks like you're in a bit of trouble," the cosmic spirit finished. She looked from Luigi to Waluigi saying, "It seems that you're to be a hero again Waluigi."

"Waluigi is no hero! I'm a villain!" Waluigi retorted.

"Of course. What I mean, smart one, is that you _are_ the way they will reach it," she said.

"How!" Luigi demanded.

Without facing him she replied, as she threw out a wind mushroom with purple glittering sparkles floating from it, "Here." Waluigi went up to it curious about the sparkles.

"Huh?" he wondered.

"This power-up has been enchanted by me. Take it," she directed.

Waluigi did so. All at once a surge of power went through him. "Oh? Oh yeah, Waluigi time!" he exclaimed.

"It's time to utilize your Waluigi tornado move. This mushroom will power it to the extreme. You will become a giant tornado both wide enough to suck up your relatives as well as any obstacle in this desert, and also tall enough to bring them right to the star," she said. Turning to the others she added, "But watch out. Enemies will be sucked up into the vortex too. Avoid them and any other obstacle you can. Don't get too dizzy." With that she faded away.

The others looked expectantly at Waluigi who once more was hunching his back, rubbing his hands over one another, and shifting his glowing purple eyes mischievously around. Luigi looked fearfully at Mario. Mario shot an uncertain glance at his brother. Wario joined Waluigi in his chuckling. All at once Waluigi stood up straight then began to spin saying, "Waluigi, tornado!" Around him wind gathered turning purple. He spun so fast he seemed to disappear, the only sign he was there the purple tornado. Slowly it expanded. The three others felt themselves being lifted up, spun around at alarming speeds!

"Wahoo!" Mario cried out excitedly.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Wario screamed.

"Mario!" Luigi shouted. Waluigi's laughter was heard surrounding them all. "Waluigi's crazy!"

Enemies began appearing floating about. Boxes and spikes and cactus were joining in the vortex. Slowly the three were rising up towards the star, Waluigi's top, the eye of the tornado. Struggling to control their movements in the wind they managed to avoid obstacles and get rid of enemies losing only a minimum amount of lives. The star was getting nearer, the obstacles becoming greater. The three were getting worried. All were separated a long ways from each other, unable to help if another was hurt. They were on their own and having troubles each. Wario was beginning to get swarmed. Right then the star appeared. The three were sucked towards the eye, out of the way of enemies. In the eye they felt themselves dropping, but instead of falling to their dooms, the star was shot out right under them from the vortex. The twister stopped instantly. Waluigi was there with them still laughing as the enemies fell. The four landed on the star and were shot back to the observatory.


	35. Roy's Galaxy Final Battle Planet 6

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Roy's Galaxy**

_Roy's Planet: Roy's Muscle Battle, Wario's element_

Waluigi landed laughing like mad. Luigi was wrapped around and clinging to Mario like Mario was a life line. Wario was covering his head with his hands hardly believing he was alive. Mario tried to push Luigi off of him, but Luigi was frozen. He pushed with all his strength but still he wouldn't budge. Wario saw this then decided to help. He went up and began pulling on Luigi as Mario pushed, but still Luigi wouldn't move. Both worked with all their might. Waluigi, becoming slightly concerned at the situation, not so much for Luigi, went to help, but nothing could move him.

"Good work Waluigi, you traumatized him!" Mario sarcastically said.

"He's a coward, not my fault!" Waluigi defended.

"Let go stupid!" Wario yelled in Luigi's ear. Soon all the lumas were helping too, then the toads, then Yoshi, but Luigi was like Hercules. Finally they all collapsed, exhausted. Poor Mario wanted to sit but couldn't. Suddenly Luigi snapped out of it.

He looked around confused then asked, "Hey bro, when did we get back?" Mario shoved him viciously off. "Hey! What was that for!" Luigi demanded.

"It took the whole comet observatory to try and pry you off of me, then when they collapse of exhaustion, you snap out of it!" Mario shouted.

"You're a crazy! I can't overpower a whole observatory!" Luigi shot.

"Yes...you...can," Wario panted. Luigi looked at him in disbelief. Waluigi sat up grumbling about something or other Luigi wasn't prepared to think about in case it led to a fight.

"Uh, Kingdoms..." Polari began.

"Kingdoms?" Mario asked.

"What kind of name is kingdoms?" Wario demanded.

"Well I'm trying to think of something to call you four collectively besides, well, cousins or Mario's family," Polari defended. "Perhaps Super Mario Wario bros? Team Mario? Never mind. We have picked up powerful readings yet again. Another Koopaling. How many have you gone through? There can't be too many left."

"Presuming it's a Roy then we only have Lemmy and Ludwig to go through before Bowser," Luigi replied.

"It's a Roy," Waluigi confirmed.

"How would you know?" Luigi demanded.

"Worked for Bowser for three galaxies," Waluigi replied as if it were obvious.

"Oh," Luigi replied.

"Stupid," Waluigi mumbled as he headed for the launch star.

"He's in a hurry," Wario remarked. The other two looked at him like he was an idiot. "Oh yeah, Rosalina," Wario caught on.

Waluigi looked back from the launch star at his relatives, then up at the sky a rare expression of concern on his face, and not for himself. "I'm coming Rose..." he said in almost a whisper as he heard a saddened sigh drift through his mind. "Just one more galaxy after this," he said aloud as the others came up to him.

"How would you know?" Mario asked. "We have Ludwig too."

"One more galaxy to get to the princesses prison," Waluigi said in an annoyed tone. "I know because... err... she told me. She speaks to me like she's talking to a grave." Proudly he added, "Talking to me even dead makes her feel better. Oh yes this will work nicely in my favor."

"You're a disillusioned," Luigi replied.

"You're not dead either," Wario sharply said.

"I might as well be!" Waluigi retorted. "At least to her!"

"Let's a go!" Mario interrupted before things could escalate. Mumbling the other three followed him into the star, glaring at his back. Mario began feeling very nervous to the point he actually shivered thinking, 'I'm an idiot for breaking them up. I should have a joined if anything.'

They landed on planet that was just sand as far as you could see. They looked uncertainly at each other then headed forward cautiously. All of a sudden they heard a deep laugh! From the ground rose a tower right beneath their feet in the shape of a square! At an alarming rate they flew up, then suddenly it stopped. The four fell to the ground on their back sides then looked nervously around for the direction the laugh had come from. Suddenly, right in the middle of them all, Roy jumped up from the ground then stomped down landing!

"Bwahaha, if it isn't de Mario bros and their traitor cousins! I'm gonna squash you like bugs! Come 'ere!" Roy yelled as he leapt up stomping viciously down towards Mario. Mario cried out in terror then desperately rolled out of the way, but the impact froze all of them vibrating from the shock wave. Right after the aftershock sent a sand wave over all the platform nearly knocking the other three over the edge as well as making Mario fly up then land hard losing a life. Roy spun in his shell hitting Mario who lost another of his lives. Now he was left at one, having found no health up mushroom.

As Roy leapt out of his shell the other three clambered back onto the edge. Mario leapt up from the ground then suddenly charged Roy as he was winding up his wand. Determinedly he spun hitting Roy as the blast left the wand. Roy growled though never lost a life. He began to spin too. Mario spun again as if Roy was a top man. Slowly Mario was pushing him towards the edge. Suddenly Roy felt ground give out from under him and he fell! "Well that was quick," Luigi remarked. Mario smiled, but all of a sudden Roy was back up. Mario cried out as he landed sending them all jumping to avoid the shock wave! Mario himself was knocked from the edge by the aftershock but managed to hang on. Waluigi leapt into it now.

"Waluigi tornado!" he exclaimed as he began to spin. Roy got in his shell charging Waluigi, but Waluigi's tornado move repelled him sending him almost over the edge. Angrily Roy leapt up. Waluigi ran at him with his spider-like legs and glowing purple eyes so that Roy was actually afraid of him. Waluigi then began to spin. Roy followed suite. Waluigi wasn't as powerful as Mario, in fact he was also clumsy, so Roy began pushing him back towards the edge as the others watched on tensely. Often he fell at his adversaries feet then desperately rolled out of the way. Soon Waluigi felt dirt crumble under him. He stopped spinning and looked ahead at Roy who was spinning once more. As Roy neared, Waluigi moved. Roy went right over the edge! Waluigi laughed victoriously then did his victory dance saying, "Waluigi, Waluigi, go!"

Roy, though, cut the victory short as he leapt back up! Waluigi cried out in alarm as Roy landed on him squishing one life out of him! Wario yelled, "What! No one gets to squish my brother but me! You're a going down pink boy!"

"Real men wear pink! What are ya, guys yellow!" Roy shouted back as he leapt in his shell spinning after the shock waves didn't work.

"How dare he!" Wario yelled in fury as he charged towards Roy angrily. The two collided. Roy flew back almost to the edge. Surprised at his adversaries strength he jumped up. Wario was laughing, rolling on the ground.

"Ya punks are dead! Come here!" Roy yelled stomping twice. The first time he missed Wario, but not anticipating the second, Wario froze there. Luigi fell over the edge with a cry, but grabbed on. Roy shot his wand at Wario, but somewhere he went wrong, for instead of a blast then another, the first was a special power up. It hit Wario. Wario, feeling the power, laughed wickedly then ground pounded the ground! Rocks began falling which Roy tried to dodge! The ground began rising in unpredictable rocky spikes and waves until Roy stumbled over the edge with a cry!

"Yeah, we win!" Mario exclaimed jumping up. Wario and Waluigi rushed up to join in the victory too. Luigi looked dismayed yet relieved managing a sad smile as he watched.

'I was useless...' Luigi thought. 'Oh well, I don't like violence anyway,' Luigi tried to console himself as he walked towards the other three. Suddenly though, he saw a shadow. He froze looking up with a gasp. Roy was coming down on his relatives! "Guys, look out!" Luigi cried, but it was too late. By the time they had turned to face him then looked up, Roy was almost on them! Mario cried out knowing this would end him, but to his shock Waluigi dove ahead pushing him away reflexively. Only he and Wario were struck by the blow knocking them unconscious. Mario lay prone on the ground also having hit his head.

"Well, now this will be easy. Little Luigi, ya think you can take me!" Roy challenged. He stomped three times. Six waves Luigi desperately had to dodge. Finally they were over. Luigi was breathing hard. Roy then leapt into his shell. Luigi knew he couldn't charge it like Wario, he knew he would be a weaker spinner than Mario, but maybe he could find his own strategy? He leapt over the shell that went at him twice. Roy jumped up blasting things from his wand determinedly. Luigi dodged them all like an expert. He surprised even himself.

'Well _that_ strategy worked, but how to attack him?' Luigi wondered. Roy began spinning around, not with his shell, but as he had with Mario. Luigi embraced the challenge. He spun right at him with as much power as he could. His hits were little more efficient than Waluigi's, but he had grace on his side. He never fell as often. His hits were quicker. Soon Roy was near the edge. It was then that Luigi stopped spinning and instead rammed into him violently sending both Roy and himself over! Luigi felt the wind rushing by, waited for the ground that he knew, though never saw, was coming quickly, as he had his eyes closed tightly.

However, suddenly his decent stopped. He opened his eyes to see Roy fall through the sand at the base of the planet. He shuddered on hearing the agonized cry fearing what had happened. Slowly he looked up only to see a human chain holding him up! Mario had seized his feet. Waluigi held Mario's, Wario held Waluigi. "Don't a worry little brother, we've got you," Mario said. Luigi sighed in relief, then promptly fainted. Mario carried the fainted Luigi back to the grand star after the four were safely on ground.


	36. Cut Scene 2: Bowser and the Koopalings

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Lemmy's Galaxy**

(A/N: Another cut scene. I tried to keep the characters in line with what I know. I'm sorry if some relation ship hints you don't buy, but once you get an idea you've got to write it or it keeps coming back. Besides, I read a fanfic that made mention of the hinted relationship and personally I thought it was cute. I also didn't mind the idea for one characters accent, but I didn't make it his natural way of speaking, more his choice to talk that way. It's not quite the best it could be either. I didn't want it too sappy or too cold. After all, they're family.)**  
**

_Bowser And His Koopalings Cut Scene  
_

Morton Koopa Junior wandered around outside his father's castle. 'I wonder where Roy is. He's taking a long time. He promised that when he got back we could go work out then beat up some Goomba's and Koopa Troopas and everything,' he thought slightly hurt at his big brother's abandonment. He looked up towards where the air ships came in expectantly then sat down to wait. After a long time he began to get worried. Uncertainly he stood up then went inside.

"Dad!" he called. No answer. "Dad, where are you!" he called again.

Ludwig came out of his father's study reading a book. "Fazher, I mean father isn't in there Morton."

"What are you doing in daddy's study Ludwig! You know we're not aloud in there! I'm telling him when he gets back!" Morton yelled.

"What do _I_ care? He has already dragged me into ze darkest depths of outer space," Ludwig replied.

"You're not dad Ludwig! ?You don't have the right to talk bad about him! You'll never be as good as him! Where's Roy!" Morton demanded.

Ludwig gave him a dirty look then replied, "I have no idea where Roy could be. As for fazher, I may not be as big or strong as him, but I am ze smartest of us all and ze, I mean the, cruelest, and I have my share of strength. Besides, I'm the most talented." He turned back to the book then looked up as if suddenly realizing something. "Wait, you say Roy iz not here? Don't answer. He should have been back by now. Something must be wrong. We must alert fazher," he declared, suddenly a little worried.

"We can't find dad yet, you search for him, I'll try to find Roy," Morton declared.

"By yourself, you're crazy!" Ludwig retorted.

"I can do it! He told me where he'd be! Ludwig if something bad happened to him we might not have time to wait!" Morton worriedly said.

After a hesitant pause Ludwig replied, "You are correct. Hurry. Ze air ships are docked and ready. Take Kammy or Kamek with you at least; unless you cannot find zem immediately. We have no time to waste." Morton rushed through the castle towards the airships looking for Kamek or Kammy. He could see neither by the time he reached the airship, so he clambered aboard then took off for the desert galaxy.

Morton soon reached the last planet. He saw the tower erect, but no power star, and to his horror, no Roy! He landed then jumped onto the tower calling, "Roy, Roy where are you! Come on big brother, you said we could work out then beat up some minions! Roy, everyone's worried!" He waited a time for an answer. Nervously he began to pace the tower looking about. Even though he didn't want to believe it he started to look over the edges towards the desert floor far below. A sick feeling was growing in his gut. As he came to the last side he saw the pit. He grew pale gasping. He rushed to the airship then brought it down next to the pit. Leaping off he looked down calling, "Roy, bro, are you okay!" He heard a groan, saw, through the darkness, his big brother's figure, eyes closed. "Roy!" Morton shouted.

Roy's eyes flickered open. He smiled weakly saying, "Hey little brother, did I pass out at de weights again?" He tried to move but cried out in pain.

"Stay still, you might have hurt something!" Morton worriedly called. "I'm coming down to get you!

"Hurt something is an understatement," Roy grumbled. He then ordered, "Morton, stay up there, don't come down! Call dad!"

"No! I can't leave you here! The others are getting dad! I have to help you!" Morton retorted angrily. He got a rope from the airship. He tied it to the ship then lowered himself down.

"Morton, you can't lift me," Roy said.

"Oh yeah! I'm strongest next to you! I bet I'll even pass you one day! Why I..." Morton replied.

Roy cut him off laughing loudly. Morton looked offended then opened his mouth to speak, but Roy interrupted saying in a softer tone, "Thanks, I needed that. _You _pass _me_, yeah right." After a moment he added, "I'm bleeding Morton, don't come down here. You've never handled the red stuff well."

Morton swallowed over a lump. Seeing Roy like that scared him. He didn't care what Roy said, he went down. He put his arm around his brother as well as he could. "Koopa troops, lift off!" he ordered. Slowly the airship began to rise. Roy gasped in pain when his leg moved. Soon the two were back on the ship heading for Bowser's keep.

Ludwig searched the place for his father and siblings. He saw Bowser Junior in his room. He burst in making the youngest jump high. "Junior, vhere's dad!" Ludwig demanded.

"Who do you think you are Ludwig, bursting in my room like that! I'm telling daddy! You'll be in so much trouble! He loves me most you know!" Junior yelled.

"Ve don't have time for zis pointless argument you vill never win! Roy hasn't come back. I think somesing, I mean something, has gone very wrong!" Ludwig seriously replied.

Junior looked doubtful, but Ludwig's more serious than usual face made him nervous. He uncrossed his arms then answered, "I don't know where dad is. Last I saw him he was in his study."

Suddenly, from the doorway, they heard Wendy's voice say, "I think he's with mama Peach and Queen Rosalina." They looked around surprised. One look at her nervous face and they knew she'd heard everything.

Larry suddenly popped up from a toy box in Junior's room. "Roy's alright, isn't he? He has to be!"

"Larry, what are you doing here!" Junior demanded.

"I wanted to steal your tennis racket," Larry replied casually. Seriously he added, "We should tell Lemmy, then Iggy! Lemmy's waiting for me at the tennis courts. We were going to play one on one extreme giant ball tennis."

"Ve vill tell them. Follow me," Ludwig declared. "By the way, Lemmy would destroy you at that game Larry. His ball has many tricks to it."

"I cheat too!" Larry defended as he leapt up to follow his elder siblings and younger one.

On hearing the tale Lemmy and Iggy became concerned, Lemmy for once serious and acting more his age. "Dad's not with the princesses anymore, well not where he keeps them. He might have brought them with him." He said. "He's down in the dungeons preparing cells for Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi. He's not happy with them. He told me they'll pay for their treachery. I suggested making the cells really uncomfortable. He liked it. Come on, I'll show you. They have special cells hidden in the dungeon walls." Now the group followed their two oldest siblings.

Bowser was in the special cell room with the four separate cells. Rosalina and Peach hung from now two different cages. "You two were getting to be a little too close of friends. This isn't a social event," Bowser exclaimed as he put the finishing wicked touches in the cells. Turning to them he asked, "Would you like to see where your friends and lovers will be?"

"Mario is Peach's lover, I have none," Rosalina monotonously said.

Scowling at her Bowser answered in a challenge threatening, "Not anymore you don't. But know that Waluigi would have had the worst cell of all. He would have also be the first to die if I saw fit to execute the traitors, which I very likely will. Of them all he is the one that, for some reason, I really, _really_, want to kill right now. I prefer seeing Mario suffer anyway." Rosalina scowled viciously at him thinking of many things she wanted to say but weren't appropriate.

"He's lying Rosalina, all the cells are the same, and he couldn't execute the Wicked Wario bros, or just Wario now I suppose... Poor Waluigi. Wario's invaluable to him though," Peach said.

"Maybe I should start with your beloved Mario princess," Bowser growled. "Better yet, you can see him suffer as he watches his brother's death, then you can see him die without a fight."

"You're all talk Bowser," Rosalina challenged on seeing Peach's fearful eyes.

"She's right," Peach confirmed finding courage in Rosalina's statement.

Suddenly the Koopalings burst into the cell room. "Fazher!" Ludwig cried.

Bowser jumped, startled. On seeing them he furiously yelled, "What! Can't you see I'm busy gloating!"

"Daddykins, Roy's not back yet!" Wendy cut her father off.

Bowser froze for a long moment. "Papa?" Lemmy asked.

After a bit longer Bowser asked, "What?"

"It's true pop, Ludwig thinks something really bad's happened," Iggy nervously added.

"Morton went looking for him alone," Larry said, not able to resist adding that tattle.

"What!" Bowser roared. "Have they come back yet!"

"No daddy, but they should be back soon," Junior said.

"Unless they're both hurt," Peach said in slight worry for the Koopa kings children, motherly instinct kicking in.

Rosalina seriously said, "Well Bowser, I warned you to stop this before one of your children got hurt, but you wouldn't listen. Now look where it's left you. For all you know your son could be dead, the other dying, now."

"Shut up!" Bowser roared breathing an inferno, but they saw the raw emotion hidden in his eyes that at first glance seemed simply furious. Hiding behind the mask was terror, sick worry. Gaining back his calm he added, trying to gain back some leverage, "At least I got rid of that freak Waluigi."

"Your nastyness!" Kammy cried as she flew in. "Morton's pulling in his airship now!" Bowser swallowed. Without a word to the others he headed up the steps.

Reaching the airship docks he demanded of Kamek, "Are my children aboard?"

"They're behind you your rancidness," Kamek replied. Bowser growled. Quickly Kamek added, "Y-yes your highness, they're aboard, but master Roy isn't in good shape."

"What happened?" Bowser asked.

"Daddy!" Morton called from the ship.

Bowser swiftly looked then called, "Morton, are you all right! Where's Roy!"

"I'm fine dad, but I found Roy on his desert planet! He fell from the tower and plunged into the planet! He has a broken leg! He's really hurt too with b-b-bl, oh forget it, that red stuff! I thought that was all but then he went to sleep and hasn't woken up! He keeps coughing red! Dad, what can we do!" Morton, almost having a panic attack, narrated.

Instantly Bowser turned to his two magikoopas and said, "Kammy, Kamek, get him to his room and take care of him!" Kamek and Kammy nodded as Koopa Troopas and Goombas walked off the ship carrying Roy's body.

"Bowser!" Peach suddenly said. Bowser looked at her in surprised curiosity.

"Peach?" he asked.

"Let me out of the cage! I want to help him! I can't go anywhere anyway!" Peach begged.

Roy's eyes flickered open. Weakly he said, "Mama Peach, I mean Princess, I never knew ya cared." Peach smiled worriedly. Rosalina watched Peach's reaction in fascination. Catching her new friends gaze Peach blushed looking ashamedly down.

Reassuringly Rosalina said, "There is no shame in loving a villains villainous children." Peach smiled.

Hesitant at first Bowser looked uncertainly around. Roy meekly said, "Pop, please, let her take care of me too. I want a mother around."

Bowser fell to his weakened sons plea. "Fine, release the princess." They were shocked, but nonetheless Kammy and Kamek unlocked her cage. Looking to Rosalina Bowser ordered, "But _her_, take her to the last planet in Lemmy's galaxy. Lemmy, try to make me proud son. Go as soon as you feel like, but not too late, or else you'll end up like Roy, only this time those four, well, three, will have nothing to do with it."

Lemmy gulped then replied, "I don't believe you." Bowser's nostrils began to flare, smoke coming out. Swiftly Lemmy bit his tongue then pulled Larry towards the tennis courts. Slowly the others dispersed, Morton finally leaving when Roy was safely in his room.

Morton watched Kamek and Kammy buzz in and out with things Peach asked for, having found he couldn't wait just not knowing or watching. He'd re-entered his brother's room. He observed Peach in fascination. After a moment he asked, "Mama Peach, is Roy going to live?" Just then the others walked in to see their brother.

Peach acknowledged them with a smile. Answering for all she replied comfortingly, "Yes, I'll make sure he does. I know how strong sibling love can be from watching the Mario bros and Wicked bros. I won't let him die." She patted the younger ones on the head and place a hand on the older ones' shoulders.

"Thank you mama Peach, we love you," Larry said with a smile.

Peach cringed at first, hesitant at the reply, but watching the children's faces, most notably the longing and border line hope in Ludwig's, she replied, "I love you all too." They each smiled.

"I have to go now princess, guys, or papa will be mad," Lemmy declared.

"Be careful Lemmy," Peach warned.

"Aren't you hoping the Mario and Wario bros make it?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes, I hope they do, but I don't want any of you to be hurt like this again," Peach seriously replied. "Even if you have to give up and upset your father I want you back in one piece."

Lemmy grinned saying, "Yes mama." With that he turned to Roy saying, "Get better soon little brother." He then left.

Eventually all others dispersed but Ludwig who watched Peach suspiciously. After a moment Peach paused in her motherly caretaking to face him. "What is it Ludwig honey?" she asked.

"You can't trick me. You may have ze others fooled, but I know you do not care about us. You should leave us alone. I am ze eldest Koopaling. It is my duty to protect my siblings. I vill not have you hurting zem, especially Bowser Junior. He loves you like you vere, were, his mother. You aren't allowed to hurt zem, even emotionally," Ludwig boldly declared.

"You are a prince deserving of Bowser's throne, but trust me Ludwig. I love you all like you were my own. I swear on death," Peach sincerely assured.

"Zat iz exactly what vill happen if you hurt my siblings, or me," Ludwig warned, though he let his guard down slightly. "I recall a mother saying she loved us before. Right before she, so I've been led to believe, left."

"That's not fair Ludwig," Peach defended. Pity came to her eyes with understanding. She walked up to the Koopaling and placed her hands comfortingly on his shoulders. Softly she said, "I don't know why, but you kids bring out some instinct in me that needs to be let out. I want to be the mother you are so desperately searching for Ludwig. I want you to accept me whether or not I love your father. Can you one day do that?"

After a pause he replied, "Perhaps, but not now. Ve are enemies now. You are our captive." Without another word he left.

"Never mention mother's to Ludwig. No one does, not even dad dares to. You're de major one he has problems with talking about mother's. I don't know why. Who can figure Ludwig out?" Roy suddenly said softly. Peach turned curiously. Roy shrugged.


	37. Lemmy's Galaxy Planet 1

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Lemmy's Galaxy**

(A/N: Uh oh, Luigi's shades of guess who are showing. This chapter is added because I don't let cut scene intermission stories stand on their own. I'll always add a chapter with the four cousins right after.)**  
**

_Icy Rink Star 1: Racing Penguins_

The four landed on the first planet of the new galaxy only to slip and fall. "What's this?" Wario bitterly growled.

"Ice, sheer ice," Luigi replied like Wario was an idiot.

"Weegee, who do we a know who loves ice and snow?" Mario sarcastically asked.

"Little Lemmy Koopa," Waluigi answered, not catching onto the fact they already knew. "I know because Bowser a couldn't stop talking about the present he was giving his second eldest, and the privilege with it, whatever that is."

Wario groaned. The others looked at him. "What's a with you Wario. He's pathetic," Mario said.

"He may look innocent, but that shrimp packs a punch, and not only physically," Wario replied.

"I bet he'd a rather be in the circus then trying to destroy us. He throws bouncy rubber balls from his wand," Luigi said.

"Is that what you think? You're stupid," Wario said.

"What do you mean Wario?" Waluigi asked suspiciously.

"If you don't know, too bad. You'll find out soon enough. All I can say is the circus part may be true, but not the other thing. I have the scratches to prove it. Never insult a child of Bowser. Especially when he's a already learned the hard way how to deal with an oversized opponent, aka all his siblings," Wario replied as he started off slipping and sliding. The other three looked at each other uncertainly.

They saw a group of penguins sliding around. One slid right up to them then leapt up saying, "You guys look like you're having trouble! Try skating! Watch me, its easy!" The penguin began skating on its feet away from them, it then slid back on its stomach. "Now you try Rainbow team!" They rolled their eyes.

Wario jumped to the ground with his stomach and slid. "I a don't think Wario got the picture," Luigi said dubiously.

"Does he ever?" Waluigi asked. He then tried to skate but fell flat on his face. Luigi burst into laughter. That provocation got Waluigi leaping onto his feet.

"You're going down Green bean!" he yelled. Luigi cried out in terror then began skating gracefully away. Waluigi was instantly after him, now skating, but way more clumsy, waving his arms trying to keep his balance while keeping up with Luigi.

Mario shrugged then skated after Wario who had risen up. "You're a wrong about the way to skate Wario," Mario said.

"Oh yeah, I could a beat you in a race Mr. I'm so much better than everyone!" Wario yelled.

"A race, a race!" all the penguins nearby started to cry happily jumping up and down. Just then Luigi and Waluigi skated up, both stopping at the chant.

They saw their older brothers then muttered simultaneously, "Stupid Mario and Wario."

Turning on Luigi Waluigi yelled, "You can't copy everything I do!"

"Me copy you! You copied me!" Luigi shot. Before they could continue they were shoved by a group of penguins up to their brothers.

"Let's all race! If any of you win we'll give you a star!" one penguin exclaimed.

"Oh? Okay," Mario agreed.

The four were lined up on four separate paths, each ice path reflecting their individual abilities, each with an opponent penguin, Luigi's green, Waluigi's purple, Wario's yellow, and Mario's red. The countdown began, then they were off! The four raced around the track in their own stylized ways of skating. The team was easily beating the penguins, well, fairly easily. Their true competition was each other. Mario and Wario kept throwing whatever they could in their positions at each other, neither paying attention to the other two. Waluigi and Luigi at first were doing the same thing, but then Luigi took note of the other rainbow team members. His eyes widened and as he dodged an attack by Waluigi he called just loud enough for him to hear, "Cuz, they're so busy attacking each other they're a going really slow! Let's truce and focus on beating them! We don't have to be losers!"

"We'd a win anyway," Waluigi began, but looking at the other two he pursed his lips then called back, "Okay, let's a win!" The attacks stopped and the two carried on focusing only on their goal.

Soon enough Wario and Mario crossed the finish line in a tie. Leaping up Wario yelled, "I win!"

"You win! I a won!" Mario shot.

"Actually we win!" Waluigi triumphantly crowed. Both older jumped in fear holding each other then finally registering what was going on. They let each other go to stare in shock at the two younger men.

"And you two crossed the line at the same time by the way," Luigi added.

"W-what about you two?" Mario asked still stunned.

"According to the finish line penguins it was a tie," Waluigi replied. Quietly he murmured, "But I still say I beat Luigi."

"Luigi won," Luigi said just as quietly, signaling he'd heard. Waluigi scowled. The other penguins crossed the line.

"Wow, you beat all of us! You guys rule! Here's a power star as a prize!" one of the penguins said tossing it up. The four took it happily.

"Come back to learn more about skating soon! You'll need it for this galaxy!" another penguin declared. The four flew away with the star.

_Icy Rink Star 2: Figure Skating_

The four returned only this time landing on another part of the planet. They looked around at all the penguins leaping and doing tricks on the ice. They were awed. A penguin came up saying, "Look, the Home team is back! We've been waiting to teach you guys tricks!"

"We don't need tricks, we need stars," Waluigi replied annoyed.

"If you can master our tricks we'll give you one," the penguin prompted.

"Okie-dokie," Luigi agreed nodding vigorously.

"First start with jumping," the penguin said. "Skate then jump up in the air! You'll do a trick when you do."

The four obeyed skating off. Mario jumped first and spun twice in the air. Waluigi tried in his clumsy way, and somehow managed to do a double front flip. Luigi went and spun with incredible speed in a large numbered axle. Wario, on his stomach, somehow still managed to look graceful when he jumped, spinning like a ninja star would, then landing unharmed. The others looked at him in disbelief. He chuckled in his evil Wario way.

"Wow that was good. You can also do team tricks that'll come in handy later," the penguin chirped. "When Mario and Wario do a trick together the attack will be super strong with their combined strength and abilities, perfect for breaking through things and destroying enemies. When Luigi and Waluigi do a trick together it will be really complicated and high and super fast, perfect for getting over high things or through complicated sharp turns in ice cavern mazes, and for dodging enemies or reaching them before they have a chance to get an attack off. When Waluigi and Wario do a trick together it will get rid of any enemy over a really big area. They'll go around and around really fast knocking them away. When Luigi and Mario do a trick it'll be in perfect harmony. They'll help each other out of hard places and get around curves fast without losing their traction like Waluigi and Luigi might. They'll also take out enemies, but not as well as Wario and Waluigi. When Mario and Waluigi do a trick it'll equal a windy fire storm. When Wario and Luigi do a trick it'll equal an electrified missile. Try it out!"

An obstacle course suddenly popped out. Wario and Mario looked at each other then both skated quickly towards a thick wall. Nearing it they pulled their trick. Mario leapt onto Wario's back like he was a snowboard. Wario extended his fists while Mario, without a power-up, found he could shoot huge fireballs or steady fire streams. He blasted the wall like it was nothing. Wario plowed over the ground enemies like they were nothing. Not even whomps couldn't stop him. He just broke through with his fists, Mario attacked air enemies Wario couldn't get. Wario began spinning in circles. Mario kept his balance still attacking. Anything running towards them was blown away by Wario's spinning. When he jumped he jumped in the same way, but Mario could still throw fire while riding, making it look like a fire tornado. Soon they ended.

New obstacles came up. Luigi and Waluigi were up. They skated towards the sharp corners and the maze. As they reached it they joined together greatly speeding them up. They jumped over a very tall wall neither could make on their own looking like a human helicopter blade or a purple green twister. They landed near the ice wall maze. Pulling unbelievably quick, complex, sudden, movements they made it through without any trouble. Enemies neared only to be bowled over by them. When a quick firing enemy came up they dodged the missiles like they weren't even there. In only seconds they had completed the whole thing, Mario and Wario watching in shock.

The first part was done. Now Wario and Waluigi were up. They met each others eyes, nodded, then started to skate over the wide open area. Soon Waluigi bent down taking Wario's arms then began to spin; what usually would never work happened with the help of Waluigi's spinning speed. Wario flew out off the ground kicking enemies violently. Soon he landed on his feet. Waluigi's turn to spin in the air. His strikes were quick and repetitive. The two crossed arms, then spun around leaning back from one another in a powerful quick funnel knocking enemies off the edge or ending them like nothing. In no time the area was clear. They were done. They then turned to wait for their cousins.

The wide open ice rink turned into curves winding all the way across and what they knew was a trap they would have to race. They looked at each other uncertainly then started off. They joined hands like the Gemini, not letting go. The trap was sprung. Mario looked back to check the speed and actually cried out in alarm. Now terrified he said, "Luigi, we can't slow down or that thing will catch us! Not even for corners!" Luigi looked back then cried out in horror suddenly surging ahead dragging Mario with him. The first corner was coming up. Both knew they'd never make it at that speed, at least not normally. They suddenly remembered the trick. Luigi pulled Mario along quickly. Nearing the corner he flung Mario around with his arm like a sling shot wind up. Mario made the corner perfectly, dragging Luigi with him then flinging Luigi ahead once more like a sling shot missile for the straight stretch. A hole came. In perfect harmony the two jumped. Another corner. The same method was used. Then there came enemies running at them. Mario and Luigi pulled as far from each other as they could without letting go of the others hand forming their arms into a bar. They bent down knocking the Goombas over. They rose for a taller enemies taking care of them too. They continued like this until the end.

Now Mario and Waluigi were up. They took off down the ice with hardly a pause. It was straight but crowded with enemies. Waluigi summoned wind to him in one hand as Mario summoned fire in one of his own. They joined hands, Waluigi jumping onto his back and sending the wind. From below Mario put the fire to the wind as the two rode incinerating their enemies. They made it to the other side.

Wario and Luigi looked at each other then instantly started off. Enemies and walls were in the way. The two went as quickly as Wario could, then Wario picked up Luigi like a battering ram and charged down the ice, Luigi's powers contributing to speed them up. Wario sped up even more as they neared the wall then Luigi summoned lightning. The two tore down the court like a lightning ball breaking through everything. They pulled to a stop beside Mario and Waluigi.

"Yes!" Mario and Luigi both cried as they gave each other a high ten.

"Wicked Wario Bros rule!" both Waluigi and Wario cried leaping up, then each of the two putting their arm around the others shoulder.

All four turned to each other putting hands down, Mario's at the bottom, then Luigi's, then Wario's, then Waluigi's. "Mushroom team rules!" they all cried together as they broke then slapped hands.

"We can do better than that can't we?" Luigi asked.

"What, like Mushroom bros, Mushroom cousins, Mushrooms, Kingdoms? Who cares anyway? Let's a get the star," Waluigi replied.

"There's two!" Wario exclaimed in surprised.

"One for both duos," a penguin said. The four looked at the penguin then shrugged it off. They took them then were brought back to the observatory.

_Icy Rink Star 3: Power Of The Ice Flower_

They landed back at the planet only to see shivering penguins. Now on guard they cautiously approached. One of the penguins looked back then said, "O-our icy lake has been taken over by Baron Brrr. Can you reclaim it for us please? Don't fall in though, you won't be able to take it."

"I was sucked into a black hole, I can take ice water," Waluigi defended.

"Which reminds us, how did you live?" Luigi asked.

"None of your business!" Waluigi quickly said.

"Oh my gosh, you're a ghost aren't you! Where is the Poltergust 3000 when I need it!" Luigi hysterically exclaimed diving behind Mario shivering.

"If I were a ghost you could a go right through me!" Waluigi yelled. "I'm a not dead!"

"You seemed pretty insistent you were," Mario remarked suspiciously.

"Waweegee's not dead," Wario nervously defended looking hopefully at his brother.

"He always likens himself to a dead man," Luigi replied practically.

"That's because I almost was!" Waluigi yelled. "You'll see when we save Rosalina. If I'm a dead I won't appear after I complete my purpose in life, saving Rose. If that's not enough proof then if I'm dead I won't appear with you in the Mushroom Kingdom. I'll probably join Luigi's mansion friends! Ghosts seem to be the only friends he has."

"Lies!" Luigi shouted.

"You're not dead!" Wario yelled viciously, seizing his brother's overalls. "Stop hinting like you will be!"

"Wario..." Waluigi said in a touched tone.

"Wha? No, I don't care! I just don't like you messing with our heads! It's annoying and so typically a 'my weird sibling' thing to do!" Wario defended releasing Waluigi and crossing his arms looking away with a forced annoyed expression.

Waluigi smirked evilly then taunted, "Wario, if it makes you feel better big bro, I don't plan to leave you anytime soon." Wario looked at him like he was about to retort, but instead closed his mouth grunting.

The three skated towards the frozen lake as quickly as they could. At least without Luigi and Waluigi doing their tricks. They wished to avoid contact whenever possible. Soon they reached their objective. They looked up the tower at Baron Brrr who sat there sleeping. "What now?" Wario asked.

"We need an ice flower to get over that water. It will a freeze under our feet," Mario replied.

"Luigi and I already used one," Waluigi remarked with a shrug.

"Really? Oh yeah!" Mario said remembering the rescue.

"Typical they take it for granted," Luigi whispered bitterly to Waluigi who was scowling.

"Oh yeah," Waluigi agreed.

As if to confirm this Wario said defensively, "We could have a gotten out ourselves." Waluigi and Luigi scowled at the two viciously. Both nervously backed away almost to the water.

"One day Mario," Luigi bitterly warned.

"Been there done that Luigi," Mario replied seriously. Luigi glanced away.

"What?" Waluigi and Wario asked.

"Long story, maybe we'll tell some other time," Mario replied.

"There's something in me you can never understand," Luigi solemnly said. Turning to Waluigi he bitterly added in a more annoyed tone, "Well maybe you can Waluigi, you're practically the same thing, or person, with exception to being more rude, at least in sports."

"Wha!" Waluigi yelled. "No one's like Waluigi!"

"That's what you think!" Luigi shouted back. It was then Baron Brrr woke up growling. The argument instantly ceased as they all turned to look up at him. He saw them then shook his head making displeased sounds. Suddenly he began spewing ice balls at them! The four cried out in alarm then spread out.

Wario pulled up short suddenly and looked at the object that had caught his eye. "Hey, guys, over here! Here's the ice flower!" he called. The others charged towards him. They spotted the flower and dove to grab it. Now all four had the power coursing through them.

Instantly they divided and ran right out onto the water from four different directions, each thinking, 'This is a gonna be too easy.' They were right.

The Baron hardly had a chance to jump up and stun them once, and then only Wario and Waluigi because they had never seen him before. Mario hit him first before he could attack his two vulnerable cousins. Before the Baron could react Luigi struck. Waluigi and Wario snapped out of it and pulled their double move delivering the last blow. The star appeared and the group took off.


	38. Lemmy's Galaxy Planet 2

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Lemmy's Galaxy**

_Icy Slide: Icy Roller Coaster Wars_

The group landed on the next planet only to see a long slide divided into four different paths with their letters printed on signs beside each one. They looked at each other challengingly, but just then coach came up saying, "There you are. This isn't a race so you know. Some paths are longer than others. This is simply a roller coaster challenge where you'll each need to use your talents or something, to take care of the giant robotic penguins someone's left at the bottom. They're preventing my students from having fun. Take care of them and you'll each get a star."

"Oh," they all said, then nodded.

"Yeah, Wario time!" Wario cried as he dove down his slide. The others looked after him in shock.

"Oh no you don't!" Mario cried. "No one jumps into adventure before a me!" With that he too jumped on his slide.

Luigi and Waluigi looked at each other saying, "Idiots." In a temporarily neutral way they both walked to their own slides then jumped down.

Wario was flying down the slide at breakneck speed screaming in terror, never wanting to go that fast. Every time a corner or hole came his life flashed before his eyes. "Help!" he cried desperately as he just barely managed to jump over a hole.

Mario was desperately trying to keep on the path as well while keeping up to Wario. Soon he was thinking, 'I a think this was a bad idea.' He tried to slow down, but to his horror he couldn't. Soon he was joining Wario in the screams of terror.

Waluigi and Luigi were neck and neck without trying, both watching their brother's careen down the slide, ready to step in if needed. They looked at each other glad they weren't in a competitive mood at the moment, keeping the safe speed.

As a result of Wario's momentum he flew off the slides last jump straight towards the giant robot penguins mouth! It was open. Wario cried out in terror as he fell inside, the others watching in horror. In a desperate attempt to live he put himself in ground pound mode. Luckily for him it worked, and he pounded right out the bottom of the robot ending it's reign of terror. It blew up leaving behind a star.

Mario had managed to get on his stomach. He saw his own jump coming and cried out, "Whow!" He flew off of it and went straight through the robot like a bullet bill through glass. Without the being destroyed part. He landed painfully. He was still moaning in a daze when the power star floated down to him.

Waluigi saw his piranha plant attack coming up. Confused, since hardly any piranha plants could live in the snow, he took it. As he neared the end feeling nervous he saw a giant green warp pipe right beneath the penguin he was aiming for! He laughed wickedly, eyes glowing, and called up the giant plant saying, "Come to daddy!" The giant plant rose from the ground ending the robot penguins attack. It shrunk back down as Waluigi flew between its closing mouth hitting the power star like an arrow in the centre of a target.

Luigi saw his lightning power attack coming. He felt a slight shudder then a longing for its power. He reached out grabbing it. He saw the robot penguin target coming up, but another obstacle was in his way, a hole. Luigi saw in and realized in fear, 'I don't a have time to send lightning and dodge the hole! If I send lightning after I jump I might it won't make it in time to save me! I'll be crushed under collapsing metal! There's a gotta be a way around this.' The others saw the trouble right away. Mario's eyes widened in fear. The hole was right there! Luigi chose to summon the lightning. It struck as he fell through the hole, unable to jump in time. He cried out in terror, but suddenly his fall was stopped! He opened his eyes only to see that he had landed on a flying hat! His shaking had started it off! He was flying! He cried out, "Yes!" then flew straight to the star as Waluigi was disappearing, Wario was taking it seeing Luigi out of danger, and Mario was sighing in relief.


	39. Lemmy's Galaxy Planet 3

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Lemmy's Galaxy**

(A/N: The way I judge the loss of health for Lemmy is complicated so don't try too hard to think about it if you don't get it. I hardly get it.)**  
**

_First Encounter's: Tricking Lemmy_

They landed right in front of a very flustered Polari. "Oh, cousins, I have bad news and good news. The bad news is we're getting Koopaling readings again! The good news is whoever it is doesn't seem to be much of a threat right now, but he _is_ on the next planet."

"Here we go again," Mario said.

"Heh!" Wario angrily exclaimed crossing his arms.

"You've a got a grudge Wario?" Luigi questioned.

"He's a always got a grudge. One each week," Waluigi said purposely trying to insult his brother. Wario scowled. Without further conversation the group went back into the launch star and touched the half boss planet.

They landed on a flat icy planet. On the far end they saw Lemmy balancing on his ball! Seeing the group Lemmy called, "About time you got here! I've been waiting to see how strong you'll be when we actually fight later on. You know I'd rather be in a circus then floating around the world, and now the galaxy, trying to get rid of _you_ Mario, but you made a mistake in the last world."

"Oh yeah, what!" Wario shot back.

Lemmy replied, true child of Bowser fury taking over his innocent goofy smile, "You hurt one of my little siblings."

Hearing the tone Wario instantly understood the fury Lemmy was feeling. It was almost the same fury he felt towards the Mario bros when he thought Waluigi was dead. His cocky smile fell, he for once being the first to understand the seriousness of the situation. "He wasn't supposed to get hurt!" Wario defended.

"But he was, so now you're paying," Lemmy replied.

"What are you a going to do, bouncy ball us to death?" Mario taunted.

Lemmy's goofy smile appeared as he answered, "Something like that, great plan, huh?"

Mario, Waluigi, and Luigi scoffed. Wario, though, nervously chuckled and backed away. "I think we should run," he remarked.

"They're yellow bouncy balls," Luigi replied.

"Look again," Wario replied.

The three looked but only saw bouncy balls bounding towards them. They looked at Wario, but Wario looked genuinely concerned about his well being. "Coward," Mario coldly said right before he turned back. However, on turning back to the bouncing balls that were almost on top of them, he turned paled and cried out in terror, for as they were coming down they turned into spiked balls and bombs! Wario ran, but Mario, Waluigi, and Luigi were each struck losing one life.

"Who's a right now Mario stooges!" Wario triumphantly laughed. The other three cried out in terror spreading to avoid the bouncing balls. Lemmy's attack suddenly paused. Luigi was running close to Wario trying to pass, but Wario reached out grabbing him. Viciously he began skating towards the koopaling, Luigi crying out in terror. Waluigi and Mario watched blankly at first, but then their eyes lit up. Luigi caught on too, for his cries stopped and he instead began to help Wario. As they neared the two pulled off their team skating trick move. The electric blast sent Lemmy flying, but no star bits left his body. His ball, though, rolled away. As he fell the two retreated back to the others.

"Wario?" Waluigi asked in confused awe.

"I'm a genius," he said, boasting.

"Since when!" Mario barked. He then reached out dragging Waluigi along behind him. The two tore down the ice then pulled their own fire wind team attack. This time Lemmy had no ball to protect him from losing a full life instead of half. Star bits went flying.

Angrily he summoned back his ball. He never jumped on it right away though, and instead opted to tear down the ice in his shell! Luigi and Waluigi dove out of the way, but Mario and Wario met each others eyes grinning. The two charged right towards the attacking koopaling! "Mario, Wario!" Waluigi and Luigi cried out, but neither stopped. Instead they pulled their extremely powerful team attack sending Lemmy flying back onto his ball. Angrily Lemmy began the barrage of spiky ball attacks. Waluigi and Luigi, though, were not hindered. They grinned with scheming eyes at each other then began their own team attack dodging the shots like nothing, then leaping into the air striking Lemmy from the ball. This time Lemmy again lost star bits. The two sped back to the safety of the other side of the ice.

Lemmy again spun towards them after preparing one giant spiky ball but not yet sending it. He struck Wario hard knocking out a life so now all four had only two health. He then retreated back to his place. Now he whistled a circus tune and enemies jumped from the ground in front of the four. Waluigi and Wario grinned at each other then commenced their own team attack quickly dispelling the Bowser baddies and then hitting the ball from under Lemmy's feet. They then returned.

It was then that Lemmy sent out the giant spiky ball. It bounded down the ice striking holes wherever it landed forming sharp turns. Mario and Luigi smiled at each other then took off using _their_ team attack. They shot around the corners and holes like nothing and stuck the last blow to Lemmy!

As they returned to Wario and Waluigi, Lemmy leapt up saying, "Whoa, you guys are good, but that won't help you next time! Next time I won't let all four of you attack me together. Be prepared." With that he jumped back onto his airship and took off.

"For a childlike teenage shrimp that guys a tough," Waluigi remarked, impressed.

"He has spiky bouncy balls now," Mario said, still stunned at the new found power.

"And control over the weaker of Bowser's minions," Luigi added thinking back to the whistled circus tune.

"I told ya so. Not much of a threat my foot," Wario bragged. The other three looked at each other then instantly took the star, Wario barely making it in time before they angrily left him.


	40. Lemmy's Galaxy Planet 4

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Lemmy's Galaxy**

(A/N: Three chapters within ten minutes is something that will probably not happen again, but the two previous chapters were too short. Enjoy. Sorry about the spells, but I just wrote the first things that came to my head. I never really tried with them. Shades of guess who are really showing in Luigi now.)**  
**

_Bowser's Shrine Star 1: Breaking The Icy Battlements_

The four landed only to be greeted by a little penguin who exclaimed, "Bowser's taken over our home and made it a shrine! He has statues of himself everywhere and he locked us behind the Bowser Wall, an icy wall in our town! Please help us!"

The four looked at each other uncertainly. They saw the walls surrounding the group of huts. Waluigi remarked, "We can't do anything until the Bowser Wall comes down."

"Then let's a break it down," Wario said.

"How?" Mario bluntly asked.

"It's a me, Wario," Wario replied as if it were obvious.

"Hey cuz, even _you'll_ have a hard time getting through that," Luigi remarked.

"Not with the super power-up," Wario retorted with a snort. The other three looked unconvinced. Wario began grumbling unintelligibly then finished, "Stay a here. You'll know to come when you watch the walls fall down."

"And where to look for your body," Waluigi sulkily said.

"I'll be fine Waweegee," Wario said with a reassuring smile hidden in his annoyed gaze.

Waluigi shifted uneasily almost going unnoticed, but not quite. "Bro, don't leave me here with these two. Let me come," he more demanded then pleaded like Luigi did.

Wario slung an arm around his little brother's shoulders almost pulling him to ground level then rubbed his fist on his head in a so called, 'noogie.' "I'll be fine Walu," he reassured as he threw his brother to the ground then walked over him towards the wall. Waluigi rose cursing Wario from spells he'd learned in the magic book he'd used to revive bouldergeist.

"What, no death to you spells?" Luigi remarked. Waluigi scowled. "I'm a pretty sure I heard a protection spell in there too," Luigi pursued getting a little too brave to be safe. Waluigi was off spewing the death to you curses at Luigi who ran desperately, screaming in terror. Mario shook his head hopelessly then looked after Wario, a slightly concerned look on his face, hero nature kicking in.

Wario went down to the wall boldly, the penguins looking at him curiously and in awe as if he were a great hero. He nearly laughed at the thought. He just wanted out. No one trapped _Wario_ like a chicken and got away with it. He saw the strength-up rock shaped thing then grinned evilly. He grabbed it greedily and felt the strength shoot through him like Wario man. He laughed then ground pounded the ground causing it to lift the whole ground, causing rocks to rain from nowhere. The wall was getting a beating. He continued on until no more cracks seemed to appear, then stopped. He backed up then elbow charged the wall crashing through it, bringing the whole thing down! He charged for safety, but his charge was cut short when a heavy chunk of ice fell on top of him! He cried out in pain.

From the top of the hill the others had watched the wall fall. "Yes, he a did it!" Mario exclaimed jumping up.

"Let's a go," Luigi said as he raced towards the wall. Waluigi, though, wasn't smiling. He was getting a bad feeling that something was off. He hurried after them.

"Here's a the wall," Mario said as they came up to it. He looked passed the rubble for Wario, still smiling.

Soon, however, Luigi's smile fell. He then asked, "Uh, where's a Wario?"

"Wario's missing," Waluigi solemnly said. Mario's smile fell. The three looked at each other then instantly spread out to find him.

"Wario, it's a me, a Mario!" Mario called.

"Wario, where are you!" Luigi called.

"Wario, Wario," Waluigi shouted fearfully as he scoured the ground. He was all too aware he was moving faster, that his voice was becoming oh so un-Waluigi like. He didn't like it, but he couldn't prevent it. "Wario, answer me bro!" he called in a getting desperate tone. Suddenly he heard a groan from under him! He leapt of the ice block with a cry then slid lower to try and see under it. To his fear he saw Wario's hat lying on the ground.

"Wally?" a meek voice asked.

"Ah, Wario!" Waluigi exclaimed as he knelt, only to see his brother's face.

"Get me out of here!" Wario demanded.

"Hold on bro, I'll a get you out," Waluigi said as he tried to push.

"Walu, everything's a getting dark..." he muttered.

"Wario, you're eyes are a wide open and the sun is up," Waluigi retorted. "This ice chunk shouldn't even be a problem for you!" he grunted.

"Isn't that how a dead man looks? Eyes wide open?" Wario asked.

"Shut up!" Waluigi roared. "Only _I_ can play dead man mind games!" He pulled back from the chunk trying to figure out a way to move it. Mario and Luigi were out of sight. 'Probably out of hearing range too,' Waluigi bitterly thought.

"Waweegee... it's a okay... Keep on going. You... need... to get me... money... for my company. You... need to take care of my chicken... and beat Mario for me. I'm a done. My castle and everything I own is yours now little brother," he said with a cough.

"Wario, it's just gas, let it out," Waluigi begged hoping he was right. "Mario, Luigi! I found him! Help me!" he called.

"Waluigi!" Wario sharply barked.

"What!" Waluigi demanded.

"I'm not done my goodbye speech," Wario joked weakly. "Tell Mona and Syrup they were the only two women I ever cared about... In complete opposite ways."

"Wario, come on, help me out," Waluigi said through clenched teeth as he once more tried to move the rock.

Wario was shivering from cold when he shoved Waluigi back with his one free hand and barked, "Oh shut up for Pete's sake you idiot! It's over Waluigi! I'm sorry... Stop it... Just stop... Know when to give up! It's the one thing I have never been able to teach you!"

"Wario, we're a getting out of this. You can tell the girls how you feel. You can get back to your company and your mansion and your chicken and your life and... for Pete's sake and _me_, your little brother! What am I without you! I'm nothing! Wario, please..." Waluigi begged feeling a foreign thing in his eyes, knowing what they were, but refusing to show them. He was Waluigi for crying out loud. He was evil! He didn't care about anyone but himself! Wario chuckled. "It's not funny," Waluigi sulked.

"Tears Waluigi? How pathetic. Save them for when I'm dead," Wario taunted.

"You're not going to die," Waluigi replied.

"Wario!" they heard Mario and Luigi crying out. Waluigi looked up to see them running.

"Don't worry little brother... You'll be fine without me protecting you, over-shadowing you. You'll a be fine," Wario reassured suddenly doing an extremely rare gesture of affection by putting a hand behind his little brother's head ruffling the back of his hair. "No tears, only I can," he stated as he burst into sobs. "I don't want to die!" he wailed.

Startled at first Waluigi had jumped back, but then he crawled forward again yelling furiously, "You won't!" Just then Mario and Luigi slid onto the scene.

"Wario!" Luigi exclaimed in horror.

"Mama mia, mama mia, mama mia," Mario repeated as he shook his head. "Everyone together!" he ordered as he prepared to push the ice block off. "Not so haughty now, huh Wario," he tried to tease. No answer. He noticed Waluigi staring blankly down. Luigi not tearing his eyes from Wario's face. Mario looked to see the man's eyes closed.

"H-he's d-dead," Luigi softly said.

"No! He's not!" Waluigi barked. "I can see him breathing! He needs help! Push green bean!" Without being told a second time, without a countdown, the three cousins pushed the ice block with mutual consent as to when and how. After the third time the ice came off of Wario. With it's shatter a power star floated out. None noticed it as they looked down at Wario's body.

The penguins gathered near. One said, "Oh my, he's hurt. We'll take care of him for you. We can help. We'll keep the power star safe until he wakes up."

Waluigi could only say, "Okay..."

_Bowser's Shrine Star 2: Melting The Bowser Sculpture_

So there the three remaining ones were. Staring out at the open planet towards a giant Bowser statue in the distance. After a moment Waluigi said, "That sculpture makes a me sick."

"You and Bowser and Wario were friends though," Luigi remarked.

"Once in a blue moon we are," Waluigi shot.

"Don't a worry, it's a going down," Mario declared in one of the most bitter tones they'd heard.

Waluigi and Luigi looked at him in surprise. "Bro, I didn't know you cared," Luigi said.

"No one destroys Wario but me!" Mario shot. "That statues a going down."

"Allow me to come," Waluigi declared, resolved in his actions.

"Okay," Mario agreed with little hesitation. Turning to Luigi he asked, "Luigi, are you a with me?" Luigi never replied at once, looking towards something else in the distance. "Luigi?" Mario asked, surprised when Luigi for once never answered immediately.

Luigi finally turned then replied, "You know I'm always with you, but I can't a be there physically. Not this time."

"What? What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"I'm a going to look for another power star over there where that thunder cloud is. After the launch star way over there," Luigi replied. "I think... There's something about it that seems more important than usual."

Mario was stunned. His baby brother who always tagged along with him, was actually refusing to go when he offered? Mario became concerned. "Luigi, is it..." he began.

"No! It's not that. It's just... I need to do this bro," Luigi defended with an angry flash of his eyes. Too quickly for Mario's liking.

"We haven't got time to waste," Waluigi declared. "Let's a go," he urged grabbing Mario's hand, pulling him along. Mario looked uncertainly back at Luigi who smiled naively and waved goodbye. Mario didn't want to leave. Something seemed off. However, soon he reluctantly went with Waluigi. Luigi watched with a carefree expression until they were gone, but then his smile fell to a solemn look. He stared once more towards the gloomy platform uncertain where it would lead. He looked back in the direction Mario had gone with Waluigi. Feeling suddenly very alone he felt like following, but they were long out of sight. Luigi gulped then headed cautiously towards the platform.

Mario trudged on through the snow, Waluigi right behind him saying nothing, but his jaw was set determinedly. Mario picked up a fire flower and melted all the mini statues of Bowser or his children that they came across. Waluigi was just along for the ride. Mario took care of all the enemies except for once in a while when Waluigi would step in to get ones he missed or help him out of a tight situation. They neared a cave then paused right outside of it. Waluigi began forward, but Mario stopped him by saying, "The penguins will take good care of Wario."

Waluigi looked at him blankly, a brief flicker of hopelessness in his eyes, then he replied with a scowl, "I'm not a worried about that blob. He cares too much about himself to give in to death."

"He'll be fine Waluigi, trust me," Mario said reassuringly. Waluigi never tried to deny anything this time, just looked meekly at his big cousin. Mario moved ahead and Waluigi followed.

Soon the two came into the area where the giant statue of Bowser stood. Waluigi scowled furiously up at it. He started forward, but Mario reached out pulling him back. "Wha!" Waluigi demanded.

Mario pointed. Waluigi followed. The statue was surrounded by icy water! "You can't a swim through that," Mario declared as he went forward then jumped to an ice flow. Waluigi was about to follow, but Mario said, "Stay here! I'll do this. We can't risk losing you too." Waluigi crossed his arms sulkily as he sat cross legged and began to grumble. Mario continued across the ice flows then grabbed his fire power-up. He looked up at the statue angrily and blasted it with an inferno. Slowly it began to melt.

Waluigi watched expressionlessly as the statue sank into nothing but water. Wait, water? Waluigi realized this with a start. He looked towards the water to see it rising. He cried out in alarm leaping up as some of it began to lap against his feet. He instantly clambered to higher ground jumping after Mario who was on a hill. "Mario!" he cried as he neared.

Mario turned in time for Waluigi to fall clumsily against him then slide down onto his face. "Waluigi, what's a going on?" Mario asked.

Waluigi leapt up and yelled, "The water level rose no thanks to you! We're a trapped here!" Mario gasped on seeing it. Just then the last of Bowser's ice statue melted, and a power star jumped out.

With a smile Mario said, "There's a our way out."

_Bowser's Shrine Star 3: Wind And Water_

Waluigi looked at it blankly. His eyes then took in the empty space where a statue was supposed to sit. For some reason he visualized Wario shaking hands with the grandpa penguin. He felt an obligation fill him then. Mario looked back curiously at Waluigi. "Wally, come on," Mario called.

"You go on, a power star's a calling to me," Waluigi replied.

"A power star? Well I can't a leave. What about you?" Mario asked. "I'll wait."

"Suit yourself," Waluigi replied. He saw a wind power up and seized it. He then summoned the wind to whip the water up. Slowly he increased the coldness of the air and manipulated the wind to bring the water into a certain shape and freeze there. A statue replacing Bowser. Mario watched in awe as Waluigi worked on it. Slowly Wario's form began to appear, him with his usual greedy look halfheartedly taking grandpa penguin's hand whilst his eyes were set on piles of money. Soon it was done. Suddenly a power star appeared making Waluigi jump in surprise and confusion. Mario smiled nearly affectionately, but more pitying him. Waluigi met his big cousins eyes with a wicked laugh then took the star. Mario quickly grabbed his own and the two were transported back to the observatory.

Soon they returned to the penguin village to check on the other two. They entered grandpa's house only to see Wario still passed out on the bed. Waluigi felt his stomach drop. He had hoped Wario would be up so they could taunt Mario and Luigi. Speaking of Luigi... "Hey, old penguin, where's Luigi?" Waluigi suddenly questioned. Mario grew pale at this sudden realization. He quickly faced the grandfather penguin.

"He never went to the Observatory?" the old grandfather asked in surprise.

"He hasn't come back!" Mario shouted.

"No," the grandfather worriedly replied. Mario looked out the window, worry flooding his face, towards the gloomy platform Luigi had told him he was going to.

_Bowser's Shrine Star 4: Powering Up The Silver Stars_

Luigi had made his way through deep snow drifts and hidden enemies often going to one health, but always finding healing coins in time. The hidden enemies were driving him crazy, but the launch star was right ahead. He quickened his pace. His body shivered with the cold and he scolded himself for not wearing something warm. Soon he reached the star and entered it.

It shot him up to the gloomy platform. Landing he suddenly felt like ice. It was way colder here than back there! Luigi began shivering violently. 'I'm a gonna freeze to death!' he thought in sudden panic, but he forced it back and took a calming breath. Snow was falling from the dark clouds. Luigi began forward. He stomped or spun enemies that got in his way slowly making his way higher and higher, but he felt himself steadily slowing down. His time was running out. His lips were blue, he could hardly breathe. He couldn't feel his fingers or toes.

He began to feel panicked, feel like giving up, but something inside of him whispered, "You're so weak. Come on Luigi, Mario could do this a thousand times better than you. You're nothing. You can't even take a little cold. No wonder your brother is the hero."

"Oh no you don't," Luigi muttered back. "Not this time." The voice ceased. Suddenly he tripped over something and landed hard. He cried out in pain and lay there a moment, hardly able to move. He soon staggered up mumbling like Waluigi often did. He looked back and kicked only to uncover a frozen silver star! He gasped the looked around for something to unfreeze it with.

Suddenly he heard her laugh again. A lightning power-up dropped in front of him. The Cosmic Spirit said in Daisy's voice, "There you go Luigi. Use this to free the silver star and re-energize it. Don't hurt it when you zap it though. Hurry sweetie, before it's too late." With that it faded from Luigi's line of sight. He quickly picked up the power-up and did as the cosmic spirit had told him. He melted the ice with lightning, then with a weaker charge woke the silver star. He hurried on throughout the platform searching for his goals. Time was ticking. He felt his body succumbing to cold as he found the fourth silver star. He unfroze it as quickly as he could then looked for the last.

"You're going to fail without help," the voice whispered from inside.

"Watch me!" he replied. He hurried up towards the tip. It was taking forever, he wasn't moving. He was stopping! Was he already dead! He felt panicked again when suddenly the silver star was there. He gasped in relief and summoned the lightning freeing it. He couldn't move suddenly. He didn't dare look down. Weakly, hardly able to lift his hand, he summoned a weak charge and revived the star. The five silver stars united as he collapsed to the ground trying to breathe, feeling like his lungs had frozen. The power star looked down at him pityingly. It floated voluntarily to him and brought him flying back to the observatory.

Mario continued to gaze helplessly out the window whilst Waluigi watched Wario helplessly waiting for his brother to stir, to do something. Suddenly he asked, "Mario, are we a gonna be the only ones left?"

Mario cringed at the tone in Waluigi's voice, sadness pulling at his heart. He turned slowly to see Waluigi looking up at him expecting an answer. After a moment he replied, "If we are... Well I've lost a little brother, you a big brother. We are still family. We'll a help each other through it, or I will at least."

Waluigi nodded swallowing, then he replied, "I'll attempt to do my part, but after living with Wario I'll probably be more of a depressor then a comforter, and only because I know my duty to my family is there, whether I like it or not, and I don't."

"You're a going to great lengths to prove that," Mario sarcastically said.

"Don't a start with me cuz," Waluigi growled rising threateningly.

"Easy Walu," a weak voice suddenly said. Waluigi gasped and turned to see Wario's eyes looking meekly and dazedly up at him. "By the way, that statue is not half bad."

"You're still alive!" Waluigi cried out in relief.

"I'm Wario!" Wario barked angrily, offended.

"You were the one saying you would die!" Waluigi defended.

"You know I exaggerate! I didn't need help!" Wario yelled.

"Yeah right!" Waluigi shot. Mario sadly tuned out the argument watching out the window for Luigi. He didn't know how long he had been staring, only that Wario and Waluigi had grown quiet. When he turned he saw Wario looking shocked. Waluigi was looking out a window. Mario guessed Wario now knew about Luigi's disappearance.

After a moment Wario said, "Let's a go check the observatory again. If he's not back there then we can go to that place up there to look for him." Without waiting for confirmation Wario grabbed the star and swooped all three of them back to the observatory.

Luigi felt the warmth of the observatory. He could feel feeling returning to his body. He heard a voice cry his name in terror. Another voice called him fearfully, but not so much as the first. A third was mumbling about how he knew something like this would happen and how he was so pathetic and weak. The mysterious voice in his head said, "I like that last one, the purple guy. He knows what you are."

"Shut up," Luigi moaned.

"Luigi!" the first voice cried as someone slid next to him. Luigi knew it was the same person. That person called for a blanket. Soon it was brought. Now Luigi could see the three figures looking down at him, expressions ranging from panic to slight worry from the tall purple one.

"Mario..." Luigi weakly said.

"I'm here Weegee, I'm here," Mario soothed.

"I'm fine bro, just cold, and sick. I got it though, I got the power star," Luigi said in a childlike desperate for approval voice.

"_I_ know, I felt it bringing me back to life," Wario suddenly said. Mario and Waluigi looked at him in shock. Wario nodded to confirm they really had heard what they heard.

"Are you proud of me bro? See I can do things on my own," Luigi continued.

"I'm proud of you. I've a always been proud," Mario replied on the verge of tears. Luigi's eyes began to close meekly. He was surrendering. He didn't want to fight this anymore. He couldn't. "Luigi, Luigi! Come on Weegee, wake up!" Mario cried, trying to keep his little brother conscious.

Waluigi silently stole away from the others heading towards his throne of vines. He reached into the vines and pulled out the spell book he had 'borrowed' from Bowser. He then returned to the others saying, "The death to you curse worked or will unless I do something, now what about the life one." Mario and Wario looked at him in surprise. Waluigi opened the book as he said, "What, we need green bean alive, don't we?" Without awaiting an answer he flipped to the right page. "Hmm, more a plea then spell," he muttered half to himself. "First things first before the spell. Oh star spirits, combine together your power and that of the grand stars that abide hidden in the unending cosmos. Return to health a hero worthy of your blessing. Restore to us he who was once our cousin, brother, friend, and ally. Hear my plea and take what gift you will as repayment for his life. Give my cousin his strength back. Listen to this spell." He then opened his eyes and read: "From Darkness to the light, from a hero's death bed to his recovery, return to us by the power of the night, the one whom of us all has tried to fight this weakness. That nearing end that is consuming his mind, release our cousin from this bind! Arise from your near death state by the power of the grand stars and the star spirits!" He lifted the book towards the sky and light shot down at Luigi causing him to gasp, eyes to open wide, and him to leap up from the ground crying out in terror!

"You're a sorcerer now?" Wario asked his brother fearfully.

Waluigi looked at him like he was an idiot and replied, "No stupid, I just stole an ancient spell book and learned to use it. Luigi and Rosalina have heard it before."

"Weegee, you're still alive!" Mario cried out seizing his brother in a crushing hug.

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed returning the hug, terrified of what had almost happened to him.

Waluigi watched expressionlessly. Wario looked nervously from Waluigi to their cousins. Waluigi saw this and reassured, "I'm not a ghost, I'm not a sorcerer, I'm a normal man."

"I don't know what your idea of normal is, but this isn't it. I don't know what to think of you anymore," Wario replied. "I've a never seen your full power until this adventure."

"Serves you right for not caring about Waluigi!" Waluigi retorted.


	41. Lemmy's Galaxy Planet 5

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Lemmy's Galaxy**

(A/N: I need the name of the snowman on Mario 64 on Cool Cool Mountain.)**  
**

_Flashback Star 1: Racing The Penguin Coach_

"You all right now?" Mario asked both Wario and Luigi.

"Of course I'm all right! I'm a Wario," Wario said.

"Okie-dokie Mario," Luigi confirmed.

"Waluigi and I can do the next planet ourselves," Mario said.

"Huh!" Wario exclaimed as he and Luigi looked at each other in shock.

"Heck no! Waluigi's not replacing Luigi as your sidekick!" Luigi shot jealously. Waluigi chuckled evilly.

"He never could take your place," Mario reassured in an annoyed tone.

"I wouldn't let him, he's _my_ sidekick!" Wario barked.

"I'm a back, and just fine. I can do this," Luigi stated firmly as he marched by them towards the launch star.

"There's money down there," Wario said flatly as he followed Luigi. Waluigi shrugged then followed Wario.

"Mama mia, I'm a slipping. Now everyone's a beating me into adventure," Mario hopelessly said as he too began to follow.

They landed on the new planet and looked around. "Hey, it's a Cool Cool Mountain!" Mario exclaimed.

"Oh joy," Wario sarcastically responded. Mario looked condescendingly at him then headed straight for the chimney. "Yeah, you go race! I'll a build snowman!" Mario waved without turning signalling he was done talking to Wario. "Crazy Eyeball Man," Wario muttered. He turned to Luigi and Waluigi saying, "Go get red coins or something!"

"Red coins?" Waluigi asked blankly.

"There should be eight," Luigi said. "At least a here."

"Okay, let's a go," Waluigi prompted. With that the two younger men raced off leaving Wario alone. He then turned the other way going towards the slippery slope to find the snowman's head.

Mario landed inside the building and looked around. He saw the big penguin that then called, "Hey, you, I'm the fastest penguin of them all. You'll never beat me down this slide. Let's go, I'll prove it!" Mario nodded without words then waited for the signal to go. He instantly dove down the slide on his belly, tearing up the track, desperately avoiding the edges. The last corner was coming and his challenger was way behind. Mario jumped up victoriously with his victory cry then waited for the penguin to come down. Finally he arrived saying, "Whoa, you are really fast stache man. Here, you can take this star as a reward." Mario gratefully took it going back to the observatory. Then he landed once more at the planet to wait for the others to return, for he had a feeling the baby penguin was lost again.

_Flashback Star 2: Building Up Snowman_

Wario soon found the head after slipping down the slope and grumbling about how much he hated snow. "Hey you," the head called. Wario looked at it. It sighed deeply then said, "It's so hard to be a snowman without a body. I'm a laughing stock with the others. Can you please find the rest of my body for me? I'll give you a power star." Wario headed off without a word. He scoured the area looking everywhere for a snowball. Once in a while he saw Waluigi or Luigi searching for the red coins, once even catching a glimpse of Waluigi riding Yoshi. Wario raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. Eventually he found the snowball and began rolling it back to the snowman. He reached his goal soon enough then lifted the snowball onto the platform followed by snowman's head. "Thanks yellow stache, but I don't feel tall enough yet." Wario grumbled annoyed, eyes lighting up angrily. This wasn't in the plan. He went off looking for a third snowball that he'd never bothered with before. Soon he brought it back and the snowman was complete. "You're the best, here's the star," the snowman said gratefully. Wario grabbed the star grumbling. He soon returned back to the planet beside Mario sleeping under a tree. Wario shook his head then shrugged going to join Mario in a nap.

_Flashback Star 3: Collecting Red Coins_

Waluigi and Luigi looked about as they ran for red coins. Luigi spotted the first one and said, "Ah ha," he split from Waluigi who had seen another up ahead on a higher path. Laughing he went for it, the two now divided. Waluigi found two coins fairly quickly. He spotted a third and was about to go, when he realized he couldn't make it. That was weird. Luigi had said where Mario had found the coins before, this wasn't there one. He looked around for something and found only Yoshi's egg. He cringed then sighed reluctantly going to it. He broke it open and out popped Yoshi!

"Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed. Waluigi couldn't help but bitterly smile. Yoshi cocked his head, confused as to why Waluigi was the one who called him, but he shrugged it off. Waluigi leapt on his back and the two jumped for the red coin and swung. The third was collected. From that height Waluigi could see a fourth and pointed. Yoshi went for it flutter jumping all the way down.

Luigi meanwhile was collecting lower coins. He was careful not to slip over the edge and careful not to be crushed by random leaping snowmen or enemies. Quickly he had collected three of the red coins and was eagerly searching for the fourth. He saw one and hurried towards it, but just then Waluigi dropped onto it with Yoshi making Luigi cry out. Waluigi saw him then laughed cruelly racing off. Luigi's mouth hadn't shut. Finally he managed to and grumbled. He then searched for the last one. Eventually he found it and a star appeared halfway between him and Waluigi. Both caught each others eyes. The race was on! They tore towards it, Waluigi riding Yoshi. They drew closer and closer. In a desperate attempt by both to win, they dove for the star only to end up seizing it at the same time and being returned to the observatory. Luigi, furious, glared at Waluigi then tried to lunge. Waluigi held him at arms length away while Luigi swung at him hitting air, Waluigi laughing his cruel Waluigi laugh.

"Uh, there's one more star back on the planet," Polari suddenly intervened. The two looked at him as if just realizing his presence. Their battle stopped with mutterings on both parts, then they returned to the planet only to find Wario and Mario sleeping under the tree. The two younger men looked hopelessly at each other then strode over to their brothers none to kindly waking them.

_Flashback Star 4: Returning Baby To Mama_

Mario and Wario jolted up in shock. "What's a going on! Is Syrup stealing my money! Is Mona calling!" Wario demanded.

"Mama mia!" Mario cried out, startled.

"Get up you lazy fools," Waluigi demanded as Luigi, who heard a crying sound, jumped up the building and onto the chimney, then onto the ledge above.

"Aww! It's a baby!" Luigi exclaimed from the ledge making the others turn. Waluigi face palmed himself and rubbed down, angrily scowling towards where his backup was fooling around with the penguin chick.

"Right, let's a forget to lecture our brothers and for once pull them down proving ourselves smarter and better, and instead return a whiny chick to it's mama," Waluigi sarcastically sneered.

"Okie-dokie," Luigi replied not catching the sarcasm. Wario and Mario sighed in relief for Luigi's being distracted. Waluigi grumbled viciously, fire in his eyes, as he made his way towards Luigi and the chick, Wario and Mario following. The four collected on the ledge then Luigi shot, "I'm a gonna be the hero this time! With that he started sliding down the slope.

"Luigi, get back here!" Mario yelled jumping after him with Wario and Waluigi. However the Wicked Wario bros lost their control and fell off the edge onto a lower area getting buried in the snow. Luigi held the chick, but suddenly he hit a bump and cried out, dropping it on a slippery part. He tried to reach but couldn't. Mario swooped by him grabbing the chick and continuing on laughing.

"Mario!" Luigi yelled.

Mario rounded the corner to the area where Waluigi was pulling Wario from the snow. As Mario neared Wario was pulled loose and Waluigi flew back. Wario whirled holding out his arm which Mario promptly slammed into dropping the penguin baby. Wario laughed evilly picking it up and running. Waluigi dragged himself out of the snow growling. He leap up and tore after Wario diving at him like an arrow right before he reached the bridge, knocking the penguin loose. Waluigi dove, grabbing it, then took off across the bridge laughing victoriously. Waluigi saw the mother in the pool, but the drop was big. He weighed his options, but his thought was cut short as he heard Wario and Mario yelling, "Waluigi, get back here!" Waluigi whirled then jumped in fear. He decided to take his chances and leapt off the edge.

Of course he became stuck while the baby was unharmed, but just as he was getting out someone stepped in front of him. He looked up and gasped, "You!"

"Luigi number one," Luigi said as he picked up the penguin and walked towards the mother. Waluigi managed to crawl out and started to pursue only to be squished by Mario and Wario. Luigi heard, whirled, then cried out and ran. Mario and Wario ran after him. Waluigi yanked himself out of the ground with raw fury and charged also. Luigi was almost there when Wario and Mario tackled him and tried to take the baby. Waluigi joined the fray only to end in all of them stopping right in front of mother penguin, each holding the baby.

"My baby, you found my baby! Thank you Stache Men. Here, take this star," she said as she threw it up and took the baby. They looked at each other blankly, then all grumbled as they took the star and flew back to the observatory.


	42. Lemmy's Galaxy Final Battle Planet 6

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Lemmy's Galaxy**

(A/N: Looks like a love hate relationship to me. That could probably apply to more than the pair I'm thinking of though. Anyone care to harbor a guess as to who?)**  
**

_Lemmy's Planet: Waluigi's Time To Shine_

They returned to the Comet Observatory to be greeted by a trembling Polari. Fearfully he said, "Oh, there you are, finally! We're getting Koopaling readings! And I think Rosalina's there too, I can sense her! The lumas want their mama! They sense her too and are getting out of control! Papa, I mean, Waluigi, calm them down then go! You're the only parent figure they have!"

"Why we'll a never know," Luigi taunted.

To his surprise Waluigi agreed saying, "Tell me about it. I'd a sell them for money if I could. They would bring a lot as pets. Yet still they flock to me." He then groaned, "Why me?" He walked into the centre of the observatory and yelled, "Kids, come here!" They all stopped going crazy then flocked Waluigi who yelled right before they reached him, "Close enough!" They froze. "Now clean up the observatory. Mama's going to be home soon. I'm a going to go get her."

"Yay papa Waluigi!" they all cheered. They floated off calmer. Grumbling about how his life sucked and he wished he never came here, Waluigi went to the launch star followed by the others, then they blasted off towards the planet.

The group landed in another clearing of ice. They started off only to see a wall. Behind it stood a giant ice palace. Wario and Mario started their double trick trying to break through, but they hardly left a mark. They tried over and over. Waluigi watched shaking his head in a disappointed fashion. "This is sad," Luigi remarked as he began to scour the wall. His eyes fell upon something. He felt his heart drop as he realized what it meant. 'I must be the biggest loser here if even _he's_ beating me,' he thought. He then looked up calling, "Hey guys!" The others all stopped what they were doing to face him. They went on the alert upon seeing Luigi's solemn expression.

"What's a wrong?" Mario asked.

Luigi swallowed then looked uncertainly at Waluigi. He then replied, "It's a one of those cracks only Waluigi can get through, and there's nothing on the other side to let us in. In fact, I can't even see the other side. Guys, I think Waluigi's on his own. Lemmy's picked his target. He said he wouldn't let all of us fight." Shocked the other two looked at Waluigi who was staring at Luigi just as surprised if not more.

"Me?" Waluigi squeaked. Luigi nodded. Waluigi looked nervously at the others then swallowed hard. He went up to the crack with them then looked dully down the crevice. After a long, hesitant, pause he placed his hands on the ice preparing to go through.

Suddenly a strong hand was on his shoulder. He looked to the side only to see Wario putting on a macho expression. Gruffly, as if he didn't give a hoot, he said, "Be careful baby brother. I need you around. You're crucial to my master plans. You can die once they're done."

"What master plans?" Waluigi challenged. Wario opened his mouth to reply but lost his train of thought. "I love you too," Waluigi sarcastically replied. He saw Wario twitch yet look worried. Waluigi sighed then growled, "Don't a worry. I'll be fine." With that he entered the crack.

Waluigi steadily moved through the long narrow space. Right before the corner would take him out of sight he glanced reluctantly back. His first completely solo mission. He nervously looked ahead, swallowed, then went through as quickly as he could. He jumped on what few enemies could fit in the chasm. He avoided falling ice chunks then climbed over them. He saw vines in his way so he summoned them into himself. Continuing on he saw a high wall. He sent his vines out forming a ladder which he then scampered up into the still narrow next platform. The voyage took longer than he liked. He was getting agitated.

Just as his temper was at its boiling point he felt the ground give out under him! He cried out in terror as he fell hard onto an icy wide open field leading up to the ice palace! Moaning in pain he rose up and looked ahead. Seeing it he leapt up saying, "Ah ha!" He ran towards it as fast as he could.

The run was longer than he'd anticipated, even after he began skating, but finally Waluigi burst through the ice palace doors and climbed up the steps getting rid of all who opposed him and dodging every obstacle in his way. Soon he reached the top and threw open the main doors, only his figure outlined in darkness. There he saw the prison bubble.

Rosalina started awake with a gasp, quickly facing the door. She saw the dark figures outline and her heart began racing in fear and excitement. "Luigi?" she tentively asked, not honestly believing it was, it was too tall and thin, but ready to accept it being anyone but the one she sensed with her.

His wicked grin flashed sending a chill down her spine thrilling her. The mysterious figure that was Waluigi answered, "Wrong guess Rosa." Rosalina paled, covering her mouth.

"N-no..." she stammered. "Y-you're dead."

"Am I?" he asked feeling his body. He chuckled then replied, "Even so, dead or alive, I'm a going to free you from this prison." She felt faint.

Just then Lemmy rolled into the room on his ball from the opposite side, letting in the light. Rosalina saw that it was indeed Waluigi, but she swore she was seeing only a ghost. Though she didn't realize it Lemmy caught on to her thoughts, and he knew all too well what to do. He wasn't as clueless as his siblings thought. "What! Waluigi! How! You're supposed to be dead!"

Waluigi raised a quizzical eyebrow thinking, 'You knew I wasn't.' However he then laughed wickedly. "Maybe," he responded simply.

"It doesn't matter! I'm going to end you here! I can honestly say though, I really don't have anything against you but your treachery to my family. But daddy dear's orders. I'm going to win!" Lemmy declared.

Waluigi chillingly replied, "And I'm a going to make a you wish you'd never left your father's side." Lemmy's carefree smile faded to a frown for a fraction of a second, but then sprang up again.

"Okay, let's play!" Lemmy exclaimed. With that he sent a spiky ball towards Waluigi. It was nothing for him to dodge.

He leapt back up ready to face Lemmy, but then Lemmy began sending spiky balls out faster than ever. Waluigi desperately dodged each one while trying to attack Lemmy and failing miserably. A ball hit him finally making him cry out in pain, one health of six gone. Lemmy pause to laugh, and at this Waluigi sent out his thorny vines. They wound around the ball pulling it from under Lemmy then caught the Koopaling squeezing hard. Lemmy cried out in pain and bit at the vines. The attack let off and Lemmy fell to the ground angry. He then jumped into his shell and shot across the room at Waluigi who nimbly dodged. As Lemmy leapt out Waluigi jumped on him. Finally the Koopaling lost star bits.

Lemmy jumped back on his ball and whistled the circus tune. Enemies, namely dry bones, leapt up from the ground and charged Waluigi. Waluigi found his wind power-up though and jumped doing a Waluigi air swim while sending blasts of wind as the enemies knocking them away. Waluigi then dropped right onto Lemmy's head knocking him from the ball. Waluigi did his normal Waluigi tornado move dizzying the Koopaling, but Lemmy wasn't paused long. He shot out his spiked bouncy balls. Waluigi couldn't even move before one hit him taking out a health. He staggered up and pulled out his tennis racket hitting back one of the spiked balls into the Koopaling. Lemmy lost more star bits.

Lemmy, however, never gave up. He leapt back onto his ball and shot it with his wand. Waluigi watched in fear as the harmless looking ball became a ball spiked on every inch with vicious looking spikes! Lemmy began to roll, the spikes disappearing under his steps but reappearing later. Waluigi cried out in terror and ran. He was ahead for a little while, but the inevitable happened. The ball ran over him getting rid of his six health advantage. Waluigi groaned in pain as he rose. He looked up only to be struck by Lemmy's shell. Waluigi couldn't believe this! Two health! Waluigi became furious and yelled insults at nothing. He charged at the Koopaling with his own strength trying to tackle him down. It would have worked had Lemmy not jumped back onto the ball. Waluigi was barely able to dive to the side to avoid being impaled. It was then that he saw some warp pipes in the wall from which piranha plants popped out. "Ah ha! Waluigi time!"

He raced for a power-up his eyes had just spotted. He dove at it seizing it as Lemmy's ball careened down on him. Waluigi whirled to face it, eyes glowing again, and he summoned the piranha plants out. They hurried towards the ball attaching themselves to it, eating it down. Waluigi was crying out as he ran, "Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!" He looked back to see the ball now very small. He took that opportunity to turn on Lemmy leaping on him. Looking at Lemmy he growled, "I'm a really starting to dislike a you."

Waluigi never stuck around to wait for the next move. He had seen another power-up. He was just about to reach it when Lemmy, with a temper tantrum, suddenly tapped the ball making it, in addition to being spiked, electric. He then kicked the spiked electric ball at him hitting him hard! Waluigi cried out in pain losing his health down to one. Weakly he staggered up gasping in pain, for air. He lunged desperately for his power-up, and just as Lemmy was about to strike him in the shell Waluigi put the super power-up into effect transforming himself into a super Waluigi tornado, the wind itself being his body, all his remaining power going into that one move. It sucked Lemmy high into the sky, Lemmy crying out in more shock than fear, but soon Waluigi dropped him from the eye. Lemmy plunged onto the hard ice floor.

As he landed he cried out in pain and coughed. Waluigi came out of tornado form weakly standing, fire in his eyes, panting challengingly. Lemmy rose up angrily yelling, "Fine! You win! This is so unfair! We'll be back though! Pop is gonna destroy you all!" Waluigi was panting violently, hardly able to get air in. Lemmy made a break for it popping the bubble prison Rosalina was in as he ran.

She cried out in alarm, but with his last strength, Waluigi sent his thorns to catch her. She landed safely in their grasp as Waluigi collapsed on hands and knees to the floor gasping. She watched in awe. The piranha plants on the vines began to coo softly, yet frighteningly. As if in response the vines slowly brought Rosalina near to Waluigi.

She gazed silently at the weakened, gasping man. After a time she slid from the thorny chair. Slowly Waluigi looked up at her, eyes worried. She cocked her head then reached down. Her soft hand touched his face and stayed for a moment. She then rose, Waluigi watching her in awe. Finally she said, "You're alive... I-I thought you were dead."

With a wicked yet flirtatious grin he replied, "What is Rose without her roses?" Rosalina felt her stomach flip, her heart jump then speed up. A serious look took over Waluigi's features. He added, "I couldn't die Rosetta. Who would supply you with the blossoms?" Her eyes filled with tears. Alarmed, not knowing why this was happening, she tried to hide them as well as her quivering mouth. Concern came to Waluigi's eyes, but neither had to worry much longer. Suddenly the ice palace began to shake! Both gasped, alarmed. Waluigi leapt up crying, "Waaa!" He grabbed Rosalina's hand then began running, Rosalina right behind!

The two tore down the corridor leading to the stairs, avoiding the falling roof and collapsing rocks as well as they could. Waluigi never let Rosalina's hand go. Suddenly they saw it! Up ahead was the Grand Star! Waluigi's face lit up victoriously as he said, "Ah ha!" He charged into the room reaching for it, but all of a sudden the floor collapsed beneath them, both plunging towards their doom! 'No, not now, not so close,' Waluigi lamented in his mind.

Instinctively he turned, grabbing Rosalina around the waist crying out. His hat fell, but suddenly he stopped falling with it. The hat began to float! Rosalina was flying! "Yes," she said grinning broadly at his terrified face as he clung to her waist for dear life. "Walu," she gently coaxed. Waluigi's luma floated up with the hat. Rosalina giggled. Realizing he was safe Waluigi suddenly joined her with maniacal laughter.

Meanwhile the others watched the palace collapse! "Walu! Waweegee!" Wario cried. He tried breaking through the wall, but to no avail. It took both Mario and Luigi holding him back to stop his desperate charges.

"Wario, leave it! There's a nothing you could do! Nothing any of us could have done!" Mario begged.

Wario paused regaining his senses. The shock was replaced by anger. He turned on Mario grabbing his overalls, shaking him, and yelling, "Nothing you could have _done_! You're a hero! You're Super Mario! Don't tell _me_ there's nothing you could've done!"

"Wario, stop!" Luigi cried, trying to pry Wario off of Mario.

Wario then suddenly did something he hardly ever did. He actually sobbed! After a moment he calmed down saying in shock, "My brother's dead."

It was then that they heard a giggle. They all looked up towards the sound only to see Rosalina float down saying, "Wally is safe. Do not worry Wario." Waluigi appeared next to her with the Grand Star in his hands.

"Waluigi!" Wario cried in ecstasy.

"Quit assuming I'm a dead all the time. I'm really losing all respect for you on this mission," Waluigi said annoyed yet tiredly. Before he could do anything he was crushed in a bone crunching hug for the second time. "Wario, can't breathe!" Waluigi gasped. Wario held him a little longer then dropped him. He collapsed to the ground on hands and knees gasping.

This didn't usually happen, Waluigi had built up a resistance to being crushed, Wario realized. "Wally, what's wrong?" Wario asked.

To the shock of the others, Rosalina went to him. She knelt down putting his arm around her shoulders behind her neck, then helped him rise. "Please, he is very weak. We must get him back to the Comet Observatory." With that she touched the star helping Waluigi to it. The other three looked after them in shock then were transported back to the Observatory.

Landing Rosalina's eyes fell on the vine throne of Waluigi. She raised an eyebrow but helped him gently to it. She set him down softly, then went to her bedroom to prepare the bed for him to rest in. When she was out of ear shot Luigi asked, "What just happened here?"

Looking deviously at the others Waluigi replied, "Waluigi got a girlfriend."

"You got a girlfriend in the five total minutes you spoke to her!" Wario yelled.

"Why is that hard to believe, look at me!" Waluigi retorted offended.

"You haven't even asked her!" Mario said. Waluigi's confident grin fell.

"Easy Waluigi, you'll scare her off," Luigi taunted.

To his surprise Waluigi didn't threaten him, but looked as if he were actually taking in his words. After a moment of watching a touching reunion for the lumas and Rosalina he said, "You know, I've a lost interest anyway." Rosalina then came back.

She went wordlessly to Waluigi. He met her eyes with his usual harsh cold glare, but all at once it turned around to gentleness. He couldn't keep the look on his face quite like he wanted to. He cursed himself for it. Neither spoke as Rosalina helped him up, then the group entered her bedroom. Waluigi saw the roses and letters again, fake gasped as if just seeing them, then looked inquiringly at her as if he never knew. She blushed. He saw and smirked inwardly. Gently she helped him to lay down, kneeling next to him. He was confused at the sudden way his heart sped up, the way his eyes widened, the way her breathing came quicker. It was as if both knew, but had no clue. Mario and Luigi stood against the wall. Wario neared Waluigi's bed but never went right up to it like Rosalina was.

After a long silent pause with Rosalina gazing steadily at Waluigi unnerving him, she suddenly said, "Tell me how you survived. Tell me how Bowser knew about your last letter to me and sent it with the rose."

Waluigi looked over at the roses and letters startled. When he'd first seen them he was too shocked to really bother counting or reading them well. Now he realized in anger that his last letter and the fifth rose were certainly there. "He sent you one of my roses!" Waluigi angrily yelled. "And my last letter!"

"Yes. At first I thought it was a cruel joke, but after I read it I knew that to be false," she responded.

Intrigued Waluigi asked, "Really? How?"

She smiled softly answering, "It was written too beautifully to be Bowser, and it had your scent."

"How would she know what he smells like?" Mario asked. Luigi looked at him like he was an idiot.

Waluigi looked at her in wonder. With his evil smug expression returning he said, "To answer your question Rosa, the thorn vine I managed to send up was my lifeline. I _should_ be dead. It held me just out of death's reach though. I was in the centre of the black hole and losing my grip fast when Bowser came flying by in his private airship. He laughed at my predicament and said he should leave me to die. I was forced to..." he shuddered, "say _please_."

"What!" Wario yelled outraged.

"_Me_ Wario! The great Waluigi!" Waluigi complained as if it were a fate worse than death. Luigi rolled his eyes. "Anyway, my bad experience aside, he took me aboard. I was shaken and weak. I could hardly move right without quaking, so I didn't return. I a didn't know how bad an effect my death would have on my relatives, especially Wario; and _you_ Rosalina. So I just let them all believe I was gone. I a personally thought they'd be relieved. I watched them though, ready to step in for my brother. If I hadn't, Wario would be dead. As for the rose and letter, Bowser found me writing them a while back. He saw it was to you and was furious. I didn't expect to live after that, but I managed to soothe him by telling him it was a ruse. That was before my death. You know, just after that time..."

"I know," she said seriously.

"He must have sent it without my knowledge," Waluigi finished.

"I see," she simply replied.

Setting his jaw Waluigi looked towards Rosalina's bedroom window, not liking her fading in interest tone. He stretched out his hand towards it. She watched curiously. She gasped and covered her mouth as a purple thorny vine crept through the window, passed Wario who moved startled, and stopping next to Waluigi's bedside. On it was a sixth rose. Waluigi smirked then gingerly plucked it. He handed it to her then whistled a tune to the window. From the vine a little piranha plant bloomed roaring and chomping weakly. It looked towards Waluigi's whistle. "That's it, come to papa," he murmured. It climbed from the vine and hurried over. It opened its mouth giving a paper to Waluigi. He grimaced saying, "I ordered you to keep it on your thorns! Worthless plant." It cooed then nuzzled him relishing his cruelty toward it. Waluigi grumbled as he handed it to Rosalina who took it but did not yet read.

The piranha plant then looked towards Mario and Luigi and roared. It ran at them and chomped at Luigi who cried out in alarm jumping into Mario's arms. Mario kicked the plant trying to get it away. "Waluigi, get it away or else!" Mario yelled.

"I don't care," Waluigi retorted as he rolled his eyes, but nonetheless he snapped his fingers. The plant turned. "Get to bed stupid creature!" he barked. "Mario stooges are a getting edgy." The plant growled but obeyed Waluigi's orders. As it reached the window three lumas floated up. The plant snarled and snapped at them. They made agitated sounds then began taunting it, flying in close to tap it then floating out of is reach as it snapped. It whined angrily at Waluigi.

"Papa, papa, he's being mean to us!" the lumas chimed.

"Papa?" Rosalina asked surprised and slightly chagrined.

Waluigi sighed hopelessly then growled, "_You're_ the ones taunting _him_!"

"He insulted us!" the lumas protested.

Waluigi fell back on the pillow stressed then replied, too quiet for them to hear, "That's my boy, ha! Stupid plant." He looked back saying, "He's a going to bed, just like you should1 And I'm not your papa! Mama's back, now leave me alone! And go to bed or whatever! I don't care, just leave!"

"If mama wants us to," the lumas said.

With a giggle, eyes lighting up teasingly, Rosalina replied, "Listen to your papa kids."

"Not their papa!" Waluigi tantrumed. The lumas floated off, the piranha plant retreated into its 'bed.'

Waluigi watched sulkily, arms crossed and pouting like a child. Rosalina began to read the nearly forgotten letter. She gasped and covered her mouth as she finished. "Waweegee," Rosalina softly said. Waluigi scowled at her defiantly, but then he realized it wasn't meant to offend or scold him, but was surprised, gentle, kind, grateful... caring? No way. Not for him.

His scowl faded to a kinder look that he managed to summon. "Yes?" he asked.

"Oh my," she suddenly said blushing and covering her mouth as she realized she had spoken aloud. She looked a moment at him then put the note down and swiftly turned to leave, blush not fading.

Wario then sauntered up to the bed. Mario and Luigi also neared. Wario grabbed the letters and note despite Waluigi's desperate protests. "Wario, no! Come on bro! Leave them alone you son of a, err, whatever!"

Wario burst into laughter as he read. He taunted, "What's a this mush! You're oh so poetic, ha! Waluigi going soft!"

"Wario..." Waluigi said in the most cold bitter, sinister, tone they had heard for a long while. Wario's laugh choked off. Waluigi's eyes were glowing a brilliant menacing purple. "Would you like to a find out?" he asked.

Wario said nothing. After a moment he swiftly headed to the door muttering, "Purple's a weird colour anyway. It fits him."

These are good," Luigi said suddenly. Waluigi saw he and Mario reading, laughter behind Mario's eyes though he held it with perfected self-control.

The spreading smirk fell, though, when Waluigi asked, "You want to say something Mario?" Mario cringed as he met the eyes then backed slowly away.

He turned running, calling, "Hey Wario, hold on!" Luigi, who hadn't seen Mario's eyes, looked clueless.

To clarify for him Waluigi said tauntingly, "You're the only one who fully understands me, and I can't stand the sight of you."

Luigi guessed from Waluigi's tone what had happened. "That makes two of us," Luigi replied as he waved, leaving the room.


	43. Ludwig's Galaxy Planet 1

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Ludwig's Galaxy**

(A/N: A warning, this whole galaxy is a bit darker than the rest of them. Not so many attempts at comic relief either. It's not too bad yet, but gets more serious around star three of this planet. If you know Greek mythology you'll pick out some of the references to it. Guess where I put them. As for any of the few references from paper Mario games throughout this whole galaxy, I've never played them, just read about them. Uh oh Luigi.)**  
**

_Welcome To The Underwhere Star 1: Across The Galaxy Styx_

"You know, you can stay Waluigi. Rosalina's a been saved, your main purpose in this is done, and you still look a little weak," Mario remarked concernedly as they headed to the launch star.

"Oh shut up. I have a bone to pick with Bowser, and I'm a not as weak as you think," Waluigi replied.

"You'd rather go on an adventure than spend time with Rosalina?" Luigi asked incredulously. Waluigi gave him a warning scowl.

"He's worried about me," Wario teased cruelly.

Waluigi scowled at him barking, "I am not! How often do I get to go on adventures with you three, huh?"

"How often does a woman you actually like pay you any attention back huh?" Wario taunted. Waluigi growled warningly, eyes lighting up. Waluigi glanced back towards Rosalina who was watching them solemnly. The three leapt into the star and blasted off.

They landed on a barren slab of floating jagged rocks. Their mouths dropped in shock at the looks of this place. It was pitch black with stars far in the distance, and a power star on the other side of a wide gap taunting them. They saw appearing and disappearing apparitions, boos mainly, that angrily or pitifully cried out at them. It took a few seconds for Luigi to realize how badly he was shivering, knees knocking, teeth chattering. It took him a few more to realize that Waluigi was clinging onto him doing the exact same things, him clinging back, then a couple more to realize both younger brothers were cowering behind Mario and Wario who weren't faring much better, also clinging to each other, then a final few seconds more to realize they were suddenly all clinging to each other after a sudden scream. The chill in the air was extreme in this galaxy.

Mario finally tried to break the silence by cracking a 'joke' if you could call it that. "Well, Ludwig sure knows how to make an impression. Look at the welcome." The other three looked at him appalled. "I was a kidding," Mario murmured.

"Mario, let's a get out of here! There's got to be enough leftover hidden stars and comet stars to get us through," Luigi practically begged.

"You know as well as I do there's nowhere near enough," Mario retorted.

"We're going to die," Waluigi whimpered.

"What's a matter with you guys. This is nothing," Wario chastised boldly.

"That's a why you almost died in Lemmy's galaxy and a couple other times," Mario retorted.

"Oh shut up stupid," Wario growled.

The argument was cut short when sounds of a boat on water came up. The four froze at the sound on the border of jumping into a fight. Slowly they each looked up. Waluigi was barely able to gasp along with Luigi. Mario and Wario could only open and close their mouths like fish. A raft appeared in the shape of a boat. The four felt their mouths and throats go dry. A dark hand reached out beckoning them.

"Wario..." Waluigi moaned. Wario looked nervously at Waluigi then cautiously began forward. "Wario, don't!" Waluigi warned.

"It's j-just a t-trick Waluigi," Mario explained. Wario chuckled nervously then set foot in the boat. Mario slowly followed.

"Mario, this is really stupid," Luigi said. "We don't even know what that is, and look at the boos, and the-the d-dark matter closing in on everywhere! Get me out of here!" Luigi suddenly panicked. This wasn't helping Waluigi, and seeing the two younger so nervous the elder pair became suddenly terrified.

"Luigi, get in the boat!" Mario suddenly yelled. Both younger looked at him wide eyed.

"We're here too. It's a not so bad," Wario tried to persuade as he squished a giant spider. The two younger men looked at each other, swallowed, then reluctantly climbed aboard. "Besides, get used to it. The whole galaxy will probably be like this," Wario added.

"A horror story, great," Waluigi said.

"Don't say that!" Luigi pleaded. Waluigi chuckled coldly.

His chuckle was cut short when the boat jerked ahead. He was the only one to cry out in fear. Luigi dove for Mario. Waluigi clung to the boats sides like a lifeline. Wario laughed at his brother, but that stopped when he felt that he wasn't holding a side anymore. He looked over and cried out in horror leaping away from his side of the boat as dark matter engulfed it. Waluigi, on the same side, dove for the opposite side where Mario and Luigi were.

Mario looked ahead then called, "Get back to the other side!" The others looked only to see dark matter engulfing the right side now. They ran to the left, Waluigi and Luigi in the lead. They cried out in alarm, Luigi jumping into Waluigi's arms, as a boo popped up right in front of them. Mario spun it away while Wario shoved the two younger closer to safety. Dark matter stopped and the duos split to their own sides of the boat to fend off boos, spiders, bats, and every other horrific thing that they could think of including ghost mice and ghost bats. They turned to speak to each other, but dark matter suddenly divided the boat making them only stare open mouthed. Still a motion like a pole pushing through water, still the shadowy hand that turned from a form to nothing, stood there moving the boat onwards. Silently the four relatives sat moving when needed, to try and avoid the dark matter.

Before they reached the end each one had almost fallen more than once, Mario fell through once, crying out in terror. All the other three dove for him and pulled him up together. It was only moments later that they made it across, and the power star awaited them to take it.

_Welcome To The Underwhere Star 2: Forget Me Not From Lethe_

They landed back at the Observatory and paused to collect their wits and let themselves catch up to what this galaxy was going to be like. Waluigi caught Rosalina's eye and devilishly winked. She scoffed turning up her nose and looking away. Waluigi scowled. "Brushed off," Luigi said with a chuckle.

"So she wants to play hard to get huh? Too late queen, I'm fixed on my target," Waluigi grumbled.

"Of course you are, like always," Wario put down. Waluigi frowned at him.

"Waluigi always wins," Waluigi stated.

"So nice," Mario said half sarcastically.

"Is the world against me!" Waluigi ranted.

"As always," Luigi replied. That earned him Waluigi going for his throat. Luigi cried out in horror and bolted, Waluigi right behind. They raced by Rosalina. Waluigi screeched to a halt then leaned back raising his eyebrows twice in a charming way, taking off his hat in a bow, then recovering his evil look and going after Luigi again. Luigi was chased all the way around the observatory until he looked back only to fall into Mario and activate the launch star! Mario and Luigi were launched towards the planet crying out. Waluigi tried to slide to a stop. Aided by Wario throwing out his arm and knocking him back to the ground he managed. He instantly sat bolt upright as the two watched in shock as Mario and Luigi disappeared into the night.

After a moment Wario asked, "So... Should we go after them?"

Waluigi looked from Wario to space, hesitated, then replied, "They're a fine without us. Let's go explore." Wario shrugged then started off, Waluigi following.

They had explored the whole observatory, every nook and cranny, Waluigi often getting in Rosalina's face only to be brushed off or coldly acknowledged. Wario rolled his eyes at every Waluigi attempt. "Face it Walu, the passion of the moment was over as soon as you were out of that bed."

"What do you know stupid?" Waluigi sulked.

"Enough," Wario assured. Waluigi looked longingly over at her becoming discouraged. He spotted her glaring at him. He cringed then looked away. Rosalina smiled triumphantly.

"Rosalina, you're isolating him," Polari said.

"I know," she replied. She then called out, "All right lumas, story time!"

Wario and Waluigi turned at the call to see her gracefully walking towards her library, lumas filing after. Wario watched Waluigi's curious expression then looked up at the sky. He turned to Waluigi saying casually, "They're not back yet. You have time to hear her story if you want." Waluigi smiled in what passed for them as a grateful smile, then hurried to the library. Wario followed thinking, 'Let's a see if he can win her over.'

They listened to the story. Waluigi was transfixed from the start. Wario slowly loosened up to hear her tale and the tale of their cousins previous journeys here. He watched Waluigi's expressions become jealous, furious, delighted, awed. He had fun with the jealousy expressions that was rivaled only by seeing his brother's stupid infatuated looks at the Cosmos queen. He took note of every time Rosalina's eyes strayed their way. He laughed at Waluigi's crest-fallen expression when Rosalina declared, "That's enough for today."

Through laughs Wario grabbed his little brother's arm and pulled him out saying, "Come on stupid." Waluigi's eyes never tore away from Rosalina putting the book back in the shelf. Rosalina turned coyly and smiled waving her fingers in a way that played with his emotions like a keyboard. Waluigi scowled and began grumbling under his breath at her. He hated what she was doing. How dare she. He was only pulled lower when Wario said, "It's one sided on your part you know."

Waluigi looked helplessly at him as if he were a child. Wario smiled in a way that passed for affection for him. Waluigi looked up at the skies saying, "Green Bean and Jumpman still aren't back yet. What's a taking them so long?"

Wario frowned as he looked up then replied, "Who knows. They could be dead. Maybe we should go check on their progress. We don't get anywhere unless we get that star. If they haven't got it yet then we'll beat them to it then leave them behind."

"After the third star on that planet, if you can call it that," Waluigi practically added.

"By now even _we_ could have gotten both," Wario claimed.

"Right, let's go," Waluigi said going straight to the launch star, head held high, acting more arrogant than ever. Wario raised an eyebrow then looked back only to see Rosalina watching. Judging by her pursed lips even _Wario_ could tell she wasn't happy that Waluigi was acting like she hadn't gotten under his skin.

Wario waved at her in a way that seemed to say, 'You lose.' She turned on her heel and walked off. Wario chuckled then joined Waluigi. The two blasted off towards the planet.

The two watched as they neared the ground. They grew excited, but that excitement fell when they realized they were heading right for a dark, unpleasant looking river! They cried out, but hit a small piece of solid ground. Wario cried out as he began to fall backwards, but Waluigi reached out and pulled him back with all his might. This resulted in Waluigi almost falling back, but Wario pulled him up and the two clung to each other desperately, trying to keep their balance. They looked across at solid ground and gasped in shock. On the bank wandered the seemingly clueless figures of Mario and Luigi!

"They never could have landed on this safely the way they were falling!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"What did the river do to them?" Wario asked. "They look... clueless and lost."

"I don't know Wario, but I don't want to go in the water," Waluigi nervously said.

"Say no more," Wario replied. He suddenly picked Waluigi up, Waluigi crying out, then tossed him across like a javelin. Waluigi landed face first and sliding through the dirt. He groaned in pain as he rose. "Hey, get me across!" Wario called. Waluigi turned to him grumbling something about how no commitment should ever be worth this, brother, family, or otherwise. Wario wasn't quite sure what his brother was complaining about now. He _did_ guess that the otherwise commitment was Rosalina.

Waluigi found a power up then swam across the air to beside Wario. Wario leapt onto him making Waluigi almost collapse. He couldn't move. Desperately he cried out and summoned thorns that then wrapped painfully around Wario and alleviated some of Waluigi's pain. In agony Waluigi swam across the air over the water, part of Wario's weight on him, but part held by thorns. They landed on the other side, Waluigi put a hand on his bent over back groaning and thinking, 'Whew, I may never stand up straight again, but at least the worst of it is over.'

"Hurry up beanpole, Mario and Luigi are still acting weird," Wario harried.

'Oh yeah. Green bean. Things _have_ gotten worse,' Waluigi bitterly thought as he made sobbing sounds as he followed his brother.

As they neared they saw Mario and Luigi now looking at each other in a confused way. Wario opened his mouth and began, "Hey!"

He fell silent and stopped short when he heard a snip of their now going conversation though. "Who are you?" Luigi asked Mario looking lost.

"It's a me, a... wait, I don't remember," Mario answered. "Who are a you?"

"I don't remember either," Luigi replied in a scared tone. "All I remember is falling in the river there."

"And crawling out?" Mario asked. "That's a all I know too."

"Huh?" Wario asked confused. Waluigi came up to him, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

Painfully he forced his back back into shape cracking it and groaning in pain. He then focused furious eyes on Mario and Luigi then barked, "What game are you two playing, huh! Where's a the star! We need to get moving! We were at the observatory for hours before finally coming after your sorry butts!"

"Who are you?" Mario and Luigi asked, genuine confusion in their eyes. Waluigi started.

"Hey Waluigi, I don't think they remember us," Wario remarked.

Scowling at him Waluigi replied, "You think?"

"Yeah," Wario answered.

Waluigi slapped his own forehead. "I know that idiot," he growled.

"Well that's one thing you've figured out on your own," Wario taunted. Waluigi growled, but instead of destroying Wario he turned on his heel and marched towards Mario and Luigi.

"I'm a Waluigi! I'm your cousin! Wario's your cousin too, and my brother. Your names are Mario, the red one, and Luigi, the green bean. You're brothers! Mario and Wario are the older, Luigi and I are the younger. Mario, you hate Wario, and Luigi hates me. We're rivals. Don't you remember anything?" Waluigi asked.

"No, it doesn't sound familiar," Mario replied.

"You're my brother?" Luigi questioned Mario.

"I don't know," Mario answered.

"Of course you are, now let's a get the star," Wario demanded.

"Star?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, you know, the power star," Wario said.

"Power star?" Mario wondered. Wario looked at them blankly as if they had lost their minds. Uncertainly he turned to Waluigi who looked just as dumbstruck. Slowly Waluigi met Wario's eyes.

After a moment Wario said, "Hey bro, I think we're a gonna have to help them. I also think that river made them forget everything."

Waluigi's eyes lit brilliantly up as if just having an idea. Quickly he said, "Wario, why bother helping them? We can just a leave them here! They know they're brothers now, they'll a be fine together. They'll probably have fun getting to know each other! We can do this ourselves, be the ones who get the glory! Who needs the Mario brothers huh?" Slinging his arm around Wario's shoulders he finished, "Wario and Waluigi can do just as good if not better! We can tell Rosalina they had an unfortunate accident!"

"Yeah..." Wario said, dragging the word out as if pondering it, rubbing his chin. Shaking his head he quickly said, "But wait, what if we need them later on?"

"We can come back for them," Waluigi said.

"No way am I a coming back here once we're done! Not for all the money in the world! I have no obligation to your girlfriend! I'll gladly leave her to herself! Besides, I never knew you would lie to your lover!" Wario shot.

"She is not my lover!" Waluigi barked. Quieter he murmured, "At least not yet." Getting loud again he shot, "I'm a Waluigi! I lie, cheat, and steal, girl or no girl!"

"You haven't gone soft after all!" Wario happily exclaimed. His happy expression fell though. "I'm serious Wally," Wario warned reminding him he wouldn't come back.

Waluigi looked defiantly into his brother's eyes, but Wario's gaze never wavered. Waluigi hesitated a moment then reluctantly grumbled, "Fine. We'll help them get back. I never knew you were such a coward."

"Waweegee, it's not that," Wario attempted to defend.

Waluigi looked at him expecting him to continued. When he didn't and instead began picking his nose Waluigi coldly questioned, "Well then what is it?"

"Huh? What's what?" Wario asked. Waluigi growled. Wario's eyes lit up after a moment then he replied, "Oh, nothing, it's just not that." With that he headed towards their cousins. Waluigi began his ever reoccurring muttering and followed.

Luigi and Mario were summing each other cautiously up, trying to grasp any string of memory they could. There was a little small talk, but nothing could be said. They couldn't remember anything. They heard the other two approaching, or Luigi did, for he looked warily up at them. "Hey, person named Mario who's supposed to be my brother," he began.

"What is it, err, Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Those two weird looking guys who say they're our cousins are coming over," Luigi stated.

"Wario and Waluigi?" Mario asked as he followed Luigi's eyes.

"Hey Mario stooges," Wario said in a booming voice.

"I can see why I don't a like him," Mario bitterly remarked.

"Hey, Mario, the tall thin purple Waluigi guy is creeping me out," Luigi remarked. "I see why _I'm_ supposed to not like _him_. Wario looks tough."

"We can take them, err, Luigi!" Mario boldly declared. "I think..." he added in a meeker tone.

"I like you so far. I think I'll trust you," Luigi said with a cute childlike smile. Mario naturally smiled back at the younger man liking him immediately. He felt protective of him if only a little. It probably wouldn't break his heart if he died though. Maybe make him sad, but he didn't even know him, so what was the big deal?

"Follow us, we're a gonna help you get out of here and back to safety," Wario said as they reached the two.

"You're gonna help us?" Luigi asked.

"That's a what we said," Waluigi sneered.

"You don't have to get touchy!" Luigi barked.

"Don't mess with me green man!" Waluigi shouted.

"Let's a go!" Mario yelled over the two bickering ones.

"Stay behind us," Wario demanded. "Do you remember how to fight?"

"We can fight?" Mario asked.

After a moment of staring at him like he was an idiot, Wario turned from Mario to face Waluigi saying, "Well if Mario doesn't remember he can fight then Luigi definitely won't. It's a all up to us. They're going to be like two flat tires on my racing kart back home."

"And about as useful," Waluigi grimaced. Turning to them he ordered, "Stay out of our way." Mario and Luigi both nervously chuckled. Waluigi and Wario sighed then began off.

They walked through the field, frightening enemies everywhere coming from seemingly nowhere in surprise attack. One suddenly jumped out in front of Luigi who cried out in alarm. Mario instinctively reached out and pulled Luigi back away from it, placing himself between the boo and Luigi feeling an unexplained surge of protection shoot through him. Both stepped fearfully back. Waluigi suddenly whirled spinning the boo around. Wario charged by all three and attacked a dry bones that was coming after them from nowhere. Quickly the group hurried on. Waluigi and Wario were given no choice but to defend their two cousins from everything. "Useless, just as I thought," Waluigi muttered after he and Wario yet again saved their cousins sorry butts.

"This is getting ridiculous. Maybe you were right. Maybe we should have left them behind," Wario growled.

"Too late now, genius," Waluigi bitterly retorted as they continued on getting rid of enemies, Mario and Luigi trailing behind.

"I liked them better when they were useful," Wario grumbled.

"Were they ever?" Waluigi halfheartedly joked. Wario chuckled.

Waluigi suddenly stopped gasping, seizing Wario's arm. "Wha, whatsa matter?" Wario demanded.

"Wario, a poppy field!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Oh no, you aren't a going soft are you?" Wario groaned.

"No! We a settled this! Look, the power star is right there!" Waluigi yelled annoyed.

Wario followed his gaze curiously. His eyes lit up and he exclaimed, "Oh yeah!"

"So that's a power star," Luigi marvelled.

"Will it help us?" Mario asked.

"Who knows, the fact is we're here!" Wario shot. Hurriedly he bounded towards it. Waluigi quickly followed laughing. Waluigi dove into the poppies crying out in victory, but then yawning. "I feel tired," Wario remarked.

Waluigi leapt out of the poppies exclaiming, "Let's get out of here fast! These flowers are making us sleepy!" As if to verify Mario and Luigi stumbled up supporting each other. Waluigi frowned at them then held out a poppy to Luigi saying, "That's it, smell the flowers, go to sleep." Luigi looked tiredly up at him then reached out for it half asleep. He was bringing it to his nose when his eyes suddenly shot open.

"Waluigi, what are you a trying to do, kill me!" Luigi yelled furiously, dropping Mario.

"Wha!" Wario exclaimed turning.

"Y-you remember us?" Waluigi asked shocked.

"Of course I do!" Luigi barked. His eyes suddenly lit up. "That river... It made us forget," he murmured. He looked down at Mario alarmed then dragged him up saying, "Mario!" He shoved the poppy into Mario's hand.

Mario weakly held it looking confused, but then his eyes lit up. "Luigi, where are we?" Mario asked. Mario suddenly remembered and gasped. Looking at their cousins in shock he said, "You help... no, _saved_ us?"

"Yes, now grab the star so we can get going," Wario demanded feeling like collapsing to the ground right then.

"I forgot my own brother," Mario said in disbelief. Quickly, or so they thought, each were really moving slowly, the three others stumbled towards the star and collapsed onto it.

The star flew the sleeping group back to the observatory. Rosalina heard it coming in and went to greet it. She saw all four of the men collapse from it sleeping, Mario and Wario snoring loudly, Luigi and Waluigi more whimpering or staying quiet than anything. She giggled watching them sleep. Wario looked beat. It was very comical with his mouth wide open, she thought. Mario was sprawled over the floor snoring a typical Mario snore his breath going out in a sound of "Wa,wa,wa,wa,wa." She laughed at his lazy position. She looked at Luigi and Waluigi who were huddled together like two kittens cozying into their parents, in this case being Mario and Wario. Luigi, well there was no other word for it, looked adorable, and so completely innocent and naive, oblivious to the world. Waluigi moved restlessly, once in a while whimpering like he was having a nightmare, but soon he would settle down against his brother and just look, well, dare she say it of the master thief, oblivious and _innocent_, and really cute.

Curious as to what the elder pairs reactions would be, Rosalina walked up to Luigi and gently tried to move him from Mario's side. He groaned then whimpered. Mario stirred and muttered, "Weegee..." She moved Luigi again. Luigi whimpered more. Mario made a defensive noise and, still fast asleep, reached out pulling Luigi back. Rosalina giggled then moved onto Wario and Waluigi. She bent down over Waluigi and tried to move him.

"Wario..." he meekly groaned as he tried to resist, even in sleep, half whimpering half growling at her.

Wario snored, but when his let his breath out she clearly heard him say, "Touch Waweegee you die." Rosalina pulled more. Waluigi resisted. Wario felt it then growled and suddenly punched at Rosalina! She nimbly dodged looking surprised. This was getting dangerous, she thought with a smile, stopping while she was ahead. At least, she tried, but before she got away she caught the sudden distinctive odour of poppies coming from Waluigi. She leaned down lower near his neck and breathed deeply in.

Unknown to her Waluigi's eyes fluttered open, he being very chagrined at having his sleep disturbed by something that kept trying to move him and was now breathing on him. His eyes widened to the size of saucers as he recognized the teal dress, heard her breathe the scent of the poppies deeply in. He felt suddenly smothered, panicked, all he could do was ask in a squeaky voice, "What are you doing?" Rosalina gasped in horror and pulled back. Waluigi never moved, eyes still glued to her dress, not daring to look up in case it was a dream. Slowly he took a glance though. He blushed then looked back down.

Rosalina quickly rose, beet red, muttering, "Sorry." Quickly she left. Waluigi raised up on his arms slightly, watching after her, but his head felt cloudy. He soon gave up movement and collapsed to the ground.

Suddenly Wario mumbled, "Five more minutes mommy, daddy, please." Waluigi grimaced at the mention of their parents in such a pathetic un-Wario like way. He gasped in pain as Wario turned and dragged him to him like a stuffed toy saying, "There you are teddy." Waluigi made a sobbing sound, tried to get out, then gave up feeling far too weak.

'Grin and bear it,' he thought. 'Then rub it in his face afterwards and never let him live it down.' At this thought he chuckled darkly and fell fast asleep thinking of his many cruel policies towards sparing the weak and the 'at his mercy.'

_Welcome To The Underwhere Star 3: Pianhaberis_

Luigi's eyes fluttered open. He looked curiously around then sat up confused and stretched. He looked beside him to realize he had been cuddled up to his relatives! He shuddered violently shaking his head trying to forget that part, especially the fact that Waluigi was closest to him pressing to his front and Mario sandwiching him in from the back. He looked at Wario holding Waluigi like a teddy bear, almost felt sorry for his rival, then burst into laughter stifling the sound, but the movement woke Mario who shot up saying loudly, "Lotsa lasagne!"

This in turn startled Wario awake. "Huh, what's a going on? Where's my pasta? Where's a Mona with my papers?"

Waluigi woke in time to hear this and sighed in annoyance. "Wario, can you let go of me?" Waluigi begged. Wario looked down at him then dropped him like a disease crying out in alarm wiping his hands on his clothes. Waluigi saw Luigi's eyes dancing with laughter and growled, "I know what position we were all in last night. Don't a make it a big deal, or else."

"You're awake," Rosalina suddenly cut in. They all looked up startled. Waluigi groaned, blushed, then covered part of his face with one hand while looking away. The other three looked curiously at him. "You were all sleeping so soundly. It was cute. Now that you're up you must continue to catch the power stars. It is vital that we reach Bowser's lair and rescue my children, Mario's special one, and star ship Mario."

"Mario, Mario, Mario, everything is about Mario," Wario grumbled.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Luigi remarked. Wario scowled, but seeing Luigi's eyes not looking at him and instead focused on Mario his scowl fell to confusion.

Waluigi noticed then said, "Don't question it Wario, or you'll know exactly how I feel being in your shadow."

"I don't really care though," Wario replied.

"Of course not," Waluigi sinisterly hissed.

Hearing this Rosalina said to Wario, "You certainly cared last night."

"What are you talking about?" Wario demanded. Rosalina simply smiled mysteriously. The men waited a moment more, then simply rose and headed towards the launch star to go back to the planet.

The four landed back on the planet just passed the poppy field. Up ahead they saw a large black gate. They looked at each other nervously. The gate was, for lack of stronger words, horrifying. Nervously they moved up to it then looked it over from bottom to top. They looked ahead through the gates bars and saw nothing, yet the gate was unlocked. Nervously they looked at each other again. They each took a deep breath then entered. Their eyes remained closed a moment more, but when nothing came they dared to open them and look around.

Luigi suddenly felt a chill go up his spine. The same chill he had experienced in his mansion whenever he was about to confront a boss. He began to stammer, "M-M-Mario, g-g-guys, I think we should l-leave. S-something isn't a right here."

"Grow a spine," Wario barked. Luigi shrank back fearfully and looked fervently around.

"M-Mario..." he tried to beg.

"Luigi, we don't have a choice," Mario said solemnly.

"I'm a beginning to agree w-with g-green bean," Waluigi nervously said as he felt trains of emotions run through him. He hated the turmoil, he feared it yet welcomed it. Through all of it one emotion was clear, he didn't trust it.

Suddenly a creepy voice spoke saying, "Welcome, to the Underwhere."

Luigi paled as white as a ghost and screamed. Mario had paled as well staring ahead in shock. That name was all too familiar. Wario watched their expressions and became nervous. He turned to Waluigi only to see him looking like he was in a trance. "He's a coming for me..." Waluigi hoarsely whispered. "We're heading right for _him_!"

"Who, what!" Wario demanded feeling suddenly protective.

Waluigi looked at him and fearfully said, "I cheated _death_ Wario! He, it, knows I cheated him. Fate, Death, whatever you call it isn't happy with me! We're in his realm! I'm a dead man!"

"You think _you're_ a dead man?" Luigi mysteriously said.

"What do you mean?" Waluigi demanded.

"He's stirring Mario, you know who. Let's a get out of here now! He'll come back!" Luigi suddenly freaked. He turned to run, the others nervously following, but suddenly something leapt out in front of them growling. Luigi screamed leaping into Mario's arms. Mario was frozen in place. Wario fell backwards to the ground and looked at it in horror. Waluigi stared.

"Th-th-three h-h-headed pir-ra-anha plant dog," Luigi stammered.

"Dang," Wario gasped.

"Run!" Mario suddenly screamed dropping Luigi and bolting away. It instantly bounded after him. Luigi shrieked then ran followed by Wario. All divided different ways, but Waluigi couldn't move. He didn't feel threatened for some reason.

"Walu, run!" Wario yelled turning in horror as the piranha dog bore down on Waluigi. However, the plant merely bounded right over him and ran at Wario. Wario cried out.

"Why didn't it attack him!" Mario called to Luigi as they came up to Waluigi. Wario dove beneath the dog and joined them in time to hear this.

"Because I'm already dead..." Waluigi replied in shock at the sudden realization.

"What?" Wario asked hoarsely.

Still shocked and seeing the sudden, was that fearful, look in Wario's eyes Waluigi continued, "It thinks I'm already dead."

"It doesn't attack the deceased," Luigi realized, "only the living." As if in response the dog thing roared and charged back at the group. Wario, Mario, and Luigi cried out then split. Again the dog completely ignored Waluigi. Waluigi watched helplessly as the three headed piranha dog tried to chase down his brother and cousins. He thought hard for any way to help them but came up with nothing. His piranha controlling abilities wouldn't work here. That thing wouldn't listen. There was no tornado power-up, and as far as he could see there was not wind power-up either. What if here, passed this gate, there _were _no power-ups? They were doomed.

Luigi looked back at the thee headed piranha dog bearing down on him. His mind flew into overdrive as he thought of someway to get rid of it. He looked for a power-up but saw none. Suddenly a voice murmured, "Luigi, remember me?"

"I remember," Luigi muttered back gritting his teeth. "And I'm a gonna _willingly_ do something you never expected." Luigi forced himself to dig into his darkest depths and swallowed his fear. He suddenly whirled on the dog and shouted three bold words. "Have at you!"

Mario froze in horror with a gasp, whirling in his brother's direction. Wario slid to a stop turning, confused. He'd never heard this before. Waluigi's mouth dropped. The piranha dog charged faster. Luigi raised up his hand, and without any power-up he summoned lightning from the sky to strike the creature violently! One head howled in pain dropping star-bits, and to the joy of the other three, power-ups! Luigi lowered his hand whispering half to himself, "Have at you? What was that?" A laugh was heard in the back of his mind.

'Have at you? Since when is Luigi brave? He's sounds as arrogant as _me _now!' Waluigi thought bitterly.

Suddenly Luigi's words from a while back came to him. "There's something in me you can never understand. Well maybe you can Waluigi." Guardedly, feeling threatened now, for once, Waluigi looked over at Luigi.

Wario never took the time to think much on it. He bounded towards his super power-up and grabbed it. Mario was still looking at Luigi in shock. Luigi caught his eyes then blushed, chuckled nervously, and shrugged his shoulders. Mario raised an eyebrow then focused on the piranha dog. Wario ground pounded the ground starting up the rain of rocks and upheaval of the ground with an earthquake. The piranha dog was struck again, hard. It lost more star bits, this time two heads howling. Wario laughed victoriously and fell back towards Waluigi.

Luigi was swiftly making his way there too when the piranha dog lunged after him. He cried out in terror, but didn't dare reach that deep into his mind again. Mario, though, went into heroic big brother mode. He saw the mutual enemy charging his brother. Mario ran towards his fire power-up the turned summoning the most powerful blast he could muster. It knocked the three headed piranha dog way back into a wall. Luigi sighed in relief. All three heads howled this time, then the gate guardian of the Underwhere disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving behind a power star. Relieved the four ran towards it and took it.


	44. Ludwig's Galaxy Planet 2: He's Back

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Ludwig's Galaxy**

(A/N: I need ideas for Bowser's Galaxy. Long detailed ideas work for me. This one was my main focus so I never thought much on Bowser. I have one planet done and a second started. As I always mention when I write a chapter I think some fans won't like, when you get an idea you have to write it down. As for the character decisions I made I'll explain it in the next author's note so as not to spoil the ending of this one. The first star isn't long. In fact the actual search for the star is only the bottom paragraph. The main part of that division is in the conversation at the observatory, just so you don't get confused and think I forgot it. Keep on picking out myth references.)**  
**

_Judgment Night Star 1: Dark Matter Lane_

They landed on the Observatory gasping, panting. Rosalina looked at them slightly concerned having not yet seen them like this. "Oh my you look tired," Polari mentioned.

"Three headed piranha dog," Waluigi explained. Polari and Rosalina looked at them eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, it was bad," Luigi said. Rosalina looked at Polari then turned back.

"Three headed piranha dog came after us. Well, at least me, Mario, and Luigi," Wario replied. "Waluigi was already dead."

Rosalina started at this. Face palming himself Waluigi clarified, "It _thought_ I was already dead." Rosalina looked at him worriedly.

"Feel free to take a break anytime you want to. You've all been through a lot and have hardly stopped going," she said.

"That's a what we do," Mario declared.

"No, it's what you and Luigi do," Wario growled. "Me and Waluigi don't have to put up with this crap!"

"Well now you do!" Mario shot. Wario was too overwhelmed to start an argument, so he let it drop. Mario sighed then said, "Come on, let's a go get this over with." He nudged Wario who grunted in dismay but rose nonetheless. Wario pulled Waluigi from the ground. Luigi made sobbing sounds then reluctantly forced his tired body to rise. The three staggered towards the launch star.

By the time they reached the second planet they were ready to go again. Of course this was due to the fact that the ground beneath them began to give way to unpredictable dark matter and they had no choice but to wake up. They hurried onwards down the path desperately trying to avoid falling, often having to help each other or every one of them having to help themselves because the others had nearly fallen as well. Eventually they saw the ending near. They saw the star glittering. Gladly they reached out for it seizing it, then soared back to the Observatory.

_Judgement Night Star 2: The Line-Up Of Memories_

Rosalina heard them land and opened her eyes to look at them. "How was it?" she asked.

"Fine," Waluigi curtly dismissed. "Goodbye."

They landed back at the planet only to look down a straight seemingly harmless, with exception to boos, hallway. They began down hoping it wouldn't be so bad, but suddenly Something jumped out in front of them! They cried out in alarm as they recognized the first demi-boss they had beaten! Well, that Mario had beaten besides Wario, Waluigi, and Junior that is. It attacked, but the four leapt into action and easily were rid of it. Nervously they looked at each other when it did not blow up, but instead simply faded back against the wall. It was then that they noticed the figures lining the walls.

Luigi began shaking violently, cowering behind Mario. Mario tried to smile, but couldn't get his body to work. Wario's mouth was dropped open in horror and fear. Waluigi was frozen, looking ahead, though not quite as nervous as the others. He took a deep breath then managed to force his body to work taking one awkward step after another. Seeing this and not about to be outdone by his little brother, Wario advanced forward with sudden bravery shoving passed Waluigi who, though he would never admit it, was grateful. Mario wasn't about to be outdone by his cousin so he too advanced with bravery coming up next to him. _Luigi_ wasn't about to be left behind his brother again. He stuck close to the others as they continued on.

Slowly they made their way down the hall taking care of the substantially weaker demi-bosses. Every single one in the line up. The star was finally in sight at the end of the tunnel right before the open ledge. Luigi, though, suddenly froze. "Mario, Dementio!" he cried out. Mario sharply looked. Sure enough, at the end of the hallway stood the jester. Wario and Waluigi were confused. Mario and Luigi were on guard, but as they neared, Dementio didn't jump out in front of them. He only grinned, laughed, and shook his head coldly. His eyes fixed on Luigi lighting up in pride as if Luigi was his son. Luigi shivered at the gaze and cowered far away from him behind the other three. Mario scowled at the jester. Dementio simply turned attention to Waluigi and grinned approvingly. They then took the star, Wario and Waluigi looking at the two in confusion awaiting an explanation patiently. They hoped their cousins would talk soon, yet sensed it was uncharted territory.

_Judgement Night Star 3: Final Judgement_

They landed back on the planet for the third time. This time they were on the open ledge they had seen just after the end of the tunnel. They looked around in wonder at the area that seemed to be the only thing around surrounded by the endless universe. They looked up ahead and saw a podium Behind it sat a shadowy figure, not the boat's shadowy figure, but another. It had no eyes, hardly a shape, yet they felt its gaze penetrating them. They suddenly realized they were all clinging to each other in terror. They pulled away from one another then swallowed and began forward again, Mario and Wario in the lead.

The group reached the stand and looked up. "Hello?" Mario asked. The figure never moved except breathing, yet he felt its eyes on him. "Uh, w-we've a come for a power star around here. Do you know where it is?"

Still nothing. Wario got suddenly agitated and reached up to grab it saying, "Listen here you..." he got no farther as he suddenly cried out in agony and fell back.

"Wario!" the other three cried as they rushed to him and helped him up.

"It burns!" Wario exclaimed holding the wrist of the hand that had touched the figure. Suddenly the burning stopped. "The burning, it's gone!" Wario said in shock. Shakily they all looked up at the figure.

"I am Minus, the judge of the Underwhere," the figure hollowly said.

"Minus? Do you have a friend named Plus?" Waluigi taunted then laughed. His laugh caught in his throat when he felt the full intensity and heat coming from the gaze. He cried out in pain. He felt as if the thing were burning him from inside, or trying.

"You..." it began. Waluigi swallowed, finally able to breathe after the pain. "I know you..." the figure continued.

"O-oh y-yeah?" Waluigi said trying to sound defiant.

"You are supposed to be here already. You were on this list I have been given, after all. You're late," the figure said.

"I never died," Waluigi whined.

"You cheated?" the figure asked.

"I'm a Waluigi, I cheat," Waluigi sneered.

"You're never supposed to cheat in this regard," the figure said.

"S-so y-you say," Waluigi nervously retorted.

The figure darkly laughed then replied, "You're not supposed to be alive Waluigi. I hope for your sake you have come here to give yourself over to Death. You now have a debt to repay to us."

Wario laughed and demanded, "Whatever he owes you I'll pay. How much?"

The figure looked at Wario. Wario's carefree smile fell to worry. The figure then replied, "Life."

"Life..." Wario squeaked as he looked nervously at his little brother who had gone as pale as a ghost at this news.

"L-life?" Waluigi repeated.

The figure answered, "Give to us what we rightfully possess now, or you will pay."

"N-no," Waluigi replied.

"Yes," the figure who called itself Minus replied.

As if some invisible force was pulling him ahead Waluigi felt himself moving forward against his will. For the first time in his life he felt mortified and helpless, like Luigi. He whimpered and tried to pull back, but the force kept pulling him nearer. "No!" Wario suddenly roared as he threw out his hand stopping Waluigi and breaking the spell like state. Waluigi looked at Wario in terror and hope.

"What?" the figure asked.

"You're not taking my brother freak!" Wario yelled preparing to fight.

"Hmm... we'll see," the figure replied. With that he lifted up a gavel and brought it down. Suddenly enemies popped out of nowhere and began attacking the group mercilessly. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi all desperately began to fight. Any creature that got anywhere near Waluigi, Wario completely destroyed. He fought like a tiger, vehemently, not letting anything get near Waluigi if he could help it. As a result Waluigi had fewer enemies to deal with, and more time to think.

They kept coming and coming. The four relatives were being pushed closer together, getting overwhelmed. Waluigi looked desperately at the figure. "Give him up to Fate!" the figure demanded.

"Never! You're not taking my baby brother!" Wario shouted. "You can't!"

Luigi observed all of this, mind in a turmoil. Waluigi himself was going through a sudden soul search. He didn't want to die. Star spirits knew he didn't. He couldn't! He was Waweegee! He was too young, had too many evil plans to try on his cousins, but if he didn't... Waluigi swallowed as he looked up at the figure. If he didn't... Well sure Mario and Luigi would die, but so would Wario, and so would he. Then he wouldn't be alone though. Still, did he really want to be dead with Luigi? He shuddered at the thought. What about Mario and Wario? He never hated Mario like he did Luigi though he didn't treat him any better. Wario... Wario was his brother. He suddenly realized a shocking truth. He couldn't watch his brother die trying to save him from a fate he could sense he was doomed to suffer either way. Well, he could, but did he want to? Rosalina... What about her? If the others died she would lose to Bowser. Her world would be taken from her and given to the lizard dragon freak who had already betrayed Waluigi and Wario. That thought alone made Waluigi's blood boil. He realized his relatives were surrounding him, noticed that the enemies were focusing on getting him. He looked once more up at Minus, eyes helpless, then he sighed deeply and opened his mouth to speak.

Luigi watched Waluigi's emotions flickering across his face at light speed as the three backed Waluigi into their centre. He read each one of them with unmatched accuracy. He saw the defeated, helpless, time to give up look in Waluigi's eyes. He saw Waluigi look up at the stand and prepare to speak and put an end to all of this, put an end to himself. Luigi looked to Mario meekly. He was always the hero, always saving everyone. Well, now it was Luigi's turn. Waluigi was more use then him anyway, Luigi thought. He'd proven that over and over, so Luigi thought. 'Sorry bro, I never wanted it to end like this. Please, don't blame yourself,' he said to himself. As Waluigi was about to speak Luigi suddenly shouted, "Wait!"

Everything froze with that word. The figure turned the full intensity of the unseen gaze on Luigi. Luigi felt suddenly meek and pathetic. Waluigi's mouth was frozen half way open, finger raised. Wario looked at him in surprise, Mario looked worriedly at him thinking something was wrong. 'Oh something's wrong all right Mario,' Luigi thought. 'Just not what you think.' The enemies ceased to attack.

After a long silence the figure finally asked, "What do you wish to say?"

Luigi looked down and swallowed. He then made his way to the front of the group, Mario looking both shocked and suspicious. Luigi looked up at the figure and weakly said, "I'd a like to strike a deal with you."

"What?" Wario gasped.

"Luigi..." Mario murmured suspiciously.

"Really?" Waluigi asked incredulously with raised eyebrow.

After a pause the figure replied, "State your bargain."

Luigi swallowed then looked at his taller thinner cousin. He turned back to the figure saying, "L-let him go. I'll t-take his p-place."

"You'll do _what_!" Waluigi exclaimed in shock.

"Well this is unexpected," Wario worriedly muttered.

"Y-you'll..." Mario began, eyes wide. "L-Luigi..." Shaking his head to clear it Mario suddenly yelled, "You will _not_! What are you a thinking! Have you lost it!"

Luigi looked seriously at Mario. That gaze alone silenced him. Wario shook his head in disbelief looking touched yet upset at this sudden development. Waluigi could only stare from Luigi back to the figure then to Luigi again. Luigi boldly continued, ignoring Mario altogether, "I will take my cousin's place. Let Waluigi go, and I will allow myself to become one with the darkness once again, an Underworld lackey. I will agree to become..." he began.

"Mr. L?" Dimentio's voice suddenly said delightedly from the cavern entrance, having watched this all. He burst into laughter then once more as he heard the name leave Luigi's mouth, then fell into silence fading as if he were never there, never spying on his old acquaintance.

Luigi looked bitterly back at where he had been having heard the laugh. He then turned back to the figure. "Yeah."

Mario looked at Luigi in horror. "No Luigi, you can't do this!" Mario exclaimed.

Wario and Waluigi looked lost. "Who the heck is Mr. L," Wario nervously questioned. Waluigi shrugged but focused on Luigi. Green bean was taking his place? Offering his own life, his freedom, to save a cousin he hated with a passion? What was going on here? Why would he do this? Why would anyone do this for Waweegee? No one would care if _he_ dropped off the face of the Earth, yet Luigi... Well it could be his nature.

It was then, after a moment of pondering, that the figure replied, "It's a deal."

"No!" Mario yelled. "Luigi, don't do this, you can't!" Mario begged. "Please baby brother, think of what you're a doing! You're a insane!" Luigi closed his eyes tightly, trying vehemently to tune out his brother's desperate pleas. Seeing he was having no effect, Luigi wasn't even turning, Mario faced the figure dead on and screamed, "You! You can't do this! Please! My brother's a done nothing wrong! He hasn't even come close to death yet! Spare my brother, please leave him alone! Don't take him from me! Please don't!"

Suddenly furious, Wario shrieked loudly, "Why is your brother so much more important! Because he's a hero! What about Waluigi, huh! What about _my_ brother!"

"What _about_ him!" Mario demanded.

Wario looked like he was about to lose it. "Wha-what _about_ him! He's your cousin!" Wario shrieked in fury feeling the all too familiar and annoying sting in his eyes from those wet things whose name he dare not think about.

Mario quickly added through threatening tears, "We can find another way to save Waluigi! We have to, but not like this! Please not like this!"

Suddenly Luigi spoke softly saying, "Mario..." Mario whirled on him, Wario turned also. Waluigi hadn't looked away for the shock of it all. "It's okay."

Tears falling from his eyes Mario replied as he shook his head, "You know I don't believe that."

"Hey bro, it's my time to be the hero. Let me go. If you can save Waluigi from death you can save me from myself," Luigi bravely, comfortingly, said.

"Weegee..." Mario began, but before he could get farther Luigi suddenly cried out in pain as he was entrapped inside a negative zone! "No, Weegee!" Mario cried trying to run to him, but the power wouldn't let him. He was knocked back!

From the negative zone Luigi looked reassuringly at him even smiling softly. "Goodbye Mario," he said in a voice like whispering wind. He looked at his cousins and said, "Good luck." Wario swallowed and nodded. Waluigi's eyes were still glued to him in shock. He could say nothing, do nothing, until he finally forced himself to nod once.

Luigi suddenly cried out in agony as the dark power overtook him. They watched him writhing in pain as his alter-ego was brought painfully to the front of his mind. The words 'jealousy is a green eyed monster' crossed Waluigi's mind making him bristle. They watched the clothing change to black, the hat become dark green, the L turn the other way, the mask appear along with the bandana, buttons, and belt. Wario's eyes were wide in fear. Mario was shivering as he watched, shaking his head in denial. Waluigi eyes were also widening, but not in fear. In wonder and amusement. He was liking the changes he observed so far. Luigi's words once more crossed his mind. 'Something in me you'll never understand huh?' Waluigi thought. "Well, try me," he said aloud. The other two looked at him. Waluigi was grinning maliciously at his cousin.

The negative zone faded and Luigi fell to the ground on hands and knees. He was panting. After a moment Wario stammered, "Uh, L-Luigi?"

Without looking up Luigi laughed, but not in a Luigi way. This was far more sinister. This was more like the type of laugh Waluigi would do, only more sane sounding which added to the fear factor. He then leapt up boldly, saying, "Have at you!" He then chuckled saying in delight, "Oh it's so _good_ to be _back_!"

"Luigi," Mario meekly said.

"Luigi? No, no Mario, it's Mr. L now," Mr. L sinisterly said. "I only regret that I am in the presence of such imbeciles as _you_ three," he added disdainfully.

Waluigi sinisterly smiled thinking, 'He's not afraid to speak his mind, is he?' He then said aloud, "Hmm, I like this Luigi."

"I am not Luigi!" Mr. L shot.

"You're nothing but another side of him, and that's all you'll ever be!" Waluigi barked.

Mr. L started at this new defiance. No one had ever done _this_ before. "Oh am I! I have news for you Mr. , where Mr. Jumpsallthetime Mario is full of himself and lazy, and Mr. Wario is just plain stupid except with mechanics and electronics, you're a worthless nothing that no one likes! If you dropped dead you wouldn't be missed!" Mr. L shot.

"If I had dropped dead you wouldn't be here! Luigi wouldn't have offered to bring you out again!" Waluigi retorted, not knowing whether to love this challenge or be furious. He was leaning towards the furious part.

Mr. L opened his mouth to retort but then closed it saying in an impressed tone, "You have a point there."

Waluigi muttered with a sudden smile, "Why couldn't _you_ be my cousin?"

Mr. L heard then smirked. "Yes, that really is a shame, isn't it?" He put his arm around Waluigi's shoulder saying arrogantly, "Oh yes, together we could take over this puny world! Those two fat imbeciles wouldn't stand a chance if we only worked together. Imagine it! It would be glorious! Even the great Bowser would fall to our feet!"

"I like this guy a lot!" Waluigi called to the others then grinned maliciously at Mr. L saying, "Keep talking."

"Say, why _don't_ we join forces? No one can stop us! Yes, join me cousin! Let's take our rightful place in this world!" Mr. L crooned.

Waluigi pondered a moment then chuckled. "As perfect as that sounds, I'm afraid I shall have to decline your offer."

A scowl came to Mr. L's face and he suspiciously asked, "Why?"

Waluigi chuckled then replied, "I would gladly go with it, if you had at least retained the loyal part of Luigi's personality. As it is, I know _myself_. I couldn't turn my back on you. After we beat Bowser you would probably turn on me. If I were in trouble I doubt you would go out of your way to help me. I know _I_ wouldn't, so why should you? We're two of a kind, that's a why I a know the way your mind works." Waluigi's smile had fallen into a vicious scowl. He then finished, "Listen cuz, I'm a not Mario or Wario. I'm not Luigi. I'm a Waluigi. Anything Luigi will ever do or be capable of doing, Mr. L, I will always be able to do better."

"Oh will you now!" Mr. L demanded.

"Yes I will! I am not a pushover to _you_!" Waluigi shouted. Arrogantly he added, "You're just Luigi, but at least now my cousin will give me a challenge without trying to be a peaceable goody goody."

Mr. L looked about ready to pounce. Wario and Mario were watching, eyes bulging, at this mental battle, at the ready to pounce Luigi alter-ego, but just then the figure said, "Enough! The debt is paid! You three are no longer of use to the Underwhere! Take this star in memory of your 'dead' relative and go!"

The figure threw out the power star then faded away. Mr. L scowled after him then turned back to the other three with a malicious grin. "I'm going to miss you Mr. Likestodressinpurple. Waluigi, that is. We'll meet again I hope. I can't wait to put you in your place eggplant eater. L-ater!" With that Mr. L bounded off into the depths of the Underwhere leaving behind his distraught brother, his shocked and saddened older cousin, and a very, very chagrined cousin, Waluigi. He was _not_ liking the fact this Mr. L part of Luigi was moving in on his territory. He didn't need another threat. Evil, 'could be a gentleman thief' was _his_ job. Without bothering to look back at the others Waluigi took the star. It in turn flew to the shocked Mario and Wario sweeping them all away.


	45. Ludwig's Galaxy Planet 3: An Epic Battle

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Ludwig's Galaxy**

(A/N: To anyone who may not like that I made Mr. L and Waluigi two of a kind, I actually have a reason. I read about Mr. L on wiki. I found that the L on his hat was a reference to Waluigi's L, and that his laugh sounded less like Luigi's and more like Waluigi's. I also saw Luigi's changes in personality to Mr. L were Waluigi like in nature. As for the name Minus, it was a parody to a mythical judge of the underworld. An intermission will be uploaded too since this chapter is short. Maybe even a third though I said it wouldn't happen again since it would speed things along too quickly, but after re-reading them it would only make sense to upload the third or risk losing the wanted effect.)**  
**

_The Negative Zone: Waluigi Versus Mr. L/Luigi_

They landed back on the Comet Observatory. Rosalina was there to greet them looking worried. On seeing them she said, "There you are, we suddenly were getting very strong readings. We were afraid something bad had happened." She looked over the three then frowned asking, "Where's Luigi?"

The look on Mario's and Wario's faces told it all. Mario went to the table wordlessly, sat down, and buried his face in his hands shaking his head, silently crying. Wario looked around then shrugged trying to avoid everyone's eyes. He then went up to Bank Toad demanding to see how many star bits and coins they had. Rosalina's eyes became filled with sadness and she covered her mouth. "No, Luigi," she said softly.

Waluigi met Rosalina's eyes saying, "He's not dead, just not Luigi anymore. He's a some alter-ego named Mr. L. The idiot actually tried to challenge me." Waluigi then walked towards Wario and grabbed his arm dragging him to the table. He shoved Wario into a seat then sat himself.

Mario had filled his cousins in. He couldn't keep it quiet anymore. They'd listened in shock. There was silence before Wario finally asked, "What do we do now Mario?"

Rosalina came up saying determinedly, "You must stop this alter-ego. Defeat him and try to bring Luigi back to normal before your must resort to killing him. But there is no promise you can avoid destroying him along with this Mr. L."

Mario moved his hands from his face breathing in. In a cracking voice he replied, "I-I can't... I can't beat my brother again. Not if it a means I might have to kill him."

Wario looked sympathetic for once. He then replied, "If you can't do this Mario, then I'll a go."

Waluigi suddenly spoke saying snidely, "Don't be an idiot Wario. You'll be too slow and weak to beat Mr. L." The others looked at him. Waluigi moved his balled hands from his mouth placing them flat on the table. He then declared, "It has to be me."

Rosalina looked fearfully at him then said in a seemingly uncaring tone, "There must be a better way then that." Waluigi didn't miss the worry in her eyes. He smirked rather proud of himself for bringing out a reaction like that. She met his eyes with a slightly panicked look. Waluigi's smirk fell to seriousness. He then managed a gentle smile.

"Rosaline, there is no other way," Waluigi replied in a gentle yet firm tone.

"But if he is as powerful as I suspect he will kill you! Do you understand me? You will _die_!" Rosalina exclaimed, voice suddenly cracking.

Waluigi looked solemnly at her replying, "This is my fault Rosalind. I cheated Death, now he wants his toll. I have a debt to pay that I will never be able to get out of without someone losing in the end."

Rosalina shook her head saying in sudden realization, "You... not even you think you're going to live, do you?"

Waluigi's natural grimace returned as he chuckled and answered, "I always come out in the end. He was willing to die for me. It's the, ugh, dare I say it, _noble_, thing to try and repay him."

His mind was saying something completely different. He knew she could practically read it, knew that she too understood the true reason. In his mind, in _their_ minds, it wasn't whether he beat Luigi or not, that mattered. It was the fact that he realized all too well this whole thing was a trap designed to pull him into the Underwhere. He knew that once he was there Luigi would be free, whether or not Waluigi won or lost the battle. He would just never be able to leave. The Underwhere, though he knew nothing of it passed what Mario told him, he sensed would suck the life from his body. He knew he was walking himself to his own execution. If he did not return there bad things would happen he didn't care to think about. He felt it calling to him, felt Death's hand not leaving his shoulder. He couldn't live like this. Not with some unseen enemy always lurking there, always waiting. He didn't dare outwardly show it. He didn't dare tell Wario. Wario would try to interfere, and that would end in disaster. After a moment, for some reason, it suddenly didn't matter to him anymore. It was then he realized he was looking into Rosalina's eyes. It was then he realized it didn't matter, because at least _she_ knew, at least _she _understood, at least _she _was sharing in his turmoil. Maybe that was what drew him to her more in that moment then ever before. Maybe that was what was drawing her into his spiderweb.

Waluigi felt the strange feeling in his chest and stomach again., more powerful than ever. Quickly he tore his gaze from Rosalina to face Wario determinedly. Wario looked furious. Angrily he shot, "You're not going anywhere without us Waweegie, you hear! I'm a not letting you go face that freak alone! She said you'll die! She's always right! I won't let it happen! We need you if we don't have Luigi!"

"Wario..." Waluigi said, breaking Wario's rant. Wario fell silent, shocked at the strange foreign tone in his brother's voice.

'Acceptance? No... Waluigi... You never accept things like this,' Wario thought in dismay. He suddenly recognized the tone as the one Luigi had used to pacify Mario in the Underwhere. Wario swallowed over a strange lump he suddenly felt appearing. What was this now? It was more intense then other lumps he'd felt in the past.

"Let me go bro. I need this," Waluigi seriously said.

"No..." Wario tried to say.

Mario cut him off saying, "Wario, he's resolved." The lump in Wario's throat choked him off from saying anything more. He bit his lip then looked towards his treasure trove Bank Toad was carrying, trying to focus on the money he would have after this was done. Who cared if Waluigi wasn't there? He had his money, right? Right?

"Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" Rosalina suddenly asked.

"Don't you mean we? As in you Mario and Wario?" Waluigi asked curiously.

"No... I mean me," Rosalina said in a meeker voice than they had ever heard before coming from the queen of the cosmos, mother of the lumas. "Please," she almost begged.

Waluigi felt the feelings spiralling. He forced them back down growling at his insides. He then rose from the chair and went up to her saying, "No. There is nothing you could do." He kissed her hand flirtatiously, laughed his dark laugh, then headed towards the launch star.

Waluigi landed perfectly on the planet in a crouch position, one hand on the ground, the other resting on his lap. He looked up relishing the adrenaline rush going through him. To his surprise it seemed as if he were in a negative zone. He looked around then stood up and began walking. Everything except for him and the ground was negative.

He then heard the laugh. Mr. L dropped suddenly from the sky appearing negative until he hit the ground in the same manor Waluigi had. He then appeared his normal colours. Slowly he looked up grinning maliciously. Waluigi snidely sneered being arrogant. "You're a not worth my time," he growled.

"We'll see Mr. Waasallthetime," Mr. L responded after a moment as he rose up. "Have at you," he said in a normal tone.

"Think you're a gonna win? Well too bad! Waluigi time!" Waluigi barked as he ran towards Mr. L. Waluigi struck at Mr. L only to have Mr. L jump over his head and flip in a super jump. Waluigi turned in surprise. "Impressive," Waluigi remarked.

"Wish I could a say the same for you," Mr. L replied. With that he lunged viciously striking at Waluigi. Waluigi dodged or blocked each blow. Mr. L finally stopped and said in vague surprise, "Well, now I can."

"Of course," Waluigi proudly said. Suddenly he rolled to the side grabbing a power-up he had spotted from the corner of his eye, the vine one. Without batting an eyelash he sent a barrage of thorns straight at Mr. L. Mr. L once more tried to jump, but the vines followed him then ensnared him as if he were nothing. Mr. L cried out in pain as a health left him and star bits rained out. The vines dropped him then.

Mr. L looked up from the ground with one of the most menacing scowls Waluigi had ever seen, with exception to himself of course. "You're going to _pay_ for that!" Mr. L spat.

"Come on then!" Waluigi challenged. Mr. L jumped from the ground and suddenly summoned the thunder attack without a power-up! Waluigi cried out in alarm and tried to dive to the side, but the bolt struck him nonetheless. Star bits fell from out of him. Waluigi coughed in pain then scowled viciously at Mr. L. "Waluigi doesn't lose!" Waluigi declared. With that he shot from the ground and charged for a power-up he saw.

Mr. L went after him quickly, not nearly as clumsily either. He caught Waluigi tackling him down. Waluigi turned to fight back. The two were rolling across the floor attacking each other. Mr. L suddenly got the upper hand and began attacking, but in response Waluigi managed to catch his arm and bite down viciously making Mr. L scream in pain. Waluigi threw him off then ran for the power-up. He dove for it seizing the floating piranha plant.

He paused a moment thinking, 'Hmm, I don't want to do this to you guys.' Looking back he changed his mind though. 'What do you know, I _do_ want to.' Grabbing it he whirled and summoned the plants. These, though, came from the Underwhere. They were far more sinister than the others, and they jumped through the ground without warning ensnaring Mr. L who cried out in alarm and viciously struck at them again and again trying to release himself from their tearing jaws. The plants then formed into one giant one.

Mr. L heard Waluigi laughing like a maniac. He saw his own star bits flying. This served to make his blood boil. He glared at Waluigi viciously the summoned his thunderhead with a cry. One super bolt was enough to dispel the piranha plants. He then charged at Waluigi throwing the still laughing man off guard. He shoved Waluigi right onto a sharp rock! Waluigi cried out in pain as more star bits flew. He then slumped from the rock in pain.

He was panting now, four health left. He looked out the corner of his eye grumbling bitterly. He then tackled Mr. L's legs dropping him onto the ground. He viciously stomped him into the ground making him lose more star bits. Mr. L gave a furious battle cry and jumped from the ground in the highest super jump yet. Waluigi grinned maliciously at the reaction he had incited chuckling. Mr. L, though, caught him off guard coming right down on top of him! Waluigi lost his six health mark. Now he was a three only. "You're not dead yet!" Waluigi said in shock knowing full well most bosses and demi-bosses were only three lives.

"Don't you ever give up?" Mr. L retorted.

"Waluigi doesn't lose," Waluigi replied. With that he lunged for a third power up. Mr. L lunged after him, but this time he never caught up before Waluigi had taken the wind power-up. He turned to Mr. L blasting him with a vicious blast of air that swooped Mr. L far into the air then slammed him down viciously.

Two lives for Mr. L. He was getting agitated. He looked up to see Waluigi coming in with a stomp. He gasped then desperately rolled out of the way. Waluigi missed the target, and Mr. L had an opening. He summoned the lightning from the sky again striking Waluigi viciously. Waluigi howled in agony as his lives dropped to two.

He swiftly rose from the ground then went at Mr. L again. This time he used his tennis racket and knocked the man right into a sharp rock. Mr. L was at one life. "Hmm, this is getting bad," he murmured aloud. Looking up at Waluigi he called, "I've underestimated you."

"Everyone does," Waluigi proudly stated, but he was cut off from his victory when Mr. L tackled him right into, literally into, the ground with a super attack, knocking him down to one life.

"But not anymore," Mr. L finished. Without even giving Waluigi a chance to stand up he cried out, "Toxic wound!" Waluigi gasped in horror as One finger turned deathly sharp, dripping with some sort of fluid. Viciously Mr. L stabbed down!

Suddenly the ground appeared as a poisonous pool. Waluigi gasped in agony, choking, not able to breathe. 'Poison, I've been poisoned,' Waluigi thought in shock. Mr. L was laughing. 'I'm...I'm dying,' Waluigi realized. Mr. L continued laughing. This made Waluigi furious. He looked around desperately for a way out of this, then there it was! A super-wind power-up!

Mr. L stopped laughing to look down at his victim. "Go to the darkest depths of the Underwhere," he growled.

Waluigi suddenly lunged for the wind power-up and turned on Mr. L! Before Mr. L could react Waluigi had begun to whip himself into the super Waluigi tornado. Furiously he replied, "Not without you, freak!" Mr. L cried out in terror and tried to run, but he had no chance. The tornado took up the whole island in seconds whipping Mr. L far into the sky, tossing him mercilessly. Mr. L felt the oxygen being sucked from his lungs. For once he was actually scared, actually feeling a Luigi emotion, afraid of dying. He realized that now.

"No!" Mr. L cried out in terror at the same time as Waluigi cried out in the agony of death overcoming him.


	46. Cut Scene 3: A Father's Advice

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Ludwig's Galaxy**

(A/N: When you get an idea you've got to write it down. Sorry if the characters reactions seem strange, but the idea wouldn't leave.)**  
**

_Intermission: A Father's Advice_

"I've done it?" Ludwig gasped from his airship. An evil grin spread across his face reaching ear to ear. "I've done it! I've finally done it!" He hurried back to his father's castle laughing all the way.

Bowser jumped in surprise as Ludwig burst through the doors of his throne room. "Fazher! I've done it!" Ludwig cried out joyfully.

"Done what?" Bowser suspiciously asked.

"Done vat you have so long failed to do! Done what Bowser Junior was never able to accomplish even with your help, even vith all of us!" Ludwig boasted slamming his hand, or paws, down on the arms of Bowser's chair, leaning over him with a maniacal grin on his face. "Luigi and Waluigi are dead dad! Dead!" he gloated.

"What!" Bowser roared shooting up from the chair. Ludwig quickly pulled back, startled.

"They're dead! I have killed zem, rather, they have killed each other! My plans were foolproof!" Ludwig continued looking slightly confused at his father's reaction. "Aren't you happy dad? Zis is what you have wanted all along."

"Stop with the accent!" Bowser roared furiously. The poor eldest child was now lost. He said nothing. Bowser turned from him and walked towards the window.

Ludwig waited a moment before he finally asked, "Father?"

Bowser looked out the corner of his eye though he did not quite fully turn his head. After a moment he said, "It's Mario and Luigi who I have always wanted dead. The other two were of no consequence." After a moment more Ludwig hung his head in a cross between sadly and bitterly angry. He turned to leave, but Bowser stopped him saying, "You aren't lying to me? Luigi and Waluigi are dead?"

Ludwig turned and pompously replied, "I don't lie, _especially_ not to you."

Bowser began to chuckle. Ludwig turned back around now confused. Bowser then began to full out laugh. Ludwig felt a smile coming to his mouth. Bowser suddenly cried out, "Yes! Luigi is dead! And Waluigi, what a bonus! The less competition for me the better!" Ludwig began to join his father in laughing. Suddenly, though, Bowser's laugh choked off with a gasp.

Ludwig stopped too upon realizing it. He raised and eyebrow and asked, "Vat? What iz it?"

Bowser whirled around to face him making the boy jump in surprise. "Mario and Wario are still alive then!"

Ludwig relaxed and smiled asking, "Iz zat all?"

"What was that?" Bowser growled.

Ludwig sighed then repeated, "Is that all?" Bowser nodded satisfied. Ludwig then continued, smiling again, "Of course zey are alive. They don't even know yet. Vat can they do anyvay? Nothing vill bring back Luigi and Waluigi. Wario and Mario vill never be able to work as vell together as Mario and Luigi or Wario and Waluigi." Ludwig began to chuckle, but on seeing his father's suddenly, and rarely, grave face, he ceased. "Vat?" he asked.

In a deadly serious tone Bowser gently said, "Don't underestimate Mario and Wario's power."

"Hah, I have taken into account zere, _their_, power," Ludwig haughtily replied.

"Son, I have been dealing with Mario longer than you've been alive," Bowser warned with a growl.

"Yes, and in all that time you have never accomplished what I have!" Ludwig defended. "You've even teamed up with them! Why should I listen!"

"Do _not_ underestimate them!" Bowser roared loud enough to shake the stronghold and send shivers up and down Ludwig's spine. Seeing the fear his son was trying to hide Bowser sat down once more with a sigh. Looking into the eldest Koopaling's eyes he said, "All I'm asking you to do is be very, _very_, careful from now on. You have taken the most important things in Mario and Wario's lives away from them forever. Well, one of the most important things. Wario's money is pretty important to him. An angry, mourning, Wario and Mario seeking revenge are _not_ forces to be reckoned with. Not by any stretch of the imagination. In fact, I'm _glad_ it was you to do this. If any of your siblings, _including_ Junior, had succeeded in this, I wouldn't have let them finish it to the end. They wouldn't go out of my sight. I'm not sure if I'll even let _you_. You have fulfilled your purpose. This is _my_ battle now. They _won't_ show you mercy, they _won't_ go easy on you because you're a child."

"I'm not a..." Ludwig began.

"Silence!" Bowser roared. The boy shut up. "You're a child of Bowser, Mario's worst enemy, one of Wario's least favourite people. You will get _nothing_ from them." Ludwig looked away with a scowl, crossing his arms. Bowser shook his head then said, "Remember what happened to Roy?" Ludwig cringed then looked halfway back at his father. "He was only hurt, and that alone made all of you furious. Now, imagine if Roy, imagine if _Junior_, your baby brother, were to go face them to try and help you, and they killed him." He saw Ludwig shift uncomfortably. "Exactly. That is what he plans to do you know. While you were off going through your galaxy spying on the four relatives, we were all talking about this adventure so far over dinner. Junior declared that he was going to help you." Ludwig looked startled. Bowser continued, "He told us not to tell because he wanted to surprise you about _when_ he would. Wanted to make his big brother, what was the word? Oh yes, _proud_. He wanted to do what you do, be like you." Ludwig looked uneasy. Bowser smirked evilly then asked, "Sound familiar? Mario Luigi Wario Waluigi familiar?" Ludwig began looking all around the room acting bored. Bowser chuckled then said, "Well maybe I should let him go. It would be a learning experience." Ludwig looked sharply at Bowser. "Yeah, that'd be good for the boy. I've died already, he hasn't. Maybe luck is on his side."

"Surely you're not serious," Ludwig stated in disbelief, eyes wide.

Bowser's casual expression he had donned for the lesson fell. Seriously he said, "If Junior tries to face them now he'll die. I may not show it, but I would trust _you_ to fight them and come out of it far more than a young child. You'll be fuelled by a brother's fury too, after all, what with Roy being injured and all. I'd rather do it myself though. In fact, I think I will."

Ludwig challenged his father's glare with his own, but undoubtedly he lost. He looked down then said, "Your favourite isn't going anywhere."

"Oh not that again," Bowser growled.

"Fazher, I understand now! I vill take your advice, but let me do zis! I want to do this!" Ludwig begged. "I vill prove to you that I'm not a failure!"

"I've never accused you of being one!" Bowser shot.

"It wasn't hard to discern!" Ludwig said.

"How can you discern something that isn't there!" Bowser asked.

"You may not see it, but I do," Ludwig hissed. An intense battle of wills ensued, father against son, neither backing down until...

"Oh, you know what, fine! You're a _failure_, a _disappointment_! More than the others! You are the eldest, one of the smartest and strongest, the cruelest of them all, yet you constantly fail!" Bowser finally snapped for once losing a battle of wills to one of his children.

"Then this vill be my time to prove you wrong," Ludwig retorted.

"If you want to get yourself killed then fine! Go! Don't come back until all four of them are dead!" Bowser roared. Ludwig glared defiantly at his father then turned on his heel and hurried out.

In the hallway he nearly ran right into Peach who was still caring for Roy, but was currently searching for something, or someone. Peach squealed then covered her heart gasping, "Ludwig, you startled me." It was then she noticed his expression. Suddenly concerned she asked, "Sweetheart what is it?"

"Don't call me that!" Ludwig barked. She crossed her arms and set her jaw firmly. Ludwig drew in a ragged breath then replied, "No wonder you do not love fazher." With that he hurried by. Peach watched after him concerned.

Suddenly she called, "Ludwig, have you seen Junior! He's not in the play room." Ludwig froze. She caught this also. Concern began coming again.

Slowly Ludwig turned asking stunned, "He is not here?"

"No," Peach suspiciously answered. "What's wrong?"

Ludwig set his jaw a moment then replied, "Nothing." He then headed off again, this time even quicker.

Bowser sank back into the chair and closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. A rare, rare feeling of remorse was welling up. Before he knew it he found himself begging, 'Oh star spirits, please, protect the boy. Watch my son.'

Suddenly a voice spoke saying harshly, "What did you say to him?"

Bowser looked startled then his eyes found Peach. He grinned maliciously and replied, "Nothing of your concern."

"You are really something, you know that?" Peach asked.

"Thank you princess," he answered.

"It wasn't a compliment. He looked so hurt and sad when he left here! That's the only reason I have entered now to speak to you! How could you! He's your son!" Peach harshly shot.

Bowser had become startled and slightly concerned on hearing of Ludwig's reaction to their fight. He cringed then growled, "See if I care."

"I know you do," Peach replied after a moment of reading Bowser's reaction. "By the way, have you seen Bowser Junior? I can't find him. None of the others know where he is." Bowser slowly looked up in growing fear. He turned to her with the same look. "What?" Peach asked. Bowser's mouth gaped open and closed. Finally, with a gasp, he spilled the story to her.

Peach listened in shock. 'Luigi, dead? No... And Waluigi, he was alive the whole time, only to die then. Oh Mario, no! Poor, poor, Mario. Oh how I want to help you, but I can't. He doesn't even know, neither does Wario.'

Bowser's voice finally broker through her grieving thoughts saying, "Princess Peach?"

Peach slowly looked up to face him. After a moment she said, "I have to write a letter, before Mario finds out a different way." Bowser nodded then gazed absently out the window. Peach observed this, and her nature being what it was, she said in a sympathetic tone, "Luigi was a dear, dear, friend of mine. Mario, my Mario, will never be able to forget this. You have caused him and Wario so much pain. You deserve to die for Luigi and Waluigi's deaths! So does Ludwig, but I can't begin to wish any ill will upon your children. I have become far too fond of them for that. I love them. I want to see Ludwig bring Junior back home safe with him just as much as you. You will pay for this Bowser, but for the sake of the children I hope that Mario and Wario don't succeed in destroying you or the two boys. I _do_ hope they succeed in finding a suitable alternative." Bowser cringed at the thoughts coursing through his head. Peach shook her head bitterly then said, "She warned you. Rosalina warned you. You walked on thin ice trying to beat those four together. You never stood a chance. I'll try to pacify them towards you, but I won't guarantee it will work."

With that she left the room leaving Bowser alone. Bowser felt a foreign feeling in him. It made him want to roar in fury and destroy Mario and Wario before they could hurt his offspring. An animalistic instinct to protect ones young. The realization he'd made a mistake this time. One that might cost him. Suddenly a voice spoke meekly saying, "D-daddy..."

Bowser, startled, turned around. The voice came from behind his throne! There he saw Larry looking up at him wide-eyed. "What are you doing here!" Bowser demanded. It was then that he saw a walkie-talkie in Larry's hand and a high tech video recorder on Larry's head.

"I snuck in with mama Peach," he replied.

Suddenly the door to him throne room burst open and the rest of his children piled in. "Daddy, are Ludwig and Junior going to be okay!" Wendy said through tears.

Bowser cringed. "Maybe we should help them!" Lemmy declared, once again in a rare serious moment.

"Yeah, I feel better now! I'll crush those Mario and Wario freaks if they try to hurt them!" Roy declared. He then gasped in pain.

"Roy!" Peach called from somewhere down the hallway.

"We have one minute," Iggy said, judging the time they had before she found them. He turned to his father saying, "Dad, let us go after them! We can bring Junior home safe, and Ludwig too! They don't stand a chance!"

"Yeah pop, we can do it!" Morton begged.

"No, and that's final!" Bowser roared. They looked up at him fearfully. Not of him, he realized, but fear for their siblings. "They'll come back. They'll be fine. I promise. I'll make sure of it," Bowser declared.

"There you are! What are you doing out of bed!" Peach demanded as she found them, namely Roy. Roy looked guiltily away.

Suddenly Bowser said in a sudden sentimental moment, "If things don't work out, then mama Peach will look after you. Listen to her. She cares about you all. She'll be your mother."

Peach looked startled at this declaration. Bowser nodded seriously. She looked over the children thoughtfully then finally nodded back. "You mean if you die and Ludwig and Junior do too, don't you?" Lemmy said guardedly.

"No, only me," Bowser replied. "Now get out." Tears in their eyes the children left. Peach watched them in shock. "Weaklings," Bowser growled. Peach looked at him and shook her head knowing what he really meant.


	47. Ludwig's Galaxy Planet 4 Part 1

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Ludwig's Galaxy**

(A/N: This is the only time I will ever do this. I've decided to break this planet into two parts or risk spoiling the effect. It would have been my longest chapter otherwise. Probably over 6000 words. If you want to see more details in this planet, or any planet for that matter, feel free to ask and give me ideas. I wanted it longer at first.)**  
**

_Luigi's Mansion Star 1: A Reunion, Of Sorts_

Wario and Mario were waiting apprehensively for the return of their brothers. They restlessly wandered around only to return to the landing zone to see if they come back. Hours had passed, and now even Rosalina was becoming afraid. Finally Wario said, "They're taking too long. Where's Wally? Why hasn't he come back with Weegee?"

"Hey, Weegee's a _my_ nickname for Luigi!" Mario shot.

Wario scowled then replied, "Fine, why hasn't he come back with Wedgie?" Mario blinked then scowled at Wario.

Rosalina shook her head at the duo. She looked worriedly up at the sky then looked to Mail Toad. Rosalina took note of the mail call he was declaring. She smiled and went up to him. "Mail..." Mail Toad began to call, but he cut off when he saw Rosalina. "Oh! Queen Rosalina, you're here. Are you getting the mail for Mario?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Thank you. You are a very valuable help." With that she took the letter humming and tore it open walking away. She began to read, but before too long her smile dropped. She paled and gasped. The empty envelope drifted unnoticed from her hand. She clung to the pages tightly with one hand, the other hanging loose. After a shocked pause she finally exclaimed, "No!"

She must have said it louder than she had meant to, for Mario and Wario sharply looked up at her. They saw her expression and worry overcame their faces. They looked nervously at each other then hurried towards Rosalina. "Your highness, what is it?" Mario demanded.

She looked up at him in shock and stammered, "A-a letter from your special one Peach."

Mario gasped in fear as Wario visibly relaxed with a sigh. Mario snatched in from her feverishly looking over it to see if anything had happened to her. If Bowser had done anything to her there would be you know what to pay. However, what he saw was worse than he had even begun to imagine. His mouth began to gape like a fish as he read and re-read the letter. Wario became slightly concerned at this. He leaned over to read the letter with Mario. What he saw made him gasp and cling onto part of the letter as Mario was.

It read: Oh Mario, I am so, _so_ sorry to have to inform you of this. It is the last letter I ever wanted to write to you, and you too Wario. There is no kind way to say this that will soften the blow, no amount of dancing around that will relieve your mourning when I tell you that Luigi and Waluigi didn't make it. They destroyed each other in their battle. I can't think of anything to write to comfort you now. Only that they will be sorely missed by all who knew and liked them. I can do nothing about it now, but I have a request to make. Please, don't think I don't care when I beg you to not blame Bowser's children for this, especially Ludwig. Please, don't take your fury out of them. I ask you to find another way, though my heart tells me you won't listen to this plea. I do feel I should warn you that if Bowser dies he has named me the guardian of his children as their mother, and I will not have you hurting my children despite my love for you, Mario, and my love for Luigi. Forgive me, and please accept my condolences in this time of sorrow. Wario, I know you don't believe Waluigi will be missed by anyone, but I promise you he will be. Yourself along with Mario are two examples though Mario would never admit it. Look, above all, to the Cosmos Queen. Rosalina, if you are reading this, I am so sorry. Love, Peach.

"Mario, Wario," Rosalina timidly began. The two hadn't looked up from the letter, shock and denial in their expressions. After a moment they slowly looked up at her. She felt a lump in her throat along with something else in her heart. In a cracking voice she said, "I am truly sorry for your loss."

"What about your own?" Wario asked suddenly in a rare insightful moment. Mario looked at him in surprise. Rosalina felt her lip quivering. Quickly she turned and hurried towards her room. Mario and Wario were left gazing at the letter.

"Dead?" Mario said in hardly a whisper. "By each others hands? No..."

"Walu," Wario murmured shaking his head.

"No! They're not a dead! They can't be! They're Luigi and Waluigi!" Mario suddenly said in a moment of hysteria and denial. "Wario they're alive, they have to be!" he continued seizing Wario's overalls hope shining in his eyes, a desperation to hear someone confirm a thought he knew, he felt, was impossible.

Wario looked into his cousins eyes, misery clouding his own. Oh no, those wet things Waweegee called tears and crying were coming again. He didn't like this new feeling that was suddenly overwhelming him more than anything else ever had. Suddenly Wario burst into tears against Mario. On realizing this Mario understood finally that no one was going to confirm his hopes. He understood that this time, it was real. Waluigi hadn't managed a miraculous escape. Luigi hadn't found a way out. All at once he too burst into helpless tears falling right back into Wario so that now both enemies were clinging to each other for comfort. They knew they were, wanted to pull apart, but they just couldn't. Not now. Not with their brothers, their _family_, gone forever. Now it was only them.

Time passed. Both Mario and Wario had gained a hold of their emotions. Both were now sitting at the table. Wario's hands were balled in front of his mouth. Mario's face was buried in his palms though he had long run out of tears to shed. They didn't know what to do. This was all too unbelievable. "I can't believe they're dead," Mario finally remarked.

"He always got out. He always escaped fate. He cheated death like he cheated everyone else..." Wario, half to himself, remembered about Waluigi. "How could he have been caught this time?"

"Luck ran out?" Mario suggested.

"He was never lucky!" Wario shot. "And poor Luigi, why him?" Mario swallowed over a growing lump in his throat. "I guess one relative wasn't enough for the Underwhere. Maybe it was luck for me that I'm not the only one going through this, but I don't a feel lucky."

"Shut up Wario before we begin arguing again!" Mario sharply said. "Don't try to reason on why Luigi died too, or even why Waluigi did. Something went wrong, that's a it." Wario looked angry and almost retorted, but he couldn't find words. He shut his mouth and went back to silence with Mario. After a moment Mario muttered, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Wario said quietly.

Rosalina lay on her bed looking out the window. She held the bouquet of roses in one hand, the other hand hanging over the bedside clutching the letters and note. She felt tears falling from her eyes. Tears. Hah, she hadn't felt these since the loss of her family. They were no more pleasant now than they ever were. Just as she remembered. She closed her eyes tightly and swallowed wondering why this was happening to her. Luigi was a friend, yes, but to have this reaction. Waluigi? Was he even a friend? After a moment's thought she decided that he never was, but yet she knew it was for him that she was shedding tears, not his cousin. Why? This wasn't right. You mourned loved ones and friends. He was neither. Was he? She shook her head to try and forget this line of thought. It was too confusing.

Suddenly she felt an intense urge to do something. She swiftly rose from the bed and marched out of her room to the library. She looked inside. There it was. The spell book Waluigi used. He must have left it here that time he and Wario were listening to her story book, or maybe he had come in later. She went up to it and took it thinking, 'It's not my wand, but surely there must be something in here, anything, even temporarily...' She opened it up and began flipping through the pages. After a while her eyes widened with hope. She closed the book then swiftly left.

Mario and Wario were still sitting there, but now they were reminiscing about their brothers. Yoshi and the toads, the lumas and everyone around, had now heard, and they too were mourning. Sad smiles or laughs came from them. Bitter memory's, everything. There was not one dry eye. The bereaved relatives, Wario and Mario, were completely in sync for once in their lives. They were glad it wouldn't be forever. They were also glad, though, that at least they had each other to lean on until the pain went away, or what _could_ go away.

Suddenly they heard Rosalina approaching. They both fell silent to look curiously up at her. She stopped, jaw set firmly, just shy of their table. She looked over them both. A long silence ensued. It was finally broken when Rosalina boldly declared, "I am going to help you to see your brother's again, if not save them."

Shocked at this declaration the two elder men stared at her. After a moment Mario finally shook his head snapping out of the daze. He leapt up saying, "No way! With all due respect I can't a put you in danger your highness! Not a mother of so many children! If something happened to you..."

He was cut off when Wario stepped in saying, "Can you really help them!"

Rosalina looked at him a moment, then finally she replied, "I think I can. Waluigi left his spell book in my library. I took the liberty of looking through it. I found something, but I do not know if it will work. Only I can use it though, it is protected by some sort of power."

"Then Waluigi really _was_ a sorcerer?" Mario asked in surprise. Rosalina shook her head hopelessly refusing to reply. "An apprentice?" Mario asked. Rosalina sighed. "Forget it, but I still refuse to put you in danger! Think of the lumas! What will they do without their mother! Bowser has Peach, but who do you have! I don't a want another person to die on this adventure except Bowser, his kids, and me, if anyone!"

"Then your brother will be lost forever," Rosalina bluntly declared. Mario's mouth opened in sadness. Rosalina gently continued, "There is still a chance to save them, dead or not, but the time limit is quickly running out. Soon this window will be shut, and neither of you will ever see your brother's again. Not even for only a moment if nothing more."

Mario and Wario were silent looking uncertain. Wario was willing though Mario was reluctant. The two looked at each other with their uncertain gazes. After a moment they finally nodded in mutual consent. Turning to Rosalina Mario said, "Let's a go." So, enter Rosalina.

They brought this new ally to the launch star then shot off towards the next planet. Wario and Mario landed hard yet on their feet gracefully. Rosalina practically drifted down to the ground. She giggled after the experience then started forward. However, she found herself slowing then stopping. Her smile was gone now, a look of fear and nervousness overcoming her expression. "Oh my," she said.

"What is this place?" Wario demanded in a forced hard tone.

"It...it's Luigi's mansion. He saved me once from there..." Mario replied mournfully, and scared at the same time.

"We have to go into it!" Wario yelled.

"Luigi went in by himself. What's a matter Wario, are you more of a coward than him now?" Mario taunted.

"Wario not a coward!" Wario shot then boldly walked towards the doors. However, on nearing, he felt himself slowing then stopping.

Suddenly a voice spoke next to his saying, "Well?" Wario jumped then looked only to see Mario.

"Uh, he's a your brother. You go," Wario grinned nervously.

"Waluigi's yours," Mario replied. Nonetheless he apprehensively opened the door and looked inside. Wario shoved him inside, his crying out in fear. Wario then followed chuckling. Rosalina entered after them shaking her head.

Without pausing she continued on not showing any outward sign of fear except the occasional nervous look around. She reached the stairs, turned, then said, "I sense we must go to the basement."

"For which one?" Mario asked.

She paused a moment, then replied, "I'm not sure, but the basement is the only room I sense holding something that isn't quite right. I hear the boos, I sense Luigi's mansion friends..." Mario scoffed at this making Rosalina smile then continue, "but there is something that seems stronger than them all. Different. I think it may very well be either Luigi or Waluigi."

"Then let's a go," Wario said as he began looking for a way into the basement.

"They don't like us here Wario, watch your back," Mario warned.

"Waa, everybody loves Wario! Look at me. What's a not to like?" Wario replied, in the process of scoffing.

He was cut off when Rosalina gasped suddenly and exclaimed, "Look out!" Wario whirled in time to see a boo bearing down on him! Rosalina, though ran ahead seizing it without touching it, using her powers, then swinging it around and tossing it under some light. Wario sighed in relief.

"I warned you!" Mario shot as he rushed up to them, spinning a suddenly appearing boo out of his way.

"Oh shut up," Wario retorted as he spun another one away from him. Rosalina barely managed to duck in time to avoid being hit, then straightened her crown and frowned at him.

So the trio fought their way through the mansion slowly. Rosalina's abilities were something to be envied all right. Often one or another would lose a health or nearly die, but someone would save them, namely Rosalina who hardly ever got hurt. When she did, Mario, being a gentleman, would give her a healing coin. Wario once in a blue moon handed one over without a word also. Rosalina looked curiously at him. After the third time she finally asked, "Wario, why are you helping me?"

Wario looked vaguely up at her then sadly down answering, "Waluigi would've wanted it. You can help him so you say. Besides, what sort of brother would I be if I let his crush get hurt?"

"She likened you and Waluigi's relationship to Mario and Luigi's, Peach did," Rosalina said gently. "I'm sorry... both of you." Tears came to her eyes as she stated, "It would never have happened if I hadn't brought you here to help me. He... _they_, would still be here now."

"It's a not your fault," Mario spoke quietly as they came to the basement door.

Rosalina looked at it the placed a hand on it. She sighed saying, "Someone is there. I sense now that it is Waluigi."

"Move!" Wario ordered. With that he charged the door knocking it open. He hurried down, Mario followed closely. Rosalina's heart was beating wildly. She hesitated, nervously looking after them. She closed her eyes, swallowed, then went after them.

They reached the basement and looked around for a sign of Waluigi. Wario saw him first. His eyes widened with longing for his sibling, yet another emotion he hadn't felt yet. He heard Mario gasp and knew he saw too. He sensed Rosalina had long ago spotted him, not before him, but almost at the same time. "Wa-Waweegee... Baby brother?" Wario asked in a tone he never knew he could use. Uncertainty? 'Get a hold of yourself Wario,' he told his mind as he slapped his own face and shook his head.

The image heard then turned curiously, recognizing the name. It, his, eyes fell on the shocked group who each looked so hopefully at him. He was confused at this. Suddenly he asked, "Who are you? Since when does anyone care about me? Why are you here? Get out! I don't need help!" However, their hope began to rub off on him. He cautiously went towards them as he spoke.

"Wally..." Wario began."

"Quickly, we must lead him to the cemetery," Rosalina urged placing a hand on Mario and Wario's shoulders. Mario quickly turned to go. Wario was still frozen in shock. Gently Rosalina urged him on. With the prodding he then turned to go. Rosalina looked back once more then turned. "Don't look back at him. By no means look into his eyes or alert him anymore with noise," she ordered.

"Why?" Mario worriedly asked.

"He's unpredictable in this state," she answered. Nervously Mario and Wario looked at each other.

Soon they reached the cemetery and paused. Waluigi walked right passed them into it, surveying it with a curious, 'this isn't so bad' expression. Rosalina then opened the spell book, flipped to the page, then recited, "Arise again young man from your slumber, too early come. I beg the star spirits for no other thing then to raise once more this chosen one, raise once more a brother lost, a cousin lost, a loved one only recently taken. The window still stays open if only for a little more. Before their time is up reopen this door. Come back to me my minion, loved one." Waluigi began to act restless. Hopefully the three watched, but just as he was drawing in a breath, desperate hope filling the trio as it happened, their welling victory was cut short. The restlessness stopped. Once more the breath left his mouth.

"No, no, Walu!" Wario cried out.

"Wally!" Mario called. All to no avail. Waluigi looked down at his hands regretfully. After a moment he looked up then smiled. It fell again and he simply turned going up into the cemetery to wander amongst the graves.

Wario felt a feeling rising up within him. It took only a moment before he realized what it was. When he did he would have given anything to disappear. Unmatched agony rising through him. He felt a sudden urge. He wanted to scream, to sob, to collapse to his knees, but he couldn't. He was Wario. That would be pathetic, wouldn't it? He didn't cry. He didn't care. Waluigi was stupid, worthless. He didn't need his weird traitor sibling tagging along. Sure his little brother was gone forever, sure he would never see him again, sure they would never again scheme together to try and beat their cousins, sure he was the only one left now, sure he would never hear Waluigi's voice again, but he was Wario... Dang it he was Wario! He _couldn't_ cry... He _couldn't_! Then why was he?

Mario himself was looking down, crying silently, shaking his head in denial. He never knew he could feel this way towards his cousin. His brother's enemy. Waluigi... Cousin... He saw and heard that Wario had broken down sobbing. Seeing this, his villainous cousin who never cared about anyone, he didn't know what to think. One thing was made clear in that moment though. More than anything he dreaded to find out Luigi's fate. Luigi... He could always rely on him. He always could come home from a mission to be greeted by his relieved brother. Always, always, Luigi was always there! When they were young he'd cuddle to him for comfort and protection. He'd crawl into his bed if a nightmare scared him. In fact Luigi had still gone to his brother for protection and comfort even into adulthood. This wasn't supposed to happen. What would he do without him? Luigi. Mario wanted to curl up and die right then more than ever.

Rosalina suddenly realized that she too was silently crying. She felt the warm wet things going down her face. Delicately she reached up to touch them shocked. Mario and Wario were now looking helplessly at her. She swallowed, cleared her throat, then said, "I can do nothing for him. Not until we collect Luigi. Maybe then it will work..."

"Okay. Here we go," Mario replied nodding after brushing away his tears. With that he set off.

Rosalina began to follow him. All of a sudden she realized Wario wasn't behind them. She turned around to spot him watching Waluigi helplessly. No tears now. She walked back and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Solemnly she swore, "Wario, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to restore your brother back."

After a moment he replied roughly with a nod, "Thank you." With that he turned and hurried after a now waiting Mario.

Rosalina, though, turned back towards the graveyard and the wandering ghost. She never voiced that she didn't think she could help them anymore, that if it didn't work for one how could it work for two. It wasn't supposed to work like that. She felt her tears falling freely now. She breathed shakily in. Waluigi heard and turned with a hiss. Her eyes met his and her breath caught in fear. However, to her shock, his expression became softer instead of malicious. After a moment he slowly began towards her. She did not try to run. He wasn't being aggressive like she thought he would. She waited. He came up to her a pitying expression on his face. They looked into each others eyes a moment. All at once he reached out brushing the hair from her one covered eye. He moved his icy finger up and down her cheek. She looked up at him in wonder and misery, tears in her eyes. He then simply turned and headed back up to the graveyard. Soon he paused in front of two graves side by side and simply looked mournfully down. A star appeared behind him. Reluctantly she turned and headed towards her two waiting friends ignoring it.


	48. Ludwig's Galaxy Planet 4 Part 2

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Ludwig's Galaxy**

(A/N: When you see the name Mr. Luigi, yes, I did it on purpose.)**  
**

_Luigi's Mansion Star 2: Finding Luigi_

The trio headed back into Luigi's mansion. They paused in the doorway. Mario and Wario looked expectantly at Rosalina. She closed her eyes thinking. Soon she opened them saying, "Ah ha, the attic. That's where we'll find Luigi."

"Let's a go!" Mario exclaimed urging them onwards. They accordingly followed him up through the creepy house towards the attic.

They soon reached their destination pausing outside the door. Mario reached out to open it, but suddenly stopped. "What are you waiting for?" Wario demanded. Rosalina looked curiously at him.

Mario hesitated then replied, "I'm afraid, of what we'll find."

"We'll find Luigi," Wario stated simply, confused at the reluctance.

Rosalina looked sympathetically at Mario then said, "He saved you from here once. Now you can return the favour. No matter what we find he is still your brother, and we still need him to be able to complete the spell." Mario swallowed over a lump then opened the door.

They entered the attic cautiously. They looked tentatively around until finally their eyes fell on a dark figure glaring out the window, once in a while stalking back and forth in front of it ponderously. "L-Luigi?" Wario asked.

"Shh!" Mario hissed. "It's a Mr. L."

Wario looked back to see the figure loose its dark aura and sit hopelessly down burying its head in its knees. "No, that's Luigi," Wario insisted.

Mario looked and gasped feeling a desperate urge to comfort his brother who appeared to be sobbing. "Now it is," Rosalina said. He appears to be switching back and forth between his two sides."

All at once the figure shot up defiantly. Mr. L's costume was back. "There has to be a way out of this! I'll find it if I have to rip this house apart! Oh I curse those who put me here! They're going to pay dearly! Darn you! Darn you all!" All at once the specter sobbed, the dark outfit of Mr. L falling away into the miserable, distraught, resigned, Luigi. He crumpled to the floor once more burying his face.

Mario began to move ahead though Rosalina hissed, "No!" Luigi seemed to hear Mario, for suddenly he looked up meeting Mario's eyes. Swiftly Mario looked away. Hope and relief came to Luigi's eyes. Mario couldn't keep looking away. He turned in time to catch it.

That was right before Mr. L took over once more and leapt from the floor yelling, "You! You dare to come in here! This is your fault that I'm here! You sent Waluigi after me! What sort of brother are you! You, idiots! _He_ knew the outcome if he attacked me! Or did he fail to mention that little catch! How dare you! You'll pay for this! So will Bowser and his children!" Mario had turned fearfully away hoping it wasn't too late to prevent an attack by him.

Rosalina suddenly interrupted his rant sharply, saying, "We can help you get out of here!"

Mr. L instantly became pacified seeming intensely interested. "You... you can help me?" he asked.

"Yes," Rosalina assured. Slowly they saw Mr. L's garb falling away. However, it stopped only halfway. Now the figure before them was half Mr. L, half Luigi. On the Mr. L side his eye was cold, his mouth in a frown, yet attentive. Luigi's eye was filled with hope and longing, his mouth in a nervous shape listening intently for reassurance that this was no trick. "We can help you if you follow us," Rosalina persuaded. Soon the mouth turned up in a smile on both sides, one more relieved, the other cold yet ready and willing.

"Then let's go," the figure said with Luigi's normal tone instead of his colder harsher tone when Mr. L talked.

The man stayed in the two part image, a double ghost. They led him down into the cemetery. He walked passed them into it wandering as Waluigi had been wandering. It was only a matter of time before the two apparitions spotted each other. On seeing each other they began acting agitated, began hissing, making haunting, threatening noises at each other as if they were arguing in life. Finally they settled down and stalked sulkily away from each other. Waluigi paused in front of the two graves again. Mr. Luigi came to a pause in front of two others and mourning came to his eyes as well. Mario and Wario didn't dare go over to the stones to read the names. They didn't want to be reminded of those they'd already lost.

It was then that Rosalina opened up the book again. However, this time, the two apparitions took notice. They sharply turned to face the trio. "The window is closing. They won't be pulled away easily. Prepare for a battle," Rosalina fearfully said.

"Wait a-a battle?" Wario asked.

"How can we battle ghosts!" Mario demanded.

"I don't know, but you have to keep them away from me while I prepare this!" Rosalina said as the two images began to rapidly approach.

"Don't you just read!" Wario shot.

"Not this time. This time I'm utilizing one of Waluigi's roses I brought along as well as a daisy from the garden. I'll weave them together, rest them on the book, then read. They'll help because they symbolize two things Luigi and Waluigi loved, and they imitate my wand," she quickly explained. "Look out, here they are!" she said as she quickly rushed to the side with the book. Mario and Wario hardly had time to turn, cry out in terror at the purple glowing eyes and greenish white glowing eyes, then duck as their brothers struck!

"This is crazy! How do we beat something that we can't touch!" Wario demanded.

"I don't know!" Mario shot back. "Weegee, it's a me, a Mario! Your brother remember!"

"Have at you!" the image shot as it struck again. Mario barely managed to dodge but ended up tripping over a headstone. However, to his relief, he felt the sudden power of fire running through him and knew he'd landed on a fire flower. Just then the image flew over the headstone and struck down at an alarming speed! Mario cried out in horror and shot a fireball at it. The sudden light made him freeze. Mario rolled back then struck him with fire again hurting him. The image cried out in pain and pulled back.

Waluigi was striking like crazy at Wario. Wario had desperately yanked a rock from the ground an used it as a shield, he being too slow to dodge everything without one. Mario cried suddenly, "Wario, they hate light!"

Wario looked towards Mario who was chasing Mr. Luigi. Wario looked to the other side and spotted a lantern. Desperately he charged at it, Waluigi right behind him, almost on top of him, then all at once he seized it and swung it around striking Waluigi and stunning him. Wario looked to the rock shield in his hands then tossed it with all his might at Waluigi. The figure cried out in pain then began running. Wario laughed evilly then gave chase.

Rosalina peeked up to check their progress still desperately weaving the flowers together in the shown way. Entwining two one-up mushrooms. Why like this? This was so complicated? Was it even possible? She saw Waluigi suddenly turn on Wario and viciously strike him! Wario cried out in pain falling to the ground, one health gone. She gasped then looked towards Mario and Luigi in time to see Mario struck with lightning! "No..." she said. She quickly turned back to her work.

Wario growled as he rose then spotted another lantern. He charged for it, Waluigi catching steadily up, but he managed to reach it. He swung it around striking his brother. He then picked up another rock and struck him. Once more Waluigi fled.

Mario gasped in pain then staggered up. Mr. Luigi was bearing down on him! Mario leapt out of the way desperately then threw a fire ball stunning him again. He threw another injuring the thing. Again it ran. Again Mario pursued.

Almost there, three more times, Rosalina realized. Mario and Wario, meanwhile, were once more attacked their brothers. Rosalina was done! She cried out, "Yes!" then quickly rose up with the book. Using all the power she could without her wand she recited, "Arise again young man from your slumber, too early come! I beg the star spirits for no other thing then to raise once more this chosen one, raise once more a brother lost, a cousin lost, a loved one only recently taken! The window still stays open if only for a little more! Before their time is up reopen this door! Come back to me my minion, loved one! Come back!"

All at once the two images cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Simultaneously Rosalina felt herself falling to the Earth, everything disappearing from her mind. She collapsed onto the ground unconscious, all power wiped out for now. At the same time her head touched the ground the two figures sat bolt up right crying out in agony and holding their heads. Mr. L's side faded quickly away so now all that sat there gasping and groaning was Luigi. Out from him flew another power star.

Wario and Mario looked fearfully at the two, not daring to believe their eyes. After a moment Waluigi and Luigi groggily opened their eyes. "Ugh, what a just happened?" Waluigi sourly asked.

"Mario?" Luigi questioned as he squinted, bringing his vision into focus on his brother. "Where are we? Why am I in so much pain?"

"Who cares about _you_? Why do _I_ feel sick?" Waluigi asked.

"Walu, you okay now?" Wario uncertainly asked.

"What? Of course I'm a okay? Why do you..." he cut off as he suddenly remembered. Shocked he finished, "ask?"

Luigi was breathing heavily, almost panicking. Desperately he scrambled up. In terror he said, "Mario! Am I alive! _Please_ bro, tell me I'm normal again!" He suddenly sobbed and said, "Please, I don't want to be there anymore Mario! I want to live!"

Mario could hold back no longer. He shot towards his brother and seized him in a bone crushing hug breaking down into sobs. Luigi clung on desperate for the comfort, for the proof that he was back. Waluigi looked nervously around. He looked himself over, shot a fearful glance towards Mario and Luigi. He was terrified. He couldn't hide that anymore. He hated it. He was never terrified. He fearfully, delicately, stood as if afraid that the slightest wrong move would send him back. He looked nervously at Wario. He didn't know it, in fact he thought he was hiding it pretty good, but the look was one of desperation, desperate for that same type of comfort or at least words. That illusion he was hiding it well was shattered when Wario charged him crushing him viciously and began to cry. "So much for hiding emotions," Waluigi croaked out, but he didn't tell Wario to let go. Wario laughed then dragged him down rubbing his head with his fist. Instead of fighting back Waluigi, so he told himself, forced himself to stoop so weak as to then cling onto his brother like he were a lifeline right back. "I don't want to go back there bro," Waluigi said in a meek tone he instantly kicked himself for.

"You won't, not on my watch," Wario replied.

Desperate to redeem himself for the meek tone Waluigi then shot, "Good. Now let go!" With that he shoved Wario away and began grumbling.

It was then that Luigi reluctantly pulled away from his brother's protection and asked, "Where's a Rosalina?" It was then that Mario and Wario snapped back into the moment. They gasped fearfully and shot a desperate look at each other.

"I never saw her after the fight," Wario said.

"Neither did I," Mario replied.

Confused, Waluigi and Luigi looked at each other. They too began looking around. It was then that Waluigi spotted her prone figure on the ground. He cried out in alarm then ran towards her. "What happened!" he barked as he came up to her. He looked nervously over her then shrugged off any concern for whether or not she'd feel violated when she woke up. Why would he care? She needed to be brought back somehow. He bent down and gently picked her up in his arms bridal style.

In response to Waluigi's question Wario answered, "We'll explain on the observatory." With that he and Mario ran towards the two power stars grabbing them.

_Luigi's Mansion Star 3: To The Roof_

They landed back on the Comet Observatory only for Waluigi and Luigi to be smothered, Luigi by Yoshi and the Toads, Waluigi by every single luma who, after expressing in way too 'touchy feely' of terms for him how glad they were to see their papa alive again, spotted Rosalina and began to cry and panic. "Mama, mama, wake up! Papa why won't she wake up!" they begged to know.

Waluigi was still frozen from all the affection they had showered on him. His mind had shut down. He couldn't even blink. He was like a horrified disgusted statue. Wario took pity on him and answered for them, "Waluigi can't talk right now. He's worried about Rosalina. She'll be fine. She just has to sleep." With that he went behind Waluigi and pushed him towards her bedroom. Mario and Luigi followed after reassuring the lumas. They shut the door behind them and Wario stopped Waluigi beside the bed. "Well, drop her Wally," he said.

Waluigi didn't move. "Mama mia, he's a been traumatized twice in a row already," Mario said. "It was a too much for his mind to take."

"Oh boy," Luigi said hopelessly. He went in front of Waluigi and snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Waluigi! Wake up!" Luigi shouted. Waluigi still looked blankly ahead. Luigi looked at him slightly concerned then said, "I a don't think he'll wake up any time soon." With that he reached up, gently trying to take Rosalina from him so he could put her on the bed.

Well, that woke Waluigi up the instant he felt her being moved. "Wa! Hey, back off green bean!" Waluigi shouted, viciously checking Luigi away making him trip over the bed and roll off the other side. "What was that huh!" Waluigi demanded as he set Rosalina gently down then knelt on the bed to look over the other side at his downed cousin.

"Well you weren't a doing anything!" Luigi defended.

"Now I am!" Waluigi barked as he tried to leap at Luigi. Just then, though, Wario grabbed him pulling him back in a hug laughing crazily. "Wa, Wario, let go!" Waluigi demanded as he tried to struggle.

"It's a good to have you back little brother!" Wario exclaimed.

Mario had gone over to Luigi and helped him up bringing him into a hug too. "We missed hearing your fighting voices," he added.

"That's nice, now let go!" both younger ordered.

They did so then headed out. "Try putting yourselves in our shoes," Wario called back as he exited, Mario behind him, then Luigi, then Waluigi. The two taller looked uncertain, but then brushed it off. Waluigi paused at the door a moment before shutting it. He looked back at Rosalina's sleeping form and felt a smile coming.

He must have stayed longer than he'd planned because Mario impatiently called, "Waluigi, get over here! We can't wait all day while you stare at her! Besides, that's a just weird." Waluigi turned in surprise then scowled.

"He's my weird sibling, it's a his nature," Wario said plainly. Luigi tried to cover a chuckle. Waluigi began grumbling, moustache twitching, as he moved towards them. In that moment both little brothers took careful note of the relief and happiness and love in their older siblings eyes. Well, love in Wario's? That was just too weird. No way could it be. Waluigi wouldn't push his luck, but he knew something was there. They had their baby brother's back. They would see them again, plot together again, hear their voices. The older brothers felt completely at ease, completely normal, in that moment. Things could be the same as always. With that the two elder filled their siblings in on things. Waluigi and Luigi listened in touched shock and wonder.

They saw a third star on Luigi's Mansion light up. Wario and Mario cringed. Waluigi and Luigi looked sobered, but then they shrugged it off. Taking on the authoritative position the two younger shrugged at each other then Waluigi touched the goal. They shot off towards it once more.

They landed in front of the house. Upon the roof they saw the glow of a power star. They looked back at their shivering older brothers. "Finally _I'm_ acting as the brave one," Luigi said with a uncharacteristic cold smirk. Waluigi shot him a suspicious look picking up on the Mr. L like tone.

"Oh no, let's a not do that again. You, both sides of you, and I both know neither of us can win in a fight. Though I _did_ get the last blow in even after I was dying," Waluigi stated not able to resist being arrogant in that regard.

"That was a cheap shot!" Luigi shot.

"Oh yeah, so was a poison claw!" Waluigi barked back.

"Knock it off you two!" Wario yelled suddenly, breaking them up.

"We don't a want the details! Now get in the house!" Mario ordered. Both thinner began to grumble as they entered the mansion.

"This dump is yours?" Waluigi asked.

"It looked nicer on Earth in the Mushroom Kingdom after I had cleared it out," Luigi insisted.

"Well it has a haunting mysterious atmosphere, I'll a give it that," Waluigi said after looking ponderously around a moment.

"Glad you approve," Luigi sarcastically said as he began to lead the way. Waluigi shook his head and followed right after. Mario and Wario looked hopelessly at each other then pursued their younger siblings.

"Move out of the way Wario," Mario demanded as they both tried to go through the first door at the same time.

"You move! You're taking up the space!" Wario barked.

"Me, look at you!" Mario shot.

"Come on!" Waluigi and Luigi called in annoyed, exasperated, tones. Grumbling the two bigger finally came to a compromise and were able to enter. Mario shoved in first followed by Wario. Mario then walked past Waluigi to walk next to Luigi. Wario caught up to Waluigi.

"Can we kill them now? In this house no one will know," Waluigi said in a begging tone.

"I wish," Wario simply said. Both understood that they needed them around though.

Slowly they made their way through the mansion. Despite their brother's protests the two younger explained every detail of their fight sending the two older spiralling into a depressed state. Soon, though, they recovered. Luigi was prepared for anything and everything. It wasn't long before Waluigi caught on, shifting attention from copying a clueless Wario, to copying the readied Luigi. More than once Mario and Wario suffered blows the other two missed. Waluigi was having fun laughing at everyone's misfortune but his. When _he_ was hurt all the others laughed at him. Waluigi was getting sulky. "Let's a just get this over with," he grumbled after he got up from being knocked onto his posterior.

Finally the group reached the roof. Luigi looked cautiously around for any surprise that might be waiting like last time. Seeing none he took a deep breath then charged for the power star. Shocked at first the other three quickly followed. They grabbed it and were brought back to the Observatory.


	49. Ludwig's Galaxy Planet 5: Junior attack

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Ludwig's Galaxy**

_World Of Nothing: Junior's Painting_

Coming in for a landing Waluigi instantly headed away from them towards Rosalina's bedroom. "She's probably fine!" Wario called after him.

"Does she know her spell worked?" Waluigi asked.

"Well, no," Wario replied.

"Then she's not fine," he answered as if he were the most important thing there.

"What a jerk," Luigi remarked bitterly. "He thinks he's the only thing Rosalina sees."

"He _was_ the only thing she saw in the basement, and the graveyard, and reading from that book," Mario replied. "But that was probably guilt."

Luigi looked surprised then said, "Maybe I've underestimated him." In his mind he couldn't help but laugh thinking, 'I said that before, during our last battle.' Aloud he added, as they headed for the bedroom, "Strange how I can remember everything from being Mr. L this time and how he remembered being me. It's scaring me. It's like I can now summon him at will." Mario worriedly looked at his brother but could think of nothing to say to reassure him.

Waluigi looked down at Rosalina for a long moment. Soon he heard the other three enter as Luigi finished the last parts of his sentence. "Oh great, now I have something to worry about," Waluigi said. They knew he'd heard what Luigi had said.

"I didn't say I could, just it was like I could," Luigi replied pompously. He caught the tone then gasped. Mario and Wario looked nervously at him. Luigi chuckled, embarrassed, then fell back forcing the new found defiance towards his cousin down. Yet something was telling him it might not be so bad to let Mr. L through when it came to Waluigi. He nearly chuckled at the thought. Maybe one day he could learn to control both sides of him... Nah!

Waluigi watched Luigi cautiously, saw the scheming smirk on his face when he looked Waluigi's way. He smirked right back. Just then Rosalina stirred. Quickly he turned to look down at her. "Rosalina," he gently said. She groaned. "Rosalina, wake up," he cooed in a sinister yet gentle way. Her eyes began to flicker, they set on him. "Rosalina, your spell worked. Luigi's back. _I'm_ a back." Her eyes softly shut then widened once more in disbelief. She gasped and sat quickly up covering her mouth. She then cringed in pain holding her head.

She felt his hand on her back, supporting her. Weakly she smiled at him, but realizing who it was her smile fell into shock. "Waluigi, you're alive!" she exclaimed. "We weren't too late!"

"No, just in time," he answered. "But death could never hold me," he boasted. He gasped in shock as her arms flew around him tightly. The others watched in disbelief. Waluigi remained frozen a moment, but not about to pass this opportunity he wrapped his arms around her firmly, grinning wickedly from ear to ear glad for this small temporary victory. He chuckled victoriously and shot a defiant look at his relatives who still watched in frozen surprise.

It was then that her eyes found Luigi. "Oh, Luigi, you're alive!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Whoa, she really did only see Waluigi when she recited that spell," Wario whispered to Mario in a border line boasting tone. Mario scowled at him.

"Oh yeah," Luigi replied nodding vigorously.

"Thank goodness," she sighed in relief settling her head once more on Waluigi's shoulder. Now he was getting nervous and slightly uncomfortable. Why hadn't she let go yet? Didn't she know who she was clinging to? He didn't need his hopes raised up then dashed. Let go already woman. He felt his heart pounding too fast for his liking. He tried to tell her to let go, feeling suddenly uncomfortable, but at the same time he didn't want her too. He noticed his cheek was resting on the top of her hair. Oh heck no he didn't need this now. 'Someone help me out,' he thought.

"Uh, Rosalina, we need to get to the next planet," Mario said breaking the silence nervously, slightly worried as to what Waluigi would do to him now that the moment was ruined.

It was then that Rosalina noticed her position. "Oh!" she exclaimed swiftly breaking free of Waluigi. Blushing deeply, ego shaken at the way she had held him and the way he had responded to her affection, he didn't like that he'd returned it, he backed swiftly away chuckling. She blushed glancing off to the side out the window. "All right. The readings are getting strong though, be careful."

"I will," Waluigi answered without realizing she meant all of them. Noticing that he quickly turned and walked out of the room followed by the others. Luigi shut the door. Waluigi glanced at Mario who was watching him guardedly, still uncertain as to how Waluigi felt that he'd spoiled his moment with Rosalina. "Thank you Mario," Waluigi muttered. That froze Mario in place. Wario looked at him in shock. Luigi was confused at first. He paused next to Mario.

Luigi got what Waluigi meant then looked at his brother and smiled in a 'you're so clueless' kind of way then said, "I guess Waluigi doesn't like to be the one to receive the affection, only give it." Mario looked blankly at him then shook his head.

"Yeah, let's a go," he said, quickly heading off again. Luigi followed dutifully.

They saw the fifth planet light up then chose it, instantly being blasted off. They landed hard then looked around, but what they saw completely confused them. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Mario remembered a place like this from the past. He cringed at the memory. Apparently the Mr. L part of Luigi recognized it too, for Luigi scowled in a completely un-Luigi like way. 'Will you ever go back to normal Luigi?' Mario wondered. As if he feared the same thing Luigi shot a worried look at him that seemed to say he always went back to normal, yet this time he just wasn't sure, but was sure he'd go back. All in all, a confusing array of feelings.

It was then they heard the childish yet all too Bowser like laugh ringing out. Wario's expression instantly turned to one of rage and hate towards Bowser and his children. Waluigi's expression matched it exactly if not even more twisted and sinister and crazy. Mario scowled viciously towards the sky. Luigi looked up expressionless, yet his eyes flew through a rainbow of feelings from both sides, worry, defiance, fear, bravery, nervousness for the boy and what his family was thinking of doing to him, yet a longing to school them all on how much harm would be inflicted on none other then... Junior. Luigi wished him no ill will being good, but Mr. L wanted oh so badly to destroy him right along with Waluigi, Wario, and Mario. Luigi swallowed shivering.

It was then that Bowser Junior appeared. "Bwahaha, Mario and Wario, there you are!" It was then he spotted Waluigi and Luigi. "What!" he exclaimed in terror, horror, disbelief. "B-but, you two are dead! Ludwig killed you!"

"Ludwig huh? Is that a fact?" Waluigi retorted sharply and sarcastically.

From inside Luigi his voice said, 'My words exactly. Bravo. Compliment our, my, cousin for me.'

"Yeah right," Luigi replied to himself.

"There was a book and a Queen you overlooked!" Mario shot.

"You're a gonna die little boy!" Wario suddenly roared. With that he charged at Junior knocking him away completely by surprise. One life gone already. Bowser Junior now realized the looks in three of the four's eyes. Nervously he jumped up.

"Oh yeah, bring it on! I'm better than any of you! I'll beat you, just wait!" Junior declared.

Mario ran at him furiously, but right then Junior pulled out a paintbrush. 'Oh I hope it's Shadow Mario he paints,' the voice spoke from inside Luigi. 'That's _my_ type of brother.'

'Is that a warning?' Luigi wondered. As it turned out it partly was.

Mario collided right into Shadow Mario and lost a health. Shadow Mario laughed then looked over the others. His eyes fell on Luigi. Luigi sensed that the Mr. L part of him was in touch with this one. 'Time for me to back out of this battle. Curses,' he heard his voice in Mr. L's tone say. 'Junior just unintentionally saved his own life. I don't want to kill Shadow Mario. Shadow Mario doesn't want to kill me. Wait, that may just work to my advantage. Monster's turn on creators.'

"You wouldn't have come out of me to fight anyway, and you're me," Luigi retorted.

Shadow Mario spotted Luigi then laughed. "Where's my brother Mr. L, Luigi?" he asked in a voice that sent shivers down Luigi's spine. Mario gaped in shock.

Junior began painting things his Shadow Mario could use, and did he put them to good use. The four were kept busy dodging bombs and sharp pointy enemies. Waluigi noticed all too well that Shadow Mario wasn't paying as much attention to Luigi as he was to them. 'String bean's a got it made. We won't kill him as Mr. L because he's Luigi too, Shadow Mario won't kill him as Luigi because he's also Mr. L,' Waluigi thought. Suddenly a sobering revelation came to him making him gasp and lose his focus enough to end up losing one health. He didn't care. Instead he yelled to the others, "Guys, he's a waiting for Mr. L to takeover Luigi again so they can destroy us!"

"Darn, yet again all my plans are spoiled because of Mr. Hatedbyeveryone," Luigi heard his voice say from his mouth. The others looked at him. Luigi covered his mouth then quickly added, "I won't let you get through!" With that he charged at Junior knocking him from his safe perch.

"Good Luigi! Once he's gone this weird dark Mario will disappear too!" Wario exclaimed. "And since I'm the coolest of us all I'll be the one to finish him!" he added. Mario dove passed Shadow Mario and attacked Junior viciously making him cry out in pain again. Luigi cringed at how he sensed this would end. He felt this was too cold, too wrong. He didn't want to hold Junior's life like this. He had no grudges, except with Waluigi that is. So instead of finishing him Luigi backed away and ran at Shadow Mario who had by now lowered Wario's health to one and was going for Waluigi. Mario himself had to back away from Junior who painted a spiky shell and threw it at Mario.

Luigi tackled Shadow Mario down. Shadow Mario turned viciously on Luigi and tried to attack him back. "Oh no you don't!" Luigi shot. With that he once more reached into his mind and drew from it, on purpose, Mr. L! The attack Shadow Mario was about to deliver stopped. Mr. L, though, was taken by surprise by the sudden summon. He was looking down at Shadow Mario confused. Right then he realized Luigi's plan and gasped ordering, "Get away Shadow Mario!" However, before he could pull himself back, Luigi called himself out again at will and delivered a vicious blow to Shadow Mario!

Junior was scrambling towards his clown car in terror. This fury was new to him. He'd never seen them this angry before! "Daddy, Ludwig, guys!" he cried out when suddenly Waluigi slid in front of him laughing cruelly.

Waluigi summoned his vines and instantly whipped Junior across the face with them hard enough to knock him out! With that Shadow Mario disappeared! "I... I can call him when I want..." Luigi realized in shock. "How?" he asked aloud. Mario was looking at him in surprise. Luigi looked at him saying, "Mario, I've discovered a new power."

Worriedly Mario replied, "Let's hope it's only for now. You could lose control at any minute."

Luigi seemed not to hear. "Mario, I can control us both! I can call both me and him at will!"

"You mean you and you," Waluigi corrected from afar. Luigi cringed but knew it was true.

"He's down!" Wario suddenly exclaimed happily. Mario and Luigi turned to see Waluigi moving in to finish Junior off. Wario began to laugh cruelly. Mario watched coldly neither moving to help or to prevent the coming end. Luigi felt guilt coming through him and looked away with his eyes shut wishing he could stop this, but it _was_ Waluigi.

However, just as it was about to end for the youngest of Bowser's children, a voice cried out in alarm, "Junior! No! Hold on!" Suddenly Ludwig leapt from his airship landing in front of his brother. Waluigi pulled back in shock, but too late. Ludwig viciously struck him with fire! Waluigi cried out in pain. Vehemently Ludwig whirled on the other three daring any of them to come near. "Stay avay from my little brother," he growled. Wario took Ludwig's, what Wario assumed to be, challenge. He charged angrily. Mario soon joined him grabbing a fire flower. Ludwig glanced at his little brother then decided it wasn't worth it yet. Worry came to his eyes. He looked back at the rushing two, the frozen Luigi, then suddenly scooped up his brother and leapt into his air ship with him. Quickly the two took off, Wario and Mario continuing to give chase. Waluigi rose angrily then tried also, even sending thorny vines after it. It was all to no avail. Ludwig escaped with Junior safely aboard.

A star appeared next to Luigi who looked ashamedly at the ground, not sure whether he was ashamed of himself or his relatives. He glanced at the star, saw the other three angrily storming towards it. He sighed deeply then grabbed on, not waiting for them. He hoped the star would leave them behind so he could have time to hide and be alone, but it scooped the others up too.


	50. Cut Scene 4: Peach's Motherly Advice

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Ludwig's Galaxy**

(A/N: I overcame my slight OCD to bring you this chapter and maybe another one or two despite no review as of yet to the last chapters I submitted. Yes, it's sad, I know, but without a review my mind tells me to not put in anything new. I fought it. Once more, once you get an idea you have to write it down.)**  
**

_Peach and Ludwig's Intermission_

Ludwig returned to his father's stronghold. He hadn't once left his little brother's bedside. Junior looked so helpless, so, so... well he was his little brother! Why did this happen! It wasn't Junior's plan that killed Luigi and Waluigi! Junior had nothing to do with it! This was his plan, his fault! His father was right. Why was someone as seemingly clueless and seemingly stupid as Bowser always so right with his philosophical insights into everything? The saying 'mother knows best' crossed his mind, the mother being replaced by father.

The airship came in for a landing. Ludwig picked up his little brother gently and hurried off of it. He was greeted by Kamek who said, "Master Ludwig, your siblings and your father have been worried about how long you were taking." He then saw Junior. "Oh dear. This won't go over well," he worriedly said. Hurriedly he said, "Quickly, follow me!" Ludwig did so. Kamek spotted Kammy coming then called, "Kamela, alert Bowser that Ludwig is back home with Junior!"

Kammy gasped at the sight then replied, "Of course!" Swiftly she hurried off. Ludwig followed Kamek towards Junior's room. Just as they rounded the last corner Peach appeared. Kamek flew around. Ludwig pulled to a halt.

Looking up Peach paled then cried, "Junior! Ludwig, what happened!"

Ludwig fearfully looked at her and answered, "Luigi and Waluigi are alive. Mario and Wario veren't happy they were gone in the first place. Waluigi vasn't happy he had been killed. Luigi played the pacifist thankfully. Junior only had the other three attacking him."

"Quickly, let's get him into bed," Peach said ushering him along.

Junior soon lay in the bed weakly. Ludwig was looking helplessly down at him. Peach watched soberly. After a moment she said, "I never thought he would listen to my plea. Not where Luigi was concerned. When it all comes down to it I have no doubts he would choose to save Luigi's life over mine. But I had hoped so much..." After a moment she faced Ludwig asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ludwig tried to ignore her, but couldn't. He kept glancing at her like a scared kid. Finally he gave in asking, "Why does fazher always have to be right? He's not even clever."

"Your father is brighter than you think," Peach replied, "but I have to admit I wonder sometimes too." There was silence, then Peach continued, "Ludwig, your father has been around a long time. He's dealt with Mario longer than anyone. He knows his enemy."

"I don't like it," Ludwig replied.

"Because you can't predict things like he can? You'll learn Ludwig," Peach reassured. She looked back at Junior and said, "You were a brave boy to jump into the middle of Mario and his relatives. You saved your brother's life."

"I wish I could have stopped him earlier," Ludwig replied.

"You see how Mario and Wario must have felt?" she asked.

He said nothing at first, but soon replied, "Yes mama Peach."

She smiled gently and giggled. "That's the first time I've heard that name from your mouth. I've heard it from the others at least once."

"Don't expect it often," Ludwig replied.

She looked back at Junior then reassuringly said to Ludwig. "I promise you he'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about Ludwig. Now its your turn to promise me something." He looked inquiringly at her feeling obligated to hear her out. "Promise me you'll be very careful. If things get too difficult run. You're the main cause of this, not Junior. You're the one they'll turn on more so than any of the others. You said Luigi played the part of a pacifist. If the time comes that you have to beg..."

He cut her off sharply, saying, "Bowser's children will die before they beg!"

Ignoring him she continued, "Then simply go to Luigi, get behind him or at his feet, and hope he feels the want to help you. Hope he doesn't give into his darker side. Mario won't hurt his brother. You'll only have to worry about Wario and Waluigi. Luigi will probably attack Waluigi. You're faster than Wario. Promise me Ludwig! I won't have my children killed!"

"Ve are not your children charges until fazher has died!" Ludwig retorted.

"Promise me Ludwig!" Peach sharply barked. Ludwig pulled back in surprise.

After a moment he replied, "Yes princess."

She sighed in relief saying, "Good." She heard Bowser's hurrying footsteps and the other kids' cries of worry long before they reached the room. Quickly she went to Ludwig and hugged him. He tensed up then surrendered. She kissed Junior's head then turned to face the others when they entered.

Bowser burst in yelling, "Where's my son!"

"Which one?" Peach asked.

"Both, but namely the hurt one!" Bowser replied.

"Right here dad," Ludwig said pointing to Junior as if it were obvious. Bowser, though, caught the defeated tone. He looked passed Peach at the two. He moved forward to the bed and placed a paw, or hand, on Junior's forehead.

After a moment he said to Ludwig, "You saved him?"

"Yes fazher, what else could I do?" Ludwig asked.

Bowser looked at Ludwig then suddenly reached out and ruffled his hair. With only one more glance back at the unconscious child he turned then left silently. Peach was hugging the Koopalings assuring them things would be fine. Ludwig silently left without a goodbye to any of them. The relatives would pay for this. If not from him, from his father. Unknown to Ludwig, Bowser was watching him very closely. Bowser debated whether to follow or not but soon decided against it.


	51. Ludwig's Galaxy Final Battle Planet 6

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Ludwig's Galaxy**

_Ludwig's Planet: To The Darkest Depths Of The Underwhere_

After landing, before any of them could even move, Waluigi suddenly turned on Luigi seizing his overalls and yelling, "You! You were practically useless in that fight except one hit on the weird thing you called Shadow Mario and knocking Junior from his safe perch _once_! Why didn't you attack? We could have gotten rid of that brat for good! We could have had revenge! Oh how I hope that Mr. L can take over you again when we see Ludwig! Mario and Wario would be standing still! Together we could take Ludwig out!"

"Back off! I don't need a Waluigi Dimentio trying to bring him out again!" Luigi suddenly snapped shoving Waluigi away. Waluigi looked shocked. Wario and Mario were staring at him like he were an alien. Luigi then turned and silently walked away.

Mario, nervous and worried now for his brother, looked at the other two coldly then quickly ran after Luigi. "Luigi! Hold on!" Luigi looked back and paused. "What's a going on with you?"

"I'm fine. Or will be after we beat Bowser. Right now I'm a busy dealing with being in your shadow, Wario showing me up, and being insulted surpassed and beaten up by Waluigi! Plus now there's Mr. L, a recent death, _and_ a tear in my very soul between to kill or not to kill for revenge!" Luigi shouted sounding progressively more stressed and desperate. "Mario, this is too much!" he finished.

Mario was worried now, but after a moments silence in which Luigi was battling with his emotions trying to keep from either crying or attacking, he wasn't sure which one he felt more like doing, Mario finally put a hand on his brother's shoulder saying, "Look at how far we've a come, _you've_ come. You're doing fine Luigi. You're strong enough to make it through this. It's a almost over, then we can get back to normal. No more truces with our cousins for a while more."

Luigi looked hopefully up at Mario then replied, "Yeah, you're right. We're almost done this."

"Good. You're seeing things my way now," Mario replied with a smile as he headed back to the others.

"Hey bro," Luigi said stopping Mario. Mario turned curiously. Luigi hesitated a moment then continued, "Why can't we just leave Ludwig alone? Let's deal with him like we did with the others. I don't have any grudge against him." Mario's eyes became frozen in a cross between polite and hard.

"We'll see," Mario finally, tightly, replied. With that he turned and walked away even quicker and more angry. Luigi felt his heart sink. Mario and Wario were out for revenge. Waluigi was getting sick of this whole process of trying to spare the lives of their enemies. He wanted them out of the picture completely. He was out for blood. Luigi was fighting between his normal self and Mr. L. No, not fighting, he could control Mr. L now. Mr. L wouldn't control him. He was learning to work together with himself, or trying. Everything he learned he wiped from his mind. Maybe he'd never find a balance between the two. All that was unimportant now. The others were heading for the launch star and Ludwig. Luigi quickly hurried to follow.

They landed on the planet determinedly. Wario cracked his fist. Mario stretched a moment. Waluigi simply rose, scowling ahead at the area where Ludwig would appear. Luigi just looked worriedly all around for a sign of the eldest Koopaling, feeling like warning him back yet knowing he wouldn't. Suddenly, from seemingly nowhere, Ludwig leapt down landing in front of the group.

"Ah ha, there you are!" Wario yelled. "You got our brother's killed with your little plan!"

"Funny, I see zem right there," Ludwig retorted.

"He back talks like Waluigi," Luigi remarked.

Waluigi scowled, "What, so I'm as big a cheater as Larry, as crazy as Iggy, and as smart mouthed as Ludwig! What next!"

"Let's a see, you're as much of a drama queen as Wendy, you're as annoying as Morton, you're as manipulative as Bowser Junior, and you think you're tough just like Roy thinks he is! Oh yeah, and you're as much of a clown as Lemmy! The difference is that Lemmy _means_ to be!" Luigi shot back.

"You want to end this string bean!" Waluigi shot rolling up his sleeve and making a fist.

"In the words of Mr. L, have at you!" Luigi shot. "Wario and Mario can deal with Ludwig!"

"Mr. L's a coming through Luigi," Waluigi snidely warned.

"Enough!" Ludwig yelled breaking the two apart.

"Stay out of it Ludwig! You're a gonna pay for what you almost did to our brothers!" Mario shot.

"You tried to kill a child!" Ludwig retorted. Mario fell silent.

"So?" Wario asked.

"Shut up Wario," Mario barked.

"You're a siding with him like your wimp brother!" Wario demanded.

"Whether he iz or isn't doesn't matter! You almost killed my baby brother! You're going to pay for zis!" Ludwig shouted.

"Not if we make the first move," Mario retorted. With that he charged at Ludwig. Nimbly Ludwig leapt up high into the air and flutter jumped floating over them all!

Waluigi spotted a wind power up then grabbed it. "Waluigi swim!" he cried out as he leapt into the air that was part water and began swimming towards Ludwig. Ludwig shot multiple blasts from his wand, but Waluigi avoided the ones heading for him. He got above Ludwig then ground pounded him back down to the ground. Viciously Ludwig turned on him jumping up on all fours, spiked shell facing up. It stabbed Waluigi viciously making him cry out in pain then run around. Ludwig then stood on his feet.

"Oh no you don't!" Wario yelled as he charged the Koopaling after grabbing his Wario burp power-up. He got right up to the Koopaling and burped sending him flying back over the edge! Wario laughed victoriously as star bits appeared, but that victory was cut short when, as he was grabbing them, Ludwig fluttered back up then landed hard on him stabbing him with his sharp claws. Wario cried out in pain then pulled away.

"You are too easy," Ludwig growled. He leapt into his shell and charged at Wario again, knocking his lives down to four.

Wario cried out in pain as Ludwig headed for Mario. Waluigi rushed up to Wario and helped him up. Bitterly Wario complained, "Why do they always go for me! I always lose my lives first!"

"Because you're big, slow, stupid, and an obvious target," Waluigi replied.

"You want to go back to the Underwhere Waluigi!" Wario yelled.

"Bring it on!" Waluigi retorted.

Wario was about to pounce when Luigi, who had run from Ludwig after Mario managed to dodge and Ludwig came after him, slid to a stop as Ludwig leapt back onto two feet and said, "Hey! We need you two to help!"

"You want to say that again Wedgie!" Wario barked. Luigi cowered away.

Just then Mario jumped on Wario's head knocking him down and replied for Luigi, "Yeah! Let's a deal with Ludwig first! Kill each other after!" Wario and Waluigi began to grumble. That was cut short when Ludwig shot blasts at them all. Waluigi and Wario cried out in alarm and seized onto each other. They closed their eyes, looking away expecting the pain of the blasts to hit them, when suddenly Mario jumped in front of Waluigi, Luigi in front of Wario, and the two took the hits for their cousins. Wario and Waluigi looked at them in shock.

Mario took the opportunity after he recovered and Ludwig was preparing to deliver another blow, to run at the Koopaling and get behind him. As he had once done to his father, Mario began to swing Ludwig by the tail. As he spun he said, "Consider this an honor. I've a only ever done this to your father so far!" With that he threw the Koopaling into a bob-omb Wario threw towards them. Another life lost for Ludwig.

"Argh, that's it! I'm getting bored of zis!" Ludwig shouted as he stood up again in pain. With that he circled his wand in the air, and to the horror of the four, boos and ghosts began to rise from nowhere to attack them! "Take zat fools!"

Needless to say Luigi was terrified. He instantly ran from them, but soon he realized none were around Ludwig. After a quick debate he decided that attacking the Koopaling once was better than dealing with the things chasing him now. Suddenly he doubled back surprising Ludwig. Before Ludwig could react Luigi had grabbed a lightning power up and struck him with a lightning fist sending him flying!

Three lives down, yet Ludwig was still going strong! Fearful now, Luigi pulled back towards his relatives. "This ones getting to be a pain to destroy," Waluigi sourly said to the others.

"I'll get him," Wario declared. With that he grabbed Waluigi like a javelin again, making Waluigi cry out in terror. Wario then threw him right at Ludwig. He struck hard merely stunning the Koopaling, but now Waluigi was right there. Seeing this Waluigi leapt up laughing and stomped Ludwig into the ground then struck him with a tennis racket! Now Ludwig was showing signs of nervousness at two health if their guess of six shots was correct. Luigi didn't like the fact that Ludwig kept glancing ponderously over at him.

Peach's words kept playing through Ludwig's mind. He'd die before he begged, but her insinuation, at least how he interpreted it, that Luigi would make a good shield, stuck with him. Ludwig scowled over at the others now then took a deep breath. He ran towards them then suddenly breathed fire scorching Waluigi, Luigi, and Mario. Wario had dove, rather rolled, out of the way not wanting to lose his four health advantage. Now the others were equal to him in health though. However, even that couldn't change what was going to happen. The clever Ludwig leapt into his shell while Wario was laughing and the other three were running around howling in pain, butts on fire, and charged at them in the shell. None of them stood a chance. Before they could so much as blink they had lost their advantage, now only at three lives.

Shocked the group looked at Ludwig who suddenly jumped far up into the sky concealing himself in the dark clouds. They looked desperately for him, but suddenly they saw the wand blasts coming down and following them like heat seeking bullet-bills! The four cried out in alarm and scattered, but the blasts followed them. The first one to be struck was Mario. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain, now at two lives. Ludwig suddenly dropped from the sky stomping on Wario just as the blast following Waluigi hit him! Luigi managed to avoid it until it stopped. 'Just as well,' Ludwig thought, the human shield idea coming back again.

The four staggered back to each other regrouping. "This guys tough!" Wario exclaimed.

"He's Bowser's oldest son. He's had more time to learn and master his father's tricks than the others have," Mario replied.

"Why on Earth isn't he Bowser's heir?" Waluigi questioned.

"Well with us the older ones are favored, Bowser decided to change it up by favoring the youngest," Luigi said only half joking.

"Luigi watch out!" Mario suddenly called on realizing Ludwig had summoned more of his minions to him. Luigi turned and gasped unable to move fast enough to dodge. That problem was solved, though, when Mario took the attack of the assaulting boo for his brother!

"Mario!" Luigi cried out.

Mario staggered up then grimaced. He faced Wario saying, "See, now I'm losing health fastest."

"You're an idiot," Wario replied as he dodged an attack then delivered a Wario waft dazing Ludwig and destroying the boo. But from behind another attacked him dropping him to one!

Luigi turned towards Ludwig frowning. Waluigi summoned his piranha plants and sent them on the march towards Ludwig. Minions versus minions, and this time both sides won. Where the boos had lowered Mario and Wario's health, the piranha plants were able to lower Ludwig's health to one as well! Now Luigi and Waluigi were the only ones with two lives. Ludwig took care of that problem when suddenly he pulled a remote control from his shell and pressed a button. Cannons with giant bullet bill's popped up, one right by Waluigi and Luigi! They couldn't even process what had happened before the cannon shot out a strange seemingly improved version of a giant bullet bill. It grabbed them both then shot into the sky like a rocket!

"Waluigi, Luigi!" Mario and Wario cried out at the same time. Suddenly it plummeted back down, Waluigi and Luigi screaming in terror, then slammed the two to the ground! They were now left at one like everyone else. It was at this point that the group of four and the Koopaling pulled apart to catch their breath.

"How are we a gonna beat him without one of us ending up, well, _dead_!" Wario demanded.

"There's got to be an easier way than what we've been doing," Waluigi pondered. "He's fast, he's tough, he's strong, he's cruel, and he's Bowser's son."

"Let's a all rush him at once," Mario suggested in a headstrong way.

Luigi hardly paid attention. He was watching Ludwig sadly. He saw Ludwig glance at him, fear in the Koopalings eyes. Luigi glanced at the others from the corner of his eye then sighed deeply. He couldn't let them get hurt. He closed his eyes focusing, concentrating. Suddenly he opened his eyes, eyes that were no longer quite his. He suddenly charged towards the Koopaling leaving the others stunned, and the Koopaling on guard.

"Luigi, don't!" Mario cried out fearfully. Luigi ignored. Ludwig watched him and for some reason felt threatened. Those eyes. They weren't Luigi's. A story Bowser had told them came back to him. An evil brainwashed Luigi whom they didn't recognize as Luigi at first. Mr. L, that was the name. It was then that Ludwig saw the clothes change, saw Mario looking terrified for Luigi, Wario looking afraid, Waluigi grinning excitedly, and became suddenly terrified. He cried out in horror about to go into his shell or jump, but before he could Mr. L had tackled him violently to the ground and was striking him!

When Ludwig stopped resisting for the shock of it all, Mr. L said, "L-ater." Mr. L reached up to the sky and Ludwig watched in terror as a thunderhead began forming. He cried out in fear, or began to, but it was cut short when the blast struck him! The Koopaling fell motionless. Slowly Mr. L rose from the figure.

Wario looked to Mario and suddenly said, "Mario, I've figured something out."

Mario cringed then replied, "Please, don't a say anything stupid."

Bluntly Wario said, "Mr. L brings out the worst in Waluigi."

Mario looked suspiciously at Wario then asked, "What do you mean?"

"Look at him. He looks like he's loving this. Waluigi isn't being his normal self-pitying, moping self. He's, I don't know, being a true villain. Bowser like. He's not even brainwashed. He's evil, yeah, but there's something off about this evil," Wario uncertainly explained. Mario looked at Waluigi who grinned maliciously at the fallen Koopaling and the now turning Mr. L. Uncertainty flooded his eyes.

"You're a right," Mario said.

Mr. L faced the three, then Luigi took hold of himself. He walked towards them saying, "He's a still alive. Let's a go."

"Alive! No way!" Waluigi shot.

"Yeah!" Wario agreed nodding vigorously.

"He's out, leave him alone!" Luigi shot, pausing only a little bit in front of the Koopaling. "Mario, tell them!" Mario said nothing, only looked ashamedly away.

Mario looked back up as Wario nodded at Waluigi and the two headed towards Ludwig. Mario followed slower. Luigi couldn't believe this. He swallowed, looked back, then reluctantly stepped out of the way. Suddenly Ludwig seemed to come back to his senses making Luigi cry out in terror and trip landing on his butt and scampering away. "Luigi!" Mario cried out as he ran forward. Wario and Waluigi were close behind. Ludwig leapt up then looked desperately around for a way out. He saw none.

Ludwig looked at Luigi. Once more Peach's words came to his mind. Wryly he thought, 'A mother's advice. Mother knows best.' He erased any type of hostility from his expression, forcing terror to show. He then ran towards Luigi then dragged him up. He never held him, just stayed behind him. Luigi caught onto the mindset instantly. He was a shield, a way out without reducing the boy to begging. He faced his charging relatives defiantly. Mario slid to a stop in shock.

"Luigi, what are you a doing? Get out of the way!" he called.

"Uh uh, no way," Luigi replied shaking his head.

"You're protecting the little creep!" Wario demanded. "His plan killed you! Let us through!"

"No! He didn't kill us! We got rid of each other!" Luigi replied.

"Thanks to his plan!" Waluigi shot.

"Bowser deserves it more!" Luigi retorted in a fearful yet resolved way. He was resigned not to move from in front of the eldest Koopaling.

"Get out of the way green bean!" Waluigi ordered.

"Make me," Luigi retorted. Instantly he bit his tongue.

Waluigi's eyes began to glow purple. Menacingly he replied, "Fine by me."

Mario looked confused. He didn't want to battle his brother, even to get to the one who's fault it was Luigi was almost taken from him. He stepped nervously back, then forward, then back again and finally surrendered. Let what happened happen. Wario's nostrils were flaring angrily. He was snorting like a bull. Luigi swallowed. Waluigi, though, was first to act. He charged at Luigi like a spider making Luigi cry out in alarm then meet the attack.

Ludwig, meanwhile, was steadily getting weaker. This extra health potion he had made was wearing off. He felt dizzy. He knew he couldn't defend himself against Wario and Waluigi if they got through. Luigi shoved Waluigi back refusing to be pushed to the ground. Waluigi grappled back. Wario, meanwhile bounded towards the Koopaling, but as he neared, Luigi swung Waluigi around then let him fly right into Wario knocking the two down! Luigi rushed to get between Ludwig and them. He saw Ludwig's weak state. It wasn't that he particularly _cared_ about the Koopaling, it was just, well he was Luigi. It was his nature, and look where it got him. He was now fighting a battle he never thought he would. Wario and Waluigi versus him. He definitely never expected to still be standing after ten seconds.

Ludwig saw this attempt at protection then weakly crawled towards the waiting airship. Every movement was hurting him. He didn't know if he could make it. However, all of a sudden, an even bigger airship flew onto the scene. The fighting completely stopped. All four relatives now watched in awe as the sanctuary approached. Ludwig looked hopefully up at it, then his injuries got the best of him. He collapsed, this time for real. Wario and Waluigi jumped up from on top of Luigi who they'd finally downed yet had still been fighting, Luigi not letting them get up until that distraction. They ran towards Ludwig, but from above Bowser jumped from the airship landing in front of them. Viciously he roared one of the most intimidating roars they'd heard. Waluigi cried out in horror and leapt into Wario's arms. Wario himself couldn't stop his knees from knocking and his body from shaking.

Bowser surveyed the sorry scene. Luigi on the ground mouth dropped. Waluigi and Wario cowering right in front of him, Wario slowly backing away, and Mario staring wide eyed and mouth open. Bowser then turned his back on them all with a chuckle, sure they wouldn't try anything. He looked down at his badly injured son then growled. He turned on them and roared blowing fire. Waluigi and Wario screamed then ran away trying to avoid it. Mario hit the floor. Luigi covered his face with his arm. When Luigi looked back at the airship he saw the frightened faces of Ludwig's siblings looking down. He saw, in a cage, Peach looking terrified, yet the terror wasn't only for them. Luigi saw her glancing from them to Ludwig and back, then focus on the one that had been defeated.

Mario noticed this too. Needless to say he wasn't happy about it, but he was more determined to save her then upset she was showing such worry towards Luigi's would be murderer. Mario ran towards the airship. Bowser saw the attempt. He suddenly dug his claws into the ground and pulled out a boulder! This he tossed at Luigi. "Mario!" Peach screamed pointing. Mario turned in time to see the boulder coming down on his brother!

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed as he instantly changed his course and pounced on Luigi rolling them both out of the way. During this delay Bowser picked his son effortlessly up in his arms then jumped aboard the airship. The koopa troops on Ludwig's were prepared to follow. Bowser's ship took off into the distance.


	52. Bowser's Galaxy Planet 1

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Bowser's Galaxy**

_Lava Lake Star 1: Half Way There_

Unable to do anything more three of the four bitterly headed for the grand star. Luigi looked sadly after them getting a feeling he'd made one new enemy and two old ones hate him more. He glanced at his brother who shoved him down then walked towards the grand star. Quickly Luigi rose and followed saying, "Mario, wait!"

Mario paused, hesitated trying to decide whether to walk on or turn, then finally turned tiredly. "What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong bro," Luigi meekly apologized. "It's just I didn't want..."

Mario cut him off by holding up a hand. In a kinder tone he said, "I understand Luigi. It's a your nature. I think, when this is over, I'll a probably thank you. The last thing I need is a grieving father as an arch nemesis."

"Are you sure you forgive me?" Luigi asked.

"Whatever," Mario replied in a way that implied probably, but sounded like he didn't care anymore. Luigi's hopeful smile fell, but he then smirked in a sad yet relieved way.

Wario looked at a sulking Waluigi. After a moment he said, "You seem different when Mr. L shows up."

"Do I, I never would have guessed," Waluigi sarcastically replied.

"I mean it Walu," Wario seriously said.

Waluigi looked at him silently a moment then asked, "How so?"

"You seem more, I don't know, evil," Wario said.

"We're supposed to be," Waluigi defended.

"I mean really evil, like worse than Bowser evil," Wario replied.

"Now you're exaggerating!" Waluigi whined.

"You get the picture! It's a different kind than what we usually are!" Wario shouted furiously.

Waluigi fell silent. After a moment he replied in a condescending apology, "Sorry. I know. I just... Seeing Luigi like that brings out a side of me that I don't usually bring out. He challenges me for my title. I don't like challenges. I fight back."

"Don't I know it," Wario grimaced remembering certain times he tried to forget. Times when he got a little too rough or cruel towards his brother. Waluigi chuckled. Mario and Luigi joined them then the group headed back to the Comet Observatory.

When the four landed they saw that Rosalina was up and wandering around again. The lumas were swarming her once in a while, glad she was okay. Luigi watched relieved, Mario satisfied. Wario looked bored and was picking his nose. Waluigi watched icily. As she came within hearing range he called, "Shouldn't you still be in bed!"

She was startled at first, but on seeing the four she smiled. She replied, "I recover quickly. I have the ability to heal myself."

"Just like you had the ability to protect the observatory from Bowser?" Waluigi asked.

Pointedly Rosalina ignored him, the two once more regressing back into Rosalina being unable to stand him and Waluigi seeing her as little more than someone to flirt with and annoy, purposely trying to get her to hate him like everyone else. Seeing this, Waluigi began to mimic her actions and voice. Rosalina shot a look at him showing she knew what he was doing, but then continued to ignore him. Rosalina smiled at Mario and Luigi saying, "A new galaxy has opened up." She became serious and continued, "I think it may be Bowser's. We're almost to your special one and my lumas. Prepare yourselves."

"We're prepared enough," Waluigi said.

"Just like you were prepared for Luigi on the mountain? Just like you were prepared to face Mr. L?" Rosalina icily said shooting him a dagger glare.

"Exactly," Waluigi replied purposely looking naive and clueless as if he seriously thought she was asking.

Rosalina scoffed then turned on her heel. Mario, Luigi, and Wario were looking at Waluigi as if he were an idiot. Waluigi caught the gazes and looked from his cousins to his brother then back. "What was that?" Luigi asked.

"It's a mind game she likes to play," Waluigi retorted. "You've known her longer, I'd a think you'd have known it."

"Trust us, you're a the only one she's plays it with," Mario replied.

"Besides, you seem to enjoy it too," Wario grumbled.

"Let's a go!" Waluigi demanded as he turned towards the launch star very annoyed.

They saw the new galaxy. Luigi nervously remarked, "It looks really hot bro."

"It's lava," Waluigi interrupted.

"Who asked you?" Luigi grumbled.

"What was that Mr. ?" Waluigi taunted in a clear reference to the alter-ego.

Luigi blushed then mumbled, "That was a low blow cuz."

"I live off them," Waluigi sneered.

"Back off Waluigi," Mario warned.

"Hey, keep your threats to yourself Jumpman," Wario growled. With that he pressed the first planet.

They landed on a shore of brimstone beside a large lava lake. Luigi nervously looked at Mario saying, "Bro, don't those lava monsters live in places like this?"

"Lava monsters?" Wario asked suddenly afraid.

Mario grimaced then replied, "Oh yeah."

"What next?" Waluigi asked with a heavy dramatic sigh. He cried out in alarm and jumped as one popped out from the lava lake with a roar! He instantly dove behind the other three. Luigi backed away in horror tripping over him then scampering. Wario was frozen in shock. Mario was staring mouth open as he slowly backed away. It crashed down right in front of them only to reveal another moving platform like the one they had encountered in Iggy's Galaxy. The four looked uncertainly at each other then climbed onto it.

"Remember to keep up," Mario warned. With that it began to move away. The four rushed to keep up. Lava monsters jumped from the lake collapsing towards them, forcing them to pick the right path or make a quick jump over to safety. The path divided four ways. Two or them the lava monsters showed up on. This forced Wario to jump onto Luigi's path and Waluigi to make a quick cut over to Mario's. Soon the platform joined up again and they merely dodged. Finally they reached an island on the lava lake. Gladly they took the power star.

_Lava Lake Star 2: Monster Alley_

They soon landed once more on the planet, this time on the island from which they'd gotten the first power star. They looked ahead, and each ones mouth dropped in horror. Waluigi's moustache drooped, Wario said, "Oh my." Luigi was quivering like a coward. Mario just couldn't tear his eyes from the sight. This half of the lake was teaming over with the lava creatures. It looked impossible to do. Certainly, at least, for Mario and Wario. They could never move fast enough. They looked at Waluigi and Luigi.

After a moment Mario said, "Luigi, you're our only chance."

"What! This place is practically made for Waluigi," Wario added.

Luigi swallowed quaking even more. Waluigi looked at the two in a way that seemed to say, 'you're kidding me, right?'

Luigi then heard the voice in his mind again. "You're too much of a coward. You'll never make it. I, on the other hand, will."

At the same time Waluigi was saying, "Luigi's a useless here. Look at him."

In response to the voice in his head Luigi said right then, "You're right..."

Waluigi looked at him startled. Mario quickly said, "Wha? Since when do you admit Waluigi's _right_!"

"Since he realized I'm a the best and smartest one here," Waluigi boasted.

"No..." Luigi said. Waluigi scowled at him. Wario raised an eyebrow. Luigi continued, "You're not right. _He_ is. I can do this without you."

"Wa! Impossible! Waluigi is the best!" Waluigi retorted.

Luigi ignored this then closed his eyes. His clothing changed right in front of the others. Mario was worried sick now. Wario was growing nervous. Waluigi wasn't liking this at all. He had never felt more like throwing Luigi into the lava than he did now. Mr. L was summoned out by Luigi. They saw the smug little smirk. His eyes opened reflecting coldness. Boldly he shoved Waluigi to the ground saying, "Get out of my way. I've got this."

Without even waiting for a reply from any of them, Mr. L jumped right onto the fist collapsing rock pillar. Like lighting he shot through it dodging the monster's like nothing. "Luigi!" Mario cried out.

"Oh no you don't!" Waluigi shot. Without even thinking it through he instantly jumped after Mr. L using a different path. 'Nobody completes something that's a practically designed for me before me. _Especially_ not Luigi,' he thought viciously. He was quickly gaining. After all, this _was_ designed for him. The two younger were flying through the level avoiding all the attacking monsters just barely. There was the star.

Mr. L grinned victoriously. It was then, though, that he sensed Waluigi close behind him. His grin fell to a scowl as he looked back, then a cordial smile. "Waluigi, you're persistent," Mr. L called.

"I'm not second to _you_!" Waluigi retorted. As he jumped right onto the same area Mr. L was on.

Mr. L felt an urge to shove him, but he looked down at the lava. He remembered all too well the battle they'd fought. He didn't need to go back there again. He would have to do this himself. He sped up and began to take daring shortcuts Waluigi couldn't believe, never even thought of taking. He wasn't stupid. Luigi would have never done this. Looking the shortcuts over Waluigi grimaced then decided that even thought he could make it he didn't need to die today. Let Mr. L think he'd won. Mr. L reached the star first, Waluigi mere seconds later. Waluigi scowled at Mr. L's taunting expression. Mr. L grabbed the star along with Waluigi. They flew it back to Mario and Wario. On the way to the Observatory Luigi summoned himself out again. He smirked at Waluigi victoriously. Waluigi growled. Luigi's smirk fell to nervousness.

_Lava Lake Star 3: Treasure Platform_

Landing at the observatory they were immediately greeted by Polari who said, "Welcome back Wickario bros, or maybe Maricked?"

"Wickario?" Waluigi asked in disbelief.

"Maricked?" Luigi questioned confused.

The four looked at each other. "Well, I suppose it's a the best we've come up with so far," Mario said.

"Which one?" Wario challenged.

"I liked Maricked," Mario replied.

"Oh yeah, well I liked Wickario," Wario retorted.

"Maricked!" Mario barked.

"Wickario!" Wario shouted.

"Shut up!" Waluigi shouted.

"We're a not going by either," Luigi pouted.

"Can you come up with something better?" Mario asked.

"No, but maybe we'll find something better," Luigi defended as he blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"Hmm, so close," Polari lamented.

"Whatever, where to now?" Wario demanded.

"Well there's still a star left on Lava Lake," Polari answered.

"Fine, let's a get it," Waluigi declared. He turned around heading quickly for the launch star. The other three followed.

They landed on the planet again, only this time they ended up on the ledge from which Luigi as Mr. L and Waluigi had collected a power star. They looked around then up a trail towards what looked like a plateau. "What's a up there you suppose?" Wario asked.

"A power star," Mario replied.

"I know that stupid! I was being sarcastic!" Wario shot.

"Hah, you had no clue!" Mario shot. Waluigi and Luigi looked at each other in a way that seemed to say 'oh brother.' They then began forward without the two.

Upon noticing this Mario and Wario called at the same timed, "Hey, wait for me!"

The group wandered along the lava platform careful to avoid falling off the ledges as they went steadily higher. They reached another narrow ledge and looked nervously down towards the lava as they hugged the wall, Mario, Wario, Waluigi, then Luigi. After a moment Wario asked, "So, what do you think the chances of surviving a fall into that lava lake are?"

The other three looked at him. After a moment Mario replied, "Good luck getting out of it and onto safe land before all your health is gone." Wario cringed.

"It's Bowser I'm a worried about," Luigi nervously said as he looked up.

"Why?" Waluigi asked as if Bowser were just a bug.

Luigi frowned at him then replied, "Because we injured one of his sons, severely hurt his youngest, and nearly killed his oldest. I'll a be surprised if he makes it. Plus we got back Rosalina, are almost about to get Peach and star ship Mario, and dash all his plans for his own universe to pieces." He finally stopped only to realize the other three were looking at him in horror.

It was that pause, though, that gave the ledge all the time in the world to begin crumbling. They heard it too late. In horror they looked down saying, "Huh?" All of a sudden it crumbled beneath them! "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" they screamed as they fell towards the lava!

Just then their fall was cut short, their cries cut off, as they slammed down onto hard rock. Now they groaned in pain and looked at each other. It was then that they heard a continuing scream, however, and their eyes widened as they saw one part of this random ledge had no solid rock. "Wario!" they realized as the three remaining all cried out his name. They lunged to the whole, Waluigi and Luigi on the left, to look down as Wario still falling.

"Bro!" Waluigi cried out.

Wario hit the lava and cried out in pain as he jumped up. He saw solid ground and could only hope and pray he made if before all his health was gone. Desperately he hopped over the lava's surface towards it, then, at one life, he barely managed to grab an edge and clamber back on! Wario sighed in relief collapsing back, hand on his forehead, but when he opened his eyes he saw a bouncing flame coming down at him! "Ah! Help!" he cried out knowing it would be the end of him. Suddenly, though, a splash of wind that acted like water came by extinguishing it. Wario was able to move out of the way then kick it. He sighed in relief. He looked up the mountain to see the others waiting for him, Waluigi having just sent the wind gust. Wario hurried up.

Finally reaching them Luigi said to him, "Whew, good to see you in one piece cuz." Without a thought he handed over some healing coins. Wario gratefully took them. Luigi looked at Waluigi then added, "I'm a confused. Why does your wind look like water when you summon it, and act like water when you use it?"

Waluigi shrugged answering, "Search me. It might be wind and water combined."

"Where are all the one-up mushrooms?" Mario asked annoyed.

"Waluigi and I have already used up one each," Luigi replied.

"I used two," Waluigi corrected. Mario shrugged.

"Whatever, let's a get out of here," Wario grumbled. The four then continued on their way.

Soon they reached a flat area surrounded on all sides by rocks. Rather, they stumbled onto it. Mario, in the lead, had cut through bush. Before he had looked around he'd taken a step. The next thing he knew he was falling, the others calling his name in alarm. Mario landed hard. Rubbing his backside he rose up saying, "Mama mia."

"Mario, hold on bro!" he heard Luigi call. Mario looked up to see the other three coming down.

"Wait for us stupid!" Wario ordered. Mario did so.

The four joined up then looked around the area. "Wa? We can't go any farther! What are we a supposed to do?" Waluigi demanded.

The others looked around. Mario's eyes lit up after a moment and he replied, "Look, there's a the tops we can use to dig through the ground."

"Huh? Bwahaha, maybe there's buried treasure!" Wario exclaimed excitedly. Quickly he ran to one and grabbed it. Before the others could move he had burrowed through the ground. They rushed to catch up, but just then Wario flew out of the hole with the power star. The other three slid to a stop, mouths agape in shock. "Bwahaha, I'm a the winner! I rule over you all!" Wario said gloatingly. With that the others dove for the power star and it took off.


	53. Bowser's Galaxy Planet 2

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Bowser's Galaxy**

_Geyser Plains Star 1: Geyser Jumping_

Rosalina saw them land. Her eyes widened in shock, wonder and amusement. Mario had his arm wrapped around Wario's neck. Luigi and Waluigi were holding him down on his backside, both ready to deliver a vicious blow. "Boys!" she cried. They all froze and looked at her surprised. After the stunned moment Wario began to struggle. He managed to throw Waluigi and Luigi viciously away and stand with Mario on his back only to flip the red capped plumber onto the ground. Wario chuckled coldly dusting his hands together. "What did he do?" Rosalina questioned.

Bitterly Waluigi pulled himself from the indent he'd made in a wall then replied, "He got, to put it mildly, self-absorbed."

"He kept saying he was the best ever and how great he was and how awesome and cool and good looking and on and on," Luigi complained.

"We couldn't shut him up. Then he insulted me so I attacked. Waluigi and Luigi were all too happy to help," Mario finished.

"Well its true!" Wario barked.

"Shut up Wario!" all three other men ordered.

"Humph, fine! I can't a wait to get back to Diamond City where I'm appreciated," he grumbled.

"By who!" Waluigi shot.

"My friends!" Wario retorted.

"You don't have any friends!" Waluigi yelled.

"Little brother, I think you hit your head. Would you like a list of the friends I have and you've failed to get!" Wario shouted.

"You're a loser!" Waluigi shot.

"Not as much as you!" Wario yelled.

"Ah sibling love, isn't it wonderful?" Toad said suddenly and sarcastically. The two stopped fighting long enough to look around and see everyone staring at them. Mario and Luigi were shaking their heads.

The two looked at each other then scowled at the crowd. "What are you a looking at!" they both yelled furiously. "Get a lost or we're a going to have something to say about it!" The crowd dispersed at that threat, except for Mario and Luigi.

Turning to Rosalina Mario said, "Peach told you their relationship was like ours?"

"A less obvious one hidden behind tough exteriors," Rosalina said with a nod. Mario and Luigi looked dubiously at their cousins who weren't speaking to each other and in fact had turned their backs on one another.

Luigi felt a sudden feeling in him. A Mr. L type one. He grinned coldly then yelled, "Look out! It's a death!" Waluigi cried out in terror and leapt a mile high. Wario whirled viciously, worry for his brother in his eyes. Waluigi came down on his butt in front of Wario. The two looked desperately around for any sign of a shadow.

"Luigi," Mario scolded.

"What, I fixed them," Luigi defended. Sure enough Mario saw Wario drag Waluigi from the ground and place himself between him and a suddenly appearing Polari who looked completely confused at the reaction. Both Waluigi and Wario visibly relaxed on realizing who it was. They then turned on Mario and Luigi with fire in their eyes. Mario was looking accusingly at Luigi. Under all gazes Luigi's scheming grin fell to fear. Rosalina shook her head and smiled at the family. She found their relationship with one another extremely amusing. It was obvious that after that scare Wario wasn't about to let Waluigi out of his sight. He glued his eyes accusingly onto his little brother. Waluigi growled trying to warn him off, but Wario only snorted back. Waluigi backed down mumbling.

"I think now would be a good time for you to continue on your quest," Rosalina prompted.

"Yeah, good idea," Mario said. He seized Luigi's arm firmly then dragged him behind.

Luigi complained, "What did I do? Come on bro let go. You're a hurting my arm. I don't want to go now. Waluigi and Wario want to kill me."

"Shut up green bean!" Waluigi shouted after him. He rolled his eyes then saw Rosalina. He grinned devilishly. She turned up her nose, but she let a smile come to her lips. He saw it. He chuckled coldly beginning to have fun with her mind games. He then set off. Wario grabbed his arm and yanked him behind him. Waluigi scowled at Wario but stayed in his place.

They landed on the new planet and looked around. It was flat and big. Too flat and big. There were chunks of brimstone and lava rock everywhere. They even saw some small craters. Not big enough to fall through to a black hole, but big enough. They saw a star bunny hopping in one place. Waluigi and Luigi cried out in terror and clung to each other remembering all too well their bunny experience on the mountain. "Star bunnies, ooh I hate star bunnies," Waluigi hissed venomously.

"They're cute," Luigi said meekly.

"You catch them then!" Waluigi shot pulling away from Luigi after noticing their position.

"Wha! No way!" Luigi retorted.

"You don't even know if it wants us to catch it," Wario interrupted.

"They always want you to catch them," Waluigi growled.

"Not true," Mario replied. "One asked me to save it's home." Waluigi and Luigi looked at him uncertainly. Soon though, they surrendered to Mario's will and reluctantly followed their brothers to the bunny.

"Hey you!" the creature called as it saw them coming.

"Here it comes," Luigi groaned.

The bunny continued, "Do you want..."

"Oh no," Waluigi groaned. "Hide and seek or tag?"

"to..." it went on. Waluigi and Luigi cowered back away from it. It looked them over. Waluigi and Luigi were biting their nails. Wario was picking his nose. Mario was waiting patiently. It then finished, "gather silver stars to get a power star?"

"Wha!" Waluigi and Luigi cried out, jaws dropping, eyes wide.

"Okay!" Mario agreed leaping up and pumping his fist in the air.

"Where are they?" Wario asked.

"Well, you have to geyser hop!" the bunny exclaimed. It pointed out the craters then said, "Sometimes the craters spit out lava, sometimes water. You have to ride on the water or else you'll be burned to a crisp. You can tell which is which though, so don't worry. It happens in a pattern. Watch."

They watched closely as a geyser of water spewed out. A geyser of lava came at the same time. Both fell at the same moment. Then from the geyser that had first spewed lava the four saw water come. It continued on in strange patterns that you had to watch carefully. All of them had to be ridden a certain way. Finally they thought they got it. They nodded then divided four different ways. "See, it didn't want to play tag or hide and seek," Wario said as if Waluigi and Luigi were just being paranoid. The two younger looked uneasily at each other then back at the rabbit. It made a slashing motion across its neck. Both Waluigi and Luigi cried out in terror.

"Mario, it wants to kill us!" Luigi exclaimed. "I've a never done anything to them! I swear! Waluigi has, but not me!"

Mario raised a suspicious eyebrow at his brother. He then answered, "Luigi, maybe you should a rest. You too Waluigi."

"But it's true!" Waluigi whined.

"Those rabbits couldn't hurt a flea," Wario said angrily, ticked off that his brother was being such a wimp. Luigi he could understand, but Waluigi? Mario and Wario continued on leaving the two behind. They looked fearfully at each other then back. The rabbit blinked harmlessly at them and batted its eyelashes. Luigi and Waluigi looked at each other again then swallowed. Quickly they hurried off to separate areas of the geyser plains.

Mario rode the geyser's with relative ease only being burned sometimes, but there was always a coin to revive his health. He just didn't like that every time he got burned he had a high chance of falling all the way down and having to do it again. He saw the silver star nearing though. He excitedly watched it nearing. There it was, he could reach it! Just then, though, he made a mistake. He jumped for it, but the geyser he needed never came up. He'd missed the pattern! He cried out in alarm as he fell. He hit the ground with a splat then dragged himself up. He began shouting things in Italian that froze the others making them, in turn, miss their own star objectives. It wasn't the badness of it, the words used were just so unlike Mario. Mario then stalked viciously towards the beginning again.

Wario watched him mounting his geyser's and said aloud to nothing, "Whoa, I never thought he had it in him." With that he started his long geyser jumping path all over again. He, however, found a shortcut the others had as of yet missed. He cut ahead to a different route and rode a geyser up. That one ride cut off most of his trip. He just had to jump farther and it was a little harder, but soon enough he reached his silver star.

Waluigi had found a new admiration for his elder cousin. He chuckled as he thought of Mario's tirade. It made him happy. He worked well when he was happy. He was taking the geyser's like nothing even daring shortcuts passed lava spews that rivalled Mr. L's reckless jumps through Monster alley on Lava Lake. Soon enough he'd reached his star.

Luigi was ready to give up after he'd fallen when Mario went on his tantrum. He looked at the progress of the others and his eyes found his older cousin. His mouth fell in surprise. Wario was being smart! He'd found a way to cheat that he was shocked he hadn't seen in a second. It was so obvious. More than one water geyser spewed at once. How did he miss that? He laughed happily then rushed towards another geyser he knew would spew, one right under the star. The path was round about, he couldn't reach the star that easily, but he'd do it. Sure enough within moments he'd claimed his star.

The four surveyed the plains for the last silver star. They saw it right in the centre. Why were they not surprised? The four quickly went for it. As they neared the middle, though, the pattern got harder to follow. The four grumbled then tried their own separate ways up. This time Mario found the right one. He grabbed the last silver star then all merged into the power star. It was high, but beneath it was a geyser that was going to spew water. It would be high enough to reach. The four dashed for it and made it on. It shot them up and they grabbed the power star.

_Geyser Plains Star 2: Follow The Bunny_

The four landed back on the planet soon enough only to be greeted by a star bunny again. Waluigi and Luigi glared suspiciously at it. It smirked before Wario and Mario saw, then turned to Mario asking innocently, "Mr. Mario, why don't Waluigi and Luigi like us?"

Mario melted under the adorable gaze. He scowled at his younger relatives. Wario even joined him when the bunny came up to him saying cutely, "Wario, you're way better than Waluigi. You aren't scared of me."

"No! Lies!" Luigi exclaimed. "I like them! I made friend with two! One of them I saved! Waluigi doesn't like them!"

Waluigi retorted, "Two out of probably hundreds, what a victory in friends! That rabbit isn't the same as the ones we've already seen! You hate most of them just as much as me!"

"Never mind!" Wario yelled. He turned to the star bunny saying, "So what do we a need to do to get the next star?"

"Follow me!" the bunny cheerfully replied.

"Ah ha!" Waluigi and Luigi shouted making the poor thing leap into Mario's arms with a shriek.

"We knew it would only be a matter of time before..." Waluigi began.

The bunny cut him off saying, "I was going to say I can lead you right to a star. I didn't say catch me. Just try not to die."

"Wha! But... but... you... we..." Luigi stammered. Wario and Mario were scowling accusingly at them. At that point Luigi allowed Mr. L to come through as he said, "I feel like rabbit soup. I think chasing and catching would be fun." The rabbit quivered burrowing in between Mario and Wario.

"Luigi!" Mario shot. Luigi forced Mr. L down then joined Waluigi in grumbling.

"Follow me!" the rabbit said. With that it began hopping. Mario and Wario followed immediately. Waluigi and Luigi didn't.

"Bring out Mr. L now before that rabbit leads us into a crater," Waluigi hissed. For once Luigi agreed and summoned Mr. L to the surface. The two grinned at each other and slowly advanced.

The rabbit paused letting Mario and Wario pass, sensing the conspiracy. It then turned around and grinned at the two younger, but that grin wasn't the normal adorable smile they gave. It was malicious, evil. The star bunny revealed two rows of dagger sharp teeth! Waluigi and Luigi, as Mr. L his _brave_ side, screamed in horror then clung to each other. The rabbit quickly let its teeth go back to normal.

Wario and Mario had whirled demanding, "What's a the matter!"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-bunny... t-t-t-t-t-teeth... sh-sh-sh-sh-sharp..." the younger two stammered. Wario and Mario looked dubiously at them, then shocked as they saw one of them was Mr. L.

"It's true!" Waluigi cried out.

"It wants to eat us!" Luigi exclaimed after summoning himself back out.

"It scared the psychopath part of Luigi!" Waluigi cried out. "You've a got to believe us!"

"I think you two should lay down. Maybe the experience in the Underwhere was too much for you," Wario replied after the bunny looked adorably up at he and Mario. "My awesomeness and Mario can definitely follow a bunny without you two tagalongs."

The two younger looked helplessly at each other. "No, we're a fine," Luigi replied as they turned back. With that they followed silently. Mario and Wario shook their heads.

The group struggled to stay behind the bunny without losing it. Often they were almost fried or hurt. This only served to make Luigi and Waluigi more nervous around the rabbit. "Are we being paranoid or is that bunny really trying to kill us?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe they're just playing with our heads," Waluigi hopefully said. In a more sinister tone he added, "Or maybe the whole race is really secretly evil, or only some groups of them."

"Now that's a far fetched," Luigi said, yet he didn't sound certain.

"They're manipulative sons of rabbits," Waluigi complained as the group rounded a rock into a blocked off section. Waluigi and Luigi instantly fell back not entering the clearing. There, though, was the power star. Mario and Wario rushed up to it.

Noticing the younger pair weren't there they looked back. "Walu, what are you doing!" Wario called.

"We're a not steering the star towards you, and it's a not inclined to come for you two," Mario added.

The bunny suddenly spoke from in front of them in its adorable voice saying, "You don't really want to be stuck on this planet with me, do you?" The two looked down at the thing mortified. They cried out in fear and bolted for the power star. Mario and Wario hardly had time to grab on themselves before it took off.

_Geyser Plains Star 3: Attack Of The Killer Star Bunny_

"Not normal bunnies, not normal bunnies, not normal bunnies," Waluigi and Luigi kept chanting as they sat on the observatory grounds rocking back and forth, knees up to their chests.

Rosalina, Mario, Wario, Yoshi, Toad, and Polari were all watching them. Eventually the other lumas and toads had left feeling really creeped out. "What happened down there?" Rosalina asked puzzled.

"There were star bunnies, that's all," Wario said confused.

"They kept expecting them to ask to play hide and seek or tag. They didn't. But that wasn't what scared them. They kept saying the bunnies were going to kill them," Mario explained further.

"Oh my," Rosalina said.

"What a wimp. You chose the wrong one to have a crush on," Wario said shaking his head at Waluigi.

"I don't have a crush on him!" Rosalina shot.

"Whatever," Wario said.

"Don't forget, Mr. L was scared of them too," Mario said.

"Mr. L!" Rosalina exclaimed, more shocked then ever now.

Mario continued, "Yeah. Are there evil star bunnies Rosalina?"

"Not as far as _I _know. They're peaceful creatures. They can play some games with your head, I'll give them that, but they wouldn't actually hurt you. Not unless they were brainwashed," Rosalina said. "I could be wrong though."

"Luigi!" Mario called snapping his fingers in front of his brothers face.

"Waweegee you're embarrassing me," Wario chastised, hitting Waluigi on the head neither responded, just kept muttering about evil killer star bunnies.

"Looks like we're on our own, again," Mario sighed.

"Humph, let's a go leave the cowards," Wario growled. He and Mario then set off. They reached the launch star, but suddenly the other two realized it.

They looked around for their brothers. On seeing them they jumped up with alarmed cried. "Wait for us!" they called together as they dove into the launch star as it was launching their shocked brothers away. Rosalina watched unable to even think of what to do. This was too strange.

The four relatives landed on the planet. Waluigi and Luigi looked ready for war. Mario and Wario were actually behind them, the younger pair having moved in front with gritted teeth. Luigi summoned Mr. L out. Mario and Wario looked uncertainly at each other. They suddenly heard a loud thump that made the ground shake. Waluigi and Mr. L became even more prepared. Wario and Mario looked nervously at each other. There was another thump. This time Mario and Wario fell. Waluigi and Mr. L had kept their balance.

Suddenly, to Wario and Mario's horror, from behind a tall random outcrop of rock hopped a giant star bunny! It looked as cute as ever, but when it saw them, it grinned maliciously. Now Wario and Mario saw the teeth. Their mouths dropped, their eyes widened, their knees were knocking. They clung to each other shaking. The bunny let out a loud roar and Mario barely squeaked, "Mama mia." Wario groaned then fainted. Mario couldn't feel anything.

"Good to finally fight alongside you," Waluigi said to Mr. L.

"Likewise, but I'm a not done with you," Mr. L replied. With that Waluigi and Mr. L charged at it with battle cries. To the star bunny it sounded like little squeaks. "Big rabbit," Wario was muttering in his unconscious state.

"They're a going to die," Mario said monotonously. With that he promptly gave up trying to stay conscious.

The rabbit hopped. Waluigi and Mr. L cried out then dove out of the way of the shadow. They barely missed being crushed. They jumped up, looked at each other, nodded, then jumped onto the star bunnies feet. It tried to shake them off even swiping, but the two managed to climb up. Waluigi used his thorns and the wind water, Mr. L used his super jumps. The two finally reached the bunnies head. Mr. L summoned his thunder hand. Waluigi summoned his super Waluigi tornado. Together they attacked the rabbit knocking its lives to two. It then managed to shake them off. They weren't discouraged. Waluigi used his wind to land lightly. Mr. L took the full impact losing one life in the process. He gasped in pain. It fueled his anger and Waluigi could just barely keep up with him in their scramble to the top.

This time Mr. L summoned his toxic wound. Waluigi called out his piranha plants. "It's payback time!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Revenge for all the times we've chased you creatures down!" Mr. L agreed. With that Mr. L struck it with his Toxic Wound. Waluigi sent the piranha plants out. They jumped to the ground then turned into a giant piranha plant! It grabbed the giant star bunny. With those two moves the bunny roared then collapsed. It blew up in a puff of smoke leaving behind a power star.

Waluigi cried out victoriously, "Oh yeah, Waluigi time!"

At the same time Mr. L exclaimed, "Green power!"

Waluigi scowled at him saying, "Green power, hah!"

"You really want to do this here?" Mr. L retorted.

"Anytime is convenient for me," Waluigi replied acting as if he didn't care what Mr. L was saying.

Mr. L growled and prepared to pounce, but before he could Luigi attempted to force himself back out. Mr. L resisted desperately saying, "Let me go! We can finish him! You won't have to deal with him anymore! You'll have your place back!" Luigi, though, managed to force him back. He then replied, "I won't let you. We still need him."

"About time," Waluigi sneered.

Luigi warned in an unimpressed tone, "Next time Waluigi, just wait."

Waluigi was about to retort, but just then Mario and Wario moaned and came to. "Giant rabbit," Wario muttered.

Waluigi and Luigi had to force themselves not to outright laugh. Waluigi went up to Wario and pulled him up saying, "The evil star bunny is gone Wario, don't a worry."

"Evil, sharp teeth," Mario muttered.

"It's gone bro, don't worry. Waluigi and me as Mr. L, got rid of it," Luigi reassured.


	54. Bowser's Galaxy Planet 3

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Bowser's Galaxy**

(A/N: There will be three chapters uploaded today since the first two are very short.)**  
**

_Boiling Cauldron: Kammy And Kamek's Attack_

They landed on the observatory, Wario and Mario shaken. "Oh my, what happened?" Polari asked for both him and Rosalina. Waluigi and Luigi told the whole story.

"It must have been Bowser! He brainwashed the poor thing!" Toad exclaimed angrily.

"Maybe that one, but I still say they're all evil," Waluigi retorted.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi sharply said.

"Oh I'm a full of trash huh!" Waluigi shouted. Yoshi backed away at the sudden outburst. Luigi pulled Waluigi back.

"Easy cuz," Luigi said. "Let them not believe. They'll learn eventually."

"I hope they learn the hard way," Waluigi grumbled. Just then Mario and Wario shook their heads coming back to normal.

"What a just happened?" Mario asked dazedly. Once more Luigi and Waluigi explained. Wario and Mario listened in shock. When the story was done they said nothing. They merely stood and walked towards the launch star.

"Uh, we're getting stronger readings! Be careful!" Polari warned.

"As long as it isn't Bowser we're fine," Waluigi answered. With that the four blasted off.

They came up to a planet shaped and colored like a cauldron. They landed on the bottom then headed for the rim. Reaching it they looked over only to see that it was filled with lava! They looked around for anything that could have been the source of the strong readings but saw nothing. They shrugged at each other, but they weren't to be confused much longer. Suddenly they heard cackles coming from the center of the planet. They gasped and looked towards it. From the lava came two magikoopas they knew too well.

"Kammy, Kamek!" Mario shouted.

"Hehehe, it's been a long time hasn't it Mario?" Kammy asked.

"You hurt Bowser's kids you know. Ludwig is in bad shape. Not only that you hurt Peach too," Kamek added.

"She was crying over the child, wasn't she?" Kammy asked solemnly.

"Yes," Kamek replied.

Once more Mario felt angry at her, yet again it was surpassed by his longing to bring her back safe and his sadness that he'd made her cry. Luigi looked as if he sympathized with Peach, Bowser, and Ludwig. Mario wasn't quite as forgiving to Luigi as he was to Peach. He hit the back of Luigi's head hard. Luigi cried out in pain, rubbed it, then looked guiltily at Mario.

"Enough talk, let's go!" Wario challenged.

"Hehehehehe, if you insist," Kamek replied.

"Yah!" Kammy cried out as she sent a blast from her wand. It hit Luigi before he could move knocking one life from him. Kamek followed up with his own attack. Wario caught the brunt of this and was almost dropped off of the planet far from the gravity field. Almost, but not quite. He landed hard, though, making a crater in the rim.

Mario grabbed a fire flower, angry Luigi had been attacked, then sent a blast at Kamek. It struck him hard plunging him into the lava! "Ah, Kamek!" Kammy exclaimed. She dove into the lava then pulled Kamek out. "Fool, prepare for them!" she chastised.

"Take your own advice!" Kamek retorted pointing. She turned just in time to be squeezed with Waluigi's vines. Kamek blasted them with his wand freeing his coworker. The two then pulled off a move together that warped them from one man to the next until all four had been struck once without being able to dodge. Now, though, they were ready for the next time. The battle went on for a while before Wario laid a Wario waft that shot Kamek into the lava again. Kammy once again dove in to rescue him. No sooner had she come back up with her burden, though, when Luigi summoned thunder from the sky striking them both.

That was the finishing blow. Both plunged into the lava with cries of pain. They eventually flew back out. Kamek angrily yelled, "You're quite skilled in the fighting art, but we'll see how you fare against Lord Bowser!"

"Oh he's not happy, not at all," Kammy cackled. "You awoke his fatherly instinct!" With that warning the two magikoopas flew away leaving behind a star. The four took it then landed back at the observatory.


	55. Bowser's Galaxy Planet 4

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Bowser's Galaxy**

(A/N: I refer to Waluigi's power as wind water because I'm confused about it. On the wiki it says his element is wind. On Wikipedia it says he swims through air, but it also says he summons water from nowhere. So I have made it so that it is wind that takes on the optical illusion of being water.)**  
**

_Lava Loop: Four Stars For Four Men_

They landed back on the observatory then instantly headed off again. They landed on a new planet, but this one, however, was covered by lava. There was no solid ground, nothing, just lava stretching all over the spring shaped planet. "I'm a gonna be dizzy after this," Waluigi mourned.

Wario let his eyes wander, then suddenly they lit up in delight. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed. He instantly charged to the side. The others followed him with their eyes only to see him stop by a garage! Wario rushed inside bringing out his bike. He held it lovingly, chuckling.

"Any chance you can a give us a ride?" Luigi asked.

"It's lava proof?" Mario questioned.

"Why else would he bring it out?" Luigi replied.

Wario replied, "No way! Last time I found a scratch!"

"Well it was probably from your crazy driving!" Mario defended.

"Hah!" Wario shot.

"Fine! I'll a take the wind water," Waluigi said turning up his nose.

"What about us?" Luigi asked.

"What _about_ you?" Wario asked.

"Forget them Luigi, there's that rolling ball," Mario said when he saw the upset look on his brother's face and sensed he was about to say something to their cousins that would potentially threaten their own lives.

"But Mario, there's a only one," Luigi replied. Mario opened his mouth to reply, but there was nothing he could say. Luigi was right. He grinned sheepishly then looked around. His eyes lit up and he exclaimed, "Ah ha, Yoshi!"

"Where?" Luigi asked. Mario pointed at the egg. Luigi looked, "Oh, oh yeah." He looked around then noticed the flower grapples and blimp Yoshi fruits. It would be hard, but he could do it. "Okay."

"Here we go!" Mario cried out as he jumped on the ball. Wario climbed onto his bike and revved it up. Waluigi grabbed his wind power up then lifted himself into the air treading in wind that was like water. Luigi broke Yoshi's egg and leapt onto him.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Exactly, let's hurry," Wario agreed. With that he tore off laughing. The lava had no effect on the bike.

"Hey!" Mario called. He then began rolling on the ball after his cousin. Waluigi shrugged then began to swim through the loops collecting the coins and star bits as he went. Luigi nodded at Yoshi who then jumped up and latched onto a grapple. They fluttered, swung, and floated their way around the outside of the loops collecting the comet medal as well as coins, one-ups, and star bits.

Wario rode the loops like a madman avoiding lava spurts and monsters that jumped out in front of him. On the ball Mario was having a way harder time. Nonetheless he was making it. He was glad to still be alive. Soon all four reached the end of the track. They saw four power stars and happily took them all. That planet was the easiest they'd had in a long time.


	56. Bowser's Galaxy Planet 5

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Bowser's Galaxy**

(A/N: This chapter is heavily based in Greek mythology. It's slightly darker than the others, but not as dark as Ludwig's galaxy. Try to pick out what mythical goddess I reference to.)**  
**

_Magma Meltdown Star 1: Reaching The Mountain With Fiery Eyes_

They looked at the new planet that had lightened up. They nodded at each other then instantly blasted away. As they neared it they saw that upon its surface was a mountain in the shape of a skull. The eyes were what intrigued them on this mountain though. The eyes appeared to blaze with fire, yet there was no flame. Waluigi liked what he was seeing. Wario looked around at all the star bits in the trees. Almost drooling he said, "This planet is a treasure trove. Walu, imagine all the treasures we could find here!"

"Lots," Waluigi replied looking around distractedly.

"We need to get the power star first," Luigi said.

"Yeah, let's a go!" Mario declared. With that they headed towards the skull shaped natural structure.

They were drawing steadily nearer though were often delayed by lava spews and enemies. More than once they each almost lost all their health, but there was an abundance of coins. They were almost there. They were practically at its base, but right then the ground gave out under them! They cried out in alarm as they fell. They landed hard then groaned as they rose. They looked around. Mario, for some reason, looked up. It was a good thing he did. His eyes widened in horror and he called, "Run!" The others looked up in time to see lava pouring through the hole towards them! They cried out in terror then bolted.

The lava was chasing them down drawing nearer and nearer! They desperately ran until they saw a dead end! "Oh no!" Waluigi and Wario said.

Luigi looked up saying, "Let's a head upwards!" Before the other had fully comprehended what he'd said he leapt upwards using the platforms. Mario looked back, cried out in terror, then followed. Waluigi and Wario glanced back. Their eyes widened in horror. With cries of alarm they began leaping after their cousins. The lava was steadily rising, but they were beating it. They watched for a warp pipe desperately, then as they reached the top with nowhere else to go they saw it! Without thinking the jumped in. In moments they found themselves in the mouth of the skull. They were panting, trying to catch their breath. They looked around then found the power star. Instantly they grabbed it.

_Magma Meltdown Star 2: The Fire's In Its Eyes_

They found themselves back on the planet in the mouth. They headed towards the back of the cave only to see a passage leading up. They looked nervously at each other but nonetheless wall jumped up. They ended up in the nose of the skull only to be surrounded by a sudden onslaught of enemies! They all cried out in alarm then faced the attack. They fought long and hard, but eventually all of the enemies were destroyed. It was then that Wario saw a giant pearl on a pedestal!

His eyes glittered reflecting only it. It was like it was on fire. He felt himself practically floating towards it drooling in its mere presence. The other three watched him and shook their heads. "This is sad," Mario remarked. The other two agreed wholeheartedly.

"It's too beautiful for Wario to hold," Luigi said aloud.

Wario reached out for his precious prize. His hands went on it. He lovingly picked it up like it was an egg then laughed hugging it. However, just then the pedestal began to sink down into the ground. Wario looked curiously at it, then his eyes widened. Fire was shooting up through the hole it had left! Wario cried out in terror then jammed the pearl wherever he managed to hide it. With that he ran towards them saying, "It's a trap!"

On cue it erupted in a column of fire that shrank down within a second only spouting out ash clouds like there was no tomorrow, and if they were caught in them there wouldn't be. The four instantly began to run again.

"Wario, stop setting off traps!" Luigi shouted.

"I never set off the first trap!" Wario defended. The ash was gaining.

They took the trail far back into the mountain. They ran along it over deep pits they could hardly afford to slowly slip across the edge for yet still had too. They ran around corners and jumped across seemingly bottomless pits. Luigi began to feel dizzy on one of these and slowed dangerously down. "Luigi!" Mario cried out as he looked back. Luigi snapped out of it then realized he might need more bravery than he was putting out. He reached into his mind and pulled out his backup.

Mr. L, now, surpassed every single one of them staying in front. There came a deep pit Luigi would never have even tried to go down. Mr. L, though, saw opportunity where the others missed it. This was proven by the fact that, when he jumped, Wario cried, "Cuz, what are you doing!"

"Amateurs!" he called back as he landed on the slippery bar and skated down it.

"Amateur!" Waluigi exclaimed in outrage. "That's a it!" With that Waluigi followed Mr. L's lead. Mario and Wario looked fearfully at each other but followed anyway. The ash was still coming, rising from the pit now too. Waluigi and Mr. L were neck in neck. Waluigi scowled over at him and asked, "Not so amateur now am I!" With that he sped right passed Luigi's alter ego. Mr. L was outraged.

"Come back here Mr. !" Mr. L shouted.

"You're slipping with your nicknames!" Waluigi taunted with a laugh. Sure enough, Waluigi beat Mr. L to the bottom, finally taking revenge for Monster alley. Mr. L landed and was about to pounce, but then thought the better of it. He let Luigi take over again. Waluigi laughed at Luigi who quietly bore it, head hung low.

That was cut short when Wario and Mario finally made it down and yelled, "Run you sons of goombas!" They ran right passed. Luigi and Waluigi watched after them stunned, then finally turned back. They cried out in terror. The ash was almost there! Without a second longer of a pause they ran after their brothers. They clambered higher and higher, then there it was! Their savior! A warp pipe! Gratefully then jumped into it.

When they emerged the four froze solid, eyes wide, mouths open. They looked around in shock. It was magnificent! The pearl held nothing to this! In fact, Wario forgot he still had it! His eyes bulged with greedy signs. Waluigi couldn't move. Luigi couldn't breathe. Mario had to sit down. Surrounding them in the cave that was the eyes, the boys saw a sight no mortal had ever beheld before. The cave was filled to bursting with diamonds of all colors, gems of all types, shapes, and sizes. Gold veins lined the whole area! It was like being surrounded by stars in some areas, and like being in a room made of the valuables in other places. Wario burst into glorious tears. He bounded into the cave like a pixie grabbing everything he could get his hands on that was movable. Waluigi, legs shaking, followed. He felt everything, every vein. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Luigi moved ahead only a little ways, then finally collapsed gazing at the roof in wonder. Mario tried to stagger forward but made it only two steps before he fell to his knees and cried out cheers in Italian.

"It must have taken millions of years for the magma and lava to do this. Taking anything from here would ruin it. The sights a worth more than the gems could ever be," Luigi said in awe.

"It's amazing. Who cares about riches when you can just look at it," Waluigi somberly agreed.

"Walu, we-we're rich. Filthy stinking rich! This is a dream come true!" Wario cried out falling to his knees. Mario scampered forward seizing everything he could. Gold fever had hit him badly. Wario saw this then yelled, "Get you hands off of my treasure!"

"Get lost freak!" Mario shot back. Waluigi and Luigi knew where that would go. The two elder boys began a battle of epic proportions. Waluigi backed away from them. Luigi forced himself to rise.

"I see why it's a happening, but we need to get the rest of the stars and save the universe," Luigi mentioned.

"Are you crazy!" Waluigi yelled. "The star spirits couldn't tear Wario away from this treasure trove! He'd kill anyone who tries! Mario's a not much better at this point."

"We can go on," Luigi insisted.

"Because that worked so well last time," Waluigi sarcastically sneered.

"Waluigi, Rosalina," Luigi simply reminded him. Waluigi looked at Luigi a moment then began to grumble. He went into the eyes of the skull only to see the power star in the right eye. Luigi had followed.

Luigi looked nervously back at their brothers who had by now ceased to fight and were gazing at the jewels in wonder together. "They'll be fine," Waluigi said trying to hurry Luigi up. Luigi hesitated, but Waluigi refused to wait any longer. He grabbed the star leaving Luigi no choice but to hop on. The two returned to the Comet Observatory alone.

_Magma Meltdown Star 3: My Fair Rosa_

Rosalina saw the two younger return without their brothers. Worriedly she hurried over asking, "Where's Mario and Wario?"

"They might as well be dead," Waluigi bitterly replied.

"We found a treasure trove in a skull shaped mountain fit for a thousand kings," Luigi said still in awe. Waluigi went right back to the awestruck look he'd had when they first entered.

"A treasure trove in a skull shaped mountain?" Rosalina repeated in a slightly alarmed way.

Suspiciously the two looked at her. "Yes, why?" Waluigi asked.

"Oh my, we must return immediately!" she exclaimed.

Instantly tense Luigi asked, "Why?"

Rosalina replied with a question. "Did any of you take anything!"

Nervously the two younger looked at each other. Waluigi then replied, "Wario took a pearl on a pedestal."

"Oh no," Rosalina gasped.

"What, what's a wrong?" Luigi questioned.

"Those fools! How on Earth you two managed to get away I'll never know!" she exclaimed. "That cavern is filled with the treasures of the star spirits! It's like a home for them! If you looked closely you could see it looked like the universe! It's a map of all of it! Everything! If even one thing is disturbed the explorers will be doomed never to leave the eyes of the skull! They will die then become one with the gems! Not all of them were made by magma and lava! That pearl was the guardian! Inside of it there is a mysterious entity that guards the hearth, that place their home! I don't know why she let you two go. Maybe she liked something you did."

"We did nothing," Waluigi nervously said.

"We just admired the beauty and agreed that taking anything would ruin it," Luigi added. Both younger then gasped in realization.

Together they exclaimed, "Wario and Mario were talking about getting rich!"

Rosalina said excitedly, "That's it! You didn't look at it for material gain, but for the beauty!"

"I could have been there still," Waluigi realized suddenly. "It just happened to be the looks that caught my attention first. I was ready to start taking things! If Mario and Wario hadn't started acting crazy..." Waluigi then scowled at his cousin saying, "I'm a getting sick of you and Mario saving my life unintentionally." Luigi nervously grinned.

"Quickly, we must leave. We may be able to talk the guardian into letting you all go free. She likes you and she likes me. Hurry!" Rosalina urged.

"Wait, you're a coming?" Waluigi asked.

"Of course," she answered. Without waiting for anything more she rushed to the launch star. Luigi and Waluigi followed in awe.

They reached the planet soon enough landing in the eyes. Waluigi and Luigi gasped. "What... what happened?" Waluigi asked stunned.

"It's just rock. Where is the universe?" Luigi asked.

"It's a game. She wants us to find them," Rosalina said gravely. Quickly she headed towards a wall. They followed wondering what she'd do, but she could see things they couldn't. She saw a concealed entrance and entered it. Waluigi and Luigi were shocked on observing her go through a wall. They looked nervously at each other then followed. On entering they saw a maze of caves lit only by fire coming from the wall.

Rosalina looked worriedly at them saying, "Follow me. I know the way to the garden, but no further." They followed her willingly. Enemies would appear, but the three quickly got rid of them. Waluigi watched Rosalina in fascination. Luigi watched the walls. Gems were starting to appear again that the other two hadn't noticed yet. They were too busy watching each other warily or admiringly.

"Uh, guys, the gems are appearing," Luigi said finally. The two stopped guarding against each other to look at the walls.

After a moment Rosalina said, "We're close." Sure enough, as they rounded another corner, they saw a door made out of some material Waluigi and Luigi had never seen. Rosalina smiled at them and explained, "They're moonbeams. Powerful ones guarded by deity's, the star spirits." She raised her hand placing it on the door. The door came opened.

"Why can you open the doors?" Waluigi asked suddenly.

Rosalina smiled back answering, "Because I'm the queen of the cosmos. I have privileges. I've never seen them before, but I can enter if its an emergency."

"Oh..." Waluigi said. On entering, though, all three gaped in awe.

They were in a garden filled with flowers of all sorts. Luigi couldn't believe his eyes. He started ahead of the others. "Luigi, be careful!" Rosalina warned.

Luigi cringed then turned answering worriedly, "I get the feeling I'm a not in danger. I also get the feeling that Waluigi wasn't brought back safely to the observatory because he noticed beauty before he began to steal."

"Oh my," Rosalina said covering her mouth.

"What?" Waluigi demanded.

Rosalina looked far ahead. She then pale and cried, "Luigi, stop!"

Luigi froze in place and turned. Waluigi looked where Rosalina had then gasped. Luigi saw his reaction and turned only to see a figure coming towards him. "Uh, is this bad?" Luigi asked.

"It depends..." Rosalina said in awe.

The figure drew nearer and nearer. Luigi felt suddenly afraid, yet at ease. The figure, he sensed, was female, but she had no defined figure. Her beauty, though, was undeniable. "Is that..." Waluigi began.

"The guardian of the star spirits home? Yes. She herself is immortal," Rosalina confirmed.

"And she's a heading for green bean because..." Waluigi asked.

"She... she loves him," Rosalina answered.

Luigi, of course, had guessed that the moment he saw the star spirits 'eyes' looked into his own as she reached him. "Why?" he asked quietly.

"You called me beautiful. I watched you as you ran from the ashes, how you changed yourself back and forth, and for being the first mortal who has even entered the home of the star spirits and thought only of beauty, not of riches. Because you were bitter at your relatives for thinking only of material gain. Your heart is pure and good. I have known no other mortal like you, and for that and so many more reasons, I love you," she answered. She touched his arm making him shiver. He looked at the spot. She then continued, "I let your purple cousin go free because, well, _she_ wanted it, or would have." Luigi looked at Rosalina. She looked shocked. The star guardian continued, "I will let your brother and cousin go free on one condition."

Waluigi opened his mouth to ask, but Rosalina put her hand over it shaking her head warningly. Luigi questioned, "What is it?"

She answered, "You stay here with me. You remain at my side for all eternity guarding over our home. You will not be mortal any longer. You will not die or become sick like normal men. We will be happy together. You will be held high in honor, the only mortal to ever be offered this position."

"St-stay here?" Luigi asked looking around.

"Yes. Anything you want, anything you ask for, I will oblige to. I will make them listen. I will give you anything you want if only you stay here with me," the star spirit said hopefully.

Luigi could only gape and look nervously around blushing. After a moment he saw no way to avoid the confrontation. He looked her in the eyes and replied, "The part of me you saw me switch to isn't what you think. He's evil, my darkest depths. I can't always control him. You don't want someone like him here."

"I can remove him from you," she answered.

"You can?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, I can. Please, stay here. Marry me," she begged.

"Marry..." Luigi began.

"Yes. Look around you. Look at this meadow. You've seen the crown jewel, now look at the beauty here. It always is like this. The flowers never die. Not the roses, not the blue bells, the carnations, the orchids, the sunflowers, the narcissus, the lilies, not any of them, not any of the flowers you can imagine, not even the daisy's," she said.

"Daisy's?" Luigi asked quickly, feeling a sharp stab at his heart.

"Yes, daisy's," the star spirit confirmed.

"Daisy..." Luigi repeated. He heard her laugh in his mind. Remembered her stubbornness, her tomboy nature, everything about her. He saw her in full detail, every bit of her. He breathed deeply in then looked up to face the star spirit, remorse and sadness in his eyes. Gently he replied, "I can't."

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Because, there is a mortal woman on Earth who waits for me," he replied.

The star spirit read him quickly then instantly began to take form. Luigi watched in awe as Daisy appeared in front of him. "I can be this woman you pine for. She can't give you half of what I can give you! Look, I'm exactly like her!"

"No... You're not. No one could be. I don't a want you to change for me," Luigi gently said. He saw the misery in the immortal's eyes. He cringed. He took a breath then reached out placing a hand on her cheek. "You don't want me. I can never be all you'd want me to be. I couldn't be one of you. I couldn't watch my brother die or my friends. I couldn't forget her. I would slowly pine away into a shadow of the man I am now, and I don't want that for either of us. There are immortal's and even mortals out there who are more deserving than me to have your love. I'm sorry, but I can't." He saw the immortal sob and felt his heart breaking for her. Softly he added, "I'll kiss you if you promise to do something for me."

"What?" she asked through her cracking voice.

"Please, let my brother and cousin go. If the kiss isn't enough I'll stay if I have to. I promise you I will, but just let them go. I won't leave," he swore to her. The immortal, through her tears, managed to laugh and bite her lower lip. She transformed to her normal form then leaned into Luigi for a kiss. He met her lips gently, and as they kissed the field began to disappear from Rosalina and Waluigi's eyes. Luigi, though, saw something different. He looked back only to see two figures disappearing without him. One was the stunned and awed Waluigi, the other was a quietly crying Rosalina. Luigi sadly sighed then turned back to the star spirit only to meet with another kiss. It wasn't her lips he imagined though, it was the princess of Sarasaland he longed for. Nonetheless he smiled dutifully at her as she pulled away from him and took his hand leading him through the meadow.

Waluigi and Rosalina found themselves in the eyes again. This time, though, it appeared as it had when the four relatives had first seen it. Rosalina gazed at it in awe turning her back on Waluigi. He didn't miss how the reflections of the jewels in the moonlight caught on her hair. He didn't miss the beating of his heart. He hated what was happening, feared it. It was taken to a whole new level when she spun around and laughed, the lights shining off of her hair. A thought came to his mind then that he instantly panicked over. 'She's beautiful, so talented, she understands, and what the heck am I thinking! She's just a girl! Snap out of it Waluigi! You don't need her! You don't need anyone!' he desperately thought.

She met his eyes and was taken aback at his expression. His eyes were full of awe and longing, and love? No. They hardly knew each other. Lust, that had to be it, right? Yeah, they didn't even like each other. His mouth, though, was in a gentle smile she's never seen. She had to be imagining it. It was what she'd just witnessed between Luigi and the star guardian added to the beauty of this place and the passion of the moment. That was it.

Shoot, she saw! Quickly he masked his facial expression with his normal one, the one he was comfortable with. She smiled at him teasingly then turned. Waluigi came up next to her to see Wario and Mario staggering up. "Whoa, what just happened?" Wario asked. "I remember all the gems, but then there was..." he couldn't find the word.

"Nothing," Mario finished shuddering. Both men, though, were now obviously scared of the riches. Even Wario, and he didn't usually care. They looked over at Rosalina and Waluigi then frowned. "Where's a Luigi?" Mario asked. Rosalina and Waluigi looked uncertainly at each other but then nodded both agreeing to tell the tale after they got the power star.


	57. Bowser's Galaxy Final Battle Planet 6

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Bowser's Galaxy**

_Bowser's Planet: A Father's Revenge_

Mario sat at the table stunned. Wario couldn't shut his mouth for shock. Finally Mario said, "S-so, a goddess fell in love with my brother?"

"What is she, crazy? I'm a way better catch!" Wario angrily managed to say.

"I'll never see him again, will I?" Mario asked sadly.

Rosalina hesitated, but Waluigi nodded signalling that Mario could take it. After all, Luigi wasn't dead. Rosalina turned to Mario and answered, "I fear not, unless she lets him go."

"She fell hard though," Waluigi muttered.

"That's the second time I haven't said a proper goodbye to him," Mario lamented refusing to look up at anyone. "Now I never will. I take him for granted. He's always there. You just don't expect..." He paused. He shakily breathed in then continued, "You don't expect that one day they could just be gone."

"Daisy will be broken," Waluigi said in a soft tone he never used. "It killed him to have to leave her. I saw it in his eyes when he looked back at us. She was practically reflected there. He's a right. He'll pine away to half the man he was, and that half won't leave room for the immortal's to risk sparing him."

"You're saying he'll become hardened like Mr. L? That he'll become Mr. L and Luigi will cease to exist leading to his inevitable demise at the star spirits hands before he loses all control and destroys the universe as we know it?" Wario said in another rare insightful moment.

"Uh, yeah," Waluigi replied in shock.

"Can we not a talk about this!" Mario demanded. The others fell silent. "I just want to get this over with and go home," Mario declared.

"Of course. We can rest for a while until you feel ready to go again," Rosalina sympathetically replied.

"Thank you," Mario said in barely a whisper.

Luigi watched over them from the palace of the star spirits sadly. "Goodbye Mario," he meekly said. Even this palace couldn't soothe him. The things he'd seen that no other mortal had, it still left a hole in his heart. The star spirit guardian watched him closely and sadly. He sat down with a sigh and covered his face thinking of only Daisy. The spirit felt her heart breaking for him. She wanted to help him, to make him happy, but she didn't want to lose him.

Polari floated up to the three relatives and Rosalina saying in alarm, "Cousins, the readings are off the charts! It's Bowser! It has to be Bowser!"

"What! Now! Mario's a not even over the shock of losing Luigi to a goddess!" Wario said in alarm.

"We don't need Mario and Luigi," Waluigi said.

Wario opened his mouth as if to protest but then closed it. "Eh, you're right."

"I'm a fine!" Mario shot angrily.

"Luigi," Waluigi said. Mario's anger faded to sadness. "Yeah, you're a fine all right," Waluigi taunted.

"Humph, let's a go!" Mario declared instantly charging for the launch star and throwing Luigi from his mind.

"Nice one," Wario sarcastically said.

Waluigi nervously chuckled saying, "At least he's charged up now."

"We didn't want him to be," Wario said. Waluigi looked off to the side trying to avoid Wario's eyes. "Come on stupid!" Wario ordered as he seized Waluigi and dragged him into the launch star Mario was about to blast out of. The three flew towards Bowser's galaxy.

"Luigi, why are you so sad? Look away from there. Focus on the beauty of this place. We will be married soon. Forget your life with them," her voice begged.

Without looking away from the mirror, though it went back to normal reflecting his image, he replied, "They're a going to face Bowser."

"Yes, I know," she said.

"They won't make it," he solemnly declared.

"You can't know that," she answered.

"I just know it," Luigi replied. "I'm a not much of a fighter and not brave, but... Well, you were right about there being perks in joining immortals. I know that if I'm not there they'll a fail. They may not even make it to Bowser. We were a team in this adventure, if you could call it that."

'If they die then nothing will distract you from me except her,' the star spirit thought longingly. She saw the misery in his eyes though. 'But that and Mario's death will break you won't it? Just like you said. Oh why couldn't you love me like I do you?' She then said aloud, "You love your brother very much. You will never forget the princess Daisy?"

"Yes, I love my brother. No, I will never forget Daisy," Luigi replied apologetically.

She waved her hand over the mirror revealing Luigi's relatives standing on Bowser's planet looking up worriedly at something. She sighed deeply then said, "Then I will let you go."

"What?" he asked looking hopefully at her, eyes wide and child like. That served to make her more miserable.

She finished, "I'll let you join them. You'll be free. I love you too much to see you like this. Prepare for your journey."

He was watching her in awe. All at once he seized her and kissed the formless yet beautiful woman star spirit hard. "Thank you!" he exclaimed. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Your welcome," she answered. "Farewell my love, Luigi."

He saw in shock what she became, still formless, yet her identity was unmistakable. "You're the cosmic spirit?" She smiled. He was shocked. Soon, though, he regained his composure watching the scene unfold on the mirror. He finally replied, "Then farewell goddess." With that he bowed low to her then felt himself being transported away.

As this was happening the three were on the planet. They saw a large volcano up ahead. They looked at each other then nodded. Quickly they ran, heading for it. They reached the base and began up, but suddenly the whole earth shook beneath the loud vicious roar of Bowser. The path began slipping into the lava sea below them. Alarmed the three cried out in terror and ran. They fought off bad guys desperately. The path was sinking faster than ever before, moving around like a record or a screw right into the ground, though the mountain remained still. At first they seemed to be going nowhere, but soon they began to make progress. They were almost at the top. The jump to the lip was getting harder to make. Waluigi made it up, but he was the only one who could by now. He knew it and they knew it.

Mario leapt but couldn't reach. "Waluigi! Help!" Mario cried out. Waluigi hesitated, but then leaned down reaching for them. Mario jumped but again missed.

"Mario, jump from my hands!" Wario ordered. Mario didn't hesitate. With Wario's boost he made it to Waluigi.

"Waluigi, I'm a going to lower you down to Wario!" Mario said knowing all too well that Wario didn't stand a chance of making the jump without them.

"Why?" Waluigi asked, not catching on.

"Look!" Mario said. Waluigi took one glance and realized the stupidity of the question. He prepared to be lowered without a second thought reaching down as low as he could. Mario lowered him as low as he dared.

Waluigi reached as far as he could and called, "Wario, jump!" Wario leapt for his brothers hand with all his might, but he couldn't reach! He looked desperately around for his Wario waft power up but there was none!

"Ah, no! I don't want to die!" he cried out in terror. "I'm too cool!" He leapt for Waluigi's hands again, calling, "Waweegee, Mario, help me!"

"Come on Wario!" Waluigi prompted, but Wario was only going lower and lower. 'No...' Waluigi thought as both he and Mario were losing all hope.

"Help!" Wario cried out.

"Wario, jump!" a voice cried from behind them. Wario did so without thinking. This time as he came down, he felt hands beneath his feet. He knew what to do. He pushed off with all his might. With the boost he made it to Waluigi's hands!

Wario looked back and gasped. "You! Luigi, you're back!" he exclaimed, relieved Luigi had saved him. Luigi leapt up barely making the jump even with his highest leap, and managed to grab onto Wario's ankles. Mario gasped at the two new weights, but he managed to pull the other three up. The four men collapsed onto the ground panting.

They sat up after a moment. Luigi sighed then was tackled by Mario. "Luigi, you came back! How! I a thought you were going to marry the star spirit guardian!" Mario exclaimed happily.

Luigi replied, "The guardian was actually the cosmic spirit. I was going to marry her, but she felt sorry for me because I was depressed. She let me go bro."

"Thank goodness she did," Wario gasped from the ground, still shaken at his near death experience.

Waluigi looked at Luigi then begrudgingly said, "Good save. Now maybe we'll have a better chance of beating Bowser."

"Speaking of Bowser, where is he?" Luigi questioned. The others started in surprise at this claim then looked around.

"Where _is_ he?" Wario asked, repeating Luigi.

Waluigi's eyes widened. Stunned he said, "The roar we heard. It a sounded like..."

"It came from the mountain," Mario finished for him. The four looked at each other then moved to the edge looking into the seemingly bottomless volcano.

"Mama mia," Luigi said in shock.

Waluigi shot him a cold look from the corner of his eye then smirked. "Well, no time to waste," he declared. Before any of the others could react Luigi felt himself being shoved into the crater.

"Ya ha ha ha!" he cried as he fell.

"Weegee!" Mario called.

"You know it wasn't certain, right?" Wario asked Waluigi. "You might have just killed him."

Waluigi replied, "Hah, if I wasn't a certain I wouldn't do this." With that he leapt off the lip into the crater!

Wario and Mario looked at each other nervously. Wario finally said, "Last one in is a coward." With that he leapt.

"Hey, no fair!" Mario protested. "You fall faster than me!" With that he followed Wario.

Luigi splatted onto the ground hard, leaving a crater as he had in the desert. He moaned in pain then forced himself up. Waluigi landed next to him on his feet and laughed, pointing at Luigi. Wario, though, landed right on top of Waluigi driving him into the ground! Luigi burst into laughter rolling on the ground and pointing. Waluigi moaned in agony as he tried to pull himself out of the crater. That was a fail, for right then Mario landed on top of him pushing him back down. "Oops, sorry Waluigi," Mario apologized as he climbed off of the hole.

"I'm a gonna stay here," Waluigi groaned.

"Get out here you lazy bum," Wario ordered. Waluigi sobbed but nonetheless obeyed painfully. Luigi hadn't stopped laughing yet.

He did, however, stop, when they heard the vicious all too familiar roar, and felt the ground quake beneath King Koopa's feet as he landed on the lava rock platform that was surrounded by molten lava spewing out once in a while. Quickly Luigi rose and the four got into fighting positions.

"You little freaks!" Bowser roared in fury like they'd never heard before. It actually sent shivers down their spines. "You, you, worthless... Never mind! How dare you hurt one of my children! How dare you try to kill my eldest son! You'll pay for this! You'll pay dearly!"

"Bring it on!" Wario challenged. He would have been first to feel Bowser's wrath had not Waluigi leapt in front of him taking the blast of fire from the King's mouth full on.

Waluigi leapt into the air crying out in pain then running around in circles. Already one of his six lives were gone. Wario gaped in horror at the sudden attack. His shock wasn't long lasting before Bowser swiped at him with his claws striking him and dropping his health one. Incidentally he had caught Mario and Luigi too. Waluigi stopped near the others who all stared at Bowser in disbelief. "M-M-Mario..." Luigi said.

"What Luigi?" Mario asked.

"I told you guys to leave them all alone," Luigi stated.

All four cried out in horror as lava blasted through the platform in random places scolding Mario. Bowser's flame almost caught Wario, but he blew it away from him with a burp. Unfortunately that created a blow torch effect than struck both Luigi and Waluigi. Mario, angry, purposely shoved Wario into a pool of lava. Wario was furious, but he hadn't time to stay that way for long. Suddenly they saw the Koopa King's shell bearing down on them! They cried out in terror and leapt out of the way, or tried, but he was too fast. Before they'd even gotten a hit on Bowser he'd lowered every single one of them to only three health.

"Oh we are dead!" Waluigi lamented, resigned to fate.

"Power ups! We need power ups!" Mario cried out on seeing a fire flower.

"What's fire going to do against fire!" Waluigi demanded.

"Cancel it out!" Mario replied. He grabbed it as Bowser blew out a stream of flame cancelling the flame out and distracting the king. Wario dove behind and laid a Wario waft! It knocked the king down, dazed. Wario then grabbed his tail and spun him around and around.

"Wario, here!" Luigi cried out pulling out Mr. L. Wario tossed him at Mr. L. "Toxic wound!" Mr. L exclaimed as he stabbed Bowser with the poison claw. Luigi then forced Mr. L back down.

Bowser, furious, charged at them swiping with his claws. Waluigi grabbed his thorn power up and ensnared Bowser in the trap! He then grabbed his piranha plant power up and sent the creatures to attack the King. Bowser roared in pain as he lost another health. However, he then managed to break from the thorns and jump inside his shell. He spun towards them at an alarming rate. Only Luigi and Waluigi managed to dodge. Wario and Mario were too slow. Dropping to two healths, though, served to infuriate them both.

Mario raced in front of Bowser and called, "Hey Bowser!" Bowser roared and sent out a flame attack that Mario nimbly jumped over. This distracted Bowser, and Wario took the opportunity to grab his super power up and body slam the ground. Boulders rained from the sky and the earth quaked beneath Bowser. The boulders and lava spurts were too much for the King to avoid. Bowser had now lost three health.

"Oh yeah, Wario rules!" Wario cried out delightedly. He laughed. Mistake. Bowser struck him with his tail into the air. Wario landed right on Bowser's horns as Bowser tossed his head to catch him! Wario cried out in pain from the impalement, but he had one health left. Nonetheless he was weakened greatly enough that Waluigi had to leap into his wind and pull Wario from Bowser. Wario gasped in pain hardly able to move. This time the tears he felt weren't of happiness, they weren't of sadness, they were pain, plain and simple. Waluigi knelt next to him for once showing major concern. His brother had just been impaled for crying out loud!

"Oh no you don't," Luigi said as he saw Bowser leap into his shell and go after Luigi's cousins. He grabbed a power up then leapt into the air. This time, though, he summoned Mr. L part way out. Together they were enveloped in a negative zone slowing Bowser and everyone else. Eyes glowing, the two sides of Luigi, Mr. Luigi, raised up their hands to the sky and summoned the single most powerful blast of lightning they ever had.

It tore through the skies, violently striking Bowser. Bowser roared in sheer agony at the electricity tearing through him. It lasted three seconds before Bowser finally fell to the ground gasping. Mario took that opportunity getting behind him. He picked up Bowser by the tail and swung him around. Waluigi leapt up from Wario's side and threw a bob-omb into the air. He pulled out his tennis racket and hit it towards Mario who let Bowser fly towards the bob-omb. Five health lost for Bowser.

However, right then the mountain shook and lava spurted from the ground striking Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi. Mario had fallen to one health now and landed beside Wario. He looked down at his enemy in concern. Wario was gasping. Mario put a hand on his back which Wario weakly tried to brush away. Wario managed to get into a sitting position and the two watched Waluigi and Luigi's fates fearfully.

Waluigi and Luigi now had two health left. Bowser regained enough strength to strike the two youngest with his tail, though, sending them into the lava. He was desperate not to lose. All four relatives were at one health now. That was it for Waluigi, the breaking point. He angrily charged towards Bowser. Bowser laughed then jumped into his shell going for him. "Wa, Walu, no!" Wario exclaimed.

Waluigi, however, was ready. He leapt into the air over the shell. He summoned wind flying above the king. Bowser leapt out of his shell. Waluigi dropped onto him stomping. Bowser again felt his stomping wrath. He was buried in the ground dazed. Waluigi then saw his super wind power up. "Waluigi tornado!" he exclaimed as he jumped for it and whipped himself into a wind water lava tornado. Bowser was drawn high into the sky along with the other three. Waluigi then abruptly cut off the wind and plowed Bowser back to the lava rock platform forcing him right through and into the lava! The four cousins landed on all sides of the hole watching angrily for Bowser to reappear, but he never came back up.

The four stepped away from the hole, regrouping and panting. Soon they caught their breath. "Is... Is it really over?" Luigi asked. "Is Bowser finally dead?"

Mario looked back at the hole then up at the sky far above, outside of the volcano. Grimly he answered, "I don't know. His children... They might bring him back like Junior once did. Kammy and Kamek, they'll play a part in it too."

"Peach wanted us to spare Bowser," Wario said. Just then they heard the all too familiar cackles of the two magikoopas!

"Oh no, not again," Waluigi groaned.

However, the two merely looked towards the group of four. Their laughing had stopped. They were gazing at the hole in the platform. They looked at each other then joined hands and crossed wands. They spun around in a circle faster and faster until the cousins watched bones appear in their midst.

"He's dead!" Waluigi exclaimed.

"Not if they still have whatever Junior used once," Mario nervously replied. "I don't think this is quite the end."

"Not our battles with Bowser at least," Wario said.

"That's a only _if_ they revive him," Luigi nervously said, still hoping the children wouldn't know how. Just then a grand star floated out. Kammy and Kamek laughed cruelly then disappeared along with the Dry Bowser parts. The four cheered excitedly and seized the last grand star they needed!


	58. Cut Scene 5: A Mother's Comfort

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Bowser's Galaxy**

(A/N: I thought of finishing this story tomorrow, but decided against it. This is the second to last chapter in this epic tale, if you could call it that. Some character decisions might be a little off, but then there's my idea policy. Enjoy the final two chapters. I can finally work on the request I was given.)**  
**

_The End Draws Near_

Kammy and Kamek flew instantly to the castle with Bowser's bones. "We can't let the children see," Kamek urgently stated, the showy persona they had put on for the cousins gone.

"Quickly, let's store them in our workshop," Kammy agreed.

However, from the shadows stepped Peach right in front of them. They stopped to look at her in shock. There was silence. Peach took the two magikoopas in, then Dry Bowser's parts. "He didn't make it?" she asked.

The two magikoopas looked at each other. Kammy then faced Peach saying, "We're not sure. He's been revived before."

"The poor children," Peach lamented. "I never thought I could hope Bowser would be brought back, but for their sake..."

"The children, where are they?" Kamek asked. "We need to avoid them."

"No, we have to tell them," Kammy said. Kamek was about to protest, but knew that they couldn't keep it quiet. The children... they were becoming too talented. They shouldn't find out the hard way. They would if they were left to it. They always snuck in.

"Last I saw them they were in the playroom," Peach solemnly replied.

Kamek and Kammy nodded. There was silence once more. Finally Kammy said, "It's time you returned to Mario and your kingdom."

"But the children! They need a mother now more than ever if you're going to tell them!" Peach protested.

Kamek answered, "Then let's go. You can be the comforting mother figure they need. If we succeed Kammy will tell you. If Bowser awakens while you're still here you won't be returning."

"Why are you releasing me anyway?" Peach asked as they went towards the playroom.

The two magikoopas looked at each other a moment, then simultaneously replied, "If we keep you here they'll come after you, and the children will be in danger. It's our duty to protect them."

"Thank you," Peach gratefully said.

They reached the playroom. Peach softly opened the door to see the Koopalings and Bowser Junior minding their own business and having their fun. She swallowed over a lump in her throat. She knew that what they had to hear would break their hearts. "Kids," she gently said.

The group turned to her. "Mama Peach, are you going to play with us!" Larry asked excitedly.

Ludwig was first to notice that her expression was far from playful. He moved in front of the others despite the intense pain he felt. They looked confused, but seeing him in this serious state made all excitement disappear. "Vat is wrong?" Ludwig asked.

It was then that Kammy and Kamek entered with the bones. Wendy gasped and screamed in terror, "Daddy!"

Larry's eyes were wide in shock. "D-daddy?" he meekly asked.

"That's not daddy, it can't be," Bowser Junior nervously said.

"Where's daddy, I mean pop?" Morton questioned.

Roy looked at Peach's sympathetic expression and said, "No..."

"You're not serious!" Iggy cried out in fear.

Despite the protests they sensed it. The confirming nod the magikoopas gave sealed it. Bowser Junior, Larry, Morton, and Wendy all burst into hysterical sobs. Iggy shook his head over and over. "No... No, no, no..." he repeated until he finally couldn't hide tears anymore and buried his face in his hands.

Roy tried to be tough saying, "Well, the old man was past his prime anyway." However, tears were welling in his eyes. Unintentionally he let one slide. Lemmy just stared blankly at the remains. Ludwig swallowed over a lump in his throat. He couldn't hide the misery in his eyes. He finally surrendered and looked down.

Suddenly Lemmy said through tears in a cracking voice, "He's been revived before, hasn't he? Can't you help him?"

"We can only try," Kamek softly replied.

"Well try harder than ever!" Ludwig ordered viciously.

"As you wish my King," Kammy replied without thinking. She quickly covered her mouth.

Ludwig looked shocked. "K-King. No. Bowser Junior's the heir."

"Bowser Junior's a child. Until he comes of age..." Kamek began.

"No vun is taking position of King until fazher is dead and gone!" Ludwig shouted furiously.

"Ludwig," Peach gently said as she moved into the room and caught the four youngest, Junior, Larry, Morton, and Wendy, in a loving embrace stroking their heads. She began cooing reassuringly to them saying, "Shh, shh, it's all right. They're going to try and help daddy. Mama's here though. Mama's still here."

"You're not..." Ludwig began, but then gave up drawing in a ragged breath. Lemmy went up to Peach and slid in between his siblings to be held too. Roy, Iggy, and Ludwig never moved, just watched. They didn't have to move. Peach stood up carrying Wendy and went first to Iggy. She kissed his head and gave him a hug. He clung onto her for comfort. Ludwig watched Kammy and Kamek take his father's remains to their den. Peach did the same thing for Roy that she'd done for Iggy. Roy tried to pull away, but it was a less than half-hearted attempt. He soon fell into her with a sob. She went up to Ludwig and paused unsure. Ludwig looked away, slightly upset. She, however, took it as her cue. She kissed his head also and pulled him to her.

Softly she said, "You'd have made a fine heir to Bowser's throne. And know that though Junior will eventually take it, if your father doesn't return, you'll have a guaranteed spot as my successor though I would probably regret it. You could make a wicked king or a good one. For my sake I hope you make at least a decent leader for my people. They aren't from the Darklands."

"I'm evil mom...princess. I vouldn't give those weak toads you call your subjects to me to rule. They'd get no mercy from me," Ludwig wryly replied, yet he was touched at her words, and it was obvious.

"You refuse?" she smiled.

"Vat else?" he asked. Peach smiled then sat on a couch. Junior crawled onto her lap with Larry. Wendy snuggled up to her on one side, Morton on the other. Lemmy perched on her shoulder. Iggy, Roy, and Ludwig circled her feet. The group silently waited for the return of the magikoopas.

Peach had dozed off, she must have, for she was awakened by a gentle shake on her shoulder. She looked up into Kammy's eyes. "What is it?" she asked.

"Princess, you must return now, while the children are asleep," Kammy urgently said.

"Bowser?" Peach asked.

"I think he may be revived. Quickly, let's go before the kids wake up," Kammy urged. Softly Peach disentangled herself from the masses. She kissed each of them on the head then followed Kammy to the waiting airship.

Meanwhile the four relatives had landed on the Comet Observatory. Rosalina saw them coming then rushed to them throwing her arms around Waluigi. "You're safe! You're all safe!" she exclaimed in relief. Waluigi was too stunned to move. That is until he heard the lumas.

"Papa, papa!" they were calling. He cried out in alarm then pushed Rosalina away and cowered behind her.

At first she was surprise, but then she hopelessly smiled rolling her eyes. "Ah, ah children. Papa Waluigi is very tired. He doesn't want to be hugged now," she told the lumas.

"Awwwww!" they all chorused in disappointment, but nonetheless they floated away. Waluigi sighed in relief.

Luigi then asked, "Why were you so worried?"

Rosalina answered, "I checked the readings myself. They were unbelievable, stronger than anything. I didn't think all of you would come back."

"We almost didn't," Wario grimaced as he rubbed his back where Bowser had hit him with his horns.

Polari floated up just then saying, "Rosalina, Star ship Mario is returning! They were let go after Bowser's defeat because the enemy was too scared to keep them any longer! Two new galaxy's have appeared too!"

"What!" Wario and Waluigi yelled together, suddenly remembering Bowser's promise of riches and a galaxy for each other them. Without a pause they ran to the launch star. Mario and Luigi hurried after them.

They looked at the map in disbelief. They let it go into full detail revealing every feature. Wario felt tears coming again. He fought them back though, and instead yelled in fury, "He wasn't lying! That could've been mine!" He burst into tears and fell to his knees calling to the skies, "Why did I join you two, why! Look at the money I would've had! Look at the riches, just look!"

Mario and Luigi fearfully glanced at each other. Wario and Waluigi weren't happy. Warning bells were going off. Waluigi's eye was twitching. He shakily changed the view to look at what could have been his. He twitched even more, then cried out to the skies furiously. He fell to his knees questioning the very nature of the star spirits crying, "Why, why, why, why, why!" The two Wicked Wario bros burst into tears clinging to each other. Mario and Luigi glanced uneasily at each other. Only a matter of time. Cautiously they backed away from their cousins.

Too late. Wario and Waluigi suddenly collected their wits and turned to the Mario bros. "You!" they both hissed venomously. "This is your fault!" they shrieked in fury! "We could have died because of you, and all along Bowser was going to keep his promise!" they shouted. The chase was on. Mario and Luigi bolted. Wario and Waluigi were right behind them.

It would have ended badly had not Star ship Mario landed right then. Lubba cried out, "Queen mama Rosalina, we're home!"

Rosalina raced passed the four who had slid to a halt right before being landed on, and raced up to the star ship. "My children!" she exclaimed, tears in her eyes. She embraced every one of them lovingly, weeping. Peach watched sadly, but then her eyes met Mario's. They lit up and she raced towards the ramp leading to the ground. Mario ran up.

"Princess Peach!" he exclaimed.

"Mario, thank you so much for rescuing us!" she cried seizing him and kissing him.

Mario turned red enough to match his hat and stammered, "Mama mia."

"How are Bowser's kids?" Luigi asked worriedly.

"Who cares?" Waluigi asked grumbling.

"They'll be fine. Kammy and Kamek found a way to revive him," Peach replied solemnly. Looking at Mario she said, "Why couldn't you find another way?"

Wario twitched. Angrily he yelled, "What! He went through eight galaxies and over fifty planets trying to save you! He dragged us along every step of the way too, so back off!"

Peach was shocked as were all the others. "You standing up for me?" Mario asked.

"Don't be surprised!" Wario shouted.

"Why not?" Peach asked.

Wario opened his mouth to reply but then shut in in surprise. 'Why not?' he asked himself. Aloud he answered, "Uh, I don't know."

"Never mind," Rosalina interrupted. "Now is the time to celebrate!"

Peach looked at Mario and said, "I am truly grateful, don't think I'm not. I didn't mean to sound that way. It's just... his children got to me. I felt so sorry for them. I lost myself. I'm sorry Mario."

"No, it a wasn't wrong of you to, err, love them," Mario replied, almost choking over the word love. Peach, though initially looking upset, caught Rosalina's understanding look and decided to let it slide for now. Rosalina understood her.


	59. Secret Of The Roses And The Return Home

Super Mario Galaxy: Reach For The Stars

**Bowser's Galaxy**

_Secret Of The Roses_

Amidst the celebrating lumas the humans stood looking at star ship Mario, preparing to board. Mario, Luigi, and Wario started towards it. Before Waluigi followed he leaned against a wall raising his eyebrows flirtatiously at Rosalina and grinning in a wickedly charming way. "Rosa, for a woman who's name means beautiful rose there certainly seems to be a lacking of them. Maybe I should a stick around. I told you I a was your dream come true."

She smiled in a hopeless way as she rolled her eyes. Settling to her normal gaze she answered, "Don't worry, six roses are enough for me until next I find them."

"Never anywhere but Earth and plucked from my vines will you find any like these," he replied.

"Won't I now? What makes you so sure? What do you do differently to grow them like you do?" she teased.

He replied seriously, though he spoke with frivolity, "I suppose you want me to say I grow them from the deepest depths of my truly good heart, that they sprang from love and inner goodness." She became serious. She sternly looked at him awaiting her answer. He chuckled in his typically Waluigi like way then became serious. He solemnly said, "You'd be wrong. What you have to understand, Rosa, is that there is no good like you see goodness in my black heart."

"Not like _I_ see goodness, but like _you_ see?" she asked.

His smile at first glance was cold, but as she looked deeper she saw an apology. Not a condescending apology, as his name meant, but sincere remorse. "All good deeds I have done in my life are for my own personal gain, as was this. I am sorry, but the secret of my roses is staying secret," he answered softly yet sternly.

She felt her smile fall to hurt. After a moment she asked, "What..." Her voice cracked over the word. She cleared her throat then continued, "What was your personal gain this time? With Bowser it would have been a galaxy and riches, what did you hope to gain from me?"

Pity in his eyes, the smile not falling, he placed a hand on her shoulder and replied, "Adventure, and most of all you. But it seems that hasn't a happened quite like I would have wanted."

"What would you have wanted?" she questioned, purposely trying to sound naive.

He chuckled then replied, "For you to stay here near Earth, near your home." As an after thought he added, leaning in close, "And this." With that he caught her lips in a chaste kiss that lasted longer than it should have before he finally pulled back.

"Well..." she whispered, breath stolen. She cleared her throat then attempted to put back on the 'two friends teasing each other' smile. She continued in only a half teasing way, "Alas, our love is one that cannot be. We are two very different people from two separate worlds."

He forced the same smile to his face then asked, "Then this is goodbye Rosetta?"

Her rueful smile fell to sadness. She seriously answered, "I'll always be watching you from the stars."

Sadly Waluigi said, "I see... Rosalina."

From the star ship, Mario and Luigi called, "Hey!" The two turned to see them jumping up and waving for Waluigi to board.

Over them Wario's voice boomed, "Waweegee, get your lazy butt over here! We're a going home to beat the Mario bros!" Mario scowled at him.

The wicked smile sprang back to Waluigi's face. He turned To Rosalina kissing her hand gallantly. He then ran to star ship Mario. As the ship took off, his wicked maniacal laugh was heard echoing in space until the ship had long faded away.

Rosalina smiled lovingly after it. Suddenly, thorny purple vines began spreading all around the observatory, each one covered in beautiful roses! She covered her mouth. A vine then came to her, a note stuck onto it. She took it off and read: My sweet love Rosalina, now you will always have fresh roses. Remember me whenever you see them. Forever loving you, Waluigi. She felt tears in her eyes as she read. She looked at his throne then went to it sitting. She closed her eyes letting the tears of happiness and sadness fall, then laughed.

Star ship Mario drew near Earth. Waluigi had stayed silent the whole way. Luigi knew better than to disturb his thoughts. He himself had spent most of the trip thinking about the Sarasaland ruler. Mario and Wario sensed that they needed to stay away. They were soon beamed down into Peach's courtyard. Peach looked at the four and smiled solemnly. Sensing that they needed to be left alone she pecked Mario's cheek then went gracefully inside with Yoshi and the Toad Brigade.

The four stayed silent, rehashing their adventure in their minds, yet in sync, for often they would meet one another's eyes and nod. This was a first. All four of them together on a mainstream adventure would make history, never to be forgotten.

The silence ended when Wario grunted then charged Mario to the ground! "Hey!" Luigi shot, running at his brother's attacker. Waluigi laughed maniacally and rushed to cut Luigi off. Soon the four had resumed the battle they never had gotten to finish, relishing every hateful cousinly second.

* * *

Final Notes: This story was an interesting experiment. I first began writing it for the lack of stories about this couple on this site. I myself and open to many couples, but there are some I prefer. I could probably write for each though. If anyone likes an idea in this story you can feel free to use it. I don't mind.

Waluigi's name actually has a complex Japanese meaning. Many, actually. For those who think his name is a cheap rip off of Wario or Luigi's names, this should be enlightening. He actually has one of the more meaningful names of all the characters. On the wiki and Wikipiedia I found them all. The most obvious one is 'Evil (or bad) Luigi' just like Wario's mean 'Evil (or bad) Mario.' That however, is only one. Another meaning of Waluigi's name I remember is 'Bad Luck.' My personal favorite, though, the one I referenced in this final chapter, is 'Condescending Apology.' It refers to his arrogance. Condescending means hauty or patronizing; acting in a proud manner towards others; to disdainfully lower oneself to the position of another. Interesting facts.

I thank everyone who has reviewed my story, especially the reviewer that's reviewed since chapter one. I won't write it down because some people don't like that, but you know who you are. I never thought I'd do much more than one story on this site, but its grown on me. Expect to see more. Some may not make sense though. Most of my stories are from dreams, and most involve Rosalina and Waluigi though my favorite character is Luigi. Waluigi's my second favorite. I'm open to any couples I know, or any request anyone cares to make. Don't be shy. If I could find a way to work the one I've already received, I can find a way to work pretty much anything.

Thank you, and I hope you've enjoyed this story. I know I could have done better. If you want to see more body in it go ahead and mention it.


End file.
